Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Prehistory
by Coli Chibi
Summary: With an ancient evil preparing to conquer the world, Pokemon must team up in order to destroy the evil... if they can survive each other that is! Join in for the adventure of a lifetime! This is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Prehistory!
1. OC Submission

**Hiya folks.**

**Well, a while ago I saw a Pokémon fanfic were a guy was allowing you to submit your own OCs and he'd put them into his story and then could be friends or rivals with the main character. Sounded pretty sweet, right? Like making a fanfic without actually, you know, making a fanfic. Sadly, the guy cancelled. Pooh. I wanted in, but my laptop was being a jerk and wouldn't let me do anything, so I ended up too late. Maybe if I submitted my OC he would have continued, and maybe not, I guess I'll never know. Anyway, because I'm having writer's block with my beloved Super Smash Bros fic, Fast Love, I decided to do a little project to get el juices a-flowing. So, I decided to do the same as he did, except with a Pokémon Mystery Dungeon theme. So, please feel free to submit your OCs!**

**Remember, you need to give me:**

**Your OC's species: No Legendaries allowed! That includes Lucario! Please be unique with your choices too; I know some people just want to submit a Pikachu, or some other overdone Pokémon, but try being unique, huh? How about a Beedrill? Or a Spinarak? How about a Muk? You never see those? Or a Seviper? Ponyta, maybe? Because I haven't seen those in ages. Be unique, folks, and use your imagination! You can have your OC be shiny if you want. (Note: If your OC is a Water Type that has gills, please have a way for it to travel on land without dying.)**

**OC's name: Name it after a trait your OC possesses, or maybe just a name you like. Be creative!**

**OC's gender: Nothing much to say here. Remember that certain Pokémon are genderless, so look it up if you don't know. Bulbapedia is here for you.**

**OC's personality: Why is your OC doing what he/she/it does? What is its motivation? Money, maybe power or maybe vengeance, perhaps a strong sense of justice? You choose! Does your OC have any crushes? Maybe a forbidden love? (No slash or femslash allowed.) Again, be creative. I really do want to know.**

**OC's age: A young whippersnapper or an old nutjob? Something in between? Let me know!**

**OC's past: Did he/she/it lose a friend or family member? What happened to it before this? Let me know! **

**OC'S family/friends/lovers (optional): If your OC has any family members, friends or mates you want to be mentioned, I need to know. I'm a good listener.**

**OC's attacks: Give me the attacks it knows, and any attacks you want it learn later.**

**OC's clothing (Optional): Some Pokémon do have some clothing, so I decided to add it to the list. Try not to have them too covered up, though.**

**Well, those are what you need to give me, so here are the rules:**

**My fanfic is T rated, so no sexual stuff.**

**As mentioned above, no femslash or slash. I have NOTHING against gays and lesbians. I just don't write about them. It's a personal thing. If you write slash, it's not my business, it's your own. I won't be bigoted with your OCs if you do slash. I will accept them provided you follow the guidelines.**

**I have a crap-load of schoolwork, so please be patient when waiting for updates.**

**I have a weird mental psychosis in which I believe that reptiles are a million times cooler than mammals. If I do something that seems anti-mammal, let me know, so I can lie about feeling bad about it… , wait, did I just write that?**

**Lastly, if you think the story should head in a specific way, or would like something to happen to your OC, LET ME KNOW. I will listen to you and tell you what I think of your ideas, and if I will use them or not. Please don't be shy and speak up!**

**I already put the default chapter up, so you can see my two OCs. But if you want in, LET ME KNOW! I can't update without your OCs! Tell me and make sure you are logged in so I can reply to your requests! We're all in this together now, so get ready for Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Prehistory!**

**This message with self destruct on those who don't send OCs or review… :D**


	2. Default Chapter

Eyes filled the rage; he lunged, his sharp, serpent fangs sinking into the fur coated flesh. He drew back, as his enemy screamed, clutching its arm. Then, gnashing its puny teeth, it swung its clawed arm at him. He moved his head back, but the scratching attack grazed his neck.

_Another day, another bleeding scar_, mused Venom the Arbok as he raised his head and hissed loudly at the Zangoose, who was clutching its bleeding arm. _At least I'm not the only one going home hurt._

Venom had had a slight disagreement with the Zangoose he was facing; the mammalian Pokémon had made a snide remark about Sevipers to its friends, who had long since left when things got rough, after Venom made it known to the creature that his father had been a Seviper. One thing led to another, and, well, here we are now.

Instinct is a beast, a monster. It has no pity, no remorse. It exists so that its host may feed, and it may be satisfied. Perhaps some of Venom's father's instinct lived on in him. Perhaps there was a part of him that wanted to tear the Zangoose apart. A part that controlled him. In nature, there is no evil. Only instinct. Only winners, and losers. Only predator, prey, and the prey that got away.

And sometimes, it was just personal.

Venom raised his head again and hissed loudly, glaring at the wounded Zangoose. An Arbok glare was nothing to sneeze at; plain and simple, it was scary. Lesser creatures were paralyzed by the sight of Arbok glare. Zangoose normally wasn't one, but this one had taken quite a beating. It might work.

The Zangoose simply stared angrily at the snake. "You'll… pay for that…" she grunted, clasping her arm.

"I'm sure I will," Venom shot back, ignoring the pain in his neck. Despite the bleeding scratch, he smirked. "But I might need a real warrior to make that happen."

The Zangoose lost it. Screaming, she raised her arms, good and bad, and charged, swinging he long claw. Venom was barely impressed as he leapt into the air and burrowed into the ground, using Dig. The Zangoose froze, trying to find a sign of the snake's whereabouts. She barely had time to react when he burst out of the ground behind her and wrapped his violet scaled coils around her, immobilizing her and squeezing hard. The Zangoose gasped for breath, and Venom stared into her eyes. It was then she noticed how horrifying this all really was.

"Now," Venom hissed, "what was that you said about my father?"

The Zangoose simply gasped for breath and choked. Venom got bored of it quickly; he was the son of a Seviper, not a Seviper himself. Zangoose weren't his thing. Besides, this wasn't his territory, so he had no reason to hunt it down and kill it.

Sighing as he released his former pray, he said, "Scram!"

The Zangoose didn't need another word. She turned around and ran as fast as her grievous injuries would allow her to.

Venom smirked. "Smart kid."

Then, when she was out of sight, he allowed himself a groan as he slid his bloody body through the grass of the field, as the sun began to set on the world. The scratch, though not fatal, _hurt._ It was incredibly unpleasant to have to slither around with a bleeding wound on his neck. You try it, see how you like it. You won't.

Venom, despite the pain, grinned. He led a lonely life, out here in the wild, and a dangerous one at that. He had seen his share of battles, and he had won most of them. Or, if he hadn't he had escaped with his life, at the very least.

A flock of pidgey and spearow flew overhead, all heading towards their nests for the evening. Rattata ran into their burrows, a pack of Pikachu began to stare at the sunset together. Oddish began to pop out of the ground and began to walk around, their leaves swaying in the late day breeze. Venom sighed as the evening air filled his nostrils, making him feel sleepy. It had been a long day, and all he wanted was to return to his burrow and sleep. In the distance, he could see dark storm clouds approaching. Thunder storms always did help him sleep. He felt a small grin come across his scaled lips.

Using his tongue, his primary scent of smell, believe it or not, Venom tracked his way to his burrow. Home sweet home came into sight soon enough, and Venom almost smiled. But then, his nose was assaulted by a new scent; an unfamiliar one.

His eyes narrowing into slits, Venom ducked under the tall grass. He slowly and silently slid towards his burrow. He licked his tongue against his fangs, making sure they were nice and sharp, and ready to fight, if need be. The unfamiliar scent soon grew stronger as he reached his burrow. He could detect the faint sound of breathing inside of it. Someone decided to take his home without asking.

Venom felt his rage boiling over. That wasn't going to fly.

Slithering closer, he reached the edge of the hole. He sniffed the air again. The scent was closer. Angry, he slid into the hole, baring his fangs, expecting to see maybe a Meowth or another Zangoose. Maybe a Sandshrew.

What he found, was a whimpering, almost pathetic creature.

A tiny brown reptile lay in his burrow. A skull mounted on its head, and a bone in its arms, it was curled into a ball, trying to keep warm in the coming evening cold. Venom vaguely remembered his father telling him about Cubone, a Pokémon that wore a skull and carried a bone like that when he was a child. He hadn't seen his father in a while, but he could remember the advice the old snake had given him.

One bit of advice had been, 'defend what's yours'.

Rearing his head back, and spreading his hood, Venom hissed as loudly as he could.

The Cubone cracked open one eye, and uncurled itself slightly. "Oh," it said in a female voice. "Hi."

"'Hi'?" repeated Venom angrily, hissing again. He could feel poison exiting his venom sacks and dripping into and down his fangs. "What are you doing in my burrow!"

The Cubone stood and yawned. "I didn't know it was your burrow," she said, her voice tired. "I'll be gone in the morning." She began to lie down again.

"No," Venom replied. "You'll be gone, _now!"_

Confused, the Cubone asked, "But why? I don't take much room up, and I like your burrow. It's more than big enough for two. Can't I just stay one night?"

Venom decided that a little negative encouragement was needed. He burst forward, his jaws wide open.

The Cubone didn't even move as the snake's jaws, open wide, flew towards her body. She did, however, cry out in agony when the teeth dug into her skin. Venom released her, after a few seconds, and she collapsed to the ground of the burrow, crying and rolling around.

Venom stared at the odd sight before him. Trying to think of anything to say or do. Finally, he said, "You can leave now," as angrily as he could muster, given the situation.

He curled up in the back of the cave and sighed as the wails grew louder.

"Why'd… you hurt me!" the Cubone wailed, as tears ran down her skull mask. "It hurrttttssss!" she whined.

Venom's eyes narrowed into slits. "Be quiet and go away," he hissed as loud as his tired lungs could muster.

The Cubone didn't do either, and it's wailing increased.

Finally losing his temper again, Venom yelled, "What do you want with me? Go home!"

"I… I don't have a home…"

_That would explain it_, Venom though unhappily. "Then go make your own. Stop stealing mine."

"But I don't know how…" The Cubone whimpered.

The sound of thunder echoed through the air. Something started to pitter-pat on the ground. Rain.

Cubone sniffled again.

Venom sighed. "Fine. Stay for the night. I don't care." He curled up in the corner and remained silent.

The Cubone stopped sniffling and whispered, "Thank you."

Venom sighed. "Don't mention it," he hissed. "Please. You can leave in the morning."

The hole was silent after that. Venom tried to relax and forget about the snoring _infant_ in the cave.

That is, until she wrapped his tail around her, in order to keep warm

Had he not been very,_ very_ tired, Venom would've squeezed.

* * *

**Submitted OC's will be in the next chapter!**


	3. First Rescue

**And today's special thanks goes to… Windy Rain and Tomoji-Kun for their wonderful and unique OCs!**

**I'm still accepting, so please submit! See chapter one for details**

* * *

As the sun snuck into the dark burrow, Venom's tired eyes opened. Remembering (though foggily) of the events that transpired last night. He sighed as he smelled the air for the Cubone, but only found a small, lingering scent. The creature had left, leaving him and his sweet, sweet solitude. He sighed and closed his eyes again, deciding that he wasn't hungry enough to get up yet.

Two minutes after he fell asleep, a berry was shoved into his mouth.

Nearly chocking, Venom reared up, spitting out the awful tasting fruits. He glared down at Cubone, who was standing there, with an armful of berries. "I brought food," she announced.

Venom made a growling/groaning/hissing sound. "_Why_?" he asked, exasperated.

"Because I'm being useful!" Cubone said. She held up the fruit. "Want more?"

Venom sighed. "Those things are called Bitter Berries. They taste _awful. _Where did you pick them?_"_

"I found a bush near the big trees that way." She pointed with her bone out of the hole. Then, noting the distaste on his face, Cubone blinked slowly. "You don't like them?" she asked curiously.

"No," Venom hissed.

"Oh." The Cubone walked to the entrance of the burrow and tossed the berries out. She immediately walked back. "So what kind of fruit do you want?"

Venom wrapped his coils around his head and curled into a ball, trying to go back to sleep. "Go away," he muttered.

"But I want to help!" whined Cubone. "Don't you like fruit? I'll get you anything you like!"

Venom just groaned. So, Cubone continued. "I want to help you! Let me! I wanna show that I can help!" Her eyes began to tear up, and she began to sniffle.

Eager to avoid _more crying_, Venom reared his head and sighed, trying to be less angry. "You know what I like?" he asked. "Apples. They're big red fruits that grow on trees. How about you go and pick apples."

Cubone stopped crying at once and said, "Okay!" before running off; dragging the large femur she carried behind her, eager to please.

Venom sighed and wrapped his body into a circle, before falling back asleep. With any luck, the Cubone probably wouldn't stop trying to get the apples that grew in trees _far_ taller than her until nightfall. That gave him some time to finally relax.

How did he get wrapped into this again?

* * *

Finding apples had been easy enough. The big red fruits hung on large trees. Their shiny red skins shone in the sun, and Cubone laughed happily as she ran to the tree, eager to please her host. Maybe he'd be friendlier if she gave him something to eat. Maybe he'd even let her stay…

However, a difficulty soon reared its ugly head in front of Cubone. The tree was several times her height. She tried jumping, but that did no good. She tried a running jump, which ended in a faceplant (thank God for the skull on her head), and she tried throwing her femur bone into the air to knock them down, but it ended up missing the tree completely. The bone sailed through the air and landed next to another apple tree.

Crying out for her sole possession (unless you want to count her skull) Cubone chased after it.

When she reached the other tree, she picked up the bone and dropped to the ground, tired. Picking apples was harder than it looked. Berries had been easier. She tossed the bone in the air like a baton, catching it when it descended, as she sat there thinking. There had to be a way to get that purple lizardy thing who had opened his home and made her feel welcome after their… rather rough beginning. It was only fair, after all! Another bone toss, and another catch as Cubone sighed. Poor purple guy… he would never get his snack…

Then, a brown and cream colored flash blurred by, leaping towards the tree she had tried to retrieve apples from before. A strange fluffy creature began to jump up and grab apples, straight from the branches even! Cubone hopped up and walked over to the tree, eager to see the strange creature. It had long, fluff covered ears on its head, which had a bright orange cap on it. It had two bright eyes, and a big smile as it bounced on its fuzzy legs, propelling it into the trees branches without any trouble at all. It filled the orange bag it was holding with apples until it was full, and then stopped bouncing, placing the bag on the ground, and began to count its loot.

"Wow!" Cubone said, as soon as she was next to the creature, who looked up surprised. "You bounced _real_ high!"

The creature blinked. "Uh, yeah," it replied in a female voice. "I'm a Buneary! I'm really good at jumping!"

"Wow!" said Cubone, obviously impressed. "That's so cool."

The Buneary sweat-dropped. "Uh, we're really kinda common Pokémon. You've really _never_ seen a Buneary before?"

Cubone shook her head, her eyes sparkling. "Do you think you can help me pick apples?" she asked. "My friend loves apples, so I'm picking them for him! But the branches are too high! Please?"

The Buneary smiled a bit and nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'm Bessie. What's your name?"

Cubone thought about it for a second. "Uh, dunno. I'm just Cubone."

The Buneary shrugged. "Oh well then, let's go. Let's get some apples. Does he want red or green?"

Cubone paused. "I dunno…" she muttered. "Do you think he likes green better?"

Bessie Buneary sighed. "Cubone, he's _your _friend."

Cubone tapped her skull, and then said, "Let's get both! Where are the green ones?"

"Oh, the green ones grow on that side of the hill," said Bessie. "Right by the woods. Those are the best apples in all of Tiny Island!"

Cubone stared. "Tiny Island?" she asked.

Bessie stared back. "You don't even know where we are? Are you new or something?"

Cubone shrugged. "I don't think I ever crossed an ocean before," she said, thinking. "I never liked water much."

Bessie sighed. "You're just a kid," she muttered. "Well, okay. Let's go to the apple tress over the hill. Come on!" she said, grabbing Cubone's hand and hoping off with the laughing reptile.

When the two reached the trees, Cubone stared happily at the large tree with the bright green apples hanging off its branches. "Perfect~!" she said in a sing-song voice as she began jumping, trying to reach the precious fruits.

Bessie easily jumped higher than the Cubone and grabbed an apple. She plopped back on the ground and handed it to the Cubone. "See?" she asked. "It's easy, if you have powerful legs like mine. Maybe Cubone just aren't made for apple picking." She shrugged.

A look of fiery determination covered Cubone's face. "You'll see!" she declared. She ran back and positioned herself, aiming for the tree. Then, after putting down her bone, charged at the tree, and executed a running jump, aiming for the branches. However, she missed completely, and ran headfirst in the trunk of the tree. The vibration cause several apples to dislodge and fall at the Cubone's feet, as she lay on the ground, clutching her skull.

Bessie ran up. "Ohmygosh!" she said quickly. "Are you okay?"

"I'll tell you when the world stops spinning," Cubone said, before tripping on her own tail and falling over. "Told you I'd get them."

Bessie laughed. "I guess you were right!" she said, offering a hand to help her new friend up. "Well, you got your green apples. You can have some of my red ones too. I don't need all of them."

"Thanks!" Cubone said. "Now my friend will be so happy!" She ran off to retrieve her bone, and then the two began to walk away from the trees when a voice cut them off.

"Help! Someone help!"

Cubone turned and saw a strange, red spider-like creature scuttling through the field. It called out to them, repeating its plea for assistance. Bessie saw the creature and shuddered. "Uh, Cubone," she began. But, it was too late. Cubone took off to the creature. "Cubone, wait!" cried Buneary. "That's an Ariados! They're dangerous!"

"But she needs help!" said Cubone, ignoring her friend. She ran up to the worried looking Spider-Pokémon and asked, "What's wrong?"

The Ariados made a relieved sigh. "Oh, thank goodness!" she said, clicking her mandibles. "I need help! My baby Spinarak was captured by a Fearow! He's stuck in the monster's nest on top of a tree! My husband and eldest son tried to save him, but Fearow knocked them down and they got knocked out! If we don't hurry, my baby will be _lunch!_"

Cubone gaped. "Oh, no!" she said. "That's awful!" Then, putting on a very brave face (though you couldn't see it under her mask) she declared, "Well, I don't know who this 'Fearow' is, but I'm not going to let him eat babies! Come on, Bessie! Let's save Spinarak!"

"What?" Bessie said, surprised.

"Oh, thank you!" Ariados said. "I swear I'll repay you somehow!"

"Alright!" Cubone said. "Those apples will have to wait. Come on, Bessie! We have some rescuing to do…" And with that, Cubone dragged an unwilling Bessie with her to the forest.

* * *

The forest stood before them. Large trees shrouding the area with shadow. After a few minutes of following Ariados, Bessie whispered to Cubone, "What were you thinking?"

"What do you mean," Cubone said, out loud, before Bessie hushed her.

"Volunteering us like that!" Bessie whispered harshly. "Ariados are poisonous! They can be very dangerous! How could you volunteer us so recklessly?"

"Bessie," giggled Cubone. "We need to help others. It's the right thing to do. You aren't _scared_ are you?"

"No!" said Bessie. "Besides, I have things I need to be alive for. I have some unfinished business."

"Oh, honey!" shouted the Ariados from the front.

She ran forward into a very webby clearing. The trees were almost all liked together through think webbing. In the center of the clearing, two more Ariados sat on the ground. Both were badly bruised, and the larger one was struggling to get himself off the ground. "Gah… honey…" he muttered to the female Ariados. "Is Spike…?"

"No, dear," the female said sadly. "I dragged you and Spinner back home. But I found these brave souls," she gestured towards Bessie and Cubone. "They said they'll save Spike!"

The Ariados male stared at the two incredibly. "Them?" he asked. "They don't _look_ like a rescue team…"

"But that won't stop us!" Cubone declared, running up to the wounded spider. "Don't worry, sir! I have experience with this bone. And Bessie is a skilled jumper. We will save your sun!"

The Ariados tried to say something, but groaned in pain. "Very well," he managed to choke out. "If you can rescue my son, I swear I will do all I can to reward you well."

"All right! Come on Bessie, let's go!"

"Wait!" Bessie called. "You don't even know where Fearow is!"

The male Ariados pointed with a leg, deeper into the woods. "That way. You'll know his nesting tree when you find a tree with the skulls of former prey that the bird killed."

Bessie and Cubone swallowed.

"Here," the female said, spitting out spider silk from its mandibles and wrapping it into a rope with her front legs. "You may need this silk. It's very strong, and you can use it to climb the tree!"

"Thanks," Bessie said, none too thrilled. She put it in her bag, along with the apples they had picked earlier.

"Alright," Cubone said, with a little less bravado. "Let's go.

And with that, they ran into the woods.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Bessie said in a shaking voice after they had been wandering for an hour.

"We're not lost!" Cubone declared. "We're _exploring_."

"My mother is going to throw a fit," Bessie said.

Cubone shrugged. "I'm sure she won't mind. She'll be proud when she hears you saved a innocent Pokémon!"

"I'm not sure," muttered Bessie. "Besides," she added, "we're going to be fighting a Fearow! What do you think we'll do to win?"

"I'm not afraid!" Cubone said. "I'll beat it with my tree shaking Headbutt!" As if to prove her point, she ran towards a large, old looking hollow willow tree and smacked head-first into it.

"Ow!" shouted a voice from inside the tree. A purple head poked itself out of the hollow hole. "What's going…" it paused as it looked at Cubone. Then, it gave a little shriek and hid back inside.

Confused and curious, Cubone poked her head into the hollow hole. "Hello?" she called.

"Go away!" the tiny voice replied. "There's no food for you here!"

"I don't want food!" Cubone replied. "I want to see who's here!"

After a moment of hesitation, the creature replied, "Cotton, the Rattata! Now go away!"

"Hi Cotton!" Cubone called. "Wanna help me rescue a Spinarak?"

"Go away!"

Bessie sighed, wondering why she even _came_. She barely knew the skull wearing lizard. Why had she even agreed on this? "Cubone, let's go! Some Pokémon just want to be alone."

Cubone hopped down sadly. "I just wanted a friend…" she moaned.

Bessie patted her back. "Well, you have me, and you have a friend waiting for you at home. Let's go and get that Fearow."

The Rattata, Cotton, poked her head out of the tree. "What?" she said, surprised. "You're going to go and get Fearow?"

"Yeah!" Cubone said, brightening up. "Wanna come?"

"Are you _insane?_" Cotton replied. "That Fearow is the king of the woods! He'll eat both of you! And if I came, he'd eat me!"

Cubone looked at Bessie. "H… he will?" she asked.

Bessie nodded. "Fearow eat bugs and smaller animals, like you and me."

Cubone swallowed. "Well," she said. "It's too late to run. We made a promise."

"Break it," Cotton said. "Go home and forget about it." She retreated into the hole.

"But we can't go home!" Bessie wailed. "We're lost!"

"We're not lost!" Cubone repeated.

"Look," Buneary said, hopping to the tree. "We need a guide to get to our destination. You live here, right? Can you help us?"

"I may be two," Cotton said. "But I'm not stupid."

"You're only two?" asked Bessie. "What's a little kid like you doing all alone? Where are your parents?"

"My parents are dead, okay?" angry Cotton replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bessie said, embarrassed and ashamed.

Cotton huffed. "I am not taking anybody through the forest, so go away!" She hid inside her tree, and all was quiet… until they heard a grumble. Not an animal grumble, but a stomach kind of grumble.

"Are you hungry?" asked Cubone to the hidden Rat-Pokémon.

"A little…" was the halting reply. "Ever since Fearow made his home nearby, it's been hard to find food."

"Well, we have some apples!" Cubone said. "And we can share if you just take us to the tree so we can rescue Spinarak, and take us back to the Ariados' home. What do you say?"

A few seconds later, the Rattata crawled out of the tree, staring warily at the two rescuers. "All right," she said. "But I'm not fighting."

"Okay then!" Cubone said, her spirit unquenched. "Come on Bessie! Let's go!"

Bessie sighed as the Rattata lead them deeper into the woods, wondering why she had gotten involved.

However, Cotton was true to her word. She led them through the forest as quietly as she could, silent all the way. However, Cotton decided to try and make some conversation, to pass the time if anything. Besides, it wasn't as if Fearow was still hunting…

"So," she asked Bessie, "why aren't your parents here."

"Oh, my mom doesn't know I'm here," the Buneary replied as she hopped along. "I just hope I can get home before dark, or she'll be really mad."

"Yeah," Cotton replied. "Well, she'll have a good reason. You two must be pretty good friends if you're willing to do this kind of dumb stuff together…"

"Actually, we just met," mumbled Bessie.

Cotton froze and stared at the rabbit. "Goodie, I'm helping crazy people," she said.

"Hey!" Bessie said, offended. "Cubone is young. If she went alone, she'd be crushed."

"Guess you're right," muttered Cotton, searching for any wild Pokémon that might attack them. "If she's so little, why doesn't she stay with her mom?"

"Because my mom is…" Cubone began.

"Shush!" hissed Cotton. "Look!" she pointed to a pile of bones on the base of a large, grey tree. Skulls stared at them vacantly, and broken ribcages were strewn about like shattered cages.

The three Pokémon gulped in unison.

"All right," whispered a very pale Cotton. "We're here. Now, can I have my apples now?"

"What?" said an angry Bessie. "We said you could have them after we were done! That was the deal."

"But what if you don't… you know…"

"We'll be fine," hissed Bessie. "Fearow isn't around. I'll climb the tree and get down the little guy… if he's still up there… and bring him down with the web the Ariados gave us. We give the kid back, go home and forget this ever happened, okay?"

"Sounds good," Cotton said. "Just hurry!"

Bessie nodded and put the bag of apples on the ground next to Cubone, after pulling out the webbing. "Neither of you two move!" she hissed.

Cubone nodded back. "Okay! Good luck!"

"Yeah," Bessie said, looking at the tall tree. "I'm gonna need it."

And with that she bounced over the pile of bones and landed on one of the lower. She then proceeded to bounce from branch to branch, eager to reach her destination and escape this dismal place.

"All right," Cotton muttered. "She's gone. Can I have an apple now?"

"But Bessie said…" Cubone began.

"Forget what Bessie said!" an annoyed Cotton said. "I haven't eaten anything all day! Are you just selfish?"

"No!" Cubone said. "I'm friendly! I'm generous!"

"Then can at least have an apple?" Cotton moaned.

Cubone, eager to avoid being called selfish, pulled out an apple. "Here!" she said as friendly as she could.

The Rattata snatched it away and began to eat it rapidly.

Cubone blinked and shrugged. Well, she helped get the apples, didn't she? She pulled another shiny apple out and took a large bite. The sweet flavor tickled her tongue and she smiled and sighed happily.

Until, she heard the sound of a twig snapping.

Cubone turned around and saw a very, _very_ large brown bird, eying her with a long and narrow smiling beak.

Cubone smiled. Another friend? "Hi!" she said. "Want an apple?" she asked, holding up the fruit.

Cotton turned to see who she was talking to and froze, her eyes wide with fear. She tried to speak, but the words couldn't come out.

Cubone was unfazed. Her purple friend was far fiercer looking, but he was a big softie inside. "They're very good!" she said. "Or do you want a green one?"

"Oh, no!" the bird said in a shrill voice. "I want the brown and purple little appetizers!"

Cubone looked into the bag. "Uh, no brown and purple…" she paused and looked at her hand. It was brown. She looked at the terrified Cotton; she was purple.

Two and two went to together.

"F…F…Fearow!" blurted Cotton at last.

Cubone opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when Fearow burst forward, snapping with its long beak. The two girls ran as fast as they can, screaming. However, Fearow flew over them and cut them off. "Well, well!" the bird said. "I thought tonight's dinner would be meager, but I have two fine morsels who were dumb enough to walk right up to my home!" He grinned sadistically. "Must be my lucky day."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Cubone, putting on a brave façade. "We'll see about that, you bully!" she tossed her bone as hard as she could at the monsters head.

Fearow caught the femur effortlessly and snapped in half with his beak.

Cotton bolted away and hid in the pile of bones. However, before Cubone could join her, Fearow cut her off again, spreading his wings and lashing out with his talon.

Cubone did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

* * *

**Wow, that was longer then I thought it would be.**

**Please give me OCs if you want, and review. The more reviews I get, the better I feel when I write the next chapter!**

**See ya later, when Cubone, Bessie and Cotton fight off Fearow and save Spinarak!**

**Bessie belongs to new author Windy Rain, and Cotton belongs to Tomoji-Kun. Venom and Cubone (soon to be given a name) belong to yours truly. Pokémon is owned by the power that is Nintendo.**


	4. Nothing to Fear but Fearow itself

**Chapter three has arrived folks! I did receive some more submissions, but haven't been able to use them in this chapter. Sorry! They'll come in soon!**

**OC submission remains open! See chapter one.**

* * *

_Trees are for the birds, _Bessie the Buneary thought as she hopped from branch to branch, eager to get this blasted rescue over with. For about the tenth time today, she asked herself _why? Why am I doing this?_ And a good question it was; why was she helping a Cubone she had never met until only a few hours ago? And why did she agree to _this _of all things? She felt lucky that the Ariados hadn't tried to eat them, but now she was scared that the Fearow would eat them. Bessie wasn't sure if Fearow ate Buneary, but she wouldn't put it past them.

A tiny, sad sound cut off her thoughts of death. Sobbing. Opening her large ears, she listened closely and made out the words, "Momma… help…"

Bessie's legs were moving before she even had time to process the information as she agilely leaped in the direction of the sobbing sounds. It took little time to find the wooden nest nestled in the high branches, made of twisted twigs wrapped together. Bingo.

She hopped into the nest and saw a tiny, bruised up green creature, cowering by himself. "Hey!" she whispered.

The Spinarak turned, its dark eyes filled with fright. "W… who's there?"

"Shh!" Bessie whispered to the spider. "I came to rescue you! Your parents sent me!"

"They did?" the Spinarak asked. "Oh, yay! I'm safe!" he declared, scurrying around in circles happily.

"Shh!" Bessie repeated. "You don't want Fearow to hear you do… uh, where is Fearow?" she asked, noticing that she hadn't seen a single sign of one yet.

Spinarak stopped scurrying. "I don't know," he whispered. "He was gonna… eat me, but then he heard something down below. He said that he was going to get appi… appitiz…" the child struggled with the word

Bessie swallowed. "Appetizers?"

"Yeah, that was it!" Spinarak said. "Wow, you're smart!"

Buneary ignored the complement. "I hope you're not talking about…" she began. However, anything else she had to say was cut off by a scream. Cubone's scream.

Buneary paled. "Come here!" she said, reaching for the spider. Spinarak climbed into her arms and onto her back, holding onto her fur with his legs. "Okay," Bessie said, as she wrapped the webbing that Ariados had given her to the branch firmly. "I'm gonna take us down, so hold on!"

The Spinarak nodded and Bessie jumped down, holding onto the web for dear life, and hoping she wasn't too late.

* * *

Cotton, despite her incredibly young age, considered herself to be a sensible Rattata. She knew when she outclassed. And that was why she was hiding under the pile of bones, watching as Cubone did her rescuing. After all, this wasn't _her_ job.

Cubone, sadly, wasn't handling herself very well. The large bird was relentlessly pecking at her, trying to catch her in his long, sharp beak. Had Cubone known that this was what would happen, she would have come with more bones. Sadly, that wouldn't have helped her; she was a Ground Type, and Flying Type like Fearow weren't affected by Ground Type attacks. Oops. Well, mistakes like these weren't going to get you farther in the world. Especially in a life-or-death situation.

"Help!" screamed Cubone again as Fearow's beak narrowly struck her tail. "Cotton, come help meeee!"

"No way!" Cotton replied, terrified.

"But he's gonna get me!" Cubone said as she ran towards the bone pile, panicking, with the grinning Fearow right behind her.

"No!" Cotton cried as Cubone jumped into the dead pile. "Don't lead him to me!"

"I'm not!" Cubone replied, digging through the pile. "I'm just getting another bone!" She pulled out a femur and leaped out at Fearow, tossing the bone and shouting, "Bonemarang!"

The bone flew through the air at the bird. Fearow, however, was completely unimpressed, and dodged effortlessly. The bone sailed back to the surprised Cubone, who was promptly smacked in the head by her own weapon, knocking her down.

Cackling, Fearow poked his head into the bone pile and grabbed the dazed lizard by her tail, shaking her roughly as she screamed in anguish.

Maybe this hadn't been a very good idea…

"T… Tackle!" shouted Cotton, unwilling to watch Cubone get eaten. She charged and hurled her trembling body into Fearow's feathery belly. The bird let out a surprised squawk and released Cubone who plopped to the ground, tears leaking through her eyes. Neither wasted any time as the bird clutched his aching gut with his wings they jumped back into the bone pile.

Cubone was already sobbing, and clutching her wounded tail. "I wanna go home…" she moaned.

Cotton began to cry too, unable to hold it back. "Me too…"

Their crying was cut off when the Fearow thrust his head into the pile and narrowly missed Cotton's neck. The two girls screamed as the monster began to reach for…

"Dizzy Punch!"

Bessie, holding onto a web rope, swung down and thrust one of her large ears forward, smacking the surprised Fearow in the head. He staggered back and fell into the bone pile, nearly crushing Cubone and Cotton. Fearow landed with the sound of crunching bones, as Cotton and Cubone retreated to Bessie.

"Did you save Spinarak?" asked a battered Cubone.

Bessie turned around and displayed the spider on her back. "Hi," Spinarak greeted.

"Miserable little pest!"

The group turned to see Fearow shaking off the old broken bones and glaring at them. "You will all suffer! I'll eat like a king tonight!"

The group backed away as the monster began to flap his wings and launched himself into the air, circling the three.

"Alright!" Bessie said, taking charge. "Cotton, take Spinarak and hide back in the bone pile; it'll be safer than out in the open like we are! Cubone and I will handle him!"

"Sounds good to me!" Cotton said as Spinarak hopped off Bessie's back eagerly and they ran to the cover of the bone pile.

Fearow dive-bombed the two, shouting, "Peck Attack!" Bessie grabbed Cubone and hopped away, narrowly avoiding the fatal strike.

"We need a plan…" Bessie said.

"My bone won't work, so don't ask me!" shouted Cubone as they jumped aside from another Peck.

Bessie thought about it, and then she grinned, an idea hitting her. "Get in front of the tree!" she whispered as Fearow circled again.

Cubone, having no plans of her own, did as she was told, and she and her comrade stood at the ready. Bessie shouted, "Hey ugly! Are you a Fearow or just an itty-bitty Pidgey?"

"Pidgey!" shouted Fearow. "I'll show you a Pidgey!" he began to dive-bomb them and began to spin around and around. "Drill Peck!" he screamed.

However, the Fearow's anger had gotten the better of him. As he charged at his targets, the two friends moved away, and Fearow flew beak-first into the tree, ending up stuck with his beak impaled inside the tree. As he struggled to pull himself out, Bessie shouted, "Let's get him!"

"Right!" Cubone replied, courage filling her body.

The two struck the moment the bird pulled himself out.

"Headbutt!"

"Dizzy Punch!"

Both attacks struck Fearow in the face. The bird let out a terrible, weak sounding shriek and fell down, knocked out by the force of both attacks. The once mighty bird teetered over, smashing onto the forest floor with a tremendous thud, kicking up a cloud of dust.

When the dust cleared, Cubone opened her eyes and stared at their fallen foe. A cheer began to build up inside of her, and she let it out of herself, yahooing loudly as she embraced Bessie. "We did it!"

"Yeah," Bessie said, breathlessly. "I guess we did!" She let out a breath of relief.

"Is it safe…?" asked Cotton as she and Spinarak emerged from the bone pile. Spinarak immediately ran up to the fallen Fearow and began to poke him with his leg.

"Yeah, it's safe now!" said Cubone.

"That was sooooo cool!" said Spinarak, scuttling around in circles happily. "I wanna be in a rescue team, too!"

"Uh, yeah," Bessie said. "Well, we did do pretty well."

Cotton let out a breath of relief. "That was not worth any apples," she muttered.

"Well that was the deal, so we're sticking to it!" Cubone said, pulling a few more shiny apples out of Bessie's bag. "Here you go! Now can you take us back to the front of the woods?"

"To get out of this place?" asked Cotton. "Sure!"

The spider family reunion was happy to say the least. The Ariados mother and father, along with the older brother, who had recovered, embraced the small Spinarak as he swiftly recounted the events that had taken place.

Happy tears in her eyes, the Ariados mother crawled into their webby nest and came out with a large web bundle of berries. "Here," she said happily, giving them to Bessie. "Please accept them. It's the very least we can do!"

"And if you're ever in the forest again," the father said as his son happily perched on his back, "be sure to drop by. We promise to tell all about you to our friends."

"We will!" said Cubone as they began to walk away. "Thanks and bye!"

"No!" the father replied. "Thank you!"

"Goodbye!" the mother called in her strange, creepy voice.

"Bye Rescue Team!" Spinarak shouted.

The trio walked away happily, waving goodbye and running off.

* * *

"That was crazy," muttered Cotton, though she was thrilled when Cubone placed some of the berries next to her, along with more of her promised apples. "Do you think Fearow is done eating other Pokémon?"

"Maybe," Bessie said as she glanced at her pile of fruit. "He looked pretty banged up."

"Yeah," muttered Cotton. "Well, I guess it was worth it, for all this food, and to see that bully get beaten up."

"Yup," said Cubone happily as she tried to juggle the fruits. "We are the best rescue team ever!"

"Bessie Buneary!" an angry voice cried, cutting off any further conversation. A thin creature that looked a lot like Bessie hopped towards them angrily. "Where have you been all day?" she demanded.

"M-mom!" Bessie said, surprised. "I was just… uh…"

"She was with us!" Cubone said. "We went into the woods and saved a Spinarak!"

"What? Bessie! You know that you aren't allowed in those woods! Especially with this kind of… riffraff!"

"Hey!" protested Cotton, before an angry look from Bessie's Mother stopped her.

"You are coming home right now!" the Lopunny declared, grabbing her daughter's ear and bag, before hoping off, a protesting and angry Bessie being dragged behind her.

"Um… see you tomorrow, Bessie!" called Cubone, unsure of what happened.

"No you won't!" Lopunny called back before she and her daughter disappeared into the tall grass.

Cubone blinked. "What did she do wrong?" she asked.

Cotton sighed. "She's a mom. She's a worrier. Sometimes they go crazy when their kids don't follow their plans." She looked at the sky. The sun was beginning to set, and the dark of night was approaching. "I wish my mom was still here," she whispered softly.

"Me too…" Cubone said. "But don't worry! You have me!"

Cotton didn't reply.

Cubone yawned, now realizing how tired she was. "I'm going home now," she announced. "Want to come?"

Cotton got up and began to walk off with her fruit. "No," she said. "Bye."

Cubone shrugged. "Okay!" she said cheerily. "Bye!"

The sun had almost set by the time Cubone had arrived home with her armful of fruit. The cozy little hole waited for her, its dark and warm embrace ready to rock her to sleep.

"I'm home~!" she called into the hole.

A groan echoed back. "You're _back again_?" her friend asked.

"Yes!" she said happily. "And I got apples and berries, and I made friends, and I'm part of a rescue team!" she declared, walking into the burrow. It took little time for her to see the purple lizard thing that gave shelter to her. His brown eyes were staring at her. "I made a friend named Bessie and a friend named Cotton and, and…" she paused. "Hey," she asked. "Why do they have names and I don't?"

Her friend sighed. "Do you want a name?" he hissed.

"Yes!"

"Alright. Your name is Bonehead."

The Cubone thought about it for a second before cheering, "I have a name now!" She put the food in front of her friend and began to dance around.

Her friend sighed. "If you're going to be here than be _quiet!"_ he snapped.

"Okay," Bonehead said, plopping to the ground. After a second she asked, "Friend, did you spend all day here?"

"No," her friend replied. "I got a drink at the watering hole and then sunbathed on my favorite rock.

"Oh… Friend?"

"Yes?" was the irate reply.

"Do _you _have name?"

"Yes. It's Venom."

"Oh. That's a nice name. Very nice."

"Go to sleep, Bonehead," Venom said, sighing.

"Okay!" Bonehead replied.

Venom himself went to sleep as well, as the night air was filled with the gentle noise of insects, night birds, the wind, and h the annoyance in his burrow singing gently, "My name is Bonehead~! My name is Bonehead~!"

Tomorrow, he'd have to teach her about insults.

* * *

**Well, glad I finally got to use Spinarak, one of my fave Pokemon in a story. Submit OCs and review!**


	5. The Next Day

**And today's special thanks goes to… (Drum roll, please…) Tomoji-Kun and Shadow Dragon for their great OCs! Thanks!**

* * *

Day came as it did yesterday. The sun rose, the moon vanished, and the Pokémon who lived on the island began their routines.

Bonehead's began with shaking Venom until he woke up. The snake groaned as his eyes opened. One of the very _points _of living on your own was that you did not have to wake up when you didn't want to.

"What is it now?" he asked, tired.

"It's day time, that's what it is!" Bonehead replied. She ran to the entrance of the burrow she ran to the entrance of the burrow and breathed in the morning air. "Come on, come on!" she shouted.

Venom, still unable to believe she was still in his home, groaned. He pulled himself up and shook his head, waving the sleepiness off. "Joy," he muttered, slithering out of his hole, following the skull wearing lizard.

The sun shone in the sky as the two exited the burrow. Bonehead was thinking about how much she wanted to play with Bessie and Cotton again. Venom was trying to think of a way to make Bonehead leave.

Soon, Venom found the clearing where his first destination was: the local watering hole. The large lake was surrounded by tall grass and trees, making a shady and inviting place to rest and drink. Venom came here often. Sometimes to drink, sometimes to hunt. Even a regular crab like him had to admit, it was a nice spot to be.

A flock of Pidgey had been sitting around the pond. The moment they caught sight of the massive snake slithering towards the lake, they flew of, chirping frighteningly.

Venom suppressed a grin. Maybe Bonehead would leave him alone now that…

"Race you!" the Cubone shouted, running to the lake.

Venom groaned. This kid was either oblivious or very, very _stupid_.

Probably stupid, as Cubone leaped into the water, without knowing how deep it was. Seconds later, he saw the Cubone flailing in the water, struggling to stay afloat.

Venom momentarily considered just leaving. Maybe another Pokémon would come along and save her…

"Hag… help… me… glub… friend…" With a splash, Bonehead went under.

"Aw, blast it," Venom muttered as he slid up to the lake and dipped his tail in. Wrapping his tail around the first thing he gripped. He easily pulled out a coughing and sputtering Bonehead, soaked to the bone and cold.

"Do _not_ do that again," hissed Venom at the wet lizard.

"M…kay," Bonehead replied, as she shook the water off of herself while coughing.

Venom groaned. "How about you go find your friends from yesterday and go play?"

Bonehead thought about it. "But won't you get lonely without me?" she asked.

Venom forced a grin. "Trust me, I'll be fine."

Bonehead brightened like a light bulb. "Okay! Bye!" she shouted, running off in the direction of the fields.

Venom's grin vanished as soon as Bonehead was out of sight and he groaned. Is this what parenthood was like?

If his father was still alive, he'd apologize profoundly.

* * *

Bonehead's mood hadn't diminished in the slightest. She walked down through the grassy plain, twirling her bone and humming loudly, as her eyes searched for any sign of her friends. Maybe they were out to play. She'd love to see Bessie and Cotton, though she wasn't sure if Bessie's mom was still angry with her daughter. Heck, she didn't even know why she was angry in the first place.

After searching for several minutes (humming all the while) she saw a furry, purple tail sticking out from a patch of tall grass. Bonehead pulled it, and pulled out an angry and scared Cotton. "Hey!" the Rattata protested. "What do…? Oh, it's _you_."

"Hi!" Bonehead greeted. "You wanna play?"

"No!" Cotton replied, hastily. "Now go away, I'm busy!"

Bonehead made a whimpering sound. "Why?" she asked.

Cotton rolled her eyes. "I just am! Now go!" She poked her head back into the tall grass.

Bonehead, seeing nothing better to do at the moment, stuck her head inside as well, trying to see what Cotton was seeing.

Out on the plain, there was a pack of orange dog Pokémon who had taken occupancy of the field. Some were large, some were small, some were playing and some were lying around. A few were playing closer to the bushes they hid in, and Cotton's eyes were on one particular male, who was wrestling with another male.

"Who's that?" asked Bonehead.

Cotton nearly screamed, but covered her mouth. She grabbed Bonehead by the tail and dragged her out of the bush. "What do you want?" she hissed angrily.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing…" Bonehead said, trying to sound innocent.

"I was trying to be alone!" snapped Cotton. "Go and bother another Fearow!"

A barking voice cut off any reply that Bonehead could conjure up. "Hey! Who's there?"

Cotton paled. "Hide!" she hissed.

But it was too late. One of the orange dogs burst through the grass and began growling. "Who are you!" she growled angrily.

"Just passing through!" Cotton said, frightened, as she turned around and began to run away.

"Get back here!" the dog shouted, chasing after the rat and ignoring a surprised Bonehead. The dog managed to get a grip on the frightened Rattata's tail.

"Oh, wait," the dog growled. "It's you again! Didn't our pack leader tell you to keep your distance from our pack!"

Cotton nodded, and tried to make up and excuse. "I… I was just foraging! I didn't know you were there!"

"A likely story!" the dog snapped. "You know what happens when you interfere with us!"

A bone smacked the dog in the back of the head. She gave out a surprised yell and released Cotton by accident. The Rattata scurried away, and the dog turned to face her assailant, growling.

Bonehead stood there, her eyes filled with anger. "Leave her alone!" she hissed.

"Ignorant little twerp!" the she-dog shouted angrily. "You'll pay for that!"

Bonehead shook her head and pointed behind her. The dog turned and saw Bonehead's Bonemarang attack returning. She reacted too late and the bone smacked her in the face, knocking her down.

Cotton ran to Bonehead and hid behind her as Bonehead caught her bone. "Now go away!" demanded the Cubone.

The dog got back up. "You dare interfere with the Growlithe pack! Then you burn! Ember!" the Growlithe began to charge a ball of flame in her mouth, while Bonehead began twirling her bone, ready to toss it…

"Stop this right now!"

Another Growlithe leaped into the clearing, landing in between the two combatants.

Cotton immediately cheered up. "Oh, Cinder!"

The Growlithe glared at the female. "Blaze!" Cinder said, angry. "Is that how you treat simple passersby's?"

Blaze tried not to growl. "Sir," she said politely. "You know how your parents feel about _that_ creature."

"Yes," Cinder sighed. "I know. However, that does not give you the right to attack her. Now go."

"What?" Blaze's temper snapped. "Sir, I…!"

"Go!" snapped Cinder

Begrudgingly, Blaze left, leaving the three alone. Cinder looked at Cotton sympathetically. "Sorry, Cotton," he said. "You know how they are."

"Yeah," Cotton said sadly. "But you're still nice."

Cinder nodded. He turned to Bonehead, who waved, and then back to Cotton. "I see you've made a friend. Good job."

Cotton thought about saying that the Cubone was more of annoyance than a friend, but decided against it. "Well, I guess you were right. Friends need friends, after all," she said, a tinge of red coming to her face.

"Cinder!" a deep voice roared. "Where are you?"

Cinder sighed. "My dad," he muttered. "See you, Cotton," before running off.

"Yeah," Cotton muttered sadly. "See you."

After a few minutes of sitting silently, Bonehead asked, "Who was that?"

"Cinder," Cotton replied. "My friend."

"Oh," Bonehead said. "Why did the other Growly hate you?"

"Growlithe," Cotton corrected. "It's long story."

"Oh," Bonehead replied, plainly. "Can you tell it?"

"No."

"Okay." Bonehead paused. "Wanna play?" she asked.

Cotton sighed. "Fine," she muttered.

"Yay!" Bonehead said. "What do you want to play?"

Cotton hadn't played a game in a long, long time, but she vaguely remembered catch. Soon, she had Bonehead were tossing Bonehead's femur between the two. Bonehead had quite a bit of skill when it came to throwing bones, and Cotton was catching it quite well in her teeth, and tossing it back. To her surprise, Cotton felt a bit less grumpy than usual. Maybe it was just a good day?

However, the two friends' game was cut off by a scream for help. In a flash, two large Pokémon burst into the clearing. One was a large white cat, and the other was a massive black dog with curved horns and a shiny stone of some sort in his mouth. Cotton cried out and leaped out of the way as the two Pokémon ran by, nearly running into her. The two Pokémon vanished into the tall grass, heading in the direction of the watering hole.

Soon after, another Pokémon, slightly singed, and ran back in the direction. The cream and brown (  
and slightly blackened) creature collapsed, shouting, "Come back…" tiredly.

Bonehead recognized her immediately. "Bessie! What happened?"

The Buneary looked at her weakly. "They took my treasure!" She whispered. "They took my diamond!"

* * *

**Okay, Shadow Dragon might be irked that his OCs were bad guys in this chapter, but don't worry. They'll be nice later. Anyway, Cinder the Growlithe belongs to Tomoji-Kun and the two mystery Pokemon belong to Shadow Dragon.**

**Feel free to keep submitting OCs! I need more, folks! How about Meowth? Scyther? Torkoal? Gligar? Be original.**

**Love yas! Peace!**


	6. Treasure Hunt

**And today's special thanks goes to… Kitty Kat 8888 and Aero Tundra for their amazing OCs! Thanks!**

**Also, I noticed that I didn't make any profiles for Venom and Bonehead. So, here they are:**

**Species: Arbok**

**Name: Venom**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Venom is a solitary creature by nature and prefers to be alone. He tends to be anti-social. Though the cause is unknown, something happened in his past that made him like he is today. The event is likely connected to his deceased parents.**

**Age: Twenty**

**Past: Little is known about his past. His mother was an Arbok and his father was a Seviper. He holds a great deal of respect for his father.**

**Family: Venom, as mentioned before, has a mother Arbok and a father Seviper. He holds his father in great esteem. Both of his parents are dead, and his attitude today is likely connected to their deaths. Any occupation he may have held is unknown.**

**Attacks: Poison Fang (via his father), Dig, Glare, and Strength.**

**Clothing: None so far.**

**Species: Cubone**

**Name: Bonehead (unaware that it is an insult)**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: Bonehead is very playful and friendly, contrasting with the usual attitude of her kind. She is always eager to make new friends. However, when confronted with oppression she is always the first to fight for others. Despite her young age, she is a skilled fighter.**

**Age: Four and a half.**

**Past: Like most Cubone, her mother died, guarding her child. However, in her last moments, she begged her child to find friends and be happy. She plans on fulfilling this promise.**

**Family: Her deceased mother. Considers all her friends to be like family.**

**Attacks: Bone Club, Bonemarang, Headbutt and Leer. She hopes to learn new attacks on her journey.**

**Clothing: The skull she wears on her head. Adamant on not taking it off.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed them. But you aren't here for this, you're here for the fanfic! So here it is!**

* * *

If there was one thing that got really, _really_ old, it was knocking everything over everything by sheer _accident._ Made for a lot of awkward moments. Interrupted with treasure hunting too. Every time you turned, you knocked over a rock, or rustled a bush, or even slapped a Pokémon by mistake. It could get you into a lot of trouble. Especially around these parts, where rogue Pokémon infested the lands.

Sighing, Aero the Mawile returned the map she had been holding into her second mouth, the very source of her problems. The second set of chompers hung of her head like a ponytail, filed with sharp teeth. The very sight of the head filled most with fear. However, looks could be deceiving, and Mawile weren't called the deceiver Pokémon for nothing. Aero was as shy as could be, and the giant mouth on her head didn't do anything for her social anxiety.

However, there were benefits to being alone.

"Like not sharing treasure," Aero muttered as she searched the horizon for the rock formation she was looking for. A Wingull on the beach had sold her a treasure map for a few berries. Sure, her bizarre headgear had frightened it, but that wasn't enough to keep him from making a sale. The map of tiny island was dusty and old, and a red X marked a small spot in the plain. The Wingull has said that it was a hidden treasure trove. With enough money, she could leave the tiny little island and move to a nice, quiet area to spend her days, and make friends. That is, if she could ever deal with the giant mouth on her back.

Life kinda stinks sometimes.

_This is stupid_, she thought. _There's no rock formation of that shape around here! That darn Wingull tricked me!_

Deceiving the Deceiver Pokémon. Diabolical.

Aero sighed and leaned against a tree, pulling one of her remaining berries before chewing it thoughtfully. All that treasure was never going to be hers, it seemed. She made note to bite the Wingull should she ever see it again.

Her thoughts were interrupted when two large Pokémon burst into the clearing she was sitting in, running by in a flash. They were certainly in a hurry to get somewhere. Aero was about to dismiss them as friends playing a game, or just in the mood for exercise. It was only after she saw something very shiny in the black one's mouth that got her attention.

Shiny?

Treasure, maybe?

Raising an eyebrow, Aero jumped up and began to walk in the direction the two had come from. Maybe, just maybe there was a treasure trove, and the two were getting friends to help dig it up. With any luck, she could find it, and maybe sneak out a mouthful of precious stones.

Both of Aero's mouths grinned as she swiftly skipped through the grass.

Before long, the wind carried a few voices to her ears.

"I don't see them," I young, high voice said.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere!" another, very optimistic voice said.

"Oh, this is awful!" an aggravated voice, older sounding than the others, said. "I need that diamond! It's important to me!"

"Don't worry!" the second voice replied. "We'll find it! They couldn't have gotten far!"

The Mawile frowned. _More treasure hunters? _She thought, worried. There was a limit on how much treasure could be split after all.

Aero shyly peeked out of the tall grass and saw a trio of Pokémon walking through the fields. Pokémon she wasn't familiar with. The trio was searching for something, their eyes scanning the grass in anticipation.

"Oh, this is so unfair!" the brown creature, a Buneary, Aero noted, shouted. "That was my treasure! I needed that!"

Aero's conscience got that better of her, and she stepped into the open. "Excuse me," she said in a quiet voice that just barely got the other's attention. "If you're looking for something shiny…" she began.

The Buneary jumped up and grabbed the startled Mawile, shaking her desperately. "Did you see it?" she questioned. "My diamond? Did you see it? Two Pokémon took it!"

Aero felt her hopes of treasure plummet with those words, but told the truth anyway. "Uh, I saw two big Pokémon, one white and one black, running with something shiny over there." She pointed in the direction that she came from.

The Buneary ran off, yelling "Come on!" to her friends.

The Rattata followed quickly, casting a quick glance at Aero. The Cubone ran up and actually _hugged_ her, surprising the Mawile. "Thanks!" the Cubone said. "That treasure must mean a lot to Bessie, so we're all trying to find it. Come on!"

"Um, okay?" Aero replied before getting dragged off by the ground-type.

The group ran through the grass in the direction that Aero had pointed, eager to find Bessie's lost treasure.

* * *

Venom felt his head pounding again. He remembered an old saying: 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire." He had gotten away from the Cubone, and now he had… this.

He had been slithering through the grass, not hunting or anything, just bored and fancying some exercise, when he had bumped into a mother Dodou and her two chicks. The mother had seen the snake and panicked, running off. Venom, used to this reaction, was uninterested… until someone had decided to fight him off.

Venom stared at the angry and hissing Meowth that was facing him, her claws bared. The small cat had a purple collar around her neck and an angry look on her face. She was circling the completely unimpressed serpent. "Alright," she growled. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. What's it gonna be?"

"Are you _serious?_" asked Venom.

The Meowth narrowed her violet eyes and hissed. "Of course I mean it!" she said. "I'm not going to let you terrorize those nice birds! Easy way or hard way! Choose!"

Venom slithered away, bored already.

"Hey!" shouted the Meowth running after him. "Don't you run away from me, snake! We're not done!"

"I think we are," Venom replied.

The Meowth jumped in his way. "Now yet we aren't!" she shouted. "You've just chosen the hard way!" She held up her claws, shouting, "Fury Swipes!" and charging forward.

The moment she was in range, she swiped at the snake, which reared his head up, dodging her easily.

"Is that it?" he asked.

The Meowth, though surprised, quickly put herself together. "All right!" she shouted. "Now it's serious!"

Venom raised an eye ridge as the threat.

"Quick Attack!" the cat shouted, charging at the snake at high speed.

Venom shifted his head to one side, and the cat hit the ground behind after another miss. "You know, we could avoid this if you just walk off like a good little kitty."

"I am not little!" the Meowth said. "I'm Violet the Meowth, and I'm the greatest rescuer of all time!"

"Uh-huh," the unimpressed cobra replied.

"I'll show you!" the angry cat replied. "Scratch!" she yelled, swiping at the snake again.

Venom, tired of the feline, knocked her back onto the ground so hard that the golden charm on her head was knocked off. "If that's all you have to offer, I'm leaving."

"Hey!" the Meowth called as she chased after the snake. "Don't walk away from me!"

Venom ignored the cat, and kept slithering away until heard her saying, "Hey, give me that back!"

Venom tilted his head and saw a small, black dog Pokémon that he recognized as Houndour. The dark-type had gotten hold of the Meowth's golden charm, and was running around, keeping the coin away from its unhappy and protesting owner, who was giving chase, shouting, "Give that back!"

The dog blissfully ignored her and ran off into the tall grass, out of sight. The Meowth was quick to follow, ready to tear the dog's ears off. However, a very loud bark sent the cat running out of the bush, followed by a Fire Spin attack. Thankfully, the Meowth was able to duck down, narrowly avoiding the attack. However, the attack hit Venom dead center in the face, knocking the now angry reptile over.

Picking up her courage, the Meowth jumped and followed the dog, growling to herself angrily, and eager for revenge against the dog.

However, once she was gone, a very, very angry Venom rose off the ground, anger and aggressive instinct flowing through him. He vaguely remembered such an event when he was young, only with a Pikachu, instead of a Houndour. The memory of his father attacking the rodent played in his mind.

"Where did that mutt go?" he hissed, angrily, following the cat into the bushes.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. Next time, all of our heroes finally meet to lay the smack down on the thieves! See you next time!**


	7. Theives

**And today's special thank you goes to… no one. Sorry, but you won't be seeing any new OC's in this chapter. Wait until next time!**

**Also, to another of my reviewers who requested a Riolu OC, I said no legendaries, and Riolu and Lucario count as that. Sorry, but if I let one guy have a Riolu, EVERYONE will try to submit one. I apologize for not mentioning it in OC submission, and if you have another OC, please submit it.**

* * *

Violet had had few good days.

Most days had ended in humiliation, or pain, or a combination of the two. And she had the bad feeling that today would end the same way.

Then again, it's not every day you see a cat chasing a dog.

Or trying to, anyway.

Violet scowled as she sliced through the tall grass with her claws, her purple eyes searching for any sign of that miserable canine that had stolen her charm. Fury was evident on her face as she reduced the grass to piles of vegetation.

Tearing through the grass, she growled to herself, planning to tear the dog's hair off before she took her charm back. Who did he think he was? Stealing from people like that…

"I think I saw it!" a voice shouted.

"Really, where?" shouted another.

"There!"

A bone tore through the tall grass and smacked Violet on the head. The cat fell to the ground, screaming in pain, as the bone circled around and flew back from where it came from.

A Buneary poked her head over the bush and stared at the angry Meowth. "Uh, oh," she muttered. "Uh, the one we were chasing was bigger than this one."

"Oh," another voice said. "Oops."

A Rattata poked her head up as well. "Maybe we should go," she squeaked, eager to avoid any confrontation. However, the Meowth was up in a flash, baring her claws.

"What's the big idea!" she shouted. "Where do you get off, just attacking people like that? I could've been hurt!" Not waiting for an answer, she leaped out of the grass to face her attackers. To other Pokémon were with them: a bone wielding Cubone, who was likely responsible for the attack, and a panting Mawile, who had probably run out of breath. "Alright, what do you jokers want? Or do you want to Mrs. Claw?" she threatened, holding her claws in the air.

"Oh," the Buneary remarked. "Scary!" she said sarcastically.

"Don't insult her!" the Rattata squeaked angrily.

"Yeah, don't insult me!" Violet replied. "You're the one throwing things at people in the bushes!"

"Well, you're the one sneaking around in the bushes like some kind of creep!" the Buneary replied.

"Oh, yeah!" the Meowth replied.

"Yeah!" the Buneary replied, glaring at the cat.

"Hey!" the Mawile shouted, surprising everyone. They all turned and stared at the Deceiver Pokémon awkwardly.

"Uh…" she said, embarrassed. "She has something to say!" she declared, pointing at the Cubone.

"Yeah, I do!" she said. "I am very sorry that I threw a bone at you. It was an accident, and I am sorry. We're looking for two other Pokémon who stole from Bessie," she said, gesturing to the Buneary. "And our new friend Aero is leading us to them."

"Not that she has been doing such a good job so far," the Rattata commented.

Aero stuck out her tongue in response.

"So, we're searching for the Pokémon who took it!" the Cubone finished.

"Wait a second, wait a second," Violet replied. "I've heard about you… you're that group of loonies who took on that Fearow in the woods!"

"We are?" asked Aero, who had been absent from said incident.

"Yeah," Violet said. "You guys actually went and took down and humiliated one of the forest's dominant predators! You guys must be crazy!"

"I thought we were brave," the Cubone whispered to the Rattata.

"Speak for yourself," she replied.

"Oh, boy, and now you're after a thief," Violet said. "Look, whoever you're after, I want in! He stole from me too!"

"Why should we!"The Buneary shot back. "In case I'm mistaken, you just attacked us!"

"Well, that's before I knew you weren't a thief!" Violet shot back. "Come on, let me help! I'm one of the greatest adventurers on the island!"

"Then why haven't I heard of you?" the Buneary replied.

"I said 'the best' not 'well known'," Violet replied. "Come on! I can fight and everything! It's not like you're the leader or something!"

"Well, maybe I am!" she replied.

"Hey!" the Cubone shouted. "Stop fighting!"

"Um, yeah," Aero said. "We need to focus on catching the thief, not fighting each other, right?"

Violet and the Buneary glared a few seconds more before the Buneary sighed. "She's right. We need to focus on getting out things back, not killing one another. If you want to come… then there's no real reason to say no."

"Thank you," Violet. "The name's Violet, by the way. Remember it, because I'll be famous someday."

_Sure you will,_ Bessie thought. "I'm Bessie," she said, deciding to keep polite.

"Aero," the Mawile said in a shy voice.

"Cotton," the Rattata said, quietly.

"And I'm Bonehead!" the Cubone said with odd enthusiasm that made Violet raise an eyebrow.

"Anyway," Bessie continued, awkwardly, "if you want in, you have to pull your own weight, starting by telling us where you saw that dog run off to, since our navigator has gotten us lost." She spared a moment to cast a quick glare at Aero, who blushed, embarrassed. "Do you remember which way you saw the dog go?"

"Of course I do!" Violet declared. "He went that way!" she said, pointing in the direction that she had been heading before.

"Alright then, so let's go!" shouted Bessie as she, Violet and Cotton ran off.

Aero sighed. "That wasn't fun…" she muttered.

Bonehead placed a comforting claw on her shoulder. "It's okay. You can show them! Let's go help!"

Aero sighed, now wishing she had something better to do.

* * *

The group had mostly remained silent during the hunt, other than Violet shouting directions, and Bessie shouting for them to hurry, and Cotton mumbling that she wanted to go back home. Other than that, it was silent, and the group kept searching…

…right into sunset.

"I can't believe it!" shouted Bessie. "You said you knew where we were going, Violet!"

"It isn't my fault!" protested Violet. "They did go this way! I swear!"

"Well, then where are they?" asked Bessie. "Because unless I've become nearsighted, I don't see them!"

"Well, it's not my fault! Maybe they changed directions!"

"And maybe we should just go home," muttered Cotton.

"Um, maybe we should," Aero said, shyly.

"But what about those thieves?" Bonehead protested.

"What about us?" a female voice purred.

"And thief is such a nasty word," a male voice growled. "We aren't really bad or anything. Just trying to make our way in world."

Two large Pokémon stepped out behind the group. A large black dog with curved horns and wearing a black jacket. The second was a cream colored cat with a bright red gem on her head, a bag on her side, and a rather fierce look to her.

Cotton hid behind Aero, who in turn hid behind Bonehead.

"A Persian and a Houndoom working together?" Bessie said, confused.

The Houndoom smirked. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. We didn't have the cushy home life I'm sure you had, Buneary."

Bessie swallowed. He didn't seem friendly.

"I'm sure you have half a dozen more gems at home, right?" the Persian asked as she began to circle the group. "You won't miss this one little one, _I'm sure_."

"We've been following you for a bit now," the Houndoom admitted. "Well, we get bored sometimes, you know? And we figured it'd be a good laugh.

"Hey!" shouted Violet. "Where's my charm! A little dog stole it from me, and he looked like you!"

"Oh, you must mean Gizmo," the dog replied smugly. "Gizmo! Your little cat friend is here!"

The dog from before ran out, a big grin on his face. "Hey, it is you!" he said, surprised. "Wow, how'd you find us? We never get caught!"

"Oh, shut it!" Violet retorted.

"Give back Violet's charm and Bessie's diamond you meanies!" Bonehead said.

"Oh, the charm is all you want?" the Persian said. "Here, you can have it!" she said, reaching into the bag that was slung on her side, she pulled out the golden charm and tossed it at Violet, who quickly grabbed it and picked it up, putting it back in place.

"I don't want such a kiddy thing anyway," the Persian remarked rudely.

"All right!

" Violet growled, angrily.

"That does it! Let's go!" Bessie proclaimed, as she and Violet ran forward to attack the enemy.

"Dizzy Punch!"

"Scratch!"

The dog grinned. "Fire Spin!"

A spiral of flame shot towards the duo, striking them and knocking them to the ground.

"Oww…" muttered Violet, lying on the ground. Bessie tried to stand up and keep fighting, but just couldn't do it.

Bonehead was quick to react. She pulled her bone and tossed it at the thieves.

The Persian quickly shouted, "Ice Fang!" catching the bone in her mouth, freezing it on contact. Before Bonehead could fight back, the cat dashed forward, striking the Cubone and knocking her down.

"Cotton," Bonehead muttered, pulling herself up. "Help…"

Cotton looked like she was going fight for a second, but the look the Persian gave her froze her in place.

"I thought so," the Persian meowed.

"Well, then… I guess… it's up to me!" Aero shouted, running forward, her jaws open.

However, the Houndoom would have none of it. Another Fire Fang put her down, and left the steel type lying on the floor, writhing in pain.

"Heh," the Houndoom said. "Easy as pie."

Gizmo stuck his tongue out. "Take that you losers!" he said.

Cotton's face was very pale. "S… S…!" she stammered.

"Maybe you kids will think next time before messing with the grown-ups," the Persian said, eyeing a very angry looking Violet.

"S… S…!" Cotton stammered, stepping back, shaking.

The Houndoom glared. "Oh, keep it down, mouse!" he snapped. "Unless you want to join your friends!"

"S… S… Snake!" Cotton managed to shout.

"Wait, what?" the Persian said, turning her head.

But, it was too late.

A large, purple creature rose its head from behind the tall grass, striking with incredible speed, sinking its teeth into Houndoom, before wrapping its coils around the canine.

"My… my friend!" Bonehead shouted, surprised.

Bessie and Violet stared in shock. "That's you friend!"

Aero said nothing, as she watched the massive serpent wrestle with the Houndoom.

But really, who do you think would win? The 11-foot long poisonous snake or the dog?

**Well, sorry about how long this took folks. The next one will come out sooner!**

* * *

**Also, I just got Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue team for my DS. Turns out, I'm a Treecko. Epic.**

**Also, to those whose OCs have not appeared yet, they are coming as soon as I can put them there!**

**OC submissions are still open! Jolteon, Seviper, Treecko or Charmander! Any non legendary species!**


	8. Sunk

**Well, here I am again. Once again, OC submission is still open, and I promise to use the ones I've already accepted! They will appear as soon as I can use them, so just let me know.**

**Anyway, today's special thanks goes to…**

**Chris MSMB, Luminescents, Shadetheeevee and the Violet Queen of the Underworld for their fantastic OCs! Thanks guys!**

* * *

Fangs and fur flew as Venom and the Houndoom battled against each other. The Houndoom's Persian friend and little brother, Gizmo, looked on in horror as the two massive combatants furiously attacked each other, neither willing to give an inch to the other.

However, Venom had a massive advantage; he was larger, stronger, older, and poisonous. The dog felt his body weakening from the snake's multiple poisonous bites and the powerful coils squeezing his body to death.

"Stop!" the Persian finally shouted. "Please stop! That's enough! We'll return the treasure we took, just let him go!"

"Yeah," Gizmo said. "Let him go!"

The snake ignored them as it continued to strangle and poison the dog. Soon, the Houndoom's legs gave out, and fell over. The snake raised its head and went in for the kill.

"Please!" the Persian said desperately. "He has a little brother to take care of! I can't do it without him! He's all Gizmo has!"

Venom froze, and he groaned inwardly. There it went. He stopped. He was becoming soft. If he had hands he'd smack himself.

Sighing, he slowly began to untangle himself from the Houndoom, hissing, "Fine, go. And don't come back." And, then, just to keep his ego satisfied, he hissed to the Houndoom, "Just remember; you owe me, mutt!"

The Houndoom opened his mouth to reply, but decided not to test his luck. He got up, wincing in pain from the fight, as the Persian ran forward to support him.

"Are you okay, Shade?" she asked.

"I'm fine," grunted Shade. "Let's… go… home… Kiara," he grunted, as the Persian used the move Heal Bell, curing him of the poison.

The three Pokémon ran off, but not before Kiara pulled Bessie's diamond out of her bag and tossed it to the ground.

Venom growled and began to slither off, when he felt arms wrapping around him in a passionate hug.

"You did it!" Bonehead said happily, hugging the Arbok.

"Please let go," muttered Venom.

"Guys, we can get Bessie's… hey, where'd they go?" Bonehead asked, noticing that her friends had left the scene. "Hey, where'd you go?"

Venom answered by slithering away, leaving the Cubone to search for her friends. He sighed as he headed back to his den.

When did he become life's punching bag?

Once again, he wished his father was there. He'd smack some sense into his son.

Or he would, if he had hands.

It took Bonehead a few minutes to find her friends, all hiding in a clump of grass. The Cubone cocked her head to one side, a confused look on her face.

"Is… is it gone?" Cotton's tiny voice asked.

"Yes," replied Bonehead. "You guys left before you could meet him," she moaned.

"Are you insane!" asked Bessie, as she popped out of her bush. "That was an Arbok! That was a poisonous snake! You've been sleeping under the same roof of a poisonous snake?"

"He's poisonous?" asked Bonehead.

"He's more than just poisonous!" Violet said, getting out of the shrub. "I found him attacking a Dodou earlier, and he and I fought." She paused, then added, "I put up a good fight, but…"

"You got creamed," offered Aero from the grass.

"No one asked you!" the Meowth retorted.

"But he's my friend!" Bonehead complained.

"He eats other animals!" Cotton said.

"How do you know?" demanded Bonehead folding her arms.

"Because my parents were killed by a snake!" retorted Cotton angrily. "So there!"

"Oh." Bonehead's face became blank as she remembered a few days ago, when her 'friend' had bitten her. "You don't think… he'd try to eat me, do you?" she asked, a bit of fear welling up inside her.

"He might," admitted Bessie, trying not mentally scar the child.

"But… I thought… he was… friend…" Tears welled up in the Cubone's eyes.

"Now, wait a second," Bessie said. "I know it's hard to accept, but you have to know. Sometimes, friends move on, and a friend that might eat you may not be a good choice. So, how about you come home with me tonight? It's nice warm, safe, and Mother probably won't mind at all. How about that?"

"M'kay," Cubone replied, deeply saddened.

"Alright," Bessie said, putting her diamond away. "Now let's go home." She walked off with the sad looking lizard into the sunset, heading for her burrow and her Mother.

Cotton left seconds later. She walked off back to her home in the woods, no questions asked or farewells said.

"So," Aero said awkwardly. "I guess this is… goodbye…"

"Yeah," Violet replied. "So… see you." And with that, the Meowth walked off to head back home.

"Yeah," Aero replied sadly as she watched storm clouds gather in the sky. "See you."

Wordlessly, the Mawile walked off to find a spot to sleep.

* * *

An hour had passed, since Jade Island had sunk.

Dark clouds filled the sky as thunder rumbled. The wind blew hard, and the occasional lightning bolt streaked through the sky. The water gently rocked in the caress of the winds.

The jagged remains of Jade Island were a disturbing sight to behold. Twisted, broken rocks rose out of the water, looking like Sharpedo teeth. Pieces of wood and old fallen trees were floating in the water, having been there for hundreds of years, now uprooted by a force like ten earthquakes. It was quiet, other than the sound of slow waves and thunder. Night had just fallen, and the darkness had shrouded the area.

Almost silently, a creature swam through the murky, dark waters. He effortlessly moved through the water as ran pattered on the other beings who were riding on his back, silent in the wake of the disaster.

Chris the Blastoise paddled through the water, keeping his eyes peeled for a sign of other survivors. He had been napping a mere hour ago, and woke up to the sounds of rumbling earth. Seconds later, his home for ten years was submerged.

If Chris had been a weaker person, he'd have fainted or panicked.

But he wasn't.

He swiftly glided through the water, as the two on his back struggled to keep warm in chilled air.

A voice caught the massive turtle's ears. "Help!" a female voice yelled.

"Over here!" a male voice shouted.

Chris grunted before responding, "I'm coming!" and swimming quickly in the direction of the voices.

He found the two floating on a large chunk of driftwood. A Kirlia, spinning around excitedly, and a Shuppet, who was using Flash to grab their rescuer's attention.

"Alright, hold on," Christ grunted as he Surfed closer to them. "Climb on," he said as the Umbreon and the Lopunny on his back moved over to make room for the others.

"Oh, thank, thank, thank, and thank you!" the Kirlia said happily. "I'm so glad we got rescued!"

"Me too," the Shuppet said.

"Glad to see that there are a few more survivors," Chris said as the two boarded his shell. "You see anyone else?"

"No," the Kirlia replied sadly, stopping her spinning. "We just woke up and saw all this water. We didn't see anyone or anything."

"I can't sense anything, either," the Shuppet said. Shuppet could sense emotions from other beings (though they tended to enjoy the negative ones the most). If he couldn't sense anything, then it was sadly true. Either everyone had left already, or… they were everyone…

Chris sighed. This wasn't looking good. He shook his head sadly as his powerful limbs began to paddle, cruising through the water. "So, anyone know what happened?"

The passengers were all silent. Chris shook his head sadly as he surfed farther away from the remains.

"Maybe it was an earthquake?" offered the Shuppet.

"I dunno," Chris said. "I've never seen an earthquake on these islands before. It seems odd to me."

"Maybe a Pokémon used an Earthquake attack?" offered the Kirlia.

"Impossible," the Umbreon said, speaking at last. He hadn't spoken the entire trip, so his sudden words almost made Chris jump. "No Pokémon can use an Earthquake attack that powerful. It's not possible."

"You don't know that!" the Kirlia said. She turned to the Lopunny, who had remained silent for the majority of the trip. "What do you think, ma'am?"

"Actually, I'm a he," the Lopunny replied, silencing the others momentarily. "What?" he asked.

"Uh, never mind," Chris said. "Alright, then. We can find the answers later. Right now, we need to get to dry land," he declared, as he continued swimming.

"Are we heading to the mainland?" asked the Lopunny.

"Yeah, pretty much," Chris said. "Name's Chris, by the way."

"I'm Faye!" the Kirlia said, smiling.

"Nicholas," the male Lopunny greeted.

"I'm Ghost," the Shuppet said.

The group looked to the Umbreon, expecting his name as well. He remained silent. However, finally getting annoyed with their anxious looks, he answered, "Shadow."

_Well, of course_, thought Chris, rolling his eyes. _What else would he be named?_

"Right," the turtle said. "Good to meet you all. Now, I think it's time to depart before the weather gets worse. You all might want to get some sleep. You're gonna need it; we have a long way to go."

Silence took over the party. They were tired, cold, and most of all scared. Sleep eventually came to them as they shivered in the dark.

Chris remained silent as he swam forward. Only two things were on his mind: _What happened? And will it happen again?_

* * *

**Wow, I am a lazy jerk.**

**It has been WAY too long since I've given an update. Sorry, but it's been a busy few weeks. Besides, I do have other fanfics. However, it is still my fault. Sorry. But it is hard to put all these characters in a story, give them decent back stories, and make them interesting. Plus, I have a crap load of OCs to use. Also, people keep giving them to me, when they have no account on the site, meaning I cannot message them and say what I'd like to do with them. Also, one person actually tried to submit an OC who was a Riolu, which is not allowed, and all I could do was put up a notice in one of my chapters. **

**Anyway, we seem to have a new party of characters ladies and gents. Now, it is VERY hard to write for several characters at once, so I'm doing this Final Fantasy 6 style, with two separate parties running around until they finally meet up later on. I plan on using all of the OCs that have been submitted so far; it is the least I can do.**

**Anyway, I just want to facts to stick; I am using the OCs and I WILL finish this story. That's all.**

**Anyway, feel free to submit your OCs new readers! Please see OC submission in chapter one if interested. Zubat? Turtwig? Lemme see!**


	9. New Partnerships

****

**Attention readers! OC submission is ALMOST OVER! Sorry, but I can only use so many... **

**So, if you have an OC, let me know quick, before you lose your chance forever!**

**Anyway, I've been accepting a lot of OCs, and I have a rule I'd like to make right here and now. Okay, not a rule, but keep this in mind; Sometimes, people don't give me enough info on their OC, and sometimes they want to hook them up with characters I already am hooking up with others. So, please get an account on this site, so I can PM you back and let you know if I need anything else regarding your OCs, okay? It'll make things a lot easier for me, so thanks for hearing me out.**

**As stated above, OC submission is almost over! Treecko? Vulpix? Zubat? Lickitung? Lapras? Dratini? Maybe it's shiny, maybe it's suffering from mange? Lemme know! If you have an OC that you want to submit, than let me know! See chapter 1 for details!**

**Anyway, today's special thanks goes to KittyKat8888.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

The sun began to slip through Aero's eyelids, as the Mawile awakened to the world. Aero groaned as she rose from the clump of soft grass she had been sleeping in, stretching her still half asleep arms and giving a large yawn. She scratched the back of her head as she stretched her back, finally aware of the world once more, despite slightly craving more sleep. With one last sigh, she began to search for breakfast.

Two steps later, she stepped on something furry.

Violet the Meowth gave a startled and pained cry, leaping up in the air, startling Aero, who fell over and gave a startled shriek.

The Meowth began hopping, clutching her bruised tail and angrily shouting, "Who's the wise guy who-!" She paused when she realized who she was talking to. "Oh, it's you," she said, still wincing from the pain.

"Yeah, it's me," Aero said, folding her arms. "Why were you sleeping right next to me?" she demanded.

"What... Well, who said that this clump of grass is yours?" demanded Violet.

"I was here first!" Aero said, raising her fist.

"Yeah, right!" Violet replied.

"You were probably lonely and wanted to sleep near someone!" Aero said.

"Was not!" Violet said, baring her claws.

"Was to!" Aero replied, her second mouth readying her fangs.

"Was not!" Violet shot back.

"Was to!" Aero growled, raising her fists.

"WAS NOT!" Violet shouted.

"QUIET!" a third squeaky voice said.

A bolt of lighting struck both of the arguing Pokemon, shocking the two of them. After a second, the two fell over, their bodies slightly singed.

"Oww..." Aero muttered, as Violet sprang to her feet, growling.

"Dang it, Lily!" the Meowth snapped. "What did I tell you about zapping me?"

A giggle came from the trees. "I can't remember!" a voice said.

"Well, come on down," Violet snarled. "Let me _refresh_ your memory."

"Hmm, no, I'm good!" the voice replied. A blue shape moved through the tree, too fast for Aero and Violet to make out.

Violet growled and ran at the tree, jumping into it and chasing after the blurr, shouting, "Get back here you little brat!"

"Nyah, nyah, nyah! You can't catch me!" the voice replied.

The trees shook and lost leaves, as cream and blue colored blurs of motion shot through the branches, one after the other, too fast for Aero, still reeling from the zap from before, to keep track of.

Until a blue squirell landed on her head that is.

"Still can't get me!" the Pachirisu shouted to the angry Violet, who was jumping down from the tree to continue chasing her. She shook her tail and then leaped back into the trees, laughing wildly.

Violet's face was full of rage as she gave chase once more after the squirrel. "Get back here Lily!"

"Make me!" Lily replied, shaking her tail again as she leaped from tree to tree again, leaving Violet in the dust.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Aero moaned as the two continued to chase each other around.

Neither listened as they continued to chase each other around the Mawile, shouting and screaming loudly.

"Hold still, brat!"

"Well, don't be mad at me! You're the ones who were yelling too loud!"

"Hey-!" Aero tried to say as the two continued to swirl around her. "Just... just stop and... Argh, quiet!" she shouted.

Neither listened to her. Both continued to swirl around each other, Violet growling and Lily laughing. Aero got fed up in a few minutes and decided it would be better for her sanity if she were to walk off.

And so, she did.

* * *

The loud rapping on the door hadn't ceased for two minutes. The sound came more frequently, louder, and with muffled shouts on the other side. Inside the burrow, an angry sigh hissed as a pair of bright tired eyes, opened.

So much for sleeping in.

Knock knock knock.

Sighing, Echo the Ninetails pulled herself off the pile of dried grass she used for a nest and shook her tales whislt streatching, giving a large yawn.

Knock knock knock.

An angry growl came from the vixen's throat as she slowly walked to the door of her burrow. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" she shouted angrily. "And there had better not be a dent on my door! I only just set it up!"

The Ninetails throw open the door, only to feel her anger melt away into worry. "Oh my... Shade!" she yelled flinging the door open.

With a thankful grunt, Kiara the Persian pushed the wounded Houndoom in, followed by a worried and frantic Gizmo. Shade managed a weak grin as he struggled to stand. "Heya, Echo. How's it going?"

"What in the name of all that is right in the world happened to you!" Echo shouted as she and Kiara helped the wounded dog onto her mat.

"He got into a fight yesterday," Kiara said. He got beaten up pretty bad. He said he was fine, but the idiot got himself poisoned!"

"Poisoned? And you didn't tell anyone?" Echo shouted, smashing one of her many tails on the back of the Houndoom's head, angrily. "What's the matter with you? You could have died and left Gizmo all alone! What were you doing that got you poisoned?"

"Just a little fight!" Shade said. "Nothing too awful, just some dumb snake..."

"Snake?" Echo angrily repeated.

"To be specific, an Arbok," Kiara muttered.

That dropped the ball.

"AN ARBOK?" Echo shouted, smacking the dog again. "What is the matter with you, you big, stupid idiot! Out of all the boneheaded, stupid, moronic escapades you gotten into, you decided to break your own stupidity record by fighting a snake that could easily kill and eat you?"

"It's not too bad," Shade muttered. "I just need a Pecha berry and I'll leave you alone, alright?"

"No, not alright!" Echo said, blowing a flame onto the torch that lit her burrow up so she could get a better look at him. "How can I help you when I know that in a few weeks, maybe less, you're going to get yourself killed all over again! What will happen to Gizmo if one day Kiara drags you in here and I can't do anything? What will happen then you under-sensitive little-!"

A loud sniffling whine cut her off. She turned to see Gizmo, burying his face in Kiara's fur while he cried.

"Oh, Gizmo," Echo said with a whisk of her tail. "No, no, it's okay! Your brother is going to be just fine. No silly snake bite is going to keep him down."

"Are... are you sure?" sobbed Gizmo.

"I'm positive!" Echo said. "It's okay, I'm just kind of grumpy. I don't blame Shade for this at all." She paused, and then said quickly, "I blame Kiara," before getting to work on Shade's wounds.

Kiara's eyes widened. "Excuse _me?_"

"Yeah, I blame you," Echo said, as she pulled a Pecha berry and some leaves to use and bandages. "You're the woman who lives with him. You're supposed to be the sensible one! Look at all the pain you've caused him!"

"Hey!" Kiara said, baring her claws. "Don't you try to put the blame on me, Echo!"

"Well, it's someones fault!" shouted Echo as she shoved the Pecha berry into Shade's mouth before getting to work on his bite-marks. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Hey!" Shade shouted. "Knock it off, both of you!" The sudden outburst silenced the others. "Look, I was the one who got into the fight, okay? No reason for you two to be killing each other over it. Cool off before you scare Gizmo."

The two women stared at each other with slight contempt before Echo sighed and got back to her work.

Gizmo ran up to his brother as Echo continued her work. "Are you going to be okay, bro?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be perfect," Shade stated, grinning. "Just don't cry again, huh? You look like a girl when you do."

Echo raised and eyebrow at the comment and tightly - very tightly - tied the leaf around the wound on his leg, earning a groan from the dog.

"Okay, no more crying!" Gizmo said. "And next time that snake shows up, you'll teach him a lesson!"

"Dang right I will," Shade replied, using his paw to ruffle his little brother's fur.

"Well, glad to see your optimistic about getting your tail handed to you," Kiara chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny," Shade said, sighing as Echo finished wrapping the bandages.

"All right," the Ninetails said. "You're all wrapped up."

"Great!" Shade said, getting up.

"Oh no you don't!" Echo said. "You are staying here until I can take those bandages off! I don't want you to run off and get killed when someone tries to kill you because of your wounds, got it?"

"Hey!" Kiara said. "We can go anywhere we-!"

"Kiara," moaned Shade. "Look, as much as I hate to admit it, she's right. No way I can take care of you two like this."

"Hey!" Kiara protested. "I can take care of myself you egotistical mutt! Why do we have to-!"

"Can we have gummies?" asked Gizmo, staring at Echo with bright eyes.

"Of course," Echo replied.

"Let's stay!" the pup shouted as he ran into Echo's storeroom, followed by the laughing fox.

Kiara sighed. "Guess I'm out-voted then."

"Seems that way," Shade said, before shouting, "Hey, save some of those for me!" standing up and limping to the storeroom.

Kiara sighed and followed.

* * *

Aero sighed for about the fifth time today as she walked through the berry patches, picking through the small fruits and chewing them gently as she sat beneath a tree. Today had started out rather badly, and she was beginning to feel tired again already, so an Oran berry is just what she needed. Sadly, with no berries of her own, she was forced to hunt them down.

A sudden bell rang in her head.

"That Wingull!" she shouted angrily, jumping to her feet and pulling out the map that was kept in her second jaw. "Oh, if I ever get my hands on him!" she growled, as she examined the useless map again. "I traded so much food for that thing! All wasted on that stupid bird!" She growled and banged her head against the tree. "I am such an idiot!"

Her only answer was the breeze.

Aero sat down and rubbed her head. "Oh, if only I had found the treasure. I'd be able to get off this stupid island. Maybe get a nice house on a hill..." She pouted angrily. "It's not fair!"

"Hey, get back here, runt!" she heard a voice growl, a short distance away.

"L-leave me alone! Help!" shouted a second, very familiarr voice.

Aero stood up, raising an eyebrow. Could it be...? "Cotton?" she mused.

"She's getting away!" shouted the voice again. "Stop her!"

True to Aero's ears, Cotton the Ratatta burst into the clearing, a panicked expression on her face. "Don't let them get me! Don't let them get me!" she begged, terrified.

Aero stuttered. "Who? What? When? Why...?"

"I smell her! Over there!" the angry female shouted again. Aero saw the tall grass beginning to rustle.

Aero's eyes widened. She tossed her map away and opened her second jaw, shouting, "Jump in!"

Cotton was paralyzed on the spot.

Aero groaned. "Just trust me!" she hissed as the rustles grew closer.

With a gulp and a wince, Cotton complied, jumping into the open maw. Aero, very carefully, shut it and twisted around, assuming a casual position. She tried to remain calm when three Growlithe jumped out the grass, sniffing and growling as they searched for, very likely, Cotton.

"You there!" the leader, a female, angrily growled. "We're looking for a puny Ratatta! Have you seen it?"

Aero tried to think of a good excuse as fast as she could, but instead of lying, all she did was burp, before patting her stomach and giving the now-disturbed Growlithe a grin.

The dog Pokemon all backed away, frightened expressions on their features. "Uh, we'll leave you to... well, you know," the female said, before bolting away.

Aero chuckled. "Work every time," she snickered before letting Cotton out of her jaws.

"Are they gone?" the terrified Ratatta whispered.

"They're gone," Aero said. "Don't worry, I got rid of them."

"Oh," Cotton said quietly. "Thank you."

"You can thank me by telling me what those dogs wanted with..." She paused, a sudden frantic thought popping in her head. "My map!" she shrieked. "Where's my map?"

"What map?" asked Cotton.

"My treasure map!" Aero said, frantically. "I was using it to find treasure! I must have dropped it when I heard you yelling for help!" She began to tear through the bushes, hoping to find the the worn piece of precious paper. "I was going to be rich with that! It's not fair!"

Cotton began to sniff about for the map (it was the least she could do) while Aero ran about, searching for the key to her future.

"Wait!" shouted Cotton, raising her tail. "Look!"

In a large clump of grass, there was a burrow in the earth. And, at the entrance, one could make out the shape of a square piece of paper.

"That's it!" Aero shouted as she and Cotton bolted to the burrow. But before she could take the paper, a purple tail landed on it,, and Aero found herself staring into an angry pair of brown eyes.

Aero gasped and Cotton screamed. It was the Arbok from yesterday! The one who had been Bonehead's friend!

Both fell to the ground, shaking in fear as the snake loomed over them. An irate look was on his face as he glared at them. "You too again," he hissed. "What do you want? Why do you people insist on tormenting me!"

"W... we didn't know you lived here," Aero squeaked.

"Well now you do," Venom said, as he picked the map up with his tail. "What's this thing?"

"That?" asked Aero. "Oh, nothing really, just a map to... uh, the secret Mawile playground... thing."

Venom's eyes scanned the map, interest appearing in his pupils. "This is... a treasure map?" he hissed. "Where did a could of twerps like you get a treasure map?"

"Hey!" the now very annoyed Aero said, trying to snatch the map away. "It's none of your business!"

"It is if it landed in my burrow," Venom replied, raising his tail to keep it out of Aero's reach. "I recognize that plain... and that waterfall... can't say I ever saw that rock formation though..." He paused, then said, "How much do you want for it?"

"It's not for sale!" Aero shouted. "Now give it back!"

"With some good treasure, I could pay for enough food to last me forever," Venom mused. "Or buy a nicer spot for my burrow... and build a wall around it!"

"No!" Aero shouted. "It's going to buy me a trip to the mainland and my new house!"

"Um, could it buy me a smaller house?" Cotton muttered.

Aero shrugged. "I guess," she said, before returning to the argument. "I paid for it, and it's mine! Give back or I'll bite you!"

Venom glanced at the young woman, but mainly at the set of jaws that lay on the back of her head. Those looked painful... and, to make matters worse, she was a steel type; she took no damage against poison types like him. He knew Dig, but could he beat her? Was it worth it? Could he take on her without getting hurt himself? That, and that stupid feeling in his gut was acting up; the one that told him he was doing something wrong.

"Alright," he said, trying to retain his dignity. "How about we make a deal? I'll come with you and lend you my aid, and in return, I get a cut of whatever is in that cave. That seem fair?"

"Who said I needed your help?" Aero shot back.

"I've lived on this island my whole life," Venom retorted. "I know this island better than anyone. Someone like me would be vital to your hunt. So, what do you say?" he asked, giving the map back to the Steel-type. "Do we have a deal?"

Aero frowned. Yes, she had a immunity to poison types, but could the snake be trusted? Sure, Bonehead had said he was trustworthy, but she only met the Cubone yesterday! However, she didn't know the island as well as the snake, if he was telling the truth. Besides, she could handle herself if he tried anything tricky...

With a serious and suspicious face, she said, "Deal... but don't try anything on me! I'm not some stupid kid!"

Venom sighed. "I never said you were," he said, slithering back into his tunnel. "But if I'm going on a trip, I'm going prepared."

When the snake was out of sight, Cotton whispered, "Are you crazy?"

"No," Aero replied, shaking her head. "I can take care of myself, and it's my map. Besides, if I just hunted for it myself, he could follow me and take the treasure for himself."

"What are you two babbling about?" Venom said, slithering out of his hole with a bag tied around his coils. "If you have the map, let's go!"

"Uh, right," Aero said. "Let's go! You coming Cotton?"

"Me? On some crazy treasure hunt? Uh-uh!" the Ratatta said, shaking her purple head rapidly.

"Suit yourself," Aero said, walking off, keeping one eye on the snake.

"Yeah," Cotton said as the two began to walk farther away. "Fine," she muttered sadly.

A sudden sound startled her; a Growlithe howling.

Cotton paled. "Hey!" she shouted at the two treasure hunters. "Wait for me!"

* * *

"You? Fight an ARBOK? Yeah, right!"

Violet rubbed her head angrily. "Yes, I did! It was huge, and had fangs, and these glowing eyes, and-!"

Lily was rolling on the ground laughing. "That's the tallest tale you've ever made up! You couldn't fight an Ekans! You couldn't fight a

"Could so!" Violet shouted. She was angry after the long chase she had been giving the still not tired squirrel. "I saved an innocent family!"

"Sure you did," Lily said, snickering. "Well, you saved me from a boring morning, that's for sure!"

Violet glared at her childhood friend (sort of) and punched her in the arm. "If you don't have anything nice to say..." she began.

"Hey, you're the one threatening me!" Lily said, jumping up and running around the cat, giggling.

Violet stood up and began to walk off.

"Aww, where are you going?" Lily said, running alongside the cat. "Did I make you sad?"

"What do you think?" Violet snarled.

"Don't cry," Lily said, a slight tinge of remorse in her still jovial tone. "Come on, I'm just teasing you! Hey, if you want to explore so bad, why not find some old cave and tear it apart? Maybe you could find some old relic or something."

"'Maybe you could find some old relic or something'," Violet repeated, mocking the light tones of Lily's voice.

"Well, I'm just saying!" Lily retorted.

"Well don't!" Violet said.

"Aw, don't be so sour!" Lily said. "Come on, it's not like we haven't done this before!"

Lily spoke the truth; she and Violet had known each other for as long as they could remember. "Well," Violet said, "that doesn't mean you should just zap me whenever you want!"

"Fine," Lily replied. "Don't be so touchy; you'd do the same to me if you had electricity coursing through your powerful, agile body!"

Violet didn't say anything. She was beginning to miss the others from last night. Sure she didn't know them, but at least they didn't zap her.

"Hey, you know what I heard, Ms. Great Explorer?" asked Lily.

"What?" groaned Violet.

"That there's an amazing treasure on this island!" Lily said. "I heard that its in the grassy plains!"

"Sure you did," Violet said sarcastically.

"I did!" Lily said. "Come on! At least go and try to find it! If you found it..."

"Then I'd be recognized as a great explorer?" Violet asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah! Come on!" the Pachirisu shouted, grabbing her sort-of friend's hand. "Let's go see it!"

Before Violet could protest, she was whisked off by her friend. Off to find a treasure...

If they could survive that is...

* * *

**OC submission is still open! I'm using all submitted OCs! The next part is going to focus on party 2, and then after that, we get to see how the treausre hunting is going and how Bessie and Bonehead are.**


	10. Deserted

****

OC submission is almost over! Only two chapters left until it's all over! Submit now~! Geodude? Gastly? Duskull? Muk? Ninjask? Marill? Abra? Snivy? Hero or villain? Motivated by forbidden love or just in it for the money? Let me know!

* * *

Fruits... berries... he could smell them all around, the dinner table covered in delicious foods. He could hear the gentle crackle of the fireplace, and the laughter and singing of friends all around. He could see his beautiful house, filled with all sorts of happy company.

Then, he felt something else, and he returned to the world of the living. The smell of food became the smell of sea air; the sound of laughter and a log burning became the sound of waves gently crashing on the shore; the sight of his dream burrow became the sight of a Kirlia and a Shuppet staring at him curiously.

Nicholas the Lopunny sighed as he rubbed his tired eyes and stood up, moaning, "Good morning," to the two children who were staring at him.

Neither replied. They continued to stare.

Nicholas ignored that and examined his surroundings. He was on a beach, lying on top of a large turtle shell with the two kids. He could hear loud snoring from inside the shell, suggesting that Chris was asleep. The Umbreon, Shade, was nowhere to be seen. _Well of course_, he mused._ Don't bother asking guys, just leave me to babysit the kids. _He groaned when he heard his stomach growl. "Any chance we have anything to eat?" he asked the two kids.

Both continued staring.

Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "What, is there something on my face?" he asked.

Finally, the two spoke: "Are you _sure_ you're not a girl?"

Nicholas groaned. "Yes. I am positive I am, in fact, a boy."

Both children looked at him with faces full of confusion. "Okay..." Faye said, unsure. The Kirlia stood up and dusted herself off. "Do you know where we are, Mr. Nicholas?"

Nicholas looked at the sky. By the position of the sun, it was likely noon; Chris had let them all sleep in. He hadn't gotten any food though, much to his stomach's disappointment. How he would love to have a carrot right about now, and a nice warm bath to wash the sea salt out of his fur...

_See,_ the manly voice in his head shouted. _This is why everyone thinks you're a girl. Because you always whine! Man up!_

"Well," he said. "I don't know where we are, but it isn't stormy, and it isn't dark, and we're on land. Maybe there's some food around here."

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Faye shouted.

"Let's go!" shouted Ghost. "I'm starving!"

The two younglings ran off to the large jungle to find fruits, Nicholas shouting in protest. "Wait! We don't have a map! What if you can't find your way back?"

The two younger Pokemon didn't hear him as they continued to run off.

Nicholas began to panic. "Oh no... oh no..." he muttered, running back to the still asleep Chris. "Chris! Chris wake up! The kids just ran off!"

Chris snored loudly.

"Chris! This is important!"

"Snort... Go ask Shade..." the turtle muttered, still asleep.

"He's gone too! What do I do?" shouted Nicholas.

"Snore..."

Nicholas groaned. Well, yeah, Chris had saved them all, and he did deserve some rest. "But where is that Shade?" he growled. "He says nothing, and does nothing too!" he exclaimed, losing his temper.

His only answer was a snore from Chris.

He groaned. "Fine, I'll go get them. Any objections? No? Good. Here I go!" he announced, walking off.

"Snore... Snort... What a nice guy... Snore..."

* * *

Hours went by, before Nicholas was finally able to find the two younglings.

Faye and Ghost were sitting under a tree, deep in the woods. The tree sat next to a small tranquil pond, and a pile of assorted berries piled around the two of them. Both of them looked incredibly satisfied as they popped the fruits into their mouths.

"Not bad," Faye said, her mouth full of pulp. "But not spicy enough. Needs more zest, you know?"

"Try this!" Ghost said, lifting (with invisible hands, I guess) a yellow fruit.

Faye popped it into her mouth, tasted it, and then stood up and began running around, shouting, "Too hot! Too hot! Need water!"

"Try this one!" Ghost said, holding a beige colored berry.

Faye grabbed it and chewed it. She paused, sighed, and fell over against the tree again.

"So, you didn't like it?" asked Ghost.

"Are you kidding? It was great! Give me another one!" Faye replied. "Add it to the list of things to serve at the juice bar!"

"Gotcha!" Ghost said, checking a mark off in his head. "So, how about this one... oh, hey, it's Mr. Nicholas!" he said, floating up as Nicholas ran into the clearing.

"There you two are!" the tired Lopunny panted. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"We've been here, sampling the berries. Have you tired any?" asked Faye. "We saved a pile for you," she said, gesturing to a small pile filled with mixed fruits.

Nicholas sighed as his stomach growled. "You could have waited for me, you know," he said. "I was getting worried that something might have happened to you. What if some Pokemon had been around here and had decided to attack you?"

"We haven't seen any other Pokemon around here!" Ghost said, before chewing on one of the spicy fruits. He began to spin around as the spicy flavor burned his mouth, searching for one of the beige berries from before.

"None at all?" asked an unconvinced Nicholas.

"Nope!" Faye replied happily as she examined a red fruit. "I wonder what this tastes like..."

Nicholas sat down with the two kids and pulled out a berry, and oran berry, one that he recognized, and started chewing. "Well, might as well eat then..."

"Ahh..." Ghost said, his mouth cooling off. "Definitely adding it to the list!"

Nicholas chuckled. "Opening a juice bar?" he asked, picking up another berry.

"More or less," replied Faye, as Ghost floated off to find more berries. "We're going to be the greatest drink and gummy makers in the world... Well, after I evolve, of course."

"And me too!" Ghost shouted, floating to the small pond to search for more fruits.

"Well, I'll be sure to drop by," said Nicholas. "You haven't seen Shade around, have you?"

"Nope!" called Ghost from the pond. "We haven't seen anybody or anything!"

"Well," Nicholas said. "Then I guess all we can do is wait, huh?"

"And eat!" Faye said.

"Wow!" Ghost exclaimed from the pond. "Faye, look at this!"

"Oh, what is it?" Faye said, jumping up and prancing to the pond, Nicholas following.

Ghost was sitting in a small nest like structure, made of water plants strongly wrapped together. "Check out this weird nest thing!" he said.

"Wow!" Faye said, sitting in the nest with him. "This is cool! Mr. Nicholas, check it out!"

Nicholas examined the large nest closely. "I've seen something like this before..." he said, thinking. "Ah, I remember! This is a Marill nest!"

"Oh, what's a Marill?" Faye said, spinning around in the nest.

"A Water Mouse Pokemon," explained Nicholas. "I studied them when I was a bit younger. You nests like this all the time on the mainland." He examined the nest and frowned. "But, what are these?" he asked, pointing to a few large tears in the ceiling of the nest, like a pair of claws had torn through them.

"It looks like something attacked the nest," Ghost said.

"Something that could still be around," Faye said, her happiness draining.

"But we haven't seen any other Pokemon all day!" Ghost said. "Why haven't we seen anything?"

"Maybe they're all at the beach?" offered Faye, if only to get out of the woods, which were now beginning to feel very big and endless.

"Well, let's head back and talk to Chris about it," offered Nicholas. "Maybe he'll have some ideas." He turned around to walk back to the beach, but stopped when he saw the forest.

The sun was beginning to fall, and darkness was taking the woods. Much to Nicholas' dismay, he realized that they were indeed lost. "Oh, boy," he muttered.

"We're lost, huh?" Ghost asked.

"Looks that way," Nicholas admitted.

"Well, let's get unlost!" Faye shouted, as she began to run into the forest.

"Wait!" Nicholas shouted, grabbing her. "We can't just run blindly into there. We need to have some idea on where we are going." He looked around, and caught sight of a tree with low hanging branchs. 'I'll climb up there and see if I can find the beach. You two stay right here!" he said firmly, running over to the tree and climbing up.

The two children sat together as Nicholas launched himself into the tree, jumping from branch to branch. "I'm scared," Faye muttered.

"I know," said Ghost. "I can sense it."

"I wish we were back at the beach," Faye said.

"I wish we were back on Jade Island," Ghost said.

"I wish we were back on the mainland," Faye moaned.

"I wish your parents were here," Ghost said.

"What? My parents!" said a shocked Faye.

"Yeah, they'd scare of any monsters around here!" joked Ghost.

Faye managed to chuckle. "I guess you're right! They'd scare Giratina himself!"

The two began to laugh hysterically, before Ghost paused. "Wait a minute..." he muttered. He began to float upwards. "I can sense... anger..."

"What?" Faye leaped up. Shuppet were famous for their ability to detect and feed on negative emotions. "Where is it?"

"It's coming this way... from the sky..." Ghost said, still floating. "It's headed... for Nicholas...!"

"What?" Faye panicked. "Nicholas! Watch out!" she called up the tree.

"What? What is it?" the Lopunny called back down.

"Ghost says somethings coming to get you! Hurry down!" Faye called.

"What? What's coming to... Ah!"

Nicholas went silent and they heard the sound of a branch snapping. Seconds later, with a yelp, Nicholas hit the ground, narrowly missing the two younger Pokemon.

"Nicholas!" the two cried out, shocked, as the Lopunny picked himself up off the ground.

"Are you okay?" asked Faye.

"Yeah," the Lopunny replied. "But not for long if we don't get back to the beach, fast!"

"What?" Faye said. "Why?"

A caw cut any further conversation off. A trio of angry looking bird Pokemon touched down. A fierce looking Skarmory at the lead, followed by a shifty looking Pidgeot, and a glaring Swellow.

Nicholas grit his teeth and raised his fists, putting himself between the birds and the kids.

"Oh, look!" the Skarmory said in a grating voice. "Lil' Miss Bunny thinks she's a hero!" The other two birds laughed at the joke, making Nicholas' frown deepen. "Are you gonna hit me, little Miss Bunny?" the Skarmory taunted.

Before the bird could react, Nicholas wrapped his hand around the bird's neck and stared into the Skarmory's now startled eyes. "I AM A MAN!" he shouted, before using Fire Punch, giving the Steel-Type a powerful uppercut.

The Skarmory crashed into a tree with a cry and hit the ground with a clank. He went still after that, fainted.

"Why you little twerp!" the Swellow growled in a female voice, charging at the Lopunny. "This'll teach you to mess with us! Giga Impact!"

Nicholas was unfazed. "Jump Kick!" he shouted, leaping at her, foot outstretched. Before he could hit her, however, The Pidgeot used Whirlwind, knocking him to the ground, dazing him long enough for the Swellow to strike him.

Nicholas gave a cry as he took the full hit. He fell back down, as the Swellow circled for another charge. "Say good night!" she said. "Giga Impact!"

Nicholas winced as she charged again. Faye and Ghost were starting to panic. But before the Swellow could hit the Lopunny, Ghost shouted, "Spite!" his eyes glowing red.

Swellow's eyes widened as she lost energy, and the ability to do Giga Impact. Which was all Nicholas needed. "Jump Kick!" he yelled, slamming his foot into the bird's face and knocking her down.

"Oww..." the Swellow muttered.

The Pidgeot shot by Nicholas, not bothering to attack him. Instead, he had his sights set on Faye. He knocked Ghost aside and siezed the screaming girl in his talon.

"Faye!" shouted Nicholas. "Let her go!" he screamed as the Pidgeot landed on a branch, the Kirlia still in his grasp.

"Not until you tell me what you're doing here!" the Pidgeot snarled. "Come any closer, and I'll put the squeeze on this twerp!"

"We just stopped for rest!" Nicholas said. "We only wanted food and shelter!"

"Hah!" Swellow said, picking herself off the ground. "A likely story! You're probably a bunch of bounty hunting losers who think they can handle the Reaper Wing Gang!"

"That's not true!" Ghost shouted. "We've never even heard of you before!"

"What?" the Swellow screamed. "We're the greatest gang of criminals of all time and you haven't even _heard _of us? Hah! That proves you're a bunch of liars! She turned to the Pidgeot. "Take the whelp to holding cell!"

"Why bother?" asked the Pidgeot. "She isn't the one we're looking for."

"I don't care!" shrieked the Swellow. "I'm in charge and I say-!"

"Psychic!" Faye shouted in her sing song voice. A wave of mental energy battered the Pidgeot, who released her with a shriek.

"Alright!" Ghost said as his best friend sprang free. He grabbed a lose branch from a bush and smacked Swellow across the face with it.

"Oww! You little brat!"

"Nah nah! Can't catch me!" Ghost shouted, floating away.

Swellow began to chase, but another Jump Kick from Nicholas knocked her out. "Great job!" he shouted to the two kids.

The Pidgeot glared at the trio. "I seem to have underestimated you!" he shouted, taking off. "But don't think this is over! Hyper Beam!" An orange ray burst from the bird's beak, narrowly missing the trio.

Nicholas grabbed the two kids. "Let's get out of here!" he shouted, hopping away at top speed.

"You're not getting away!" shouted Pidgeot. "Hyper Beam!"

Nicholas leaped over the beam and kept running as fast as he could.

"Look!" shouted Ghost. "Over there! A cave!" he said. A cave lay a few yards away from them. It looked dark, and damp, but Nicholas didn't have much of a choice. He gave a yell, a leap, and then the trio landed in the cave, just before a Hyper Beam struck them. The ray smashed into the cave's entrance, exploding. When the smoke cleared, the entrance was buried under a pile of rubble.

Pidgeot began to charge another beam to blow the cave open so he could finish them, when he heard the sound of a Noctowl hooting. The hoot was loud and shrill, so loud it woke up the two fainted birds.

Pidgeot took to sky shouting to his comrades, "The Boss wants us! Pronto!"

* * *

With a yawn, and a groan, Chris' eyes opened, and he returned to the world of the living. He gave a startled "Huh?" when he noticed that sunset was falling over the little island, and his passengers weren't present.

"Guys?" he shouted. "Where'd you go? We need to get moving? Guys?"

He walked down the beach, searching for any sign of them, but found none. "Dang it," he growled. "I lost them!"

"Lost what?"

Chris nearly yelped at the sound of the voice. He turned around and saw Shade, sitting in the sand and staring at him as if nothing was amiss. "Where have you been?" Chris demanded.

"I was taking a walk," Shade replied. "Where are the others?"

"Like I should know?" Chris said.

"Well, you were with them."

"Well, I was asleep! You were the one who was awake and should have seen them leave! What kind of nutty idea made you run off by yourself!"

"If you think they're in danger, then you might want to listen to what I have to say," Shade said, his voice slightly raised. "I searched all over this island and I found no sign of any Pokemon. I found old nests that had been left behind, but nothing else."

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"I don't know," Shade admitted. "But the others may be in..." He paused, and then turned around. "Do you hear that?"

"Do I hear..." Chris felt his ears prick. He looked up and saw birds. Lots of birds. Flying towards them, and shrieking angrily.

"What the..." Chris muttered. "They don't look friendly."

"Are you still tired?" asked Shade.

"Nope," Chris grunted, revealing his Hydro Cannons.

"Good!" Shade said as the Bird Pokemon descended. "Then let's go!"

Then two charged as the Bird Pokemon streaked towards them.

A voice spoke from the darkness. "Kill them."

* * *

**A cliffhanger! Ain't I a stinker?**

**Also, I promise, promise PROMISE to stop using the Nicholas looks like a girl joke. I'm sure it's getting old.**

**Almost out of time to submit! Hurry, hurry, hurry!**


	11. Reaper Wings

****

WARNING! THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE! OC SUBMISSION ENDS SOON! HURRY AND SUBMIT YOUR OCS BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!

**Anyways, today's special thanks goes to... Gold Forever, Freak666chaos, and Something dictionary related for their great OCs!**

**Submit your OCs please! Gligar, Grovyle, Mismagius, Grimer, or Drapion! Show me your OC! See chapter one for details!**

**Oh, yes, one more thing... I kinda goofed up on the Umbreon Character. I said that his name was Shadow in the first part and Shade in the next. Oops. Sorry, so for the record Shadow is an Umbreon and Shade is a Houndoom. Sorry folks!**

* * *

For the second time that day, Nicholas woke up with a groan. His eyes were greeted with nothing but darkness, except for two faint shapes. He could faintly hear a pair of young voices.

"Mr. Nicholas! You're awake!" Faye said.

Nicholas rubbed his head as his eyes faintly made out the shapes of Faye and Ghost, standing over him. Darkness enveloped them, and the confrontation with the birds from earlier still rang in his mind. "Oww..." he muttered, standing up and using his Fire Punch to make a makeshift light. "Are you kids okay?"

"Uh-huh," Ghost said. "But we're trapped in this cave!"

"Right," Nicholas said, noting the fear on the children's faces. "Well, at least the birds are gone," he said, hoping it might cheer them up. It didn't.

"Are we going to be trapped here forever?" sniffled Faye.

"Oh no!" Nicholas said, wrapping his free arm protectively around the girl. "Chris and Shade will come looking for us! You'll see!"

"But they don't know where we are," Ghost said.

Tears began to trickle down Faye's cheeks.

"No, no!" Nicholas said. "It's okay, Faye! We'll get out of this, I promise!"

"But we're trapped!" Ghost said. "This is a mess... If only one of us could float through wall..."

Faye blinked. "Wait a second... Ghost you _can_ float through walls!"

Ghost paused, thought about and then said, "Oh, yeah, I can!"

"You could have told us before," muttered Nicholas before saying, "Alright, I'm going to stay here with Faye. You go and get Chris and Shade, okay?"

"Aye aye Mr. Nicholas!" Ghost proclaimed, before floating away through the rock slide, out to find help.

"Alright," breathed Nicholas. "Well, now we wait."

Faye sniffled again. "He'll be back right?"

Nicholas patted her head. "Sure he will. Ghost is smart and fast. He'll get back soon..." He himself was unsure. They had been lost previously, so it could take a while...

Faye looked terrified as she sat down on the cold stone floor, folding her legs to her chest and shivering. "I'm scared..." she whispered.

"So am I," admitted Nicholas, sitting next to each other. "But everyone is afraid of something."

"Even you?" Faye asked, disbelief written on her face. "But you beat those bad birds! You were super strong!"

"Just because I fought them didn't mean I wasn't scared!" Nicholas said. "What use is courage without fear, Faye? Without fear, life wouldn't be filled with hope too. It's natural for us to be scared once and a while."

"I guess your right," Faye said, not really getting it.

Nicholas rubbed her head and smiled. "You will when you get older."

A clank rang through the darkness.

Faye began to yelp, but Nicholas placed his hand on her mouth. "Quiet," he whispered. "I'll check it out."

Faye nodded slowly as Nicholas stood up. He slowly began to walk deeper into the cave, keeping his eyes peeled as he searched through the darkness for the source of the sound. He couldn't se much, except for rocks and more rocks...

Then, when he looked behind a pile of stone, a metal mallet swung out and connected with his skull.

Nicholas gave a yelp of agony as he hit the stone floor, his hand on his badly bruised head. A shadowy figure shot forward, a weapon clutched in a feathery wing, raised to strike him again.

"Psychic!"

The hammer was yanked out of the shadow's hand and flung across the room by Faye, giving Nicholas a moment to jump and pin the shadow. However, with a female grunt, the shadow flipped Nicholas over, forcing him to grab her arms roughly. The two began to wrestle, until another shout of "Psychic!" pulled them apart. Nicholas lit his Fire Punch as a torch again to get a good look at his attacker.

It was a Farfetch'd, a Wood Duck Pokemon, who stared back at him strangely. "You aren't a bird," she said.

"Thanks for noticing," Nicholas muttered, rubbing his head. "Who on Earth are you?"

The bird was silent.

Sighing, Nicholas said, "Let her down, Faye..." He paused and then added, "But don't give her hammer back just yet."

Faye nodded and the aura of mental energy vanished around the Wood Duck Pokemon. "Thankee," she said. "If you must know, my name is Trinity."

"Alright, Trinity, then would you like to explain why you're here?" asked Nicholas.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm hiding from those stupid Reaper Wings!" Trinity said, shaking her wings angrily. "Why else would I be in this stupid cave!"

"The Reaper Wings?" said Faye. "Did those mean birds try to get you too?"

Nodding, Trinity answered, "Yeah, they did. Snatched me up from the mainland and took me to this island during their last raid. They've been hiding around here ever since their little hideout on the mainland was busted up by the Exploration Guild..." She paused, and then her eyes widened. "Oh no, don't tell me they sent _you two _to rescue me?"

"What?" Nicholas said. "I'm not even part of any Exploration Guild!"

"We're going to the mainland to warn everyone about what happened to Jade Island!" Faye said.

Trinity wiped her forehead with her wing. "Oh, thanks goodness! I thought you sorry folks were here to save me... Uh, sorry."

"Don't mention it," Nicholas muttered. Still, it WAS better than being called a woman... "Why would the Reaper Wings want you in their group?"

Trinity rolled her eyes. "Well, after their miserable failure at the mainland, the Boss decided that all his little minions needed armor to wear so they could fight better. They think-" she paused and snickered "-Think! That's a strong word! - that I can make them their fancy little suits. But I broke free on the way to their new lair and hid in a cave that way," she said, pointing deeper into the cave. "I felt a draft from this way a while ago, so I came to see if I could get out this way, instead of over there where they're watching for me." She sighed. "All I have is my hammer... Well, all I _had_ was my hammer."

"Oh," Faye said, dropping the hammer to the floor. "Sorry."

Trinity picked it up. "Well, it's all good then. So, any plan to escape?"

"Well, that way's blocked," Nicholas said. "And we sent our friend Ghost to get help. But we don't know if he'll make it in time."

"Well, I for one am starving!" Trinity said. "Been stuck in here for three days, you know! Just ate my own leek last night! Got any food on ya?"

Faye shook her head sadly. "Are going to starve, Mr. Nicholas?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Nicholas said. "Ghost will get back in time..." He paused. "Can you think of any other way to get out?"

"Well, the rocks are too heavy for me to lift with Psychic, and I can't Teleport us right..."

Nicholas jumped. "You can use Teleport?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me before? You can warp us out of here!"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" Faye said. "I... I can't Teleport right! I can't control it right... The last time I used Teleport at the mainland..." She paused and then finished, "I ended up on Jade Island..."

"Dang it!" shouted Trinity fluttering her wings.

"It's okay, Faye," Nicholas said, comforting the child. "Well, then I guess we just wait for Ghost to come back..."

"You can wait," Trinity said, walking off. "I'm going back to the other side of the tunnel! I've been here for a week and I am starving!"

As she walked off Faye shouted, "Wait! We want to come too!"

"What?" Nicholas and Trinity said in unison.

"Well, what if Ghost gets lost?" she said. "He could be in trouble too! If we go that way, we can fight off any birds that are there and then find a way back to the beach where Chris is before it's night time!"

Nicholas shook his head. "And what if we get lost?" he asked. "We could get into even more trouble and get even more lost! We should wait for Ghost to come back and help us get out."

"Well, I'm going now!" Faye said, walking off into the cave.

"Faye!" Nicholas cried. "Come back! It's not safe!"

"Oh, come on!" Trinity called back. "If you're so worried, come with us!"

"But... I..." Nicholas sighed. "Oh, forget it," he muttered, chasing after Faye and Trinity.

* * *

Waves crashed on the rocky bluff as the sun began to set. Water sloshing was the only sound escorting the small ship as it anchored in the rocky bluff. Concealed by the shadow of the setting sun, the boat docked and remained silent, as figures quickly and silently moved out.

A large Pokemon jumped to shore with a thud. Two others followed him. With claws, blades, and gritted teeth, the trio walked up the rocky beach, bright eyes searching for any sign of movement.

The leader raised his hand, stopping the other two. "You know who we're lookin' for?"

"Yeah," growled the other is a deep guttural voice.

"I remember," said the third, his voice as soft as the breeze.

"Good," the leader grunted. A savage grin split his mouth. "Team Berserker, move out!"

* * *

"Hydro Pump!" shouted Chris as he unleashed a massive burst of water from his two cannons. The blasts struck two of the Bird Pokemon and sent them to the ground, out cold.

With a cry of, "Reaper Wings, attack!" a Murkrow struck the Blastoise harshly on the back, knocking him over. While Chris began to stand, The Murkrow, along with two other Reaper Wings, dived at him with deadly accuracy, going in for the kill.

With a burst of speed, Shadow jumped on Chris' back and then leaped at the birds, shouting "Shadow Ball!" launching several orbs of darkness at the Reaper Wings. The attack struck the three birds and sent them to the sand as well.

Shadow landed down, and Chris gave him a, "Not bad," before using Ice Punch to strike a Swellow who had tried to strike him whilst he was congratulating the Umbreon.

"Thank you," Shadow said, striking a Pidgeot with Quick Attack.

The Reaper Wings were quickly losing confidence; these two Pokemon were _demolishing_ them easily. A few began to fly off, retreating into the sky.

"Delta Formation!" a savage voice shouted.

Several Reaper Wings flew off and then began to sly in a V formation, charging Hyper Beams and releasing them on the beach, leaving a trail of smoking sand as they shot towards the two fighters.

"Got any more bright ideas?' asked Chris as the Hyper Beams grew closer.

"Just one," Shadow said. "Shoot me up there."

Chris glanced at him, surprised, but getting the idea when Shadow jumped onto his shell and put himself over his cannon. "Fire!" shouted Chris as he released a burst of water, shooting the Umbreon into the air.

When Shadow was by the birds, he shouted, "Quick Attack!" and shot foward, landing on one of the birds and hopping between them, knocking them to the ground, one after another.

Shadow landed onto the sand, and he readied for the next wave, along with Chris.

Birds began to swarm around, barely visible as the shot past faster than the eye could see.

"Jump on my back!" shouted Chris.

Shadow did and Chris retreated into his shell. He began to spin rapidly around, shooting Hydro Pumps and Shadow Balls at the hordes. Birds dropped to the sand and to the sea as they were struck by the onslaught.

Chris finally managed to stop spinning, and Shadow leaped off as the two struggled to catch their breath.

The sound of clapping hands - or rather wings - reached their ears. They turned and looked into the forest, seeing a pair of glowing orange eyes burning in the darkness. "Well done!" a voice cackled. "Well done indeed! You've beaten down my gang, and in record time!"

Chris panted and glared at the eyes. "Who the heck are you?" he growled.

"Ah, and look! You've both successfully tired yourselves out! Just perfect!" the voice taunted. "Well, it would seem as things all went according to plan!"

"What? What plan? You just hid like a little baby!"

"Coward!" Shadow said, raising his voice for perhaps the first time. "Hiding behind a wall of minions so you could take us out when we're weakened!"

"Oh, cowardice, strategy, they're the same thing, really," the voice said. "Well, no matter. Time to die, kiddies!"

The shadow shut upwards through the trees, leaving a trail of floating leaves. It shot through the air and skydived at Chris, who was too winded to dodge the speeding bird. He hit the sand with a groan as the bird landed.

Chris and Shadow faced their attacker and winced. The voice was a massive Noctowl. He was about twice as huge as a regular Noctowl, and his bright orange eyes were filled with malice.

"Now," he hissed. "What do you say we talk about this liked civilized Pokemon?" He paused, thought about it, and then said, "On second thought...!" before charging at them, talon curved and ready to tear their flesh off.

* * *

"Great idea! Let's walk through the dark dismal cave with little to no light and go to the other side hoping that there aren't any Skarmory who want to kill us! What a good idea!"

Trinity growled at the Lopunny as she walked through the tunnel. "Shut it, Rabbit."

Nicholas folded his arms. "Why should I? It isn't a good idea to walk this way. Ghost could come back and think we got kidnapped, or lost!"

"Well, if it's such a big deal then why don't you go back?" snapped Trinity, already losing her patience. "I want out of here now! I don't have the time to wait!"

"Mr. Nicholas, it's dark in there, and I don't want to stay in there when night comes," Faye said.

Nicholas sighed at the innocent girl. "Faye, it's dangerous out there."

"And it's cold and food-less in there!" retorted Trinity, spying light up ahead. "Look," she whispered. "There's the exit. Keep quiet and low, just in case those goons are around."

"Okay!" Faye whispered as she and Nicholas got on their knees and snuck forward, peering out of the cave.

A rocky valley waited outside, and they could see the forest from where they were. "Keep quiet," whispered Trinity as they snuck out of the cave into the early evening air. "All right," she muttered. "Coast's clear. Let's go now."

"Right," said Nicholas as he and Faye ran to the forest, following Trinity.

An ear piecing shriek cut their escape short. Faye gasped and just barely managed to duck as a Skarmory shot over them, narrowly raking her back with his talons.

"Get down!" Trinity shouted.

"I thought you said the coast was clear!" shouted Nicholas as a dozen Reaper Wings surrounded them.

"I thought it was!" snapped Trinity, readying her smithy-mallet. "Just get ready to fight pretty boy!"

Before Nicholas could protest to the demeaning nickname, he had to strike at a Honchcrow, who had narrowly missed him with a Shadow Ball.

Faye gave a startled cry as bursts of Psychic energy shot at the Reaper Wings from her forehead. The girl was obviously not used to mental combat, much less physical combat.

Trinity, despite her fatigue, was everywhere and no-where all at once. The bird was a blur of feathers as she dodged ducked and leaped, swinging her small mallet with unseen skill as she bashed birds on the head, or on the back, sending them to the ground in agony. Clearly, she was no slouch when it came to self-defense.

With a screech, another Skarmory charged Nicholas, who countered with a Fire Punch, knocking the Steel-Type out.

However, for every bird they knocked out, more seemed to be ready to take their place. Scratches began to cover the skin of the heroes, and weariness began to overtake them. Faye's head was beginning to ache due to the constant use of her mental powers, and Nicholas was beginning to feel his legs and arms grow tired. Even Trinity, whose iron determination was the reason they were fighting was growing weary, quicker than the others.

Then, a Wingull flew and struck Faye across the back with its beak, leaving a bleeding mark as the girl cried out in pain. Nicholas gave an angry shout as he leaped to the girl, punching and kicking through the birds that swarmed about. However, like a wave of feathers and frenzy, he was unable to pierce through the swarm, and soon fell victim to the pecking and clawing himself. Trinity didn't give up though. She swung and struck, until finally, she hit the ground with an angry grunt. Before the birds could restrain her, she was up and attacking again. "You'll-" Punch. "-Never-" Jab. "-Take me-" Swing. "-ALIVE!"

Nicholas groaned as he limped to the scared witless and wounded Faye. He gently cradled the frighted child and picked her up, limping off back to the cave as fast as possible as Trinity continued to battle the Reaper Wings with everything she had.

A Hyper Beam cut him off, sending him sprawling onto the ground and causing him to drop Faye. Before he could get up, a metal talon was wrapped around his throat. He looked up and saw a Skarmory, who was glaring at him with a black eye. "Hey, little Ms. Bunny. Remember me?"

Nicholas winced.

Faye began to crawl towards the frightened Lopunny, despite the pain in her back and her head, eager to help Nicholas in anyway she could. However, a Swellow landed next to her and began to rapidly peck the bleeding Kirlia, who struggled to get away.

A shadow fell upon the bird, who looked up startled. A green blade struck the bird, knocking it aside as if it were nothing. Faye found herself looking up at a tall, green Pokemon, with blade-like hands and a pair of wings folded on his back. He stared at her for a second, and then turned his head to the Skarmory who was trying to rip Nicholas' ears off. Like green lightning, he was at their side, slicing the bird with his claws. The Skarmory went down with a squawk.

"Are you alright?" the Scyther asked, his voice almost completely silent.

The Skarmory groaned and began to stand, until Nicholas gave him another black eye. "I am now," he said, weakly as pain continued to course through his body.

Nicholas winced as he looked up at the Scyther, who stared down at him, and then at the horde of birds that was attacking the weakening Trinity. His eyes narrowed as several birds took noticed to him and began to fly at him.

"What are you doing?" Nicholas asked, getting up. "We need to get out of here."

"That is not my mission," the Scyther replied in a soft voice as he immediately sliced at the nearest bird. "Take the child to the cave. I shall deal with this."

Nicholas began to protest, but seeing as how badly hurt Faye was, picked the girl up and took off to the cave as the birds began to swarm the Scyther, not wanting to see what would happen next.

However, before he could reach the cave, two birds cut him off. Nicholas growled as he readied his free fist. "I don't have time for this!" he hissed.

A roar cut off any other words. A massive blue creature fell from the sky and landed on the two birds, crushing them and kicking up a wave of dust. When the dust cleared, Nicholas saw a huge Garchomp raised his head and roar in triumph over the two downed birds.

A third thump distracted Nicholas. He turned to see a massive Tyranitar hit the ground, his arms folded, and a fierce expression on his face.

Birds began to swarm the newcomers. Hyper Beams began to scorch the ground.

The Tyranitar smirked. "Team Berserker! ATTACK!"

* * *

**Coli Chibi: HAHA! Take that Writer's Block! You don't win today!**

**Writer's Block: Curses! I'll get you next time, Gadget! Er, I mean... Chibi...**

**Coli Chibi: Submit your OCS BEFORE IT'S TOO LAAAATTTEE!**


	12. Team Beserker

**This is your last chance. OC submission is coming to an end. If you do not submit now, your OC will not be in this story. All OCs I have accepted will be used, so please send me your OCs. I need heroes and villains! Whether it's a Mismagius or a Gastly, a Snivy or a Oshawatt, an Abra or a Mr. Mime, or a Totodile or a Cyndiquil? Please submit!**

**Kinda got tired of yelling for you to submit. Come to think of it, did I sound a little bit evil when I did that?**

**Come to think of it, I do that a lot... Maybe I have an evil second personality! Maybe he had plans for world domination! Maybe he has a girlfriend!**

**...Maybe he can update chapters more often...**

**Does being evil make you write faster?**

**...Hmm...**

**SUBMIT TO ME! Submit or you'll die in exactly 100 years!**

**Wait a sec... Not a very good threat...**

**Oh well, just send your OC! I need villains as well as heroes!**

* * *

A massive Hyper Beam cut through the air. Green blades spun and slashed. Sharp claws shone as a massive beast rushed foward. The Reaper Wings, despite their fearsome reputation, didn't have a single chance against them. Feathers were flying and birds were falling. Nicholas managed to reach Faye and cover her with his body before she could be hurt anymore. All he could hear was angry roars and terrified squawks, along with the hum of energy bursting. Nicholas held the girl tightly until the air became silent. The scared screams, and the Dark Pulse faded into nothingness. Nicholas slowly opened his eyes.

The Reaper Wings were strewn all around, those who were slightly still awake were moaning in pain as they lay in the dirt.

Nicholas gave a sigh as he pulled Faye up off the ground, his arms and legs feeling shaky as he held the girl safe in his arms. He stumbled off into the dust cloud, searching for both an escape and a sign of Trinity. The dust greatly detered his vision, as he struggled to get through, coughing as the sandy air entered his mouth.

_Need to escape_, he thought, as Faye moaned in pain in his arms. Need_ to get out of here..._

His thoughts of safety and freedom were cut of when he walked smack into a large, hard as rock body. He slowly looked up at the Tyranitar from before, who was staring back at him with equal curiousity, before the massive creature's eyes settled on the small Kirlia in his arms.

"Hey, ma'am," he said in a grating, low voice. "That kid okay?"

"He's a man..." Faye muttered weakly, as she struggled to not pass out on the spot.

"Oh. Sorry," the Tyranitar replied, slightly bemused.

"Don't metion it," Nicholas replied, too tired to be angry. "But that doesn't matter! This girl needs help right now!"

The Ground-Type noded. "Hey! Iron!"

"What?"

"Gettovah here!"

The Garchomp from earlier ran through the dust, coughing. "What is it?" he asked.

Before Nicholas could say anything, the Garchomp had pulled the girl out of his arms and took off with her.

"H-hey!" Nicholas protested, trying to go after him.

The Tyranitar grabbed Nicholas and steadied the disoriented Lopunny. "Relax, man. Iron's the medic on the team. 'Course, he's the only one who can use any medical equipment. My hands are more fit for breaking stuff, and Blade... well, he doesn't have any hands..."

Nicholas felt panicky. "Who on earth are you people?"

"Us? You don't know _us_?" The Tyranitar looked offended. "We're Team Berserker, the best team of bounty hunters in the Sixteen Kingdoms!"

"Sorry," Nicholas replied, "It's been a while since I've been at the mainland."

The Tyranitar smirked. "Ah, come on, man, no problem. Name's Breaker. The Garchomp's Iron, and the Scyther's Blade."

Nicholas gave a nod. "I'm Nicholas. The girl who is, _hopefully_, being bandaged up." He paused, and then asked. "If you're such great bounty hunters, then why are you here?" he inquired.

Breaker grinned. "Relax, man. We're not hunting you two. We're actually on more of a search and rescue kinda gig."

"Search and rescue?" Nicholas asked. "Who were you looking for?"

"I think he means me, mate."

Nicholas turned to see Iron carefully tying a bandage to Trinity's wounded wing. The Farfetch'd was sitting next to Faye, who was a large piece of gauze wrapped around her waist and chest. Blade was standing next to them, keen eyes searching for enemy reinforcements. "See now?" she asked. "_This_ is how a rescue is done."

"We weren't here to rescue you," Nicholas reminded her, feeling tired and angry.

"Oh, so you two know each other, man?" asked Breaker. "Good, that gets rid of any intros for the three of you." He walked over to Trinity, who was now wrapped up in gauze. "Ms. Trinity, we were sent to pick you up by your apprentice."

Trinity groaned. "Oh, no..." she muttered. "Munic sent you?"

"Actually, he turned up at our place seven times begging us to rescue you," Iron said in his gravely voice.

"Ah, man," moaned Trinity. "Please tell me he wasn't crying?"

"Uh... He wasn't crying?" Blade offered.

Trinity groaned and stood up. "Leave it to my apprentice to make a mockery of his job."

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "You could be a little grateful..." he muttered.

Breaker pulled the bird of the ground. "Well, if you don't mind, we'd really like to get off this island and go home."

"Oh, yeah?" asked Trinity. "And how are you going to do that?"

"We have a boat," said Iron. "What, did ya think we swam here?"

"Wait!" Faye said. "What about us?"

"Oh, you two can come too, if you want," Breaker said.

"Not just us!" Nicholas said. "There are three others! Chris and Shade are on the beach, and Ghost is looking for them! We need to get them back with us!"

Iron and Breaker winced. "Oh boy," said Iron, feeling another job coming on.

"Well?" asked Blade, staring at Nicholas. "Where are they? We'll go find them."

"Like I said," Nicholas repeated, "Chris and Shade were on the beach. Ghost is looking for them, but he might have gotten lost in the woods."

"We can't leave without Ghost!" cried Faye, scared of the concept of leaving her best friend behind.

Blade shook his head. "We won't. Come on," he told the other two bounty hunters.

Blade took off with Faye on his back, followed by Nicholas. With a sigh, Iron picked up the still tired Trinity, and he and Breaker followed.

"We're not getting paid for this one, are we?" asked Iron.

Breaker rolled his eye. "Aw, shut it, man."

The two followed the other three, until Iron tripped, dropping Trinity onto the dirt.

"Did ya feel that?" Iron asked.

"Feel what?" Breaker asked, helping his team-mate up.

"That tremor!" Iron said. "Didn't you feel it?"

Breaker shook his head. "Nah, you just imagined it."

Trinity shook her head. "I don't think his imagination would make him trip and drop the poor injured blacksmith onto the dirt."

"What are you doing!" shouted Nicholas, standing at the entrance to the cave that they had entered the valley from. "Let's go! We have no time to waste!"

Breaker grunted back. "I'm fine, man! We're coming!"

Iron picked the disgruntled Trinity back and followed. However, the Garchomp and the Farfetch'd's minds were still wrapped around the tremor from before...

* * *

As the bounty hunters and the three refugees fled from the valley, the ground began to shift. Slowly, a small lump appeared in the ground, and began to moving in the direction of the cave. It paused, and then, very slowly, a head poked its way out of the soil, bright yellow eyes glowing intensely as it watched them enter the cave.

_Intruders?_

_Intruders..._

The creature gave a screech and then burrowed back under the earth. Back to the darkness.

Slowly, the land above began to sink and crumble.

* * *

Shadow gave a grunt as the Noctowl's talons tore into his back. He hit the sand with a snarl. The white rings that covered his body glowed faintly, a think layer of bloody sand covered his fur. The Noctowl has a fierce laugh and tore at his back again, but Shadow managed to just duck. Chris charged and swung his fist at it with a powerful Ice Punch attack. The bird took off and the struck Shadow instead, knocking the Umbreon into the sand again. He shot a glare at the Blastoise, before the Water-Type took a Hyper Beam in the chest.

Chris hit the ground with a grunt. Shade leaped up and charged at the Noctowl as the bird caught his breath. He hit the bird, but he didn't even flinch before batting him away with his wing, and then sending a Wing Attack at the Umbreon, who narrowly dodged it.

"Hmm, I can't say I'm entirely impressed," the Noctowl remarked as he circled around. "For a couple of bounty hunters, you two aren't too impressive."

"Bounty hunters?" questioned Shadow. "What are you talking about?"

The Noctowl gave a piercing hoot of a laugh. "Oh, playing Mr. Defiant Liar, are we? What a good deal of nerve you have! And guess what?" The Noctowl's eyes glowed angrily. "I hate _nerve_!"

Chris fired off his Hydro Cannons at the bird, but he took off before they could hit. "He said we don't know what you're talking about!" the Blastoise shouted.

The Noctowl growled. "Hmm, is that so? Then why come out into the very middle of nowhere?" He struck Shadow with an Iron Wing, knocking him down. "Don't tell me you're here for a little vacation! Then again, the beaches are _killer_!"

"So was that pun," Shadow said, pulling himself out of the sand.

The Noctowl chuckled, before swatting Chris away again when he tried to Ice Punch him again. "Well, well, the serious one has a sense of humor after all!"

Shadow launched himself foward at the Noctowl, who responded with another Wing Attack, knocking Shadow to the ground. The Noctol gave a fierce laugh and fired off a Hyper Beam at the downed Umbreon.

"Spite!" a nervous voice shouted.

The Hyper Beam faded away and then a Dark Pulse smashed into the face of the Noctowl, who barely even winced.

Ghost flew over Shadow's head and fired off again. "Leave him alone!" the young boy shouted. "Get away you big bully, or I'll give you a beating you'll never forget! I'll teach you to never mess with-!"

The Noctowl swatted the boy aside with a hard Iron Wing, sending him to the ground with a sickening thump.

"Oh, I thought he'd never shut up..." said the Noctowl. When he saw Chris and Shadow glaring at him angrily. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you two want to smack him?"

After ducking a Shadow Ball launched by Shadow and a Hydro Pump sent by Chris, the Noctowl grinned alomst sheepishly. "I'll take that as a no," he said, dodging more Shadow Balls.

While Shadow held the bird off, Chris ran over to the wounded boy and began to pull him to safety. "Where were you?" he questioned, feeling irate due to his injuries."

"We were looking for food," Ghost said, wincing in pain. "We got attacked by some birds and trapped in a cave, so Nicholas sent me to find help!"

Chris was about to answer when the Noctowl blasted Shadow, who was sent flying into Chris, knocking them both over.

Chris struggled to stand up and face the Flying Type. If they had been fresh like him, this would've been much easier. If only that coward hadn't just been hiding.

With a snarl, Chris and Shadow pulled themselves off the sand, and struck fighting poses again. The Noctowl cracked up. "Oh, please, stop!" he chuckled. "This is getting too ridiculous, even for me!"

A Hyper Beam struck the Noctowl, knocking him into the sand with a squawk.

Chris gave a breath of disbelief and shock as a trio of fierce looking Pokemon leaped in front of them and struck fighting poses. "Sorry, boys!" the leader, a massive Tyranitar said. "Leave this one to the pros and go join your little friends."

Shadow turned and saw a huffing and tired trio of Nicholas, Faye, and some weird bird wrapped in bandages following them. Ghost was delighted. "Faye!" he shouted floating over to his friend.

"Ghost said you were trapped in a cave," Shadow pointed out. "Care to explain your escape?"

The Tyranitar fired a Hyper Beam at the Noctowl, who quickly ducked. "That's how," Nicholas said, as he managed a small smile when he saw Ghost and Faye share a tight hug.

"Who are those guys?" Chris asked, his ego slightly dented, but nothing serious.

"Who are they?" asked the Noctowl as he dodged more projectiles. "They're better bounty hunters than you, that's for sure!" The Noctowl began to laugh, buit was cut off by a Dark Pulse striking his chest.

Breaker was grinning like a maniac. "Well, well!" he exclaimed, swing his massive fists at the bird. "It seems this will be more profitable trip than I thought! Wings the Noctowl, leader of the Reaper Wings!" The massive fighter whistled, impressed. "The reward on your head could by a hundred castles!"

Wings grinned. "Ah, in the end, true greed shines through. This is how all stories should end; the heroes defeat the villain and sell him off, becoming rich beyound their wildest dreams. Much better than happily ever. However, you can't sell the villain off if the heroes all _die!_"

Dodging a Hyper Beam fired off by the gang leader, Iron snorted. "Who said we're going to die, punk? We have you out numbered!"

The Noctowl attempted a Wing Attack, but it was doged easily. "Keep talking, kiddies. Words are all you have now."

Blade slashed at the Flying Type, barely missing as he took off.

"Come on down, ya pansy!" shouted Breaker, firing a Dark Pulse off.

And then, before anyone could say anything, the earth shook.

A massive tremor rocked the ground, knocking Team Beserker off their feet. "What the..." Breaker grit his teeth as the ground began to shake violently.

Wings grinned. "Oh, that's my cue, kids. Sorry, but duty calls. See you around! (Not!)"

The Noctowl cackled manically as he took off. Breaker fired at him as he took off, but he dissapeared into the sky, his image becoming a black smudge on the setting sun as the tremors became more violent. The out cold Reaper Wings began to stir and panic as the earth began to crumble. A massive crack began to split the ground, sand spilling into it as water began to rise, and the Reaper Wings had had enough. They all took of screaming fearfully, leaving a shower of scattered feathers in their wake.

Breaker looked to Blade. He was a Rock Type, and swimming wasn't an option for him. However, it seemed that he wouldn't have much choice in a few seconds. "BLADE!" he shouted. "THE BOAT! GET THE BOAT!"

The Scyther nodded and took off into the jungle again.

Faye and Ghost held onto each other as the tremors began to crack the island like a nut. Breaker grit his teeth as the water began to nip at his heels, and ground began to sink. In a mere second, he was barely keeping his head over the water.

Everything went dark as he sunk under the water. He began to panic. Was this anyway for a great bounty hunter to end his life?

And clawed arm shot down and grabbed him. He took a breath of pure wonderful air as Iron pulled his leader out of the water and onto Chris' back, along with the others. It was cramped and heavy on Chris' back as he began to paddle away from the carnage with his friends in tow.

"Everyone in- *cough* -one piece?" Breaker asked.

"Yes," Nicholas said. "We're all here."

"Not everyone," Iron corrected as he stared out to the shattered island.

The small isle was vanishing under the wave, stone, sand, and trees vanished into the maw of the ocean, vanishing forever. They had only been there for so long, but they still felt shaken. They had just escaped the destruction of an entire island, and they were still alive. Only quick acting had saved them.

Silence was dominant for about six minutes. Breaker was sitting as best he could, his eyes staring at the horizon.

"So," Trinity asked, breaking the silence. "Are we going to stay here, or are we going to get out of here?"

"We are not leaving without Blade!" snapped Breaker.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Chris said. "No need to get snappy. We're going to find your friend, so just calm down, okay?"

Breaker growled. "I just lost the bounty of a lifetime, and my friend is missing. I will not calm down!"

"Guys..." said Nicholas.

"Hey, you know what?" Chris retorted. "You're on my back and your alive became I'm supporting your massive bulk! So, shut it!"

"Guys..." Nicholas repeated.

"You know what, pal? I've only known you for about six seconds, and I already don't like you!"

"Same here, you big-!"

"GUYS!" Nicholas shouted, shutting both of them up.

"What?" they shouted back.

"I'm here," a familiar voice shouted. "I've only been gone for five minutes, and you've already began to try and kill each other?"

Breaker gave a happy sigh as a large sail boat, made of dark wood, floated up, Blade steering as best he could with no real hands.

The Pokemon quickly boarded the boat, eager to get away from the now frightening spot as the sun finally began to set.

"Eh, sorry about that," Chris muttered as he boarded the boat.

"Not a problem, man," Breaker replied, as he joined Blade at the helm. "Head below the deck, will ya? You look like you could use a rest. Iron, man, give the blue guy and his friends a hand with any scratches, willya?"

Iron nodded and took the others down below as Breaker stood and stared at the sunset. "You didn't really think I had died, did you?" asked Blade.

"What? Me? No, man, not at all! I knew you'd be alright!" Breaker replied, turning away so Blade couldn't see his now red face.

"I'm sure," replied Blade, giving the ship's wheel to his leader. "I'm going to bed. Wake me when you get too tired to drive."

Breaker took the wheel and gave a heavy sigh as he held the wheel, his mind trying to wrap around his next destination. While he tried to think of his next stop, he caught sight of Shadow, who was standing by the prow, staring at the sun.

"Hey, man?" he asked. "You feel tired?"

"No," the Umbreon replied. "I'm fine."

"Okay," Breaker said. "If that's how you feel."

The Umbreon nodded and went silent.

All was quiet, except for the sound of wave crashing into the ship as it sailed foward.

"Do you know what happened?" Shadow asked, breaking his silence again.

Breaker looked behind him at the remains on the island, as it vanished beneath the sea. "I don't know, man. I really don't know."

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Greeting fools! I am no longer Coli Chibi! I am evil Coli Chibi! Seeing as how evil makes one faster, I shall be evil now! That old Coli Chibi was too slow! He was so slow, he might as well have been a member of the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything! Now give me your OCs to me, or you shall perish! I shall destroy all who do not submit!**

**Er, maybe...**


	13. Exploring the Caves

**Okay, ladies and gents, pencils down. OC submission is over! Thank you everyone for submitting your OCs and trusting me to use them. I'll do my best to use all of them, but please be patient and keep reading. If I need anything involving an OC you have sent, I'll be sure to ask you. Also, if you still have an OC, be sure to PM it to me anyway, I might do another OC fic one day.**

**Wait, I'm still supposed to be evil...**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You all submitted your OCs to me, fools! Now I have complete power over them! They shall suffer! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Well, in the end, they'll be happy and all, so... Well, hahahahahahaahaha?**

**I need to go find the guide to pure evil at the library. Otherwise, I'll won't be very threatening.**

**Hey, anyone think a Digimon OC fic would be cool?**

**Er, anyway, here's the chapter.**

**...**

**FOOLS! MWAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA... Cough... Ah, man, I'm gonna pay for that someday... Where's the allergy medicine?**

* * *

With a grunt, a growl, and a sigh all rolled into one negative sound, Venom glared at the map, at the earth in front of him, and then back at the map. "This is getting stupid," he muttered as he stared at the setting sun as it began to sink under the hills. Cotton looked paralyzed on the spot as the darkness began to creep over the land, while Aero, looking impatient, tired snatching the map away from Venom again. "There's no rock formation that looks like that anywhere around here!"

They had been following the map very closely all day, precisely walking (or slithering) down every path it had shown, climbing every hill, and even going through a small river (which had frightened Cotton imensely). It had finally led them to a large field, that seemed to stretch on forever as they searched high and low for a large rock pile that marked the way to the treasure.

"Can we go home now?" asked Cotton, who was afraid of the dark (among many other things).

"By all means, go ahead," Venom said, staring at the map. he glared at Aero. "You might as well go too," he said.

"Not without either my map, or my share of the treasure!" Aero replied, sticking her tongue out.

Venom sighed. "Of course," he said. "Well, I hope you're ready for an all nighter then."

Aero was _dead tired_, and she had a feeling that Venom knew it. Still, if she left, she knew he would take all the treasure for himself, so she stood fast and held her ground. "I am not leaving," she said, making every word loud and clear.

Venom glared at her. "Then shut up and let me read the darn map!" he shouted. He glanced down at the paper again. "Now, if that tree was over there, and that lake is to the west..."

Aero made a sour face. "This stinks!" she said, kicking a rock in anger.

"Ouch!" a voice said, surprising them. "What was that for?"

Cotton squealed and hid behind Venom as a pair of arms extended from the rock, and it turned around to face them. Venom sighed. "It's a Geodude, you baby," he informed Cotton.

"Eh, sorry about that," said Aero, hoping she didn't just start a fight.

The Geodude smiled. "Nah, no big deal, little lady. Barely even felt it. So, what're you folks doin' 'round these parts?"

"We're looking for-" Cotton began, before Venom cut her off.

"We're looking for an old picnic spot that my father showed me," he said. "I have a map, but there seems to be something on the map that is missing spot holds such happy nostalgia for me, and I wanted to share it with these two." He showed the map to the Geodude, who examined it.

"That big funny rock?" asked the Rock Type. "Well, I'll be! You're lookin' for the Geodude's matin' grounds!"

Venom blinked. That didn't sound like something he wanted to see... "Uh, we are?"

"Sure, ya are!" the Geodude said. "Ya see, when we Geodudes, along with Gravelers and Golems, get together, we all climb on each other and form that huge rock. It's so big that no one thinks twice 'bout bothering us while we pair up and bury our eggs in the dirt."

"Fascinating," Venom said. "So, basically, this map was made while you were all clustered together like that?"

"Sounds 'bout right!" the Geodude said.

"And you were clustered were?"

"Right over there!" said the Geodude. "See, it's the spot that's really sandy! One of the reasons we like it so much, I suppose."

"Hey! Pop!" another voice shouted. Another Geodude, smaller than the first, rolled up. "Ma says it's time for dinner!"

"Oh, thank, Junior!" the older one said. He turned back to the others and said, "Well, here's hoping you find your ol' picnic spot! Seeya 'round!" he called, as the two Rock Types rolled off into the distance.

Venom looked back at the map. "If that spot is over there..." he mused.

"Even if it doesn't have the rocks," Cotton said.

"Then that means the treasure has been here the whole time!" Aero said, delighted.

Venom stared down at that map, and then at the plains. "West!" he announced, slithering off as fast as he could. Aero and Cotton quickly followed.

It took very little time to reach the spot. Venom checked his map, then the spot where they were standing, and then at the map again. "We're here," he announced quietly.

"We are?" asked Cotton. "But where's the treasure?"

"It's underground, stupid," Venom said. "We'll have to dig it out." He turned to Aero. "Can you use Dig?"

Aero shook her head. "Well, not exactly..."

Venom rolled his eyes. "Of course. I just have to do all the work around here." He sighed before nosing his way into the ground, his purple body vanishing into the dirt within seconds, leaving a large hole in the ground.

Aero growled. "'I just have to do all the work around here!'" she said, mimicking Venom's voice. "Who does that snake think he is?"

Cotton shook her head. "Do you think there's really treasure down there?" she asked.

Aero shrugged. "If there is, he'd better not try to get away with it without us."

Cotton paled. "Uh, do we have to go down there?" she asked, timidly. "It'll be dark," she muttered.

Aero smiled. "Don't worry. Mawile live in caves. My eyes can see pretty well in the dark."

Before Cotton could reply, she heard Venom gasp from inside the tunnel. Then, he screamed, and in a second they heard a 'THUD' and everything went quiet.

Aero and Cotton stood up and stared into the tunnel. It was deep, and pitch black. Neither of them could see the bottom. "Venom!" shouted Aero. "Are you okay?"

They recieved no reply, so Aero shouted again. "Venom! Answer me if you're okay!"

Again, no reply. Aero growled. "He's probably being quiet so he can sneak off with the treasure when we go to get help!" she said, suspiciously.

Cotton looked down the hole. "Are... sure? What if he's... I don't know... Dead?"

Sighing, Aero leaned into the hole once more. "Venom, are you oka-! Who-whoa!" The Mawile lost her balance, and nearly fell into the pit before Cotton grabbed her leg, keeping her from falling into the darkness.

Aero looked up. "Th-thanks!" she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Don't... Mention... It...!" said Cotton, struggling to hold onto the much heavier girl.

"Alright, now just pull me up, nice and gently now... Slowly... Slowly..."

Cotton pulled as hard as she could, struggling against the weight that tortured her young muscles. She was just starting to pull Aero up when she heard a crumbling, cracking sound. She looked down, and her eyes widened. The ground was giving out!

With a scream, Aero and Cotton fell down the hole, the Ratatta still clinging to the Mawile as they plummeted into the dark pit, clinging to her friend like a child clings to her mother when scared of a lightning storm.

Thankfully, something soft lay on the bottom of the pit, and the two managed to land on it, bouncing off and hitting the cold stone floor.

"Owowowowowow!" said Aero, jumping up and rubbing her back. "That _hurt_!"

Cotton groaned and sniffled as she stood up. She looked up to the hole, which was the only thing providing them light. Other than that, it was almost pitch black.

"Whoa," Aero said, looking at the light. "We must've fallen at least twenty feet! Good thing we landed on something soft!"

"If by soft you mean my spine..." a voice croaked.

The two turned to see a bruised, bleeding and battered Venom sprawled across the floor. The snake was clearly in a massive amount of pain, and he was struggling to rise.

"Venom!" shouted Aero, genuine concern in your voice. "Are you okay?" she cried, struggling to help the snake up.

Venom groaned. "Reach into my bag... See if any of my oran berries were squashed..."

Aero nodded and grabbed the green bag, searching in it. "I found one!" she said, pulling a round oran berry out. "Here," she said, feeding it to the snake.

Venom didn't smile, but his frown faded as he took the fruit, it's highly caffeinated juices energizing his sore muscles. With a grunt, he pulled himself up, shaking his head. "Ugh..." he muttered. "There was a pit underneath the dirt," he said, groaning. "I fell right in."

Cotton froze. The room was begining to get dark. Sunset was almost over. "Oh, no!" she moaned. "We're going to caught in the dark all alone!"

Aero froze. "How are we going to get out in the dark?" she asked, terrified.

Cotton glared. "I thought you could see in the dark!" she shouted.

"I can! I just don't want to be trapped in it!" Aero retorted.

Any further argument was cut off by a bright light. Venom had pulled a stick with a flammable blast seed at the end, and struck the seed against a rock, making a handly torch.

Aero blinked. "Where did-?"

Venom rolled his eyes. "Like I said, if I'm going, I'm going to be prepared." He used his tail and tosses the torch to Aero. "Let's go," he ordered.

"Go where?" asked Cotton.

"The only way we can go," Venom said, pointing with his tail. In the torch's light they could make out a tunnel, dark and lonely in the shadows.

"In there?" squeaked Cotton, shivering.

Aero nodded. "It's the only way we can go - unless you want to stay here alone."

Cotton winced as she followed the two into the tunnel. "I don't have much of a choice then, huh?"

"Nope," Venom replied. "Good luck, kid. We're heading right into it."

"Into what?" Aero asked.

Venom actually smiled, though you couldn't see it very well. "Into a mystery dungeon."

* * *

"'Hey, Violet! Let's go exploring! I'll bet we can find and ancient relic or something!' If by ancient relic, you meant, **wandering in the middle of an empty field all day**!"

"Oh, stop whining. You're the on who wanted to go exploring! Besides, you could use the exercise.

It took an immense amount of willpower for Violet to not backhand Lily right then and there. The Pachirisu had been a near constant nuisance since they had gone exploring in the first place. All she had done was chatter, chatter, and chatter. To be honest, Violet did not hate Lily; in fact, they had been friends for as long as either of them could recall. But that didn't change the fact that Lily, to be frank, was a bit of a ditz.

"Come on, admit it. You want to go home as much as I do," said Lily. "Let's head back, get some dinner, and take a long nap." Lily was clearly tired. She wasn't jumping about and flipping around like she usually did.

Violet shook her head. "Go home and give up? How are we going to do anything if we go home and give up? Did Team Ranier go home and give up when they had to scale the most treacherous-?"

"No, no, no!" Lily said. "Not another Team Ranier story! Please!"

Violet glared. "Oh, what, like you don't like those stories!"

"Not when you use them in every failed attempt of a stirring motivational speech I don't!" Lily retorted.

Violet glared. "Oh, shut it."

Lily stuck her tongue out.

Violet was about to retort angrily, when something caught her eye. "Hey! Look over there!" she shouted.

Lying across the field was a hole in the ground. Violet took of and peered down into the hole, a curious look on her face."This wasn't here before," she said. "I wonder were it leads..." A gleam came into her eyes. "It's perfect! I'll get some rope from Dragonite's Trading Post, and we can go explore down there! What better place to explore then a mysterious dark hole?"

Lily yawned. "Can we do it in the morning?"

Violet blinked. "Of course not!" she said. "We need to go now! What would happen if someone else would find this and explore that hole before us! Our chance would be ruined!"

"Our health will be ruined too," said Lily. "I say we're going home!"

"Who made you the leader?"

"Who made _you_ the leader? I vote that I'm the leader!"

"Well I vote against you!" Violet growled.

"Well, that's too bad!" Lily said. "And my first order of business as leader is to order all exploration members home for bed!"

"Well, I'm not going!" Violet retorted.

"Fine!" said Lily. "Go fall down the pit! I might come looking for you in the morning."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. You won't come looking for me. We both know you're scared of the dark!"

Lily growled. "You take that back!" she shouted, pointing an angry finger at the Meowth.

Violet stuck her tongue out. "Why should I? It's no secret. Why else do you always want to go home before dark? You're _scared_."

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"That's it!" Lily shouted, tackling Violet. The two tusseled around until, of course, they fell right into the the pit with a scream. The two plunged into the darkness until they the floor with a painful smack.

After a few seconds of stunned silence, Violet used some language that should never be written, followed by a simple, "Oww..."

They were silent after that.

"So," Violet said, breaking the silence. "Can we go exploring now?"

Lily glared at the Meowth.

"Oh, what?" asked Violet. "We're in here anyway! Besides, it's the only we we'll find an exit."

Lily growled. "Fine," she said. "Just... Let's take a quick break first."

Violet nodded, feeling faint after the fall. "For once, you have a good idea."

Both girls fell face first into the dirt.

* * *

Venom sighed, glaring as Cotton finally peeked out from behind the rock she had been hiding behind. "Are you done?" he asked, gesturing to the now out-cold Diglett that lay beside him. "I knocked it out," he said.

Cotton slowly crawled out. "B-but what if there's more?" she asked.

Venom sighed. "Aero and I can take care of them. Let's go."

Cotton winced and followed as the trio walked through the dark caverns, lit only by Venom's torch. Roots were poking out of the ceiling from the land above, the air was thin and musky, and every sound they made echoed through the tunnel.

Venom wanted to get this over with. The sooner he got his share, the sooner he could go home. And the sooner he could ditch the two annoyances. Neither had been incredibly helpful so far.

Aero leaned over and whispered, "Don't be so rude to her. She's just a kid."

Venom rolled his eyes. "So are you."

"Hey!" Aero said, not whispering anymore. "I am not just a kid! So don't treat me like one!"

"Then give me a reason to treat you like an adult. All you've done is act like a little girl who wants a piece of candy but isn't getting any!"

Aero growled. "At least I don't act like an old man!"

Venom blinked. "Excuse me?" he asked, turning to the Mawile.

"Yeah! You can't be much older than me, but you act like an old guy! 'You dang kids, get off my lawn!'"

"I do not sound like that!" Venom retorted.

"Do too!" Aero said. "But what do I know? I'm just a kid. A kid with spirit and youth, and the ablilty to see clearly! Have fun drinking your fruit juice, gramps!"

"Don't call me gramps!" Venom shouted, his voice echoing through the cave.

Aero stuck her tongue out. Venom smacked her in the back of the head with his tail, earning a growl. Before she could fight back, Venom froze. "Look down," he ordered, lowering his torch to make out what they seeing.

A large pool of water lay underneath them. Venom gave the torch to Aero and poked his head under the water. He surfaced a moment later. "It's not too deep. We can swim across easily."

Aero folded her arms. "An underground lake?" she said. "Never knew one of these was down here."

"That would be because you never were down here, child." Venom slowly dipped his tail into the water, before sliding the rest of his body inside. "Come on," he said, slithering into the water.

Cotton began stuttering incoherently.

Venom growled. "What is it now? Don't tell me you're afraid of water!"

Cotton nodded rapidly.

"Well, too bad," Venom said. "You're stuck down here with us, and this is where we're going."

"Hey!" snapped Aero. "She's scared! Have some sympathy!" She turned to Cotton. "It's okay. You won't have to swim." She jumped onto Venom's head, earning a grunt from the cobra. "Come on!" she said. "He's like a boat! A big, ugly, grumpy, _old_ boat."

Before Venom could yell back, Cotton slowly joined Aero on his head. Unhappily, Venom shoved off, slithering through the water.

"See?" Aero said. "Is this so bad?"

Cotton was very pale, but she managed to nod.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourselves," Venom muttered. "Don't expect me to serve snacks."

"Of course not, gramps," Aero said.

Venom growled. "Don't call me gramps!"

Before Aero could think of a clever reply, she heard a sound. A small, moaning sound, from the ceiling. "Shh..." she whispered, holding up the torch to get a better view.

On the roof of the cavern, there were Zubat and Golbat. Dozens of them, clinging to the ceiling, each one asleep.

Venom blinked. "Quiet..." he muttered. "We need to get through here quick. The Zubat line can be very territorial, and it's almost night time. They'll be waking up soon." He began slithering through the water, quickly but quietly. "As long as we stay quiet, we won't wake them."

Aero and Cotton nodded, eager to avoid any trouble with the nocturnal flyers.

The trio silently glided through the lake, any quips about Venom being an old guy gone. Silence reigned.

Cotton was very pale. She could barely breath. Here she way, facing two of her fears, water AND darkness. She simply sat there, frozen. Staring into the blackness and trying to forget where she was. However, her fear began to bubble when she found herself staring into a pair of orange, staring right back at her. The owner stared right back at her, before two other pairs joined the first pair. Six pairs of eyes gleamed at her, before vanishing.

Cotton couldn't hold it in. She screamed loudly, her screech echoing through the cave.

Venom and Aero winced. "What... did... I... say?" whispered Venom.

Before Cotton could reply, an angry, shrieking sound filled the cave. The Zubat and Golbat had awakened, and they were not happy.

Venom growled as the Bat Pokemon began to swarm them, "Hold on!" he shouted, swimming faster than before.

Aero and Cotton began panicking and swatting at the airborn creatures, as they swarmed the trio, screeching and flapping as they charged and bit Venom's neck, as he struggled to keep his head above water.

Aero pointed foward, her keen eyes catching sight of a rocky shore. "Head that way!" she shouted. "Land!"

Venom nodded and shot foward. Land would let them plan their counter attack and actually fight back.

The Zubat and Golbat didn't let up for a second. Biting, screeching, and ramming into the trio as they swam for the rocky shore. Venom managed to burst out of the water, onto the shore. Unfortunetly, a Zubat had rammed into Cotton just as he got out of the water, knocking the terrified Ratatta into the water. Cotton began sputtering and thrashing in the water.

"Cotton!" shouted Aero, turning to Venom. "We have to get her out!"

"I'm a little busy over here!" Venom shouted, swatting at the Zubat and Golbat with his tail, trying to hit the fliers.

Aero, seeing that Cotton was begining to sink, made a quick choice, jumping into the water. She wasn't a super skilled swimmer, but she could do the basic Poochyena paddle. She splashed over to the drowning Ratatta, only to realize that the water wasn't even up to her knees.

Aero rolled her eyes, stood up, and said, "Cotton!"

Cotton kept struggling. "H-help!"

"Cotton! You can stand! The water is _shallow_."

Cotton stopped struggling, felt the bottom of the shore, and blinked. "Oh," she said, still scared.

Aeor nodded. "Come on," she said. "Let's get out of here before-!"

An ear splitting shriek cut her off. Everything became blurry and disoriented. Aero stumbled about, eventually stumbling over.

The Zubat began to swarm her, pounding her poor eardrums with Super Sonic, confusing her. With that done, the bats began to pierce her body with their fangs. Aero was a steel type, and the attcks weren't much, but they were painful, and bringing her down. The Mawile struggled, confused.

Cotton paled. Aero was being killed, and Venom was busy, Body Slamming the Golbat and Zubat who were swarming him. If no one helped Aero...

Cotton swallowed, and did something she never thought she would do.

She leaped onto a Zubat, and bit its wing. Hard. The Flying Type screamed in agony, struggling to break free, only to hit the ground, the attack knocking him out. The other Zubat charged, but Cotton attacked again. Jump, bite, chew, hold, and repeat. The Zubat fell, one by one.

Soon, a pile of blue and purple bodies lay in the water, and Cotton helped the disoriented Aero up. "Aero? Can you hear me?"

"My, what big ears you have..." Aero slurred, still confused.

Cotton sighed. "Come on," she said, helping the dazed Steel Type to the shore, ducking under a flying Golbat that had been knocked out by a powerful blow of Venom's coils.

The two walked up to the rocky shore, barely able to see in the darkness, now that thier torch was gone with the water. The Zubat and Golbat were all knocked out, and those who were waking up quickly flew away, eager to avoid an further pain.

Venom gasped in pain and fatigue. "Well..." he muttered. "That wasn't so bad." Before he could say anything else, he looked down to find Aero hugging him.

"You have beautiful eyes," she said, still confused.

Venom rolled his "beautiful eyes" and swiftly dunked Aero's head in the water multiple times, until she shouted, "I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Venom pulled her out. "Good," he said, earning a glare he couldn't see. He winced in pain. He had lost his bag when the Zubat and Golbat had attacked them in the lake, and Aero was now the only one who could see in the dark. "Alright," he said. "You take point, girl." He turned to Cotton. "Keep holding onto her. Let's go!" he ordered.

They soon found a tunnel, and traveled down it, eager to find the treasure (or an exit) and be done with it.

As they walked along, Aero, keeping her eyes out in front, asked, "Cotton? Did you... save me, back there?"

Cotton slowly nodded. "I guess I did," she muttered quietly.

Aero smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"As touching as that was," Venom said, "we need to keep moving. Save your breath and thank yous for when this adventure is over."

Aero growled. "Can't you shut up and let us compliment one another for once, you big, over sized-!"

Cotton screamed. Again.

Looming in front of them was a massive figure. Eyes glaring down at them, claws outstretched and mouth gaping open.

Aero jumped back, Cotton stared, frightened, and Venom sighed. "It's a Kangaskhan rock, you idiots!"

"A... A what?" asked Aero.

Venom slithered p. "A Kangaskhan rock is a statue of a Pokemon called Kangaskhan. Despite their ferocious appearence, they tend to be gentle, and are wonderful mothers. These rocks are modeled after them, scaring the feral wild Pokemon, and acting as a beacon, and resting place for adventurers."

Aero raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" she asked.

Venom looked away. "I read," he said, plainly. "Anyway," he added, seeing as how we're all dead tired..." He trailer off, and then fell to the ground, almost instantly falling asleep.

Aero blinked, and then yawned, not realizing how tired she was. Cotton began to doze off and Aero leaned against the Kangaskhan rock, yawning again. Soon, sleep overtook them all.

* * *

**Well, glad that I got this in. Stay tuned for next time folks, when Venom, Aero, and Cotton find the treasure!**

**And who has been watching them in the caves?**


	14. The Wrath of Tsa' aal

**Today's special thanks goes to long time reviewer of this story, Freak666chaos. Thanks again!**

**And, without further interuptions, here's chapter 14, The Wrath of Tsa' aal!**

* * *

The sun shone down on the green fields. The grass seemed to shine in its blaze, and waved at it in the wind. A lone Seviper slithered through the grass, his red eyes gazing out to the fields. He slowly slid through the grass, soaking in the enviroment. He took a breath of the warm, spring air as he moved throughout the field, almost lazily. However, something soon caught his sight, as he began to slide into a grove of apples trees.

A small Ekans, a bag tied around his coils, was yelling at a Pikachu and a Pichu. The three were clearly in a heated argument.

The Seviper sighed. _Again?_

He slid into the grove, listening to the two boys, and small girl, yell.

"Just admit it, slimy! You're scared!" the Pikachu said.

"Yeah!" the Pichu chimed in.

"Na-uh!" the Ekans replied. "I don't need to prove anything to you two!"

"See?" the Pikachu turned to the Pichu, grinning. "He's a Scaredy Meowth!"

The Pichu laughed. "Scaredy Meowth! Scaredy Meowth!"

"I am not!" the Ekans yelled.

"Oh, yeah?" the Pikachu said. "Prove it!" He pointed to a particularly tall apple tree. "Climb up there and get the perfect apples on the top!"

"I'm not going to!" the Ekans seethed.

"Why not?" the Pikachu said.

"Because my Mom said that I'm not allowed to climb that tree! The branches aren't safe and it's too tall for someone my age!"

The Pikachu and Pichu began laughing loudly. "He's not just a Scaredy Meowth! He's a Mommy's boy!" the Pikachu said, snickering.

The Pichu was laughing so hard she could barely breath.

The Ekans lost it. "Alright!" he shouted. "Come on!" he charged the Pikachu and knocked the Electric Type over.

The Pikachu looked less than thrilled. "Why you-!" he began, leaping up, electricity leaping from his cheeks. "Bring it on you little-!"

A scarlett and black blade landed between the two combatants, surprising the two. Both looked up at the angry face of the Seviper.

The Ekans paled. "D-dad..."

"Venom..." the Seviper said. "What did I tell you about picking fights?"

"Not to do it," the Ekans said, bowing his head shamefully.

The Seviper nodded. "That's right."

"But Dad!" the younger Venom said. "They were calling me names! They were making fun of Mom!"

"Son," the Seviper said, shutting him up. He had that kind of voice; the one that just demanded you shut your trap. "Just because they call you names doesn't mean you can just get into a fight with him. Besides," he added, glaring at the two giggling Electric Mice, "if they had really been making fun of your Mom, I'd take their little heads off."

Both stopped laughing. "Hey!" the boy said. "Don't talk to me like that! I'll get my Dad!"

The Seviper grinned. "Go get him," he said. "Maybe your father will listen to how you tried to taunt my son into climbing that tree - the tree that every parent I know in in the village has forbidden their children to climb."

Both of the Electric Mice swallowed. Their parents wouldn't be happy... "Uh..." the Pikachu said. "I think my Mom's calling!" He turned and ran away, followed by the Pichu.

The Seviper looked back to Venom. "Come on," he ordered, gesturing to a different tree. "Let's get those apples for your Mom."

Venom nodded, as he slid up the tree, reaching a branch. He shook it, apples falling down. Sliding back down, he silently gathered them up, and the two went home.

The slide back home was mostly quiet. Venom was being silent, still afraid of punishment. Sighing, the Seviper said, "Son."

Venom looked up.

"I know what it's like to have a temper," the Seviper said. "It's not like our skin; we can't just shed out of it. Even I have a bad temper. The important thing is," he insisted, "that you learn to control it. I made a lot of mistakes when I was your age. Mistakes that made me very unhappy. All because I couldn't control my words and actions. Do you understand me?"

Venom the younger nodded. "Yeah, Dad. I do."

The Seviper nodded. "It's hard to make friends in the world when you can't control those two things."

"But Dad!" the Ekans said. "I don't need friends! I have you, Mom, and Sistru!"

The Seviper smiled. "Well, if you never make any friends, you'll never get a mate, and you'll never have children together."

Venom made a sour face. "Girls," he muttered.

The Seviper chuckled. "You'll get over that in due time," he said. "Come on, let's go home. And I'll let the fight slide... But just this once!" he warned.

Venom smiled. "Thanks, Dad!" he said.

* * *

Venom's eyes snapped open, reality returning to him. He sighed. And this time he had been having a good dream.

He blinked wearily, faintly remembering his situation. He, along with two immature children, were in a cave, searching for treasure. They had gotten into a fight, and they had collapsed by a Kangaskhan rock.

However, he had no recolection of someone using him a s a blanket.

Venom stared down and could faintly make out a small Pachirisu, using his tail as a quilt as she slept there.

Venom quickly whipped her off, sending her into a cave wall with a scream.

Chaos followed.

Aero and Cotton, hearing the scream, awoke and began feeling around around the room for anything attacking them. A fifth voice joined the chaos, until one voice declared, "Quiet!" and a bright flashed blinded them.

Lily glared at the others sleepily. "What's going on?" she asked, yawning.

Violet glared at Aero. "Oh, it's you," she said. "I should have known you'd be following us!"

"What?" Aero glared right back. "We were here first!"

"Were not!" Violet retorted.

"Were too!" Aero shot back.

"Shut up, all of you!" Venom said, before taking a deep breath. "Oh great," he remarked, seeing Violet, "it's you again."

Lily blinked. "You know each other?"

"Yeah," Lily said. "He's the Arbok who I was _fighting_." She glared. "Why he's in here is beyond me."

"That's none of your business," Venom retorted.

"Wait a sec," Lily said. "You really did fight an Arbok?"

"See?" Violet said. "I was telling the truth! Hah!"

Lily frowned. "Alright, fine!" she said. "I'm sorry for not believing your outlandish story!"

"Thank you," Violet said, nodding.

"Well, now that's all done, care to explain why you're here?" asked Aero. "You followed us, didn't you?"

"Why would we follow you?" asked Violet. "Unless you're hunting for treasure... Are you?"

Aero blinked. "Uh... No..."

Violet knew a lie when she saw one. "I knew it!" she shouted. "I knew this place had treasure in it!"

"Congratulations," Venom remarked dryly.

"Will there be enough to split it five ways?" whispered Cotton.

Venom sighed. "Who knows?" he whispered back.

"Alright, so there might be a treasure in here!" said Aero, folding his arms. "However, we were here first! So go home!"

Before Violet could reply, Lily piped in. "Well, how are you going to get through here without a light?" she asked. "I know that Mawile live in caves, and you can see in the dark, but can your friends? No? Good!" She flipped through the air, landing near Violet. "Then, you need us! Otherwise, you can't get through the cave!"

Venom sighed. "The moron has a point, sadly."

Aero rolled her eyes. "Fine," she said. "Let's go. But don't try anything funny!" she ordered.

Violet rolled her eyes right back, but grinned. "Alright!" she shouted. "Let's go deeper into the cave!" she and Lily took off like a bolt.

"Hey!" Aero shouted, following the light from the glowing Pachirisu. "Wait up!"

Venom groaned, slapping his face with his tail. "Come on," he ordered Cotton, as he slithered off.

Cotton slowly followed, not wanting to go any deeper, but not wanting to be left alone. As she left, she failed to notice orange eyes, glowing in the darkness.

A pair of white, angry looking eyes joined the others. With an angry grunt, the white eyes, followed by the orange ones, followed, blanketed in the darkness.

* * *

Time seemed to speed by for the Explorers. They navigated the tunnels as swiftly as they could. Their hearts were filled with hope. But they were also filled with fear. There was no absolute garuntee that the treasure they sought was real, or if it had already been claimed. With high hopes and empty stomachs they marched on, past massive trenches, deadly chasms, and more underground lakes. Tiny Island was small, but these caves seemed to go on forever.

That is, until they hit a dead end.

All the time they had traveled on one single path. There were no crossroads or anything of the sort. So, they had been hoping to come across a treasure chamber, or something like that.

What they got was a large room, that was completely empty. Strange runes covered the walls, unseen in centuries.

The runes failed to impress or motivate the tired Explorers. They sat down in the cave, feeling dejective and angry.

"Well, great," Violet said. "Super. A dead end." She paused, but then cried out, "A dead #$*ing end!"

Aero covered Cotton's ears. "Hey! Language!"

"Oh, shut it," muttered Violet, rubbing her head. "We came all this way for nothing!" She kicked a rock in frustration.

Aero growled and walked up to her. "_We_ came all this way for nothing!" she snarled. "_You_ two followed us!"

Violet growled, baring her claws. "Are you going to keep whining about that?"

The mouth on the back of Aero's head snarled. "Yea, I am! You two are just a couple of lousy, little thieves!"

"You take that back!" Violet shouted.

Aero shook her head fiercely, and it took very little time for the two to lose it. Aero sunk her teeth into Violet's leg, as the cat began to scratch and tear at her face.

"H-hey!" Venom said. "Stop it!"

"Stupid... little... theif!" Aero shouted, biting Violet's tails.

Violet snarled in pain, before countering with a flurry of Fury Swipes across the Mawile's face, causing her to cry out and throw the Meowth off.

The two glared before lauching at each other again, stopped only by Venom's tails, smashing the earth between them and shouting, "Knock it off!"

Both looked at the snake, surprised.

Venom leered at the two. "Look, you don't like me, and I certainly don't like you, but killing each other is a waste of time and energy!"

"But... there's no treasure!" the two girls complained.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "So you're going to kill each other? That makes a lotta sense. Besides, your scaring little Cotton!"

Cotton nodded. It was bad enough that she was in a dark, and wet, cave, but now her friend was fighting with some other girl.

Violet sighed. "I guess you're right," she said.

Aero looked away. "I can't believe you're telling us to control our tempers..." she muttered to Venom.

Venom rolled his eyes. "Believe it, kid." He tested the ground, seeing it wasn't to hard. "Alright," he said. "I'm going to dig us out of here. We all go home, go to sleep, and forget this ever happened, alright?"

Recieving no reply, Venom tunneled into the ground, leaving the four girls. Violet and Aero looked devestated, and hung around vacantly. Lily looked fidgety, and eager to go back to the surface, and Cotton hung about in a dark corner, next to the unreadable runes. She was secretly releaved to be getting out of here. Darkness and water. Ugh.

She gave a sigh and leaned against the wall. A clicking sound surprised her.

A tremor travelled through the room, surprising the girls. The sound of gravel scrapping against gravel echoed through the tunnel. A section of the wall, covered in the strange runes, slowly opened, revealing another tunnel. A faint green light shone in the new path.

Venom poked his head from the tunnel he had been digging, surprised. "Did anyone else feel that-?" he began, only to be cut off by Aero and Violet squealing in delight and running into the new room, soon revealed to be what they had hoped to find: a treasure chamber.

Large ancient chests, filled with jewels, were stacked upon piles and piles of coins, shining temptingly in the caves light, illuminating the room in its glow.

"We found it!" shouted Aero, happily. "Alright!"

The girls quickly ran into the room and happily looked through the treasure, admiring the gold and jewels. Even Venom, who was used to his unimpressed demenour, couldn't help but smile as he looked over the impressive amount of riches.

The Explorers explored the room, picking pieces of treasure up and admiring it, only to drop it and admire another. It took very little time for Aero to be wearing several necklaces, and Violet had replaced her own charm with a much more expensive looking one. Cotton was so enchanted by the golden treasures, she could barely touch them. Lily was filled with more enthusiasm than normal, running around and flipping on everything and anything in the room.

Violet was enjoying her new charm, and her mind swirled with all the things she could do with her fortune. Funding an Exploration base, a team, being able to finally live her dream and make everyone ever regret every rude thing they ever told her... She was so happy, she could burst, and her excitement only elevated when she saw a glowing, emerald light.

Slowly, she creeped over to the source of the glow, finding a small, but brilliant looking, green jewel.

It was small, and it wasn't cut very well, but the way it glowed was enticing. The Meowth's eyes widened as she slowly picked the gem up. To her surprise, it wasn't cold, but very warm instead. "Amazing," she whispered, slipping the jewel into her bag for safe keeping.

It took very little time for the party to be carrying as many pieces of treasure as they could. Cotton was wearing a very large necklace, and Venom had actually swallowed several large gems, planning to regurgitate them later (snakes can do that, you know). Aero had stuffed a large loud into her second mouth. Later, they could come back with bags and carry the rest home.

"Well," Venom said, feeling very stuffed. "That's that. Let's head home for now and _keep quiet about this_."

"No need to tell us," said Aero, feeling very off balance with all the treasure in her second maw. Tomorrow she was going shopping.

"Let's head home!" said Lily, with a large crown on her head.

"Yeah!" Cotton said. "Let's go-"

BANG!

A massive explosion cut them off, showing them with gravel and dust. When the smoke cleared, the secret entrance was nothing more than rubble.

Cotton was the first to panic, naturally. She began shouting and screaming incoherently until Venom put his tail over her mouth.

"Everyone shut up!" he said. "Look, the ground isn't too hard. I'll dig us out in no time."

"Uh, gramps?" Aero said.

Venom glared. "I told you not to call me gramps!" he shouted. "What it is?"

Aero pointed to several shapes, moving through the dirt towards them. Someone was digging into the room.

The someones showed themselves. Small, brown creatures emerged from the holes. Orange eyes glowed on dark faces, staring at the party. They crawled up from the earth, propelled by four insect-like legs. Four came from the front, chittering in a strange dialect as they crawled towards them. Four more tunneled from behind, cutting them off.

One last one began to tunnel in, larger than the others. A long silvery blade emerged from the ground, followed by another, and then a massive, brown beast emerged. Bronze armor like skin covered his body. Long blades on his fore-arms, and white eyes, filled with hatred. He snarled and stepped towards the Explorers.

Venom tried to seem unimpressed. "And you are...?"

The beast growled. "My name," he said, in a grating voice, "is Tsa' aal. The last Pokemon you wastes will ever see, provided you don't hand over the Life Fragment!"

"Never heard of you, or any Life Fragment!" said Venom.

"And what kind of name is Tsa' aal?" asked Lily.

"How do you even pronounce it?" asked Cotton.

"Shaddap!" said Tsa'aal (how do you say that anyway?), obviously the short-tempered type. "I could kill the lot of you right now, but I'm giving you worms a chance to live. Give me the Fragment, and I'll leave a tunnel. Otherwise," he gestured to the blasted remains of the door, "you can stay in here and suffocate or starve to death. Your choice."

Venom slithered. "I can dig too," he said. "You think you can scare me with empty threats? We found this cave first. We don't know anything about any blasted Fragments, so beat it!"

Tsa' aal snarled. "You're trying to scare me? I gave you fools a chance and you laugh at me? ME? No one laughs at me! Kabuto!" he screamed. "Kill them! Now! I'll pry the Fragment from your bloody hands!"

Venom waved his tail. "No hands, dipstick."

"Raaaargh!" Tsa' aal tackled Venom, pushing him to the ground. Venom snarled right back, wrapping his coils around Tsa'aal and squeezing as Tsa'aal struggled to break free. The two rolled on the floor, Venom trying to bite into his enemy's stron armor, while the other Pokemon, Kabuto appearently, attacked the others, blasting at them with deadly Water Guns.

Aero ducked behind a pile of gold as Lily and Violet hid behind another. Cotton was shivering next to Aero as she peered over the pile. The Kabuto were advancing, going in for the kill.

"Lily!" she shouted.

"What?" the Pachirisu replied.

"They're using Water Gun!" Aero said.

"So?"

"That mean's they're probably Water Type! And you're Electric Type!"

"Uh, yeah... So...?"

"DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU?" shouted Aero as the Kabuto began to climb up their cover.

"Water and electrici... Oh, yeah!" she shouted. "Now I remember!" Lily hopped onto the pile of treasure, glaring at her enemies. "EAT LIGHTNING, BUBS!"

A powerful spark sent the Kabuto scattering. They swung around and fired of more bursts of water, narrowly missing them. One began to scratch at Aero, but she knocked him out with a powerful Brick Break.

"Good job!" shouted Violet, as she began to angrily swipe at the crab-like creatures. "Let's hurry up and get the heck out of here!"

"Right!" shouted Cotton as she hid behind Aero, who was bashing the Kabuto down.

Venom wasn't in such a good situation. Tsa' aal had broken free from his grip and was now charging at the serpent with his long, blade like claws. The amazingly angry look in his eyes told the snake he wasn't in the mood to talk right now. _Dad was right about controlling my temper,_ he thought. _Look what my mouth has gotten me into now._

Venom charged foward, ducking under a blade and body slamming the creature, sending him flying back. Slicing his blades into the ground to slow himself, before charging at Venom again, swinging his deadly forearms.

Before he could slice the snake in two, a Kabuto smacked him in the head, knocking him over. Aero, who had thrown the crab-like creature, stood next to Venom ready to attack.

"I didn't need your help," the snake said.

"Whatever you say, gramps!" Aero replied.

Before Venom could snap back, Tsa' aal angrily rose off the ground, glaring at the Kabuto who had been thrown at him. "Idiot," he muttered, kicking the creature away. He turned back to Venom and Aero. "Your friends might walk away from this if you give me the blasted Fragment!" he shouted.

Venom glared. "I don't have your Fragment! Besides, weren't you going to kill us? Or are you too afraid that your lackies can't do the job?"

"My 'lackies' aren't worth spit!" snapped Tsa 'aal. "Neither are you! The Fragment is all that matters to me! Give it, or die." His glared hardened. "I am more capable than them, I assure you. I'll start with the little rodent, then work my way up. And I'll do it slowly."

Aero rolled her eyes. "Wowwie, he's more full of steam than you, Gramps!" She glared at Tsa 'aal. "You want that stupid Fragment? Come and prove we have it, chump!"

Tsa 'aal slowly stalked over to the Mawile. Aero growled. "You asked for it!" she said. "Brick Break!" she shouted, punching Tsa 'aal in the ribs.

There was a crack. And it wasn't Tsa' aal.

Aero winced and pulled her hand away. "SONUVAH $%&* that hurt!" she shouted.

"Hey!" shouted Violet, whilst she pounded a Kabuto with her claws. "Language, remember?"

Tsa' aal knocked Aero aside before pinning Venom against the wall, his blades held against his throat. Venom began to make a gagging sound. "Well," said Tsa. "Where's your bravery now? Or are you too choked up?"

"I'm not choking," gasped Venom. "I'm vomiting."

Tsa' aal blinked. "Wha-?" he began.

Venom spat out one of the jewels he had swallowed, the hard rock smacking the creature in the face. Tsa cried out in pain as he loosened his grip long enough for Venom to break free, smashing him aside before joining the other. "Come on!" he shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" shouted Aero.

Lily zapped the last of the Kabuto that had been surrounding them. "Haha!" she announced. "Lily the great saves the day once more!"

"Wonderful," remarked Cotton sarcastically.

"You missed the big ugly one!" said Violet.

Tsa' aal glared at the Meowth before he looked down to two barely awake Kabuto. "What are you waiting for?" he snarled. "Get them!"

The Kabuto stared back, weak and afraid.

Tsa' aal growled. "Who scares you more? Them... or _me_?"

The two Kabuto rose and charged at the Explorers while Tsa' aal jumped up and clung to the roof of the cave, speeding towards them like a Spinarak on a web would.

Lily zapped the two on the floor, knocking them out, but missed Tsa' aal, who landed next to them before swiping the squirell out of the way. "Playtime is over!" he snarled.

The odds weren't good, and the party knew it as they stepped back. The Kabuto were pulling themselves off the ground and beginning to surround them.

"We're in trouble," said Violet.

"Is it that obvious?" remarked Lily.

The Kabuto drew nearer and prepared to attack, their claws ready to tear the Explorers in two. Tsa' aal stalked up behind them, his eyes filled with rage, and obviously not in the mood to ask for any last words.

* * *

**Eh, sorry everyone, but I have to cut this short. Sorry, but I have work to do. Anyways, I have a quick question: If your OC could be voiced by any voice actor in the world, who would it be? Sorry to ask this, but I couldn't decide on what kind of voice to give Tsa' aal. I was stuck between Gabranth from Final Fantasy and a typical tough guy voice. Let me know who you'd like your OC to be voiced by if this fic was an anime! (And no, I do not plan on invading Nintendo and making this come true, though I could add it to the list...) **

**Oh, yeah. Before I go, there's something I want to address. Yes, snakes can eat objects, and, if they're in danger, spew them out from their stomachs so they get away quicker or strike back easier. Please take it from me, I am studying to be a herpetologist. Trust me on this one.**

**See you next time, when the Explorers go Dragonite's Trading Post, and we see Bessie and Bonehead. Hey, we haven't seen them in a while, now have we?**

**Read, review, and fave!**


	15. What a way to end an adventure!

**Hey, folks, welcome back! When we last left our party, they were surrounded by a group of unknown Pokemon known as Kabuto, led by the violent creature known as Tsa' aal, who is searching for a mysterious Life Fragment. The party is out of options and on the verge of death. What will they do?**

**Find out now!**

**Also, last time I asked which voice actor you would want for your OC if this was an anime. Now I want you to tell me which opening number/sequence you'd want if this was an anime! If you aren't into anime, let me know about a cartoon or other tv show!**

**On with the story! Roll film!**

**P.S. For Venom's voice actor, I chose the great Frank Welker. He can do so many awesome voices! (For example, he voiced Megatron in the Transformers Cartoon) Bonehead would have Veronica Taylor (who voice Ash from the Pokemon anime, along with his mom and May, and a lot of other people)**

* * *

"Anyone have any good ideas?" squeaked Violet as she backed against the wall. "I'm all out."

Venom ducked under a flurry of deadly swipes. "I think I've done my part on this little outing," he said, before biting Tsa' aal's arm. Tsa angrily shaked his arm, trying to dislodge the serpent.

Swiping at a Kabuto, Violet turned to Lily. "How about you?"

Lily zapped another Kabuto, before answering, "I'm a little busy here!" The Pachirisu was breathing hard; she was running out of juice.

"Aero? Any ideas?"

Aero winced as she struck another Kabuto with a powerful Brick Break. "I've got nothing!"

"Cotton?" asked Violet. "How about-?"

Cotton was too busy shivering and dodging Water Guns to notice.

Violet sighed. "So," she muttered, slicing at another Kabuto. "It's up to me then." She growled, baring her teeth at the advancing Kabuto. "Dang it!"

The Kabuto screeched and charged at the angry Meowth, scratching and flailing. Violet was quick to return fire, so to speak. Sadly, her claws did little against the rocky armor of the Kabuto, though it was painful.

_This is getting really annoying!_ thought Violet, shielding her fear with annoyance. _I need to think of something, seeing as none of them want to!_

A Kabuto leaped onto her, scratching at her with its claws. Violet grunted and threw the crab off. "Stupid... things!" she seethed.

Venom winced as he dodged a sharp swipe from Tsa narrowly missed him, before slamming into the wall. The warrior's claws sliced the stone walls of the cave, scattering dusty gravel through the air.

"You're not getting away!" Tsa' aal shouted. "Blizzard!"

A whirl-wind of freezing air blasted from the warrior. Venom gasped as he felt his body go stiff. Being cold blooded meant that he couldn't create his own body heat. If he got too cold, then he would freeze up and pass out. He struggled against the attack, but his weariness grew and grew. He began to pass out, feeling his eye-lids grow heavy.

Aero charged foward, grabbing the snake before he froze up. She dragged him away while Lily blasted at Tsa' aal with a powerful Spark Attack. Sadly, Tsa barely felt it. Pachirisu were built for speed, not power.

Tsa gave an angry grunt as the bolt of electricity zapped him, the power coursing through his body. He growled and began to press foward, past his fallen minions as the electricity coursed through his veins. Lily blinked and increased her power, but Tsa kept moving foward until he reached the girl, swatting her out of the way like she was nothing.

"Aw, nuts!" Violet said, as she tackled Tsa's face, scratching his eyes. Lily got up and took off, while Tsa' aal screamed in fury, tearing Violet off of his face.

"You little whelp!" Tsa' aal shouted, tossing the girl aside. "Get out of my way!"

Violet landed on her feet (well, duh) and shot at him again. "Time for you to go, ya big ugly-!"

The sound of tearing flesh filled the air.

Tsa' aal's blade had pierced through Violet's body. One side could be seen sticking out of her back, coated in her blood. The cat's eyes bugged out, then slowly glazed over. Tsa retracted his blade, and the Meowth fell to the floor with a gasp.

A scream covered up her gasp. Tsa' aal turned, only to see Lily, attacking him with a powerful bolt of electricity. This time, it hurt. The warrior reeled back in pain, falling to the ground. He glared at the girl. She glared right back. Neither noticed a glowing light emerge from Violet's bag.

"Get out of my way!" roared Tsa' aal, standing up.

Lily held her ground, Aero, Venom, and even Cotton joining her. "You killed my best friend!" she seethed. "You think I'm just gonna keep over and let you go?"

"Who died now?"

The group blinked in perfect unison, before turning to see Violet, angrily wiping blood of her _unwounded_ chest.

"WHA-?"

"You're alive!" squeeled Lily, happy tears in her eyes. "I mean... Uh, I knew it all along!"

"Sure you did," Violet said, standing up. "Stupid blood... This'll take forever to wash out!"

"Impossible!" Tsa' aal blinked. "I ran you through! No one has ever survived that before! Unless..." He blinked. A green light was coming from the cat's bag. "I knew it!" he roared. "You do have the Life Fragment! Give it to me!"

Violet held up her bag, and pulled out a green jewel. The gem glowed in the darkness like a star in the sky. "This old thing?" she said. "This thing saved me?"

Tsa' aal stepped closer. "Back off!" Venom said, getting ready to fight. "We're not giving it to you!"

Tsa' aal growled. "That's not your decision to make," he said, glaring at Violet.

"Oh, sure!" Violet said. "Since you were so nice and _stabbed_ me and everything!"

"You had that thing all this time and you never told us!" seethed Venom, smacking the back of her head.

Violet growled. "I didn't know that it did... that, what ever it was. I just got stabbed, and then I wasn't! Whaddya want me to say, I'm sorry I didn't give the psycho the magic gem I didn't know existed?"

"Do you think it could fix my hand?" asked Aero. "It's really, really sore."

"Of course it could fix your hand, you moron!" Tsa' aal stepped foward. "That Life Fragment contains immeasurable power! Power to great for the likes of you! Give me it now! Take anything else in this room, but give me that jewel!"

Lily looked at Violet. "So, should we give the psychopath the jewel that basically bestows endless life?" The two thought about it before loudly answering, "NO!"

"W-what would you even do with it?" asked Cotton, quietly.

Tsa' aal's glare hardened. "That's none of your business!"

Aero folded her arms. "Sheesh! You're even more tempermental than gramps here."

Venom slapped her wounded hand with his tail, causing the girl to cry out in pain. "Shut up."

Tsa' aal growled. "Who are you people?" he asked. "What kind of curse upon this earth are you?"

"Well, if you're going to be rude, we'll just be going then!" said Violet.

"You're not leaving until I have that gem!" shouted Tsa' aal. He readied his blades and then charged.

Venom struck back, sinking his teeth into the beast's arm and wrapping his coils around Tsa' aal's body. As he wrestled the warrior, the girls began to plan.

"We need to dig out of here!" Violet said. "No telling how long we can last against that guy! Who here can dig?"

Cotton raised her paw, slowly. "I can dig..." she said.

"Great!" the other three said.

"...but I'm afraid of the dark, and closed spaces," the Ratatta finished.

The three girls sweat dropped. "Well, what's scarier?" asked Violet. "The dark, or getting _cut in two_?"

Cotton paled. "Getting cut in two... in the dark."

Again, sweat drops.

"But... I'll try!" she said. She scurried over to the wall and began digging through it, despite her fears.

"Great," Violet said. "We'll be out of here anytime now."

"What about Gramps?" asked Aero. "We can't just leave him to fight that guy!"

"MY NAME IS NOT GRAMPS! OW! HEY! HANDS OFF, YOU SON OF-!

Violet sighed. "Am I the only one who can come up with any plans here?" she lamented.

Both Lily and Aero groaned in unison.

Violet grinned. "Guess who has a plan?" she asked.

"You?" the two said, dryly.

Violet nodded and quickly whispered it into their ears. The two thought about it, and then nodded.

"Right! Alright! Ready, and charge!"

The trio charged at the struggling Tsa' aal and Venom... and promptly ran right past them. The trio leaped up a tall pile of treasure, grabbing large gems. "Fire!" shouted Violet as they began to pelt Tsa' aal with their stones.

Venom growled as a stone struck him between the eyes. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING, BRATS!" he screamed.

Aero rolled her eyes. "Someone's off his medicine..."

"Keep quiet and keep throwing!" said Violet.

"This is your great plan?" asked Lily. "Throwing stuff at the angry killer?"

"Hey!" Violet shouted, stamping her foot. "I didn't here you having any-!"

The sound of gold and jewels shifting under the heavy weight of the three girls cut her off. The pile they had been standing on began to slide towards Venom and Tsa' aal. Venom blinked, before unwrapping himself from Tsa' aal, tripping the warrior with his tail. Before Tsa' aal could react, he was buried under a pile of gold, jewels, and chests.

"Wow... Er, just as I planned!" boasted Violet.

"You did not!" protested Lily. "You totally had no idea that that would work, stupid!"

"Me? Stupid?" Violet rolled her eyes. "You weren't saying that when I was dying."

"That's different!" Lily shouted.

"Is not!" Violet said. "You're just jealous of my genius plan!"

"I think you're all idiots," Venom said. "Now let's go before ugly wakes up!"

As if to prove Venom's point, the pile of treasure shifted.

The girls nodded. "Let's beat it!" shouted Aero.

They ran to the now completed tunnel, Cotton waiting for them. The Ratatta quickly scurried through the tunnel, followed by the others, reaching the chamber they had been in previously.

"Alright," Venom said. "Let's get out of here."

"Hey, wait! Help!"

The group turned to see Aero, stuck in the tunnel. "Get me out of here!" she shouted.

Violet sighed. "Alright, everyone, grab her arms," she ordered.

The others complied, and struggled to pull the Mawile out of the hole. "Someone's put on a little weight," grunted Venom.

Aero blinked and let that comment sink in. "ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT I'M FAT!" she angrily shouted.

Before Venom could reply, Aero had pulled herself out of the hole and chased the Arbok back into the depths of the cave, the others following, laughing as Aero tackled the snake.

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath a certain pile of treasure, Tsa' aal angrily clawed his way out of the massive weight that was upong his shoulders. "Miserable little fools..." he muttered as he shrugged gold coins of his shoulders. "Do you really think..." he began to charge at the tunnel that the Explorers had escaped from. "... that you can get away..." He kicked an outcold Kabuto that lay in his path. "... from ME?"

He clawed his way through the small tunnel they had made, reducing it to nothing. "Think again!" he hissed, as he chased after them, through the tunnel.

* * *

"So," Venom remarked when Aero had stopped hitting him. "When were you planning on letting us know that you had picked the gem up?" he asked Violet.

The Meowth folded her arms. "What, I don't get to chose my own share? That hardly seems fair to me."

"Well, it's also not fair when you have immortality in stone form and keep it from your friends," Lily said.

"I didn't know it would do that!" said Violet. "I had no idea. I'm sorry, okay? But it's still mine!"

"Fine, fine!" Aero said. "Just chill out!"

"Hey," Cotton said, her ears pricking. "D-do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Venom asked.

With a roar, Tsa' aal leaped down at the Explorers, swinging his blade at Venom, who ducked just in time to avoid being decapatated.

"THAT!" squealed Cotton, as the turned away and ran.

The others followed suit. "This guy again?" shouted Lily. "What do we have to do to lose this loser!"

"Run faster, that's what!" Aero shouted.

The Explorers took off through the tunnels, followed closely by the angry Tsa, who got closer to catching them every second.

The party was stopped by reaching a massive cliff, that lay before a massive abyss.

"Aw, nuts," Violet muttered, looking down below.

Cotton looked down, pale as snow. "I'm afraid of heights...!" she squealed.

"I'd figured," Venom remarked dryly.

A low chuckled filled the air. Tsa' aal emerged from the tunnel, blocking their escape. "So, do you fall down, or get chopped up?" he growled. "Or, you could give me that Life Fragment."

Violet growled. "Oh, you want it?" she asked, holding her bag out above the abyss. "One more step and you lose it forever!"

Tsa' aal's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare..."

Violet smirked. "Oops!" she said, dropping the bag.

"You idiot!" roared Tsa' aal, pushing the Explorers out of the way and leaping into the abyss himself.

The party watched his figure as it vanished into the darkness. "What a looney," said Lily. "I can't believe he would risk his life for a rock."

"A life that gives immortality," Venom pointed out.

Lily shrugged. "It's still a rock."

"A rock that he doesn't have," snickered Violet. She showed both her paws to the party, revealing the Life Fragment.

"You sneaky little cat!" Aero laughed. "You tricked him!"

Violet grinned. "I am a genuis, after all!"

"Throwing expensive gems down a big hole is genius?" asked Cotton.

Violet frowned. "Shut up, you're ruining my moment."

The group laughed, except Venom, who was being his grumpy self.

"Well," said Aero. "Let's get out of here! Before ugly shows up again."

The others agreed, especially Cotton. They turned and began to walk down the tunnel again.

"Well, I'm glad this little fiasco is finally over," said Venom.

"Me too," Aero said. "You weren't too bad out there, Gramps!"

"You weren't so bad yourself, tubby."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

Venom took off into the tunnel, Aero in pursuit. "VENOM YOU SON OF %$#*! GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

The party's voice slowly faded into echoes as the Kabuto, battered, beaten, and tired, crawled up to the cliff that Tsa' aal had fallen off of. The orange eyes crusteceans glanced down the pit, staring into the darkness. None of them could see Tsa' aal.

A collective breath of relief swept through the group.

They began chittering in their own language, debating between searching for their master our just leaving the accursed tunnels.

"Ugh..." a voice muttered from the darkness below.

The Kabuto froze. They slowly peered back into the abyss. The sound of blades being pulled in and out of stone began to get closer and closer.

Sheer uncontrolled anger filling his eyes, Tsa' aal surfaced from the pit. "A fake..." he angrily muttered, before roaring, "IT WAS A FAKE!"

He smacked a nearby Kabuto, nearly knocking him into the pit as well. "Those fools!" Tsa' aal roared. "They think they can double cross me?" He turned to his underlings. "These caves are near an aboveground lake, correct?"

The Kabuto slowly nodded. They didn't like where this was going.

Tsa' aal said mercilessly, "Dig into that lake. If they're in these caves, we'll _flood_ those wastes out!"

* * *

Finally, the scene cut to above the ground. The sun was setting over the beautiful hills that the small town lay upon. The occupants of the village, a tribe of Lopunny and Buneary, were preparing their evening routines, and heading to bed. The village may look quaint to the city-slicker, but this was the high society of the island. The Rabbit Pokemon lived in quiet and happy luxery. And in the the most expensive looking of the huts, there lived Ms. Laura Lopunny, and her lovely daughter, Bessie.

Said daughter was currently ticked off beyond all reason.

Bessie (A/N: Hi, Bessie! It's been a while!) fumed as her Mother began to brush the fur on her ears, one hundred times, again. "Mom!" she said. "Why do you have to brush my ears before bed? They'll just get messed up again!"

Laura frowned. "If you keep fidgetting, I'll have to start over again! Just stop and behave. Why can't you be more like Bonehead?"

Bessie frowned, and glanced at Bonehead (A/N: Bonehead! Wassup?) who was sitting innocently on her new nest. "Bonehead doesn't have any fur," she pointed out.

"But she scrubbed her mask when I asked her to," Laura replied.

Bessie groaned. When she had brought Bonehead home, her mother had been cynical about it - until Bonehead went out early in the morning to get them carrots for breakfast. Laura had been absolutely delighted, and now considered Bonehead to be the perfect role model for daughters everywhere.

Bessie hate, hate, _hated_ being compared to other girls. And now, the other girl was her best friend.

Joy.

Bonehead was blissfully ignorant of Bessie's own problems. The Cubone's eyes were getting droopy. The sun was setting, and she was feeling tired.

"Done!" said Laura, finishing her brushing. "Now you don't have to do it again until tomorrow morning!"

"Oh, goodie goodie," said Bessie, sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

Laura chose to ignore it. "Would any of you girls like some warm milk before bed?" she asked.

"Me please," Bonehead said.

"Uh, me too, please!" said Bessie.

Laura nodded and opened the pantry door. She pulled out a bottle of Moo-Moo Milk, frowning. "We're almost out of milk," she said. "I guess I'll have to go to the trading post tomorrow and get some more," she said, as she poured the milk into the kettle in the fireplace.

Bessie's ears pricked. "Oh, Mom!" she said. "Why don't you let me go and buy it! I'd be happy to go!"

Laura folded her arms. "I don't know," she said. "It's a long walk to the trading post. I'm not sure if it's safe either. There are all sorts of dead-beats and thieves there!"

"Mom, those are just stories!" said Bessie. "Besides, you can visit your friends while I'm gone! It'll be a piece of cake!"

Laura thought about it. "Alright," she said, finally. "But I want you back by lunch, is that clear?"

Bessie grinned. "Sure," she said.

"Can I come, too?" asked Bonehead.

Bessie blinked. "Uh, well..."

"Certainly," said Laura. "Bessie could use some company to make sure she gets home on time."

Bessie sweatdropped. _Dang it..._

"But no one can go until you get some sleep," said Laura. "I'll make your milk, and then it's off to dream land with you."

Both girls nodded, and Laura smiled. Bonehead was such a nice girl...

* * *

After warm milk, the lights went out, and Ms. Lopunny went back to her room. Bessie sat awake in her own bed, her eyes glued to the ceiling. She sighed. She'd have to take Bonehead tomorrow. What a pain. This could complicate her plan.

"Bessie?" a voice asked. Bonehead was awake too. "What's at the trading post?"

Bessie sighed. Did she know anything about the real world. Well, she was just a kid... "The trading post is where things that don't come from this island arrive to be sold to the people who live here. We buy things and keep the trading post running, and the post keeps bringing us stuff to buy."

"Wow," said Bonehead. "That sounds fun. I can't wait to go... to... morrow..." The Cubone closed her eyes and dozed off.

Bessie rolled her eyes. Oh well. At least she had tomorrom to look foward to.

And then, her plan could come into action.

* * *

Silence filled the evening air. The sun had set, the stars and moon were out, and the wind blew its sweet breath upon the grass, as it shivered in the moonlight.

The silence was broken by a rumbling. The ground began to shake, and then, it split. A burst of water erupted from the ground, followed by a collective of screams.

Venom, Aero, Violet, Cotton and Lily shot out of the ground, pushed by the uncontrolable water. They flew through the air before crashing onto the ground with a huff.

"Argh... My back..." moaned Aero.

Violet struggled to stand. "I feel awful..." she moaned.

"My spleen..." Venom choked out.

Cotton was shivering. "All that water... Eeep..."

Lily managed to stand up; she was used to falling, being the acrobat she was. "Hey..." she said. "Look over there! It's the trading post... I know about an inn in there! We can spend the night!" She began to walk off. "Let's go!" she announced, but then collapsed. "Ugh... Right after a little break."

Everyone agreed and let out a collective "Augh..."

* * *

**Hmm. For the first time in monthes, Bonehead and Bessie are in the story, and I only keep them in for five minutes.**

**Oh well, tune next time when we meet two new OCs and see the trading post and all it's glory!**


	16. Dragonite's Trading Post

**Hey, everyone! Contrary to an anomynous review's beliefs, I am not dead, nor am I done with this story! Sorry it took me so, so, so unfairly long to update, but I've been busy with homework that I didn't finish over the school year, my driver's ed, the outline for my book, and my brother's swimming classes. Also, I started a few new fanfics, like Titans Neo, and Always look on the Bright Side of life (which none of you have seen or reviewed), that got in my way as well, not to mention I've been slaving over the sequel to Fast Love, and my Dad's retiring soon. So, here's my apology.**

**Anyway...Today's special thanks goes to... Chicflick and her friend! Thanks for the OCs!**

* * *

The sun rose, painting the Lopunny Village with with bright red light, shining through the dew-drops on the grass. Bessie and Bonehead (after one hundred brushes) were packing their backpacks, preparing themselves for their journey to Dragonite's Trading Post. In little time, they were off, walking down the dirt path and on their way. Bessie smiled as she felt the money for the milk jingling in her bag, along with her own personal treasure; her precious diamond. She had big plans for that little beaut. After a long walk, they could see the wooden buildings that made up the trading post, lying by the ocean.

The post was built about ten years ago. A merchant named Dragonite had come along, carrying many items from the mainland. People would come and buy them, and soon he'd fly back to the mainland to buy more. Eventually, he set up a port, and created the trading post. Ships could land in his port (for a fee) and they could sell the merchandise from the stalls they had rented from Dragonite, who had gone from a salesman to a millionare, setting more trading posts up all over the world, giving his products to those who lived far from most civilization.

Bessie had never been allowed to go the trading post alone. The trading post had its pubs and bars, and it wasn't exactly thief free. The post had its share of scum, but all and all, it wasn't a bad spot to shop. Especially if you lived so far away from the rest of the world.

The duo arrived at the post. Bonehead's curiousity got the better of her almost immidiently; she was looked at everything there was, and then she looked at everything there was again. All of the strange things from distant lands caught her attention. She was almost at every stall at once, Bessie chasing after her all the way.

"Oh, look at that!" said Bonehead as she ran up to a food stand.

"Not milk," replied Bessie. "Come on, we need to go on our errand. We have time to look at this stuff later!"

"Aww..." moaned Bonehead, as they walked to Miltank's Dairy. "After that, we get to go look at the other stands, right?"

Bessie nodded. "Sure, why not," not really meaning it. She had her own plans for the morning, and spending them looking at cheap jewelry was not one of them. "Come on!" she said. "The dairy is this way!"

* * *

"Augh..."

Violet's eye slowly peeped open, wincing as light filled her eyes. "What the... Where are we...?" she moaned.

She was laying on a bed in an unfamilier room. Venom was sleeping on the bed next to her, and Cotton was lying on the bed next to his. Aero and Lily were no where in sight. Maybe they had gone to spend their loot back in town.

Speaking of loot...

Violet's eyes widened. She jumped out of her bed and grabbed her bag off the floor, opening it up. Sure enough, there was the Life Fragment, glowing brightly. She gave a gasp of reilief. She had been worried that one of the others might have stolen it.

Where were the others?

"Venom!" she said. "Hey, Venom! Wake up!"

"Dad..." Venom muttered in his sleep. "They started it..."

"VENOM!" Violet shouted directly into the snake's ear.

Venom's eyes shot open, and he bolted up. "What was that for?" he growled, looking down at the cat.

"Bright and alert as always, I see," remarked Violet. "Do you know where the others are?"

Venom nodded. "Aero woke me up a while ago. She said that she and Lily were going out for breakfast, and then they were going shopping in the market-place."

Violet made a sour face. "And they didn't ask me?" she asked.

"Maybe they found you annoying," Venom retorted.

Violet huffed and turned away. "They were probably just hungry, and were too polite to wake me up."

Venom rolled his eyes before laying his head down on his pillow again. "Whatever."

Cotton chose this minute to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open, and she groaned as she got out of bed. "Where are we?" she yawned.

"In the inn at the trading post," said Violet, looking around. "Nice room. First class, it looks like!"

"I think it was the squirrel's idea," Venom hissed. "She wanted a nice bed." He shook his coils, releaved to find that they didn't hurt at all. "Good decision, on her part. I haven't slept that well in weeks."

"We're rich now, remember?" Violet reminded him. "I saw we use some of our newfound wealth to enjoy some roomservice!"

Cotton nodded, very hungry. "Do you think they have apples?"

"Apples?" asked Violet. "This is a first class in we're sleeping in! We're not just getting apples! We're ordering bread, and eggs, and cheese, and cherries, too!"

Venom felt his stomach growl. "You think they have hash browns?" he asked.

Violet grinned.

* * *

Noon had arrived, and the square was currently crowded. Hundreds of Pokemon were running about, buying, selling, stealing, complaining, and bargaining. Almost every kind of Pokemon could be seen, from Bulbasaur to Snivy, from Flareon to Leafeon, and so-forth. Shopkeepers peddled their wares, shoppers bought what they wanted, and performers played for an extra Poke, dancing, singing, or playing music as onlookers gave them loose change for their talents.

The place was so crowded that few looked as cloaked figure walked in, pushing a cart that smelled of warm noodles, followed by two squid-like Pokemon with curvy shells, and two brown-shelled crab-like creatures.

The hooded figure pulled the cart up to the side of the dirt road. He turned to his head over to his followers. "You two," he said to the squids, "you stay here and sell the noodles. Keep an eye out for the people I've described. Is that clear?"

The two squids nodded. "Yes, Lord Tsa' aal," they said, unhappily.

Behind his cloak, Tsa' aal nodded. "You two," he said to the Kabuto. "Keep quiet and hidden. We're going to hunt them ourselves. Make sure they don't see you, otherwise you may give us away! I'm going to ask around and see if anyone knows them."

The two Kabuto nodded. "Uh... Sir?" one quietly asked. "Are you certain that they'll be here?"

Tsa' aal glared. "Are an idiot or something?" he said, scathingly. "They just raided an ancient treasure trove! They'll want to spend their money and get themselves something nice."

"Oh!" the Kabuto said. "Of course, sir! Eh, forgive my own... eh, stupidity."

Tsa' aal rolled his eyes. "If you see them, report back here. I'll be back before sunset. Find out where they live, and who they are. Once we find who has the shard, we find him or her, and dispose of them."

The Kabuto blinked. "Dispose of them?" one of them exclaimed. "You mean, kill them?"

"Shh!" Tsa'aal hissed. "People... are... looking..."

The Kabuto turned to see a few onlookers staring at them curiously. "But, sir!" he hissed. "From your discription, they were very young! We really need to kill such younglings?"

Tsa' aal sighed. "Well, fine. You don't have to help me kill them," he said. "But keep something in mind." He glared down at the Kabuto and hissed, "If you don't, you're risking _her _wrath. You know what she'll do to you if you don't follow her orders." He put the flat side of his blade onto his neck and made slicing sound.

The Kabuto shrunk back. "I... understand, sir."

"Good," Tsa'aal said, turning away. "I'll be back before sundown. You'd better have some information before then, for your sakes."

"Yessir!" the group of fossil Pokemon answered, before seperating and heading off.

Tsa' aal grit his teeth, before walking off, dissapearing into the crowd.

* * *

"Hey, man! Wakey wakey! Let's go! Up and at 'em!"

Chris groaned as he opened his eyes. Breaker was kicking the side of his shell in an effort to rouse him from his slumber. "I'm up... I'm up..." he moaned as he sleepily got up.

"Glad to hear it, sleepin' beauty," Breaker said. "Yer the last one up. Everyone else is eating their breakfast."

Chris stretched. "Great," he said, as the two Pokemon walked to the galley of the _Avenger. _"Where are we? Any closer to the mainland?" he asked.

Breaker nodded. "Yeah. We landed near a little, out of the way island called Tiny Island. We need to pick up some food supplies. Never counted on having five extra passengers."

Chris nodded. That made sense. "Good to hear."

The others were in the galley, eating their breakfast as the ship sailed along. Faye and Ghost were having an apple slice stacking contest, Nicholas was chewing his pieces quietly while Trinity went on and on about the honorable career that was blacksmithing, Blade was in the corner, his arms folded, and Shadow was off somewhere being Shadow-ish.

"Alright, folks," Breaker announced. "We're near Tiny Island. We're stopping off for supplies and food, and then we're heading on our happy little way." He looked over his passengers. "Alright, here's the deal. I'm going to buy our food. Iron is staying behind and making sure the ship isn't stolen or anything. He's a bit paranoid about it, but it is our only form of transportation! Blade is heading to the post office to check if we have any mail, and he's sending a letter to the mainland to Trinity's apprentice. You all can go ashore too. However, we are leaving come sundown. If you aren't back, we're leavin' without you, got it?"

The passengers nodded. Breaker cracked a grin. "Good. Nicky, you got the kids."

Nicholas blinked. "Wha-? Why me?" he stammered.

"Because, you're the best with the kids, man. I sure as heck ain't letting Shadow keep an eye on them," Breaker said.

Shadow made a humph sound, but said nothing.

Faye and Ghost were excited, and the two children grabbed Nicholas' hands and pulled him up, heading up to the deck to see the island up ahead. Chris sighed as he followed them, walking up to the deck above.

Tiny Island lay about a mile away. The island was, well, tiny. He could make out a port and a small town by the beach, but other than that there were no signs of civilization or advancements that could be found on larger, more advanced islands. Like Jade Island.

Chris frowned. Maybe that was why this little out of the way place was still around. Because it wasn't well known, or important. Maybe that's why it hadn't been destroyed.

Yet.

Chris leaned against the railing on the boat, as Shadow joined him, staring out at the port as they sailed towards the island.

"Nice lookin' place, eh, man?" asked Breaker.

Chris said, "Yeah," and Shadow nodded, saying little as per usual.

Breaker nodded. "Hey, Iron!" he shouted, turning to the Garchomp, who was driving the ship. "Ready to dock this thing?"

Iron nodded. "Should just take about five minutes, Boss!

Breaker nodded. "Good! Get to it! Blade, help me get the ropes so we can tie up at the dock!"

Blade nodded and walked off with Breaker, who was still shouting orders.

"Well," Chris remarked, staring out to the port, and watching as other ships docked. "This ought to be interesting."

"Yes," Shadow said. "Interesting."

* * *

Shade groaned in pain as Kiara and Echo, followed by Gizmo, forcibly escourted him to the Doctor's Office at the trading post. "Really, girls, this isn't a big deal!" he protested, as the two females shoved him into the town. "I'm fine really!"

"Oh, you're fine, are you?" growled Echo. She slapped the now festering bite mark from the Houndoom's battle with the Arbok from a few days ago. The dog howled in pain. "You don't look fine to me! The bite is infected, stupid!"

Shade winced in pain and he hissed as the pain shot through his body. "Don't do that!" he groaned.

Kiara slapped Shade in the back of the head. "Then stop whining!" she snapped. "This is your fault, anyway!"

Echo muttered, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, kitty cat," earning a glare from Kiara.

"Shade, when we're in the market, can we go and play some games?" asked a very excited Gizmo. It wasn't everyday you got to go to the trading post, especially if you had an unsavory reputation.

Shade sighed. "Maybe. Depends on whether or not they throw us out."

Gizmo laughed. "They're just too amazed by you and Kiara, so they're jealous, right, bro?"

"Sure, kiddo," replied Shade, lying to his younger brother much to Echo's distaste.

"But first, you ARE going to see the doctor!" ordered Kiara. She poked his wound again.

Shade's pained cry echoed throughout the island.

* * *

"Oh, what about this one?" asked Lily, as she held up yet another hat.

Aero shrugged as she payed the starry eyed owner of the stand, a now much richer Zigzagoon. "Beats me," she said, too happy with her own purchases to really see what the Pachirisu was wearing. The Mawile was covered in necklaces, bracelets, and a new beautiful hat. Sure, she still was planning to head to the mainland and get a nice, new house (maybe a mansion) but a nice new wardrobe could help her make a few new friends. The amount of loot she was keeping in her second mouth was _staggering_.

"Well, I guess I'll just buy both!" Lily said, pulling a few coins from her bag and placing them into the Racoon Pokemon's shaking hands. She placed the green beret on her head, while putting her yellow sunhat into one of her many shopping bags. "So," she asked, as they exited the shop, "where to next? There's a nice store a few blocks down the street with nice bracelets and necklaces!"

Aero shrugged. "I guess so... But I know a better place!" she said. "It has the greatest looking... Tsa' aal?"

"It has Tsa' aal?" asked Lily, confused.

"No!" Aero said, grabbing Lily's hand and pulling her behind the shop they had been in. "Over there! It's him!"

Lily looked over to wear Aero was pointing. Her mouth dropped open. Although he was wearing a cloak that covered most of his face, they could easily see Tsa' aal's blades and hate-filled eyes as he walked throughout the markey place, occasionly speaking to a passerby, asking about something.

Lily swallowed. "Oh, boy," she said. "We're so screwed! What if he sees us?"

"Be quiet and he won't!" hissed Aero, as she kept her eyes on the Kabutops. "What is he doing here?" she muttered. "I thought we lost him back in the cave!"

"Well, he's out!" said Lily. "We need to tell the others! If he finds them, who knows what could happen?"

"Yeah!" Aero said. "Heaven knows that Gramps can't hold him off."

The duo waited for Tsa'aal to walk off, and then headed as quickly as they could back to the inn.

* * *

"H-hey!" Nicholas shouted. "Wait up, kids!"

Faye and Ghost were running throughout the noisy, chaotic, and altogether glorious for a child. They could smell fruits, noodles, and many other foods. A Chansey was passing out eggs to shoppers, a Parasect was giving out diced mushrooms, a Scyther was slicing up vegetables for his customers and a Pikachu was frying them with bolts of electricity, making delicious kabobs. While that was going on, a Sableeye was selling jewelry to a few females, a Snorlax allowed children to use his stomach as a trampoline for a small fee, and Ponyta and Rapidash acted as taxis, carrying people from one spot to the next. The noise was absolutely chaotic. Everyone seemed to be speaking at once:

"BZZT! THESE APPLES ARE TOO EXPENSIVE! BZZT!"

"Fresh eggs! Fresh eggs here!"

"Even FRESHER eggs! Right here, come on!"

"Stuffed toys! I have stuffed Pikachus, Growlithe, Squirtles...!"

"Hey! Ya gotta pay for that!"

"Race you back home! Let's go!"

"Hey, watch it!"

"I swear to Arceus! I'm really a human!"

"Hey! Look at that! Is that a mole?"

"It's called a horn, ya moron!"

"Ugh, my stomach! Let's get some lunch!"

"Gah! My eye! Watch where you're goin'!"

The sound was booming. Nicholas chased after Faye and Ghost, trying to not to lose them in the massive crowd. The two younglings were scampering around, looking at anything and everything.

"Wait!" shouted the Lopunny, as he followed the two kids. He chased aftet the two, until he bumped into Blade. The Scyther was standing in line for the post office.

"Lost them already?" asked Blade, slightly bemused.

Before Nicholas could answer Faye and Ghost ran up. "Hi, Mr. Blade!" they said, in unison.

"Heya," Nicholas said. "How you doing?"

"Just fine, thank you," Blade replied. He walked up to the post office stand, reaching into his bag. He pulled out a small badge. "My name is Blade," he said to the Wingull that was inside. "Team Berserker. Do you have any mail for us?"

The Wingull carefully examined the badge, making sure Blade was the real Mccoy. "Okay, sir!" the bird chirped. "Let me check..." He ducked under his desk, looking through a few envelope filled drawers. "Aha!" he said, pulling out an envelope with his wing. "It says 'To a Mr. Blade from a Ms. Leah'! I assume that's you?"

Blade nodded, taking the letter and leaving a few Poke for the Wingull's tip. "Thank you," he said, with a slight bow. He walked off, Nicholas and the two children following him.

"Who's Leah?" asked Faye, a teasing tone in her voice.

Blade opened the letter and began to read it. "A friend," he answered, simply.

"Is she a 'special' friend?" Ghsot teased.

Blade said nothing, but you could faintly make out a tinge of red crossing his face. "She's just a friend," he insisted, hiding his blush. He placed the letter into his bag. "She just wants to know when we make it home to the mainland."

Faye and Ghost began to make kissing sounds.

"That's enough, you two," Nicholas said. "Blade business is his own."

"Thank you," Blade said.

The sound of pottery breaking cut off any further conversation. The group turned to see Shadow, lying in a pile of broken clay pottery. A group of angry looking Espeons were charging him, their eyes filled with rage.

Shadow gave an angry grunt and jumped up, dodging the Psychic Eeveeloutions attack. He unleashed a Shadow Ball, striking one of them and knocking her aside with an angry grunt.

The Espeon growled and surrounded Shadow, who was breathing heavily.

"Look out!" Faye shouted, frightened.

"Intervene now?" asked Nicholas.

Blade raised his swords. "You guessed it."

Before the Espeons could tackle Shadow again, they found themselves cut off by Blade and Nicholas. One of the Espeon snarled angrily at Nicholas.,"Get out of the way, woma-!"

"I AM NOT A WOMAN!" roared Nicholas, making all four Espeons jump.

"Sorry..." the Psychic type muttered quietly, throughly frightenend. (**A/N: You said that this joke was still funny, so I'm still using it!)**

"Whats going on here!" demanded Blade.

One of the Espeons, their leader, appearently, angrily answered, "We found this mutt snooping around out ship! No doubt a spy sent to destory us and sabotage our ship!" She glared at the wounded Umbreon. "That was your intent, wasn't it, you miserable shadow lurker?"

Shadow said nothing, as usual.

"Answer me!" the female demanded.

"Enough!" Blade said, raising his voice for once. "Shadow is not a spy! He has been travelling with us for a few days now, and we found him on an island several miles from the mainland! He has no part in your idiotic clan war!"

The Espeon cringed at the samurai's words, backing off. A Bug Type against a Psychic Type was not a match in her favor. And that Lopunny didn't look all that happy. "V-very well!" she snarled, trying to seem tougher than she was. "We'll let that mongrel off... this time!" She turned to her companions. "Come on!" she ordered.

The Espeons ran off with their tails between their legs.

"Cowards," spat Blade.

Nicholas helped Shadow get onto his feet. "You alright?" he asked the Umbreon.

Shadow nodded. "I'm in one piece."

Nicholas nodded. "Good. What on _earth_ was that all about?"

"Haven't you heard?" asked Blade. "The Umbreon and the Espeon clans have been at war with each other for almost a year now back on the mainland. They thought Shadow was a spy trying to gain information against them."

"Two clans of Eeveeloutions at war?" Nicholas said, shocked.

"That's so sad..." Faye said.

"It is," Blade said. "Just six monthes ago, we were hired to save several unevolved Eevees who were kidnapped by the Umbreon tribe and were being forced to evolve into Umbreons. It's awful and dishonorable, for any Pokemon."

"Then why would they be out here, so far from the mainland?" asked Nicholas.

"A few miles south, there's a tribe of Vaporeon that live on a small island. They're likely heading down there to try and arrange a treaty with them," Blade said, sourly. "This war is getting more and more out of hand every day. A few towns on the mainland won't let Eeveeloutions inside, to avoid getting involved with it."

"It's iditotic," remarked Shadow. "All these natural disasters... We need to be focused on those, not killing each other."

Blade nodded. "Well," he said, "speaking of natural disasters, we'd better head back to the ship soon. Breaker will want to be out of port ASAP."

* * *

"Thanks for the milk! Bye!" shouted Bonehead, as she waved to the Miltank who was running the dairy. The Cow Pokemon waved back, happily.

"Well, that was easy!" remarked Bonehead, as she and Bessie carried the milk bottles in their bags. "Let's get home really quickly and show your Mom!"

"Uh, yeah, about that," Bessie said. "See, before we go home, there's an errand I wanna make. A really quick one, I swear!" she added.

Bonehead nodded, naively. "Sure!" she said, cheerily. "Where is it?"

Bonehead and Bessie immediently found themselves in front of a dark, smelly and dirty looking bar. Bonehead's enthusiasm had died down immensely. "Bessie..." she said, uncertainly. "Why are we here?"

"Okay, look," Bessie said. "I never, ever get to go to the post alone. Which means I never really get to look around. See, I really, REALLY need to talk to someone in this bar. So, that's why we're here! I just need to run in really quickly, and then I'll be back, okay?"

Bonehead shook her head. "But your Mom said to stay together!"

Bessie rubbed her eyes. "I know what she said," she told the Cubone, irittated. "But, I really need to go and find an explorer! It's important!"

"I'm an explorer," pointed out Bonehead.

"I know you are," Bessie said. "But I need an official explorer for this job! One with a license and a good sense of detective skills!"

"Oh," Bonehead said, as if it were obvious.

Bessie looked down at the smelly old bar. She took a deep breath. "All right," she announced, "I'm going in!"

She walked bravely into the bar, followed closely by Bonehead. The Buneary kicked open the door and boldly walked inside.

The bar looked even worse on the inside. Shadows were cast in every corner. A deep musky scent was in the air. A lone, sad-eyed Nincada was tending bar, while a few Nidorans sat by a table a few feet away, playing cards. There weren't many Pokemon in the room, other than a few folks who looked they'd had too much to drink.

Bessie put on her bravest face and calmly walked inside.

Not two seconds later, a foot stuck out and tripped her.

Bessie hit the floor with a cry, dropping her bag. She angrily looked up at her attacker.

A very smug looking Sneasel was leering down at her. A wide brimmed hat was on her head, and her claws were unsheathed. "Well, well!" she said, with a grin. "What do you reckon we have here?"

* * *

**Uh, oh! Sydney, the Sneasel who speaks with a Western Drawl is on the attack! Tsa' aal is loose in the city! The Espeon and the Umbreon are at war! What will happen next! If I can actually update soon, you'll find out!**

**Til next time!**


	17. Bessie vs Sydney

**Okay, folks, I got good news! I am NO LONGER evil! Seeing as how being evil didn't help me at all with my writing, I've turned back to the good side. Besides, while the dark side DID have cookies, I discovered that they were... ugh... oatmeal raisin ;d So, now I'm a good guy. An equally lazy and slow good guy, but a good guy non the less.**

**And today's special thanks goes to Bloodwolf432! Thanks for the OC!**

**To all those with OCs who haven't appeared yet, please be patient! They'll be in this story!**

* * *

Bessie glared at the grinning Sneasel, whilst leaping to her feet. "Sydney!" she snarled, angrily. "What're you doing here?"

"The better question is, _princess_," Sydney the Sneasel sneered, "what're you doin' here? Last time I recalled, your Ma didn't let you 'round these parts! Have you come to grace us with your holy presence?" She gave a mock bow.

Bessie growled. "Shut up!" she ordered. "I don't need your- or anyone's- permission to go anywhere!"

"But what about your Mom?" Bonehead whispered.

Sydney burst out laughing. "Who's this little runt? She's shrimpier than you, princess!"

"Shut up!" Bessie yelled again. "Ugh. Bonehead, this... _moron_ is Sydney. She's the local idiot."

Sydney frowned. "You'd know about bein' an idiot, wouldn't ya!" she retorted. "But you didn't answer my question. Why are you here? Your Ma must be worried." She grinned cruelly. "Maybe I should go an tell her where you're at..." she said, her voice trailing off threateningly.

"What? No!" Bessie said. "You can't do that!"

Sydney raised her claws. "Oh, can't I?" she teased. "It'd be easy. Of course, I could be persuaded to let ya off the hook... For a small, miniscule fee..."

Bessie rolled her eyes. "If I told you once, I told you a million times!" she seethed. "YOU. CANNOT. HAVE. MY. DIAMOND!"

Almost everyone in the bar was now staring at the fuming Buneary.

"Hey!" Bonehead said, pulling her femur out of her bag. "You can't have Bessie's diamond! It's special to her!"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Aren't you a little young for this, kiddo? How 'bout you go on outside and let the big people talk?"

Bonehead didn't move. She pointed her bone at the Sneasel. "If Bessie's here, than I'm here too! Now go away!"

Sydney backed off, raising her claws. "Oh, so scary!" she said, sarcastically. "The bunny and the baby are comin' for me! I'd better run away while I still can!" She smirked cruelly, cracking her knuckles. "NOT! Hey, Lola! Get over here!"

"Huh, what?" a voice called. "Oh, right! Coming!" A Flygon flitted over to Sydney. "Uh, what is it?"

"This is the little brat I was talkin' about the other day!" Sydney said, jabbing a claw at Bessie. "Little princess comes into here- to our place, by the way- and she still has the holier-than-thou attitude goin' on!" She turned to the Flygon. "So, I reckon that as concerned citizens, we oughta straighten her and her little friend out!"

Lola stared down at them. "Daww!" she cooed, picking up Bonehead. "Look at this one! She's so cute! I couldn't hurt her!"

"Wha-?" Sydney started.

"Oh, and the Buneary is adorable too!" Lola said.

"I am?" Bessie said, sweat dropping nervously.

"Oh, sorry!" the Flygon said. "I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Lola!"

"Yer ruinin' this for me, Lola," Sydney muttered, rubbing her eyes. "Ya really are."

"Oh, sorry!" Lola said. "Uh... What're we doing again?"

Sydney slapped herself. "We... are going... to kick... their butts... GOT IT?" she yelled in the Dragon Type's ear.

Lola frowned. "But, Sydney, they're just kids!"

"We are not!" Bessie said. "We could handle you two easily!"

Syndey laughed. "You? Beat me? Haha! You're more runty than a Magikarp!"

"Hey!" a voice shouted from the back of the room.

Sydney grinned sheepishly. "Uh, sorry, Bill! Didn't mean it like that! Honest! Uh, you're more runty than a... Sunkern! Yeah, a Sunkern!" She turned back to the crowd in the bar. "Anyone here a Sunkern? No? Good!"

Bessie growled. "Big talk for a such a big idiot!"

Sydney grabbed Bessie by the neck. "You looking to put your money where your mouth is?" she growled.

Bessie growled right back. "Bring it, ugly!"

"NO!"

The four girls whirled to see the sad eyed Nincada who was tending bar. "Can't you read?" he asked, pointing to a sign by the door that read: "No fighting, no kissing, and no claiming to be a human with amnesia." "No fighting in bar!" the Nincada ordered.

"Uh, right!" Bessie said. "Bring it, ugly... once we're outside."

The four girls walked outside before seperating and facing each other. Thakfully, the area around the bar was pretty uninhabited. No one was around, except a few bar-goers who had decided to go see the fight take place.

"Uh, do we really have to fight?" asked Bonehead and Lola in unison.

"YES!" Sydney and Bessie shouted, before Bessie shot foward, grabbing the brim of Syndey's hat. She pulled it down, blinding the surprised Sneasel before kicking her into the bar, knocking over a few waste barrels that were layed down outside. The onlookers gave a surprised gasp as Sydney angrily pulled herself up.

"Alright," she hissed, cracking her knuckles. "Ya asked for it! Slash!" She charged foward, her razor sharp claws narrowly missing Bessie. "Hold still, long ears!"

"Make me, you jerkface!" Bessie shouted, as she jumped up. "Take this! Hi Jump Kick!"

Sydney grit her teeth and leaped back, the attack missing her. Bessie hit the ground with a pained cry. "Now I've got ya, long ears!" hissed Sydney. "Get a load of this! Slash!" she screamed, charging at the Buneary.

"Bonemerang!"

A femur shot through the air and clonked Sydney on the head, knocking her hat off. She his the ground with a grunt.

Bonehead caught her femur as it sailed back to her. "Leave Bessie alone!" she growled.

"Hey!" Lola complained. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Well, neither is she!" Bonehead said, pointing to Sydney, who was currently putting Bessie into a headlock.

"Sydney may be... rough around the edges, but she's my best friend!" Lola said. "And no one hurts her! Dragon Breath!" The Flygon opened her mouth and unleashed a powerful burst of white hot flames.

Bonehead quickly leaped over the burst (burning her tail a bit) and charged head first at Lola. "Headbutt!" she shouted, smashing her head into the Flygon's stomach and knocking her over. Lola collided with Bessie, knocking her over.

"Oh, thanks, shrimp!" Sydney taunted as she charged at Bessie again.

Lola leaped up and charged at Bonehead. "Fly!" she shouted, leaping into the air, and circling Bonehead.

"You're not getting away!" Bonehead shouted. "Bonemerang!" she shouted, throwing her femur once more. Naturally the attack missed, and Lola shot down and kicked Bonehead in the face, knocking her over once more.

"Alright!" Lola shouted, her eyes flashing. "Dragon Claw!" she shouted, clawing at Bonehead with deadly accuracy.

Bonehead jumped aside as the attacks slashed through the dirt road, before charging at Lola with a another Bone Club attack.

Meanwhile, Sydney and Bessie were still duking it out, viciously trading attacks and blows. "Gettin' tired, princess?" sneered Sydney, as she slashed at her again.

Bessie growled, though she felt very tired. "Not a chance, moron!" she shouted.

Sydney smirked. "Okay then. Slash!" she screamed, charging foward again.

Bessie leaped into the air, dodging the attack. "Hyaaa!" she screamed as she kicked the Sneasel in the face with a powerful Hi Jump Kick.

Sydney hit the ground with a surprised shriek. "Oh!" she said, covering her face. "My... my... my eye! I can't see!" she sobbed. "Oh, I'm goin' blind!"

Lola immediently ran over to her friend. "Oh no!" she said, helping Syndey up. "Sydney? Are you okay?"

Sydney didn't answer. She was still crying.

Bessie moved foward an inch. "Moro... Er, Sydney?" she asked. "You okay...?"

Sydney stopped sobbing. "Gotcha!" she declared. "Ice Beam!"

A fridgid blast struck Bessie in the chest, knocking her over, and her bag from her hand. Sydney snatched the bag as it fell. "Yes!" she cackled. "Alright, Lola! Take us outta here! Fly!" she shouted, jumping on Lola's back.

Lola blinked. "You're okay?" she asked. "Oh thank goodness! I though you'd gone blind!"

Sydney rolled her eyes. "I was _faking_ it, stupid!" she shouted. "Sheesh!"

"Sorry!" Lola said. "You're a good liar, that's all..."

"Just fly already!" shouted Sydney.

"Right! Uh, bye!" shouted Lola as she took to the skies, out of reach of both Bessie and Bonehead. They quickly flew off to the forests, Sydney cackling all the way.

"Hey!" shouted Bessie. "N-no! My diamond..."

Bonehead helped her friend up. "Oh, no..." she moaned.

"Dang it!" shouted Bessie, slamming her fist into the ground.

The crowd that had been watching had left, heading back into the bar. Bonehead and Bessie simply sat there, alone in the dirt.

Bessie's eyes opened. "No way."

Bonehead blinked. "What?"

"No way!" shouted Bessie. "We're going after them! Come on! No way that thief is getting away with this!"

Bonehead nodded, and the two followed in the direction of the two thieves.

* * *

"Wonderful," Breaker muttered, as he lifted a large barrel, filled with apples, in one arm. He dropped a few Poke in the hand of the deliverer, a Machamp. "This'll keep us fed for a bit yet," breaker said, as he waved the Fighting Type off.

Chris grunted as he lifted an equally huge barrel. "Right," he said.

"Come on, man," Breaker said, as he carried the barrel onto the ship. "No time to dawdle! And be careful when ya set that thing down. Iron's real paranoid when it comes to his baby, ya know?"

"His baby?" grunted Chris, being careful not to scratch the deck with the heavy barrel. "You mean the ship?"

"Yeah, the ship," said Breaker. "Iron worked for ten years to get this ship. He'll go the Distortion World and back if it meant keeping _the Beserker _in one piece. Heck, first time we met, he nearly pulled my head off, because I made him late for work! If he lost that job, he'd need to get another to get that ship!" The Tyranitar laughed. "Good memories. Blade was naive and hot-headed, Iron was a workaholic, and I was actually kinda runty! I'll tell ya all about sometime, man!"

Chris set the barrel down - gently - and turned to Breaker. "I'll be looking foward to it," he said.

Breaker nodded. "Betcha will." He looked up to the steering wheel, were Iron was standing, carefully polishing the wooden wheel. "How's it comin' along?" Breaker shouted.

"Good!" Iron said. "She's lookin' better than ever!"

"Glad to hear it!" Breaker shouted. "Any sign of Blade and the others from up there?"

"Nope!" Iron said, looking around. "Ah, they'll be fine. Blade knows when to be back."

Breaker nodded. "Yeah, you're right, man. Well, I'm headin' down below. I need a nap!" He turned to Chris. "How 'bout you, man?"

Chris shook his head. "Nah," he said. "I'm goin' on a walk. I'll be back before the sun sets," he ensured the Tyranitar.

Breaker shrugged as the Blastoise walked off. He yawned and headed below the deck, ready for a nap.

* * *

SLAM!

The door to the first class in suite slammed open, surprising Cotton, Venom, and Violet, who were currently stuffing themselves with their late breakfast.

"Guys!" Aero said, breathlessly. "We need to get out of here! Tsa'aal is in town!"

Violet coughed up some eggs. "Wha-?" she choked.

"H-h-he's here?" stammered Cotton.

"Wonderful," remarked Venom. "This guy can't take a hint."

"We need to get our of here!" Lily repeated. "If we don't, he'll find us! We barely held our own last time!"

Aero nodded. "Lily's right! I'll go check us out of the inn, and then we just go back into the wilderness to plan!" The Mawile turned around and headed downstairs.

Cotton shuddered at the thought of facing Tsa'aal again. "I never should've left my tree..." she muttered.

Venom sighed, equally distraught. "This is wonderful... All this pain... this struggle... All for what, some quick cash and a homicidal maniac trying to kill me!" He lowered his head. "Thanks a lot, Dad..." he muttered, quietly.

Violet blinked. Before she could ask, Aero burst into the room, her face covered in fear. "He's inside the inn!" she hissed, trying to keep her voice down. It was all in vain; Cotton screamed the moment she heard the news.

"He's here?" Lily asked, worried more than ever.

"Yes, he is!" Aero repeated. "He's downstairs right now, asking the innkeeper if any of his 'old friends' were sleeping here! We need to get out!"

Violet jumped up, nodding. She ran over to the window and threw it open. "Alright!" she said. "We'll use the rooftops to make our escape!"

Venom blinked. "Not all of us are natural tree climbers." He briefly glanced at Aero. "Especially those who might be... slightly overweight..." he muttered, out of earshot. _Call ME Gramps, will you!_

"Well, it will have to do!" Lily said, thrilled at the chance to show off her acrobats, even if it was life or death. "Come on!" she shouted, leaping onto the roof outside. "Let's go!"

Venom groaned. Tsa'aal had thrashed him the other day. "Do I have a choice?" he muttered, slithering out to the roof.

Aero glanced at the huge bags of money that lay in the room. All of their loot... "What about the money?" she asked.

"Life before money!" shouted Cotton, as she gently scampered onto the roof outside. "Oh... I'm afraid of heights..."

"Is there ANYTHING you aren't afraid of?" Venom snapped.

"Well, I'm not afraid of grass..." Cotton muttered.

Aero sighed as she and Violet leaped outside, onto the roof. She could see why Cotton was so scared; the roof was pretty high up. But, when there's a will (or a blade wielding psycho) there's a way. The group slowly moved across the roof, being careful not to fall. When another roof came into sight, they knew they had to jump.

Lily made it across easily, being a Pachirisu. Violet made it across okay, and Aero did as well. Venom had to get a slithering start, and even then he barely made it. Cotton was last, and, as per usual, she was paralyzed in fear.

"Come on!" shouted Aero. "You can do it, Cotton!"

"We'll catch you!" Lily added.

"Jump so we can get the heck out of here!" shouted Venom.

Cotton swallowed. She walked back, and then ran foward, jumping for the other roof. She barely made it, grabbing onto the edge and clinging to it like a frightened child. Lily and Violet pulled her up, and the group continued on, getting lower and lower, until they found a roof that was close enough to the ground for them to jump off.

"Okay," said Violet. "We need a plan. Let's split up, now! I'll go with Lily, and you three go together!"

"Wha-?" Venom growled. "You mean I have to travel with them again? No way! I'm leaving, now!" he announced, turning away and slithering off.

"Oh, good idea!" Aero said, sarcasm dripping off her tongue. "Go run off and let Tsa'aal come and getcha! Have fun dying!"

"In case you've forgotten, Tsa'aal wants that Life Fragment thing!" Venom shot back. "Violet has that thing! He'll be coming for her!"

Violet blinked. "Right!" she said, holding her bag with the Life Fragment in it. "That's why... Aero's taking it!" she said, tossing the bag to the Mawile.

"Wha-?" Aero stammered. "No way! Lily's taking it!" she said, shoving the bag into the Pachirisu's hands.

"No, Cotton's taking it!" Lily said, giving the bag to Cotton.

Cotton just tossed it at Venom, who growled. "Well, thanks a ton! Now Tsa'aal will be coming for me!"

"That's why we're splitting up!" groaned Violet. "Sheesh, do I have to spell everything out for you? Just keep your heads down! Look, Tsa'aal is looking for a Meowth, a Pachirisu, a Ratatta, an Arbok, and a Mawile all together. If we split up, we won't raise as much suspiscion! Besides, _you're_ the strongest of us, remember? Try to speak with a funny accent if he finds you and tries to talk! Make up a language if you have to!" She whirled around, peered around the corner, and then took off, keeping her head low. Lily quickly followed after her.

"Right," Aero said. "Come on, Cotton!" she whispered to the Ratatta. "We need to find a place to hide out!"

Cotton nodded. "Right!" she squealed, running off.

Venom rolled his eyes. He was FINALLY rid of them. Now he could just go home, and forget this ever happened.

He turned around to walk off, but found himself face to face with Tsa'aal, who was glaring at him angrily. "Hello," the Kabutops snarled.

Venom coughed, nervously. "Uh... You lookin' for someone, ya?" he said, making up an accent.

Tsa'aal cracked a grin and attacked.

* * *

Chris hummed to himself as he walked down the road. It was late afternoon, and he had had a pleasent walk. He looked around the trading post a bit, stopped for a bite of salad with tomatoes for lunch, and sat by a nice fountain for a few hours. Nice place to rest. The place reminded him of Jade Island.

Chris frowned. Jade Island. That was the reason he was here. He needed to reach the mainland and tell everyone what had happened to Jade Island. He had heard that natural disasters had been becoming more and more common nowadays. If Islands were being destroyed, then someone needed to go and evacuate the islands, before more people... died.

"Mr. Chris!"

Faye and Ghost's voices cut off Chris' brooding. Faye, Ghost, Shadow, Nicholas and Blade were all walking towards him. Faye and Ghost's faces were covered in sauce, signalling that they had just eaten lunch.

"Hiya!" shouted Ghost. "How're you?"

"Fine, thanks," Chris said, grinning. "How's the market place?"

"Very nice," Blade said. "We had a little trouble with Shadow, but it's been handled."

"Good to hear," Chris said. "What kinda trouble you get into, Shadow?"

"None of your business," Shadow replied.

Blade rolled his eyes. "Some Espeons mistook him for an Umbreon Clan spy."

Chris nodded. "Oh, yeah, I heard about that. There's a clan war going on back on the mainland, right?"

Blade nodded. "That would be correct."

Chris sighed. "Well, glad to see you're not hurt. Other than that, how was your day?"

"Mr. Blade bought us lunch!" Faye said, happily.

"Which is still all over your face," Nicholas said, pulling off his bandana and wiping the girl's face with. "Hold still..." Faye pouted as Nicholas wiped her face clean.

"So, you wanna head back to the ship?" asked Chris. "I'm sure Breaker's eager to leave."

Blade shrugged. "Possibly," he said. "There isn't much left to do here."

CRUNCH!

The sound of wooden crates getting smashed caught our heroes' attentions. They turned to see an Arbok trying to climb out of a pile of splintered wood. Before he could get away, a cloaked figure leaped out and grabbed him, pulling him back into the alley way.

"Stay here," ordered Blade, as he went over to investigate. He slid against the wall and peered into the alley-way.

The cloaked figure was holding the Arbok against the wall. "Are you going to hand it over, or do I have to gut you like a fish?" he hissed.

The Arbok growled, blood leaking from his mouth. "No... hands... dipstick..."

"Suit yourself!" the figure said, raising a bladed forearm.

SHINK.

Before the blade could cleave the Arbok's head off, a green blade had blocked it. The cloaked figure gasped in surprise as the green blade pushed him aside.

Blade growled, raising his blades and standing between himself and the wounded Snake Pokemon. "Tsa'aal," he snarled.

Tsa'aal growled. "Blade! You're here?"

Blade nodded. "The warden of Flame Peak Prison has missed you, Tsa'aal. He has a hole in his life that needs a monster like you to fill."

Tsa'aal grinned. "Well, it's his own fault for making his prison so easy to escape!"

"You're under arrest, Tsa'aal," Blade said, calmly.

"Like you could take me in alone, Blade," Tsa'aal growled. "You needed your two idiot friends to handle me last time! What makes you think you can handle me alone?"

Blade raised his swords. "I'm not as reckless as last time, Tsa'aal. You, on the other hand, haven't changed at all."

"Thanks," Tsa'aal said. "Now stand aside! I have business with that fool."

Blade held his ground and raised his blade. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "I will not stand back and let a Pokemon lose his life. You will have to come through me."

Tsa'aal growled. "Heroic to the point, as always, _Lord Samurai," _he sneered, the royal title dripping off of his tongue. He raised his own blades. "I could always use another mark on my kill count!"

Blade's eyes were cold as ice. "Agility," he whispered, leaping quickly towards Tsa'aal.

Tsa'aal pulled out a small seed. "Not fast enough!" he shouted, throwing the seed to the ground. It exploded, releasing toxic gas. Blade coughed, his eyes getting teary. He felt Tsa'aal shove him aside and knock him to the ground. He heard the Arbok cry out in pain and hit the ground. With a laugh, Tsa'aal ran off.

When the smoke cleared, Blade growled. "Gone," he hissed. Tsa'aal had fled, leaving him and the wounded Arbok, alone in the alley. He sighed in frustration. _That coward...!_

Chris ran into the alley, followed by Nicholas, Shadow, and the kids. "Blade!" Chris shouted. "You alright?"

"I'm fine..." Blade said. "He's not," he added, gesturing to the fallen Arbok.

Nicholas helped the Arbok off the ground. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"My bag..." the Arbok gasped. "Augh... I lost it..."

"Forget about the bag," Blade said. "We need to get you to a Doctor. Do you know where the closest one is?"

"No..." the Arbok said, wincing. "I'm a wild Pokemon. First time at the post... Augh, the others are going to have a fit."

Nicholas helped the Arbok. "Come on," he said. "We'll get you to the Doctor. Come on!"

* * *

Tsa'aal grinned as he peered inside the bag. Sure enough, the Life Fragment was inside. Finally. Months of searching and searching had finally paid off. At long last he had something to show for his work. However, something remained to be done. His Master would be here, tonight, so check on his progress and give his new orders. She would be delighted to finally have a piece of what she desired in her hands.

"INCOMING!"

Before Tsa'aal could react, two forms struck him, knccking hom over, and the bag out of his hand.

Tsa'aal stood and glared at a duo of dizzy looking Pokemon, a Sneasel and a Flygon. "You little cretins!" he snarled. "Watch where you're going!"

The Sneasel glared, but then shrunk back when he saw just how huge Tsa'aal was. "Uh, sorry, sir!" she stammered, adjusting her very large hat. "Lola!" she ordered the Flygon. "Get the bag!"

"Right!" the Flygon said, grabbing a bag. The two quickly ran off again.

"Great going, stupid!" the Sneasel shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Lola said. "It's hard to carry two of us..."

Tsa'aal snorted. "Morons..." he muttered, picking up his bag and checking to see if the Life Fragment was damaged. It wasn't.

Because it wasn't there.

Tsa'aal blinked. He felt his arms tremble, and then his legs. He felt something building up in his throat. Finally, he let it out.

"AAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGH!"

Tsa'aal smashed his bladed arm into the ground whilst people stared at him awkwardly. _I got it! I had it in my hands, and now I've lost it! Curse it all!_

"Um, sir?"

Tsa'aal slowly turned and glowered down at a small Cubone and Buneary, who where staring at him. **"WHAT."**

"Have you see an ugly looking Sneasel with a big hat fly by on a Flygon?" asked the Buneary. "She stole something from me! My diamond!"

Tsa'aal blinked. A plan formed in his mind. "Actually, I did," he said, as kindly as he could fake. "They were heading towards the gates of town, probably heading out to the wilderness."

The Buneary growled. "That Sydney!" she snarled. "She has a hideout in the Dusk Woods! I'll wager anything she's there! Come on, Bonehead!"

"Right!" the Cubone said, as the two ran off. "Thanks, Mister!"

Tsa'aal grinned evily. "Oh, no," he whispered. "Thank you."

* * *

"Come on, Bonehead, pick up the pace!" shouted Bessie, as the duo ran into the forest. "We need to catch Sydney!"

Bonehead gasped as they entered the murky Dusk Woods. "I'm trying..." she said, breathing heavily.

Bessie groaned impatiently. "Fine, we can take a break," she said, unhappily. "But we need to hurry! Sydney might bury my diamond somewhere, and then we'll never find it!"

Bonehead nodded. "Alright," she gasped. "Let's go."

"Right!" shouted Bessie. "Come on!" she cried, as she leaped over a bush. She was completely unaware that the bush was standing next to a deep ledge. With a yelp, the Buneary fell down, deeper into the dangerous woods.

"Bessie!" shouted Bonehead, jumping after her.

The two tumbled down the steep hill, hitting trees, bushes, rocks, and everything else that was in there way, before finally hitting the bottom of the slope with a THUD.

"Owowowowow!" shouted Bessie, struggling to her feet. "That hurt!"

Bonehead nodded. "Can we go home now?" she asked. "Your Mom must be worried..."

"I know!" Bessie shouted. "Look, we're gonna get my diamond back and then we'll head home, okay?"

Bonehead crossed her arms. "This stinks."

"It's not that bad!" Bessie shouted. "Stop whining!"

"No!" Bonehead said. "I mean, this REALLY stinks! What's that smell?"

Bessie sniffed the air, and then covered her nose. "Augh!" she moaned. "That smells awful! What is it?"

A wet tongue licking the back of Bessie's head answered her question. She turned to see a grinning Gastly glaring at her. She felt the air grow colder, and soon she and Bonehead were surrounded by grinning and cackling Gastly.

"Run now?" whimpered Bonehead.

Bessie nodded. "Run now!"

* * *

Dusk Woods were avoided by most sane Pokemon. The forest was dark, gloomy, and dangerous. Ghost Pokemon loved the shadowy forest to death (ahahaha) and often gathered there. Criminal Pokemon were also common-place. The forest was the perfect place to hide, with its dark and twisted trees frightening off most.

Still, there were those brave souls who went there. For some, it was on a dare. For others, they had a friend who was trapped (who had most likely been dared to go in) and for some others, it was because of a criminal they were chasing.

For Tyberius, it was because the forest was his favorite place to walk.

Tyberius was something of a legend. He was there, and then he wasn't. He was quiet, and patient, and peaceful, and yet when faced with a foe, he beat him down quickly and without mercy. When he had been asked about it, he had said that he hadn't enjoyed it. At all. He was a warrior in every sense of the word.

The Shiny Gallada slowly walked through the forest, a red scarf wrapped around his neck. His red eyes stared straight ahead, never looking back.

He barely noticed when a pair of two young Pokemon, a Cubone and a Buneary, collapsing on the forest floor and gasping for breath.

"Did we lose them...?" gasped the Buneary.

"I don't know..." the cubone muttered.

The Buneary pulled herself up. She turned and saw Tyberius, standing there. "Ahh!" she screamed. "Who're you? What do you want?"

"There they are!" a sinister voice sang.

A large cloud of Gastly were floating towards them, their tongues hanging out. "Let's get them!" one of them sang.

The Buneary leaped to her feet. "Stand back!" she ordered. "I'm... I'm warning you!"

The Cubone jumped up, too. "We can take you on anyday!" she shouted, though she was visibly frightened.

The Gastly laughed, unconvinced.

"Leave them alone."

The Gastly stared at the Shiny Gallade. "Huh? Who're you?" one asked.

Tyberius stepped foward. "I said, leave them alone."

The Gastly began to laugh. "No can do!" one said.

"They tresspassed in our territory!" another said.

"And that means we have to make them suffer!" another chimed.

Tyberius silently stepped in front of the two. He raised his arm blades, which extended with a SHINK.

One of the Gastly laughed. "Suit yourself, hero! Attack!"

The Gastly charged at the Psychic Type.

Tyberius didn't even blink.

"Psycho Cut," he said. His arm blades glowed with psychic energy. He waited for a Gastly to be in range, and when one was.

SWISH!

The attack cut through the Gas Pokemon like he was butter. The Pokemon gasped in surprise as he fainted, his form dissapearing.

Tyberius said nothing. He whirled about, his arm raised. Another Gastly had been sneaking up from behind.

SWISH!

Tyberius cut through the Ghost Pokemon.

"This isn't working!" a now frightened Gastly shouted. "Come on, guys! We'll paralyze him! Lick Attack!"

The Gastly shot foward, their long tongues dripping with poisonous saliva.

Tyberius cracked a small smile. "A challenge...?"

He grabbed two of the toungues, tying them together. The two Gastly who owned them collided with a POOF as their tongues snapped them into each other.

"Or a pathetic excuse for compitition!" Tyberius said, a grin forming on his lips. He grabbed more tongues, tying them together. The Gastly gaped in surprise as there tongues forced them to smack each other, knocking them out instantly. Before long, all that remained of the Gastly was their stench.

Tyberius collapsed, his eyes open wide and his mouth curved into a sinister grin. He was breathing heavily. And then, just like it came, it left, vanishing. His once calm demenour had returned. His eyes blinked. He gave a breath of relief as he stood up.

"Hey!"

The two girls from before ran up. "Thanks for the help!" the Cubone said. "You really saved us!"

Tyberius nodded. "You're welcome."

"My name's Bessie!" the Buneary said. "This is Bonehead!"

The Gallade blinked. "Isn't that an-?"

Bessie shrugged. "I dunno, she just came up with it, I guess."

Tyberius nodded. "Very well. My name is Tyberius. I'm a wanderer. You can call me Ty, if you wish."

"Hi Ty!" Bonehead said, happily. "Have you seen a Sneasel and a Flygon? They stole Bessie's special treasure!"

Tyberius shook his head.. "Well, perhaps that explains why you're in this forest. It isn't safe for such young children. You should go home."

"But we can't!" Bessie shouted. "We need to find my diamond! If we don't... I don't know what I'd do!"

"The diamond may be worth much, but it is not worth your life," Tyberius stated calmly. "I will search for your diamond, if you want it that badly."

Bessie shook her head fiercely. "No way!"she said. "I'm not going home until my diamond is back in my hands!"

"Me neither!" Bonehead shouted.

Tyberius sighed. "Very well. Come along." He began to walk off.

"Hey!" Bessie shouted. "Where are you going?"

"Off to find your diamond. You said you wanted to come, right?" Tyberius replied.

Bonehead nodded, following the Gallade. "Right! Come on, Bessie!"

Bessie nodded. "Alright!"

The trio walked into the murky forest, their search begining anew. None of them noticed Tsa'aal peering out from behind a tree, before he slowly began to follow them deeper into the forest.

* * *

**Well, I got to use another OC! Tyberius is a bit of a badass, huh?**

**Till next time!**


	18. Farewell, Tiny Isle

**Here's another chapter! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

"Watch the branches, watch the branches!" shouted Sydney.

Lola gasped as she struggled to keep airborn. "I'm trying!" she complained as branches smacked the duo. "Incoming!" the Flygon shouted as they finally made their crash landing in their Tree Fort.

Sydney and Lola had constructed the fort with their bare hands. They had built the fort high up, and had covered the base and surrounding area of the tree with assorted, crude yet effective booby traps. The only way in was via flight. The tree fort was shrouded under the dark trees of the forest, keeping it from the view of most.

Sydney picked herself off the wooden floor with a groan. "Hey, Lola?" she asked.

The Flygon nodded. "Yeah."

"See those think sandbags over there?" Sydney asked, pointing to the sandbags that lay in the back of their designated landing area.

Lola nodded. "Yes..."

"You land on THOSE, YOU MORON!" shouted Sydney, pulling off her hat and smacking the Flygon with it.

"Sorry!" Lola said. "You're just kinda heavy..."

Sydney shrugged and walked off to the living room, twirling Bessie's bag on one of her claws. "Ah, heck, it doesn't matter!" she said, as she leaped onto her large,e asy chair. (Lola had the smaller one right next to it.) "We finally got it!" Sydney cackled. "At long last, we finally have that brat's diamond! Finally, I'm rich!"

Lola rolled her eyes. "_We're_ rich," she corrected.

Sydney shrugged. "Whatever," she said, reaching into the bag. "The point is now we..." She paused when she realized the gem she was holding was nothing like Bessie's. "... A completely different gem?" she raged.

Lola blinked. "What?" she asked, examining the green stone. It wasn't anything like Sydney had described it as. It looked like it had been clumsily cut, and it was green as opposed to the clear, silvery color a diamond should be. "hey, that's not a diamond..."

"I can see that, stupid!" shouted Sydney, getting off of her chair. She stomped around the room angrily, glaring at the stone in her hands. "That little long eared brat!" she shouted. "She tricked me! Of all the lousy little... Gah!" she shouted, kicking the wall as hard as she could.

The result was a loud CRACK. And, it wasn't the wall.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" shouted Sydney as she leaped up and down. "Dangnabbit! Gah!"

Suddenly, the gemstone flashed brightly. Sydney and Lola yelped in surprise as green sparks began to travel down the Sneasel's arm and race down to her leg. "What the heck?" she shouted, dropping the stone. It hit the ground and simply sat there. Sydney and Lola stared at it curiously, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly, Sydney said, "Hey! My foot doesn't hurt anymore!"

Lola blinked. "So...?" she asked, not getting it.

Sydney picked up the stone. "What is this...?" she asked. "I wonder... Could it...?" She turned to Lola. "Hey, Lola, c'mere."

Lola nodded. "Okay, but why... OUCH!"

Sydney slashed Lola across the chest with her razor sharp claws, drawing blood. "OWOWOWOW!" the Flygon shouted, clutching her wound. "What was that for?"

Sydney held the stone up. It began to glow and spark again. Green sparks shot at the surprised Lola, crawling onto the Flygon's wound. The sparks danced over the bleeding cuts, sealing them expertly. Lola gaped in surprise. "Hey!" she said. "My cuts are gone!"

Sydney grinned as she looked at the stone. "Oh, the heck with that dumb ol' diamond!" she cackled. "With this on our side, we're one step away from being rich!"

"Rich?" Lola asked, still tapping her stomach, as if expecting it to bleed again.

"Think about it!" Sydney shouted. "We let people who are hurt or sick touch the stone, for a fee! It's perfect! Pokemon get sick everyday, so we'll never be out of customers! We'll be swimming in Poke!"

"How does that work? I mean, Poke is solid..."

"It's a figure of speech, Lola. Sheesh." Sydney rolled her eyes. "Well, looks like we got the better deal on this theft after all, doesn't it, Lola?"

Lola nodded. Well, being rich did sound nice...

* * *

"Oww! Gah, be careful!" Shade howled, as Nurse Chansey gently tapped his poisoned wounds. "Don't tap them! I know that they hurt!"

Nurse Chansey shook her head, unhappily. "He's going need more than just a few Pecha Berries," she informed Kiara and Echo. "He's going to need special medicine for that. I'll go and get some for him. We have plenty in the back; boneheaded young men just love to get into trouble with poison types, and they're too selfish and too full of their own pride to ask for help." And with that, Nurse Chansey walked off to her medicine cabinet to grab the ointment Shade would need.

"That's Shade, alright," Kiara remarked, drily.

"Don't forget who didn't force him to go to the Doctor first thing," Echo reminded her.

Kiara glared at the Ninetails. "Would you just shut up?" she growled.

Echo rolled her eyes. "No need to get tempermental with me, Kiara."

"Yeah, there is," Kiara replied, turning her back to the Ninetails.

"Here it is!" Nurse Chansey said, walked over with a bottle of green gel. "This ointment will do the trick!" she said, opening the bottle and spreading some on her hands.

"This isn't get hurt, is it?" Shade asked. Doctors were the one thing he was a little bit afraid of.

Chansey shrugged. "Maybe..." she said, before rubbing the gel gently on the swelling spot.

Shade howled.

* * *

"There it is!"

Bessie pointed to the dark shape of Sydney's tree house, sitting in the dark forest like a dark cloud over the horizon. The fort was high above the ground, meaning that they had to climb, unless Tyberius had wings that he hadn't shown them.

"Wow," Bonehead remarked. "That's really high up..."

Tyberius nodded. "It'll be quite the climb." He turned to the two girls. "You stay here. I'll go get your stone."

"No way!" Bessie shouted. "I have a score to settle with that coward Sydney!"

Tyberius shook his head. "Revenge is never the answer, Bessie," he said, plainly.

"Yeah, but it'll make me feel better," Bessie said, plainly.

Tyberius rolled his eyes. Typical youngster thinking. "Stay here," he ordered the girls. The tone of his voice left room for argument.

Bessie folded her arms with a huff, and Bonehead looked slightly downcast, but Tyberius didn't really care about that. Their safety was more important than a rock.

He stepped foward. He felt his foot step on what felt like a rope.

SMACK!

A stick smacked him in the face, knocking him over. Tyberius groaned as he picked himself up, Bessie and Bonehead helping him. "The forest..." Tyberius muttered, examining the ground. A piece of thick twine was strung on the ground. Tyberius ducked and slowly pulled it. The stick that had hit him in the face shot back foward, missing him this time around.

"Booby trapped," Tyberius said simply. "Should've known."

"Sydney!" shouted Bessie, losing her temper. "I know you're up there!"

After a few seconds, the familiar face of Sydney popped out from a window. "Oh, look who it is!" the Sneasel sneered. "The princess came all this way just to see me! I'm flattered!"

"You're about to be _flattened_!" Bessie retorted. "Come down here and fight!"

Sydney stuck her tongue out. "Make me, long ears!"

Bessie growled. "I will!" she shouted, running foward. She almost immediently stepped on a trip line and was rewarded with a smack in the face, courtesy of one of Syndey's booby traps.

Sydney roared with laughter, falling over, as bessie picked herself off the ground.

"Stop laughing and give Bessie's diamond back, you jerk!" Bonehead shouted.

"Come up here and make me, loser!" shouted Syndey.

Lola poked her own head out of the window. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "It's you two again! Who's the other guy?"

"My name is Tyberius," Tyberius stated. "Please return this girl's diamond."

Sydney stuck her tongue out. "Make me!" she shouted.

Tyberius rolled his eyes. "No one ever wants to do this the easy way..." he muttered, as he marched to the tree house.

SNAP!

Another booby trap was tripped, another stick shooting at Tyberius' knees. The Gallade jumped over it easily, only to step on another trap. The stick swung out to strike Tyberius, but only ended up getting sliced in half, rendering it useless.

Tyberius looked up at Sydney, who was fuming. "Your traps are clumsy and predictable," he informed her. "Best give up now, before things get out of hand."

Sydney stuck her tongue out, before pulling herself back inside the treehouse. "Oh, you think you're real clever, huh?"

Tyberius nodded. "Are you giving it back or not?" he asked.

Bessie raised her fist and shouted, "Give it back or we'll pound you! Tyberius just took out a whole pack of Gastly!"

Sydney rolled her eyes, pulling out a slingshot from under her hat. "Sure he did," she said, sarcastically.

Bessie growled. "If you won't give it back, he'll pry it from your cold, unfeeling hands! He'll kick both of your tails from here all the way to-!"

PLONK!

Sydney had gotten tired of Bessie's threats and had fired a slingshot pellet, which had struck Bessie right on the forehead. The Buneary fell over, more suprised than hurt.

"Hah!" shouted Sydney, loading another pellet. "Big talk, as usual, but you still can't beat me, princess!"

Tyberius sighed. "You're not going to give it back." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of the fact.

"Took ya this long to figure it out?" shouted Sydney. "Of course I'm not giving it back! Now beat it!"

"Very well!" Tyberius said. "Then I'll have to take it from you."

Sydney stuck her tongue and loaded another pellet.

Tyberius began to walk over to the tree, dodging and slicing any traps that swung at him, whilst skillfully dodging Sydney's attacks. "You'll have to do better than that," he said, as he calmly dodged another pellet.

Lola swallowed as the Gallade drew closer and closer. "Uh, Sydney?" she asked. "Maybe we should give it back..."

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Lola," she growled. "You can't possibly be afraid of that loser! He's all talk and no-!"

A finger tapped the Sneasel's shoulder. She turned and faced the Gallade, who was perched on the rail of the the treehouse. "-action," the Sneasel finished, her eyes wide.

Tyberius held out his hand. "Give me the diamond now."

Sydney growled. "How 'bout I give you this! Ice Beam!"

The frigid burst struck the frigid blast struck Tyberius in the chest. With a gasp, the Gallade fell off the tree, hitting the ground with a huff. Tyberius stood up, dazed, only to step on yet another trip wire. A stick shot foward, smacking him in the face and knocking him back on his back again.

Bessie and Bonehead gasped in concern, whilst Sydney burst out laughing. "Like I said! All talk and no action!"

Tyberius's eyes shot open. He growled and stood up, slowly. "'All talk and no action'," he repeated. "Here's some action for you! PSYCHO CUTTER!"

The Gallade's arm blades swung through the mighty oak's trunk, slicing through it like it was butter. The tree fell down, Sydney and Lola screaming as it fell towards the earth. Bessie and Bonehead screamed as well, as the tree was falling towards them as well. The duo quickly leaped aside, dodging the tree as it smashed against the ground with a mighty CRASH! The treehouse was mangled in the impact, sending planks of shattered wood flying through the air.

"Oww..."

Sydney growled as she and Lola pulled themselves from the wreckage. A small bag was in Lola's arms. The duo was disoriented and confused. "What the...?" Sydney said, before shaking it off. "My treehouse! Look what you did, ya big dumb-!"

Tyberius didn't let her finish. He shot towards the two crooks, his eyes flashing. He knocked the Sydney down and put his foot on her throat, cutting off her breathing.

"Wow," Bessie managed to say. Tyberius was _angry._

"Hey!" shouted Lola. "Get off of her!"

Tyberius looked at the Flygon, his eyes flashing. "Make me," he ordered.

Lola looked down at her choaking best friend, to Tyberius, and down to the bag that supposedly held the diamond. "Here!" she shouted, throwing it. Bessie leaped up and grabbed it with a satisfied smile. "Now let Sydney go!" demanded Lola.

Tyberius glared down at Sydney, his eyes cold and hard.

Then, he shook his head, surprise crawling across his face. "Uh, alright..." he muttered, leaping off of Sydney.

Sydney coughed and struggled to breath as she stood up. She glared at Tyberius. "Psycho!" she growled. "Don't think you've won!" She turned and ran off. "We'll meet again!" she promised. "And that goes double for you, _princess_!"

Lola quickly followed Sydney. "Yeah, it's not over!" she said, with less energy, before dissapearing into the woods with Sydney.

"Mr. Tyberius?"

Tyberius turned over Bonehead, who looked very worried. "Are yo okay?" she asked.

Tyberius sighed, clutching his head. "I'm fine," he said. "Just a bit of a headache."

"What the heck?

Ty and Bonehead turned to see Bessie, who was holding a bright green stone. "Sydney tricked us!" she cried. "This isn't my diamond!"

"How right you are."

Tyberius's eyes widened. "Who said that?" he demanded, turning around.

A tall cloaked figure walked out from behind a tree. Long blades for hands, and a hard exoskeleton skin covered him.

Tsa'aal stepped foward. "Hello again," he said to Bessie and Bonehead.

"You!" Bessie said. "You're the one who told us where Sydney went! What are you doing here?"

"You know this... Pokemon?" Tyberius said, stepping in front of the girls. _Where have I seen him before...?_

"Yeah, he helped us back in town!" said Bonehead. "But why are you all the way out here?"

"Simple," Tsa'aal said. "I followed you. I knew that if you went to your rival's hideout, I could follow and reclaim what I wanted. I didn't think you'd be foolish enough to invite a stranger along to escort you." He looked over Tyberius. "I suppose I was wrong."

Tyberius stepped foward. "Who are you?" he demanded.

Tsa'aal grinned. "I am known as Tsa'aal."

Tyberius' eyes widened. His blades snapped foward. "I've heard of you," he said, harshly. "You're a thief and a murderer."

Tsa'aal shook his head. "Flattery will get you no where, boy," he said.

"You're a theif and a murderer?" asked Bonehead, shocked.

"I can't believe it!" Bessie said, gaping. "How did we not know?"

"He's only wanted on the mainland," Tyberius said. "He has stolen from many Pokemon, and he's wanted for the murder of Officer Lee of the Pokemon police and his deputies." His eyes hardened. "Seven deputies, all with families."

"Oh, dear," Tsa'aal said. "Families? Oh, my, how could I ever make up for this unforgivable sin I hath comitted." He chuckled darkly. "Not all of us are bleeding hearts, boy. Remorse gets in the way of your life, and leaves you cold and alone."

Tyberius pointed his blade at the Kabutops. "Shall we settle this...?"

Tsa'aal chuckled darkly. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. "Hand over the Life Fragment, and I'll let you all live."

Tyberius rolled his eyes, as he readied his blades. "If it's a fight you want..." he muttered.

Tsa'aal chuckled. "How idiotic can you be?" he asked. He gestured to the forest. "I hold all the cards, boy!"

As he spoke, dozens of crab-like creatures emerged from the woods, their eyes glowing brightly. They were followed by squid like ones, who wore shells on their heads. Tyberius scowled as they surrounded him.

"So," Tsa'aal said. "The Life Fragment, or your little friends' lives?"

Tyberius sighed. He took the green gem from Bessie and tossed it to Tsa'aal, who caught it. "Wise choice," the Kabutops said. He turned to one of the Kabuto. "You know what to do, correct?"

The Kabuto nodded. "Yes, sir," he said.

Tsa'aal turned back to Tyberius. "I must bid you farewell," he said. He pointed his claw at the trio. "Now," he ordered.

The Kabuto and Omanyte pulled out sleep seeds, before pelting Bessie, Bonehead, and Tyberius with them. The sleeping gas effected the trio immediently, putting them to sleep.

Tsa'aal grinned. Well, he hadn't gotten to kill them, but the Life Fragment was his again. "Alright," he said. "It's time to depart. The Shadowed One wants her Fragment."

* * *

After a long, and very painful, process, Shade finally was cured of his poisoned scars. A look of the purest relief crossed the Houndoom's face as the pain subsided. "Ah, thank Arceus..."

"Now," Nurse Chansey said. "Don't let that happen again!"

"We won't," Kiara said. "Trust me."

"And me," Echo said. "He won't be going anywhere near another Arbok while I'm around!"

"Ah, really?" Gizmo asked, dissapointed. "I wanted to see Shade cream that big 'ol snake!"

Shade chuckled weakly. "Ah, don't worry about it kid," he said. "That snake is probably hiding in his hole, scared to death that I'm coming to get him!"

Kiara rolled her eyes. "Suuuuurrreee he is," she said.

"Well, he'd better be," Shade growled. "If I ever see him again...!"

And lo and behold, Nicholas and Chris walked into the infermery, carrying a wounded Venom. "Excuse me," Nicholas told the nurse. "This poor guy was just mugged in an alleyway. Would you mind lending us an Oran Berry for him?"

Shade bolted up. "You!" he shouted, growling at the Arbok. "You're the reason I'm in here?"

Venom faintly recognized him, but feigned innocence. "And... you are?"

"Don't be cute with us, snake!" Kiara snarled. "We all know you're the one who poisoned Shade!"

Venom looked up weakly. "Me? How could I have done that?"

"Leave him alone!" Nicholas shouted. "He was just beaten and mugged! He doesn't need you to make false accusations!"

"I agree!" Nurse Chansey said to a shocked Shade. "And as I said when you came inside, this infirmiry doesn't exclude anyone from medical services!"

Shade growled. "Fine," he snarled. "But I'd better not see your ugly face again, snake!" he shouted, before stalking out of the doctor's office, his brother and two friends following him.

"Oh, don't worry," Venom said, as the nurse put him on her examination table, and Nicholas and Chris sat down in the waiting room. "You won't."

* * *

Iron grinned as he finally managed to finish swabbing and polishing every inch and centimeter of his beautiful ship. The vessel was glowing like a star; no, like the sun! Yeah, that was it.

"Hey, Iron!" Breaker shouted, as he climbed out from below deck, yawning. The Tyranitar's nap was over. "How're things, man?"

Iron beamed. "This ship is officially the most spick and span ship you'll ever find. Ever." He patted on the handrailing lovingly. "She's ready to sail around the world and back again. Twice!"

Breaker nodded. "Great. Well, where's Blade and our passengers?"

"We're here. Mostly, anyway."

Blade, followed by Trinity, Faye, Ghost and Shadow walked up the plank onto the ship. "Heya," Breaker said. "Where's Nicky and the blue guy?"

"We found an Arbok being mugged," Blade said. "We managed to save him from his attacker. Nicholas and Chris took him to the doctor, while I took the children and our client here, where it's safe."

Breaker rolled his eyes. "You're spooked by one mugger? Come on..."

"The mugger was Tsa'aal." Blade's voice was calm and firm.

Breaker blinked, and Iron froze. Trinity dropped her hammer. "You're kiddin' right?" asked Breaker.

Blade raised an eye-ridge. "You've known me for more than fifteen years. I never joke."

Breaker growled. "Shadow, you're staying with the kids," he ordered. "We're going to look for him."

"It won't do us any good," Blade said. "He stole whatever he needed from the Arbok he was mugging. He'll be off the island by now."

"You've gotta be kiddin' me!" Trinity said. "Tsa'aal? _The _Tsa'aal? That guy who killed a whole group of cops? Why is he here? Can't you guys take care of him?" She turned to Iron. "I mean, you guys just thrashed the Reaper Wing gang around like they were a bunch of worthless punks!"

"That'd be because they _are_ a bunch of worthless punks," Iron said. "Tsa'aal is different. Last time we went after him, we had another team, Team Ranier, with us, and he still kicked us around like we were nothing! The guy has some skill, I'll give 'im that."

"He also has a ton of mental problems," Breaker said. "He's a sadist and a psychopath. He isn't anyone to laugh at."

"But you guys are super strong!" said Faye. "You can beat him!" She began throwing punches in the air.

Breaker sighed. "Well, we'd better keep an eye out for him. That bounty could set us up for life!"

"That's what you said when we caught him the first time," said Iron, drily.

"Well, this time we don't have to split it with Team Ranier!" said Breaker. "So we'll get a bigger cut."

Blade nodded. "Very well," he said. "Iron, please go to the doctor and retrieve out friends. I'm going on a walk."

"What?" Iron asked. "Why? Blade, you know Tsa'aal has it out for you! If you go out there alone, you'll be a sitting Psyduck!"

Blade nodded. "I am counting on it. If he is still here, he won't miss a chance to kill me. Breaker, Shadow, Trinity, please watch the children while we're out." He began to walk off. "I'll be back before sundown."

Breaker nodded. "Alright... but if you see Tsa'aal, you come back here! You're not fighting him alone!"

Blade smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"And that should do it!" Nurse Chansey said. She helped Venom up off the table and onto the floor. After a nice Oran Berry and some bandages, he was looking good as new. "Now make sure to be more careful when wandering around town now, y'hear?"

Venom nodded. "I'll make a note of it," he said. He turned to Nicholas and Chris. "I suppose I owe you all a thank you."

"Not a problem," Nicholas said. "I'm glad you're alive."

"What did that weirdo want from you, anyway?" asked Chris, folding his arms.

Venom came up with a lie. "I was going to sell a gemstone I had found, and get a ticket to the mainland. He wanted it for whatever reason and ambushed me."

Chris nodded. "That makes sense," he said.

There was a knock on the door, and a large Garchomp entered the room. "Heya," he said. "The patient okay?"

Nicholas nodded. "He's fine," he informed Iron.

"Good," Iron said. "So, why'd Tsa'aal try and mug you?"

Venom felt a bit of confusion. _He knows that freak? _he thought. Before he could say anything, Nicholas answered for him. "He was trying to sell a gemstone and Tsa'aal wanted it."

Iron nodded. "Heh," he said. "That makes sense. Tsa'aal always did have a weakness for pretty stones."

_Pretty stones that make you immortal, _Venom thought.

"Well," Iron said. "As long as you're okay, we need to be heading off. Come on, guys."

"Right," Chris said. "Seeya," he told Venom.

"Goodbye, Mr...?" Nicholas said.

"Venom."

"Ah. Goodbye, Mr. Venom!" Nicholas called, as they walked out the door.

Venom gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you for the services," he told the Chansey, as he slithered off.

"You're welcome!" Nurse Chansey said. "Be sure to stay safe!"

Venom nodded and headed off. He had had enough of the post and enough of adventure. He was going back home, to think about how he'd spend the gems he still had in his stomach.

No more exploring, no more obnoxious Mawiles, and no more Cubones!

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

The sun was dipping under the sea as Blade returned to the the ship. The Scyther sighed as he walked up the plank. No sign of Tsa'aal. His worst fear had come true. The Kabutops was Arceus knows where now.

The last time they had taken him down, they had had Team Ranier with them, and even then they had nearly lost. And now, Team Ranier was off on a long leave of absence, helping out Exploration Guilds in other countries. Blade hadn't seen those girls in over seven years. Heck, maybe they were all dead now.

He shook off the thought as he boarded the ship. Nicholas and Trinity were currently standing by the kids, with Trinity telling them an old story her father had told her.

"And then, my pop looked up, and stared right into the Red Gyrados' eyes!" she said. "He gripped his spear and aimed it, throwing it right into the enraged fiends throat!"

"Oooooohhhh!" Faye and Ghost said in unison.

"Blood splurted everywhere! The Gyrados howled in-!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Nicholas said. "They're just kids..." he whispered to Trinity. "They don't need this kind of imagry in their heads!"

Trinity laughed. "Ah, come on, Nicky!" she said. "Stop being such a wimp! Maybe people will think you're a man if you act more violent!"

Nicholas rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, you must of missed the part where I punched out a Skarmory."

Trinity turned back to the kids, but then noticed Blade. "Ah, swordsman!" she greeted. "Back alive, I see. You meet that crook again?"

"No," Blade said. "I didn't."

"Too bad," Breaker said, walking out from below deck. "Well, it's sunset, and we have a good wind heading towards the mainland. Hey, Iron! Time to shove off, man!"

Iron nodded, as he gripped the wheel of the ship. "Alright! Blade, weigh anchor! Breaker, untie the ropes! I'll raise the sails!"

Blade rolled his eyes as he pulled up the anchor. "Sure... Leave it to the guy with no hands..."

And so, the ship sailed off, leaving Tony Isle. Faye and Ghost ran up to the handrail waving their arms and shouting, "Goodbye, Tiny Island! We'll miss you!"

* * *

Night had fallen. Darkness filled the air as Tsa'aal walked on the beach, two of his Kabuto soldiers with him, and the bag containing the Life Frgament. He walked down the beach, as the pleasent aroma of the evening air mixed with a light brine filled his nostrils. However, he couldn't focus on that. He had a job to finish. After months of searching, he was coming to a close.

On the shore, there was a figure, wrapped in a dark cloak. She stood there, faceless, noiseless, and motionless by the shore, waiting for him.

Tsa'aal walked up to her. He closed his eyes and kneeled. "Milady. It is an honor. I have-"

"Another hint?" came a cold and swift reply.

Tsa'aal blinked. "Wha-?"

The woman turned to him. He could faintly see a pair of dark eyes, staring at him. "A hint, correct? Or a clue? That's all you ever bring me. A hint, or a clue, or a rumor. That's what I get for the effort I spent getting your out of prisons. Meager _guesses_!" Her eyes narrowed. "So, is it second verse, same as the first, or did you actually find something of-!"

Tsa'aal opened the bag, revealing the Life Fragment.

The woman froze. "Is...?" she stuttered, unable to believe it. "Is that... what I think it it?"

Tsa'aal grinned, he placed the Fragment on the ground, and raised his right arm blade. He brough it down on his left arm, cutting into it, until it dropped off, blue blood oozing into the sand. The two Kabuto gasped at the sight, but Tsa'aal merely picked up the Life Fragment and held it. Green sparks travelled down to his nub, and within seconds, a new arm had sprung from the wound. "I trust you are pleased?" he asked.

The woman snatched the Life Fragment away. "Finally," she whispered. "A piece of god-hood... A piece of solid life itself, in my hand... Heh... Heh... Heh... Mmmeheheh..." She couldn't keep it in anymore. "Ahahahahaha! AHAHAHAHAAHA! YES!" she crowed, raising the gem into the air. "At long last, my plans are coming into motion!" She turned to Tsa'aal. "It would seem that my releasing you from Flame Peak wasn't a waste after all! Excellent work," she said, placing the Life Fragment into her cloak.

Tsa'aal nodded, still on one knee. "I am pleased to see you are satisfied with your gift. the first of many, I promise you."

The woman nodded. "Yes. Only five shards remain to be found. I shall return to the mainland. I have some duties to attend to there. You and your army shall return to base. When I find word of another Life Fragment, I shall inform you."

Tsa'aal nodded. "As you wish."

The woman began to walk off, but paused. "Oh, and one more thing!" she said. "I'm afraid this island is too small and useless for it to part in my new world order." She turned to him, a smirk faintly visible behind her robes. "And, the more natural disasters we have, the better for my plans. Sink it."

Tsa'aal nodded. "As you wish, milady."


	19. Sinking again

**Last time, on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**Tyberius, Bessie and Bonehead managed to catch up with Sydney and Lola, and defeat them. However, they discovered that the girls had lost the diamond, and got a strange green gem instead. Before they could discover its power, Tsa'aal stole it, leaving them out cold in the forest. He gave it to his master, who ordered him to sink Tiny Isle, as it had no place in her plan for her new world order.**

**And now, the stunning conclusion.**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING FAN FICTION IS ABOUT TO GET A WHOLE LOT LESS CUTESY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Slithering softly through the grass had never felt so good. Venom sighed happily as he headed back to home sweet home. After what seemed to be days and days of torture were done. He was going back to his happy little hole in the ground to sleep and plan his next move. No more Aero calling him Gramps, no more Cotton being a pansy, no more annoying Violet and even more annoying Lily, and best of all, no more Tsa'aal.

On the down side, no more Life Fragmant.

Venom ignored that. Sure, a stone that practically could make you a god wasn't in his (metaphorical) hands, but he could live with that. The thing was a pain in the tail anyways. Now, with it out of the way, he finally had his life back.

The Arbok sighed to himself as he saw his wonderful burrow appear in the distance. Home sweet home. Even if home was a hole in the ground.

He happily slithered over to his home, ready to sleep and forget about everything that had happened to him for the past few days. Just himself and himself, all alon-!

"GRAMPS!"

Venom felt himself die a little inside.

Aero. And Cotton. Both of them were running after him.

"You've got to be kidding me," Venom hissed. Couldn't these two take a lousy hint?

"Where have you been?" demanded Aero, as she ran up to Venom. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Venom didn't answer. He just slithered into his burrow, without a word.

Aero growled as she ran up, grabbing his tail. "Don't hide from me, you big coward!" she shouted, struggling to pull him from his burrow. "Where's that Life Fragment thing?"

"Don't have it. Go away."

"What? What do you mean you don't have it!" shouted Aero. "Don't you slide off on me!"

"I mean, 'Tsa'aal mugged me and nearly killed me, and I lost it'," Venom said, glaring at the Mawile. "Satisfied?"

"No!" Aero shouted. "You mean to tell me that you had the greatest medicine in the world and you wasted it!"

"Sue. Me," Venom snapped, slithering into his hole again.

Aero slapped herself. "I cannot believe you!" she shouted at the Arbok. "That was a priceless treasure, andyou just let it get taken away from you?"

"What, no 'Gee, Venom, I'm glad to see you're okay, seeing as how that guy was trying to _kill_ you and everything'?" Venom drily replied.

Aero rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure, the guys talks big, but when he gets mugged, he's all innocent victim!"

Venom rolled his own eyes. "Good bye," he said, slithering back into his burrow.

Aero grabbed his tail, growling as she dragged him out. "Come on!" she ordered. "We're going to go find that crook!"

Cotton paled. (For about the millionth time this story.) "What?" she squeaked. "That's insane! He'll kill us!"

"Not to mention he has the Life Fragment," said Venom. "That makes it even more ludicrous to fight him."

Aero growled. "You mean to tell me that we risked our lives for nothing!" she said.

Venom nodded. "Bye now," he said, slithering back into his burrow.

Aero collapsed onto the ground, her eyes filled with disbelief. "No way..." she muttered. All that work, all that effort, and it was all for nothing. Their money was back at the inn, and likely gone by now. The tunnels were flooded, and now she was back where she started. No money, no food, and no ticket to the mainland. The Mawile angrily pounded her fist on the ground. "Dang it all!"

Cotton looked pretty down. "I just wanted a house..."

"Get over it," Venom called.

Aero sighed. "Let's go," she told Cotton. "We can find another treasure. We don't need Gramps for that!" she yelled.

"Go. Away," Venom replied.

Aero stuck her tongue out. "We're leaving right now! And good riddance!"

"Good!" Venom snapped.

"Yeah! Good!" Aero replied.

And so, Aero and Cotton began to walk off, leaving Venom alone. For the time being. However, fate would see them reunited, soon enough.

* * *

As Aero and Cotton walked through the plains, another Pokemon crawled through the grass, following them. Green eyes blazed angrily in the night as their hidden follower stalked them.

Without any warning, the Pokemon sprung out of the bushes, landing in front of the two girls. Cotton screamed as Kiara landed in front of them, an angry expression on her face.

"Alright, kiddies," the Persian growled as she stalked foward. "Where's the snake?"

Aero jumped back, assuming her defensive position. (Which she had gotten used to, by now.) "You again?" she snarled. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

Kiara bared her claws as she stalked towards the Mawile. "I'm in a bad mood, kiddo," she hissed. "So spare with the act and tell me where that snake is! Him and I have a score to settle now!"

Aero laughed. "Oh, really? That beating he gave you guys last time hasn't scared you off?"

Kiara growled. "He only beat Shade, remember? This time he fights me! Maybe Shade doesn't want to fight him at his full strength with the injuries that he took in that fight, but I'm at full strength! I'm beating that snake into the ground and taking him back to Shade. Then, he'll beat him in the ground too!"

"Sheesh," Aero said. "You're a giant coward! Attacking someone when they're tired!"

Kiara rolled her eyes as she stalked foward. "Whatever. Now tell me where he is, or else!"

"Or else what?" Aero shot back.

"Or else I'll take you two down, too!" Kiara shouted.

Aero held her ground. "Works for me!" she growled.

Cotton wordlessly stood next to Aero. "Right!"

Kiara looked amused. "You two?" laughed. "Last time we fought, you guys were shaking like leaves!"

Aero growled. "I've had a lot of practice!" she said. _Tsa'aal is way harder than she is, and I'll bet on that._

Cotton put on her best brave face. "Y-yeah! Venom protected us before, so we need to help him when he needs it!"

Kiara blinked, surprised. When had these two gained guts? "Fine!" Kiara said. "Then I'll take you two out first!"

Aero clenched her fists. "Bring it on, kitty!"

Kiara did. "Night Slash!" she roared. Her claws glowed with a dark aura as she swiped at Aero, struggling to get a hit on the Mawile.

Aero gritted her teeth as she attacked back with a powerful Brick Break. The two Pokemon swatted and punched at each other, neither getting any hits, but always coming close. Cotton managed to join in the fray, though she had as much success in striking her foe as both the others.

Kiara leaped back, breathing heavily. "H-how? How can you be this good?"

Aero grinned. "Like I said," she panted, also out of breath. "Lots and lots of practice."

Kiara bared her teeth. "That won't save you, brat!" she snarled, raising her claws.

"QUIET!"

Before Kiara or Aero could attack again, Venom emerged from the tall grass, a very irritated look on his face. He glared at Kiara and Aero, who simply stared back awkwardly.

"I'm trying to sleep and forget about all of you!" he snapped. "Be quiet!"

Kiara regathered her senses. "You!" she snapped. "You're the one I'm looking for!" She charged at the snake angrily.

Venom stared at her, sighing. "You again."

"Yeah, me again!" snapped Kiara. "You're coming with me, ugly!"

Venom rolled his eyes. "Oh, haven't learned your learned your lesson, or are you just dumb?"

Kiara snarled angrily. "I'm taking you back to Shade, and we'll see you be so smug when he roasts you!"

Venom rolled his eyes, before leaping at the cat, digging into the ground as she swiped at him. He leaped out of the ground, his fangs nearly missing the Persian.

Kiara leaped back, before shooting back at him, biting the snake. Venom snarled, biting at her as the two struggled.

"Stupid... lousy... snake!"

"Idiotic... moronic... kitten!"

The two continued to struggle, coils, fangs and claws flying as they wrestled, scratched, bit and screamed.

"Should we help?" asked Cotton.

Aero shrugged. "And miss a chance to watch Gramps get brought down to earth? Not a chance!"

Cotton blinked. "Huh? The why did you fight for him in the first place?"

Aero blinked, unable to find an answer. "Uh... Because I don't need that cat to tell me what to do! That's why!"

Before the two could say anything else, a sound cut them off. A sound louder than thunder. The earth beneath them shook, and both fighters paused.

"What the...?"

A massive crack opened up in the ground, nearly swallowing Aero and Cotton. Both girls screamed in horror as they jumped aside, narrowly avoiding falling into the abyss.

Kiara's eyes widened. "Let's get out of here!" she shouted, terrified.

The fight forgotten, the Pokemon ran, speeding to outrun the ground as it collapsed behind them. No one said a word; they didn't have the breath to. All they could do was run. Run away, and hope they didn't fall.

Their escape attempt was sadly in vain. The ground collapsed underneath them, and they plunged into the sea below.

The frothing, salty brine filled their mouthes, and they struggled to surface as rock plunged into the sea beside them, nearly striking them as the island collapsed over them. The noise was awful. Rocks crumbled and splashed into the sea.

Aero struggled to stay above the water, but she couldn't. The waves crashed over her, and the water seemed to be pulling her down. She still struggled, unwilling to go down.

Then, a rock struck her head. She couldn't see how big it was, or how far it had fallen.

Everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the island, a trio of Pokemon began a slow and sad walk to the trading post.

Bessie, Bonehead and Tyberius had awoken in the forest, drowzy, tired and diamondless, out on their own. They had decided that returning to the post was for the best.

Bessie was nearly paralyzed in fear. She had been gone all day. It was night now. Her mother would _kill_ her. Bonehead felt awful for her friend. She had lost her diamond and her mother would likely punish her severely for not coming home on time.

"Oh, I'm so dead," she lamented. "My Mom is going to kill me!"

"Sorry..." muttered Bonehead, sadly. She was feeling really down too. They had been badly beaten, and she was still feeling drowzy from the sleep seeds.

"It wasn't your fault," Tyberius said. "Nor your's, Bessie. It was mine. If I had been able to fight them off alone, you would have your diamond back." He closed his eyes. "I have to get stronger."

"Hey!" Bonehead said. "It isn't your fault!"

"Yeah," Bessie said. "We were outnumbered. It's not like we could of done anything..."

Tyberius sighed. "Netherless, the murderer has escaped, and I could not prevent it. I must return to the mainland, and inform the Gardevoir Guild!"

"The Gardevoir Guild?" asked Bonehead. "What's that?"

"It's the largest guild on the mainland, in the Dragonite Kingdom," explained Tyberius, walking towards the docks. "The Dragonite Kingdom is the largest of all the kingdoms of the mainland, and it has hundreds of tribes of Pokemon living within, in general peace. The Gardevoir Guild is in charge of all explorations and bounty hunting in the kingdom, headed by Guildmaster Silvia. Any mission that goes on needs her approval." Tyberius' eyes narrowed as they approached the ticket stand. "She needs to know that Tsa'aal was here, on this island. You!" he said, turning to the ancient, sleepy looking Snorlax who ran the ticket booth. "When can I get a ticket to the mainland?"

The Snorlax yawned. "The mainland?" he asked, sleepily. "Sorry. No boats until next week!"

Tyberius gritted his teeth. "Blast!" he swore. "Tsa'aal will be long gone by then..."

The ground began to shake. Roughly.

Bessie fell to the ground, screaming. "What's going on?"

"Earthquake!" said Tyberius.

A massive chasm split through the ground, nearly swallowing up Bonehead. "We have to get out of here!" the Cubone shouted, panicking.

Water began to swallow the sinking earth. "Come on!" Tyberius shouted, as he grabbed the two girls and ran, just as the docks, and the poor souls still there, began to plunge into the frothy sea below.

Tyberius ignored his fatigue and jetted through the forest, the two girls in his arms screaming in terror as the earth collapsed behind them, dust and sea water flying through the air. The Gallade ran into the forest, gasping as the ground continued to sink away.

He placed the two girls on the ground, and turned to the largest, thickest tree he could see. "Psycho Cutter!" he roared, slicing through the tree. The massive oak his the ground, the crash drowned by the roar of the earthquake ripping through the island. "Get on!" ordered Tyberius.

The two girls didn't need to be told twice. They jumped onto the log and held on as the ground collapsed underneath them. The tree plunged into the sea below with a terrific slash, water spraying through the air as the log bobbed the the surface, the three Pokemon gripping on it for dear life as the rocks caused waves of water to rise and fall, carrying the makeshift boat as it carried its passengers, saving them from the desolation of Tiny Island. The log flew through the waves, carried by the water and twisiting in the sea. Bessie, Bonehead and Tyberius struggled to hold on. They sat there, holding on for dear life,their eyes closed and waited for roar of the sea, and the screams of those sinking, to cease.

* * *

"Stupid... lousy... do-gooder!" ranted Sydney as she and Lola stared at the ruin of their hideout. "That took weeks for me to build, and they broke it down in a matter of seconds!"

_Well, I actually did most of the building, but she's right! _Lola thought. _Those two runied all of our work! They'll pay for it - no matter how cute they are!_

"I'm gonna clobber that brat!" snapped Sydney. "I'll show her what it means to cross me!"

"Y-yeah!" Lola said.

"And I'm gonna clobber that Bonehead runt too!" the Sneasel continued. "No one messes with the Sydney Gang and gets away with it!"

"But what about that really big guy, Tyberius?" asked Lola.

Sydney froze. "Uh... Okay, he can get away with it. But the other two won't, and that's that!"

"YEAH!"

The rant was cut off by... You guess.

"Hey," said Lola, freezing. "Did you feel that...?"

"Feel what?" asked Sydney.

The tremor rocked the ground. "That!" said Lola, grabbing onto a tree to support herself. "What's that?"

"That?" said Sydney. "You're scared of a little quake?"

The ground behind the two gave way with a crash.

Sydney almost turned white. "Waaah!" she shouted. She jumped on Lola's back. "Lola! Get us out of here!"

"WHa-?" Lola said. "I have to fly both of us again!"

The ground beneath their feet began to give way. "DO IT!" shouted Sydney.

Lola flapped her wings and took off. The two thieves screamed as they flew away as fast as they could, the island behind them collapsing.

* * *

"HELP!"

The panicked cry barely echoed over the roar of the sea as Lily and Violet struggled to stay afloat. "Help!" Lily shouted as she struggled to keep her head above water. Squirell's and cats weren't made for swimming.

"Help us, please!" shouted Violet.

The only answer was the ocean.

One minute ago, everything was almost fine (Violet was fuming that Venom was no where to be found, but fine) when suddenly they were dropped into water and drowning, the island collapsing into the sea. Neither girl had been more scared in their entire life; their entire home and just sunk into the water, dissapearing from view. Hundreds of people, their homes, and the trading post were now submerged into the sea, never to be seen again. All they had were each other, the the bleak thought of drowning and joining their home.

Still, they persisted, wading in the ocean water as best they could, and still screaming, "Help! Help us!"

"Come on! Please! We're sinking! Waaah!"

"Lily!" snapped Violet. "Stop screaming like that! You're wasting your breath!"

"No I'm not!" said Lily. "I'm trying to keep us alive! Scream with me!"

"No!" shouted Violet. "Just... keep treading water! I'll think of something!"

"I've thought of something now!" said Lily. "HELP! HELP US!"

"Lily!" snapped Violet. "Be qui-! Hey, is that... A boat! Lily, it's a boat!" screamed Violet.

Lily turned and saw a small sailboat in the distance. "Ohmygosh, what do we do?"

"HELP!" shouted Violet, waving her paws. "Help us!"

Lily glared at her friend before joining her. "Help! Help us!"

The boat didn't seem to move.

"Oh no... Now what?" asked Violet.

"I know!" Lily said. She fired off a spark in the air (unintenionally giving Violet a jolt). The electric burst exploded.

The boat slowly began to turn and sail for them.

Violet grinned, despite the situation. "Come on!" she shouted. "Keep screaming!

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update! But don't worry, I'll work harder to make the next one faster!**

**Well, Tiny Island is gone now, so it looks like they need to head to the mainland! I mean, I haven't shut up about it, so they might as well. Next time, we get new OCs! Thanks for reviewing and being patient folks!**


	20. Pirates!

**Last time on Explorers of Prehistory…**

**Tiny Isle has sunk beneath the waves, killing hundreds on innocent lives. Our heroes have been cast off into a hostile sea, struggling to survive. Venom, Aero, Cotton and Kiara are floating alone at sea, waiting for rescue to appear. But what happens when the cold solitude of the sea is more inviting than their rescuers?**

**Find out now!**

**And today's special thanks goes to… PhantoMNiGHT321 for his/her awesome OC! Thanks a lot, and thanks for all the reviews you gave me!**

* * *

Everything was cold, dark, and uncomfortable. The wooden floor felt rotted away, the mat felt like it was stuffed with rocks, and the air was musty and barely breathable, filled with rotting wood and brine. The constant rocking let Venom know he was on a boat.

Venom slowly cracked open an eye. The room he was in was dark, dismal, and disgusting. To make matters worse, there was a thick, metal grate guarding the door.

"A prison…" he muttered, unhappily. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire."

"Megh…"

Venom turned to see Kiara. The Persian was trapped in the same cell he was. He could faintly see Aero and Cotton in the other cell. Aero was picking herself off the floor and Cotton was shaking like a leaf in the corner.

"Oww…" Kiara said. "What happened?" she said, shaking herself. She sniffed her paw. "Ugh!" she said. "My fur smells like sea salt." She began to lick her fur clean.

"Is your fur all you can think about!" snapped Aero. "We're trapped in a dungeon!"

"I can see that, two heads!" snapped Kiara. "But I'd rather not smell bad, even if we are in a cell." She spared as second to glare at her cell mate. Venom looked a bit woozy. Taking him out now would be soooo easy…

She sighed. It wasn't any fun if there wasn't any challenge. That's why she and Shade had followed those kids around, even when they had stolen that diamond. She could shred him now, but she might need his help to get out of this place. Wherever it was…

The room gently began to rock back and forth, surprising the captives. Salty fur and a shaking room?

It all came together.

"We're on a boat," said Kiara, looking around.

"W-what?" stammered Cotton, paling. "You mean those things that ride on… water?"

"What other kind of boat is there?" snapped Venom.

Cotton fell silent.

"Don't be so mean!" snapped Aero. "She's just a kid!"

Venom growled, but said nothing in return.

Kiara sighed. "Instead of focusing on arguing, why don't you focus on getting us out of here!" She began to rattle the bars. Despite being rusted, they were still quite strong. "Darn it..."

"Move it," snarled Venom. "I'll break them." He wrapped his powerful coils around the bars and squeezed as hard as he could. But the strong, metal pipes held fast.

"Gee, you sure showed us Gramps," said Aero, sarcastically.

Venom shot the girl a glare. "Let's see you do a better job!" he snapped.

Aero stuck her tongue out at the snake.

Before the two could argue, Cotton asked, "Why are we in these cells? We didn't do anything wrong!"

Venom shook his head. "Who knows? My best bet is that we're on a slavers ship. We'll probably be sold at a gladiator pit or something like that."

"What?" Cotton said. "Is that true?"

"No, no!" said Aero. "Gramps is just being too negative as usual!"

Kiara seemed to mull it over. "Hmm. Like anyone would sell someone as beautiful as _me_ as a gladiator!"

Venom shook his head. "No, only males are sold as gladiators. Females tend to be sold for..." He turned away awkwardly and coughed. "...Alternative purposes..."

Aero and Kiara turned red. Cotton, being young, didn't get it. "You take that back!" snapped Aero.

"I can't take back reality!" retorted Venom. "Although I don't think you have to worry! Who'd buy someone who looks like _you_!"

Kiara began to pull at the bars again. "Just shut up and help me break these!" she snapped. "I'm not anyone's merchandise!"

Aero grabbed her own bars and began to shake them and gnaw at them. "Ugh!" she spat. "These taste awful!"

"They are in a prison," noted Venom. "I doubt our wellbeing is on their list of priorities..."

Before anything else could be said, there was a loud clanking sound of a door unlocking. A trio of footsteps began to descend the stairs to the brig.

"Speak of the devil..." muttered Kiara as their captors come into view.

There were three of them. The first was a large, red Clawdaunt. The Water Type snapped his claws together as he leered at the prisoners. "Well, well!" he said in a deep, grating voice. "Looks like the landlubbers are awake!"

The second, was a small, female Espeon. She looked at the prisoners closely, examining them. "My, my," she muttered to herself. "Is this all you could find?"

The Clawdaunt chuckled. "Sorry, ma'am. All we could find. Not ta worry, dough. These'll make fine slaves."

The Espeon looked Venom up in down, who in turned glared down at her. "I suppose they'll do," she said. "This ugly one looks like a fighter... Perhaps he'll be of more use on the front lines, though I doubt he'd be any match for even the lowliest Umbreon warrior."

"What about this one?" asked another voice.

A male Mawile was staring at a very offended looking Aero, a sick smile on his face. "She doesn't look like she'd be any use in the battle, and too delicate to be in the mines. Do you suppose I could..."

The Cladaunt bonked him on the head with his claw. "Keep yer mouth shut, Jaws!" he snapped. "We can talk... business later."

"I suppose we could," the Espeon said, shking her head. "None of the rest appear to be good fighters. I can't think of any use for them other than profit."

"You take that back!" snapped Kiara.

"Har har!" the Clawdaunt laughed curely. "The kitty 'as claws, does she?"

"Why don't you come in here and let me show them to you!" snapped Kiara.

The Espeon looked unimpressed. "Control your property, if you'd please, Captain." She sighed. "I'll take the Arbok and the Persian. The others are of no use to me."

"'Coure, 'course!" said the Captain. "Let's head to my office, and we can talk business."

"Wait!" shouted Aero. "If you want Gramps, you can take him, but let us go!"

The Clawdaunt laughed cruelly. "Sorry, girly! Yer're too valuble teh lose, y'know? Jaws might want teh buy ya!"

"Oh, I do," said Jaws, casting his eyes over Aero again.

Aero made a rude hand gesture at the Mawile, earning laughs from him and his Captain.

"W-who are you?" asked a terrified Cotton.

"Us?" asked the Captain. "We be the Dark Claws Pirates! Rulers of the seven seas, and now allies with the Espeon Empire!"

"Ah," said Venom. "I've heard of that madness."

"Madness?" asked the Espeon. "What madness? We are simply striking a blow against those who conspired against us! Those treacerous, thieving Umbreon!"

Venom rolled his eyes. "It's a disgrace and a shame," he said. "Fighting a species so close to your own."

The Espeon snarled. "Laugh while you can, reptile," she snapped. "You won't be so funny on the front lines!" She whirled around. "Captain, let us discuss your fee!"

"Teh my office, then," said Captain. "Come along, Jaws. Give yer girlfriend some space."

Jaws begrudgingly followed the Captain and the Espeon out of the jail. The door slammed shut, leaving the prisoners alone the in dark and cold.

"Well," Venom remarked, "that went splendidly. By the way, thanks for trying to sell me out, runt."

"You're very welcome," Aero replied.

"Well, great," Kiara said. She began to tug at the bars again. "This is just dandy!" she screamed as the bars refused to give way.

"Oh, shut up!" snapped Venom. "You're being pitiful."

"You're one to talk!" retorted Aero from the other cell. "They're just sending you to fight! Who knows what they're planning to do with us?"

Venom rolled his eyes. "Freaking out won't solve anything, you moron!" he snapped. "Be quiet. I'll think of a way to escape..."

"Oh, joy!" said Aero. "Rejoice, everyone! Venom the saviour has come from the heavens to save us all from evil! Now we'll be safe!" she spat.

Kiara looked at Venom, amused. "She's your friend?" she asked.

"Not even if she was the last living creature on the planet," retorted Venom, ignoring the rude hand gesture from Aero. "Give me some time," he said. "I'll think of something."

"Like what?" Cotton asked, pacing her cell. "We're all gonna die!"

"Be quiet!" snapped Venom.

Before another word could be said, the door that led down to the brig swung open for a split second. Something round sailed through the air, striking the bars of Aero and Cotton's cell, before plopping to the ground with a CLACK.

"What was that?" asked Kiara, confused.

Aero picked the object up. "It's a piece of paper, wrapped around a rock!" she said, surprised. She quickly unwrapped the paper from the rock, and read the message on it.

"What does it say?" asked Venom.

"It says 'Midnight - be ready'," said Aero, reading the message.

"Someone wants to help us out?" asked Cotton, hopefully.

"Either that or they want to get our hopes up to torture us," Kiara said, grimly.

Venom growled. "Well, it's not like we have anywhere to go," he said. "For now, all we can do is get ready."

"Get ready for what?" asked Cotton.

"Get ready for when the pirates come back!" Venom hissed. "If they want us, we'll make sure that they don't get us without a fight!"

* * *

An hour passed, and then two. The dismal situation hadn't changed in the slightest. The four Pokemon were sitting in the brig, cold and alone. The only sound they could hear was their own breathing, and the sound of pirates making merry up above. The only light came from the cracks in the doorway, and the small, barred windows on their cells, which also were too strong to break free from. The stars were distant and small, so even they didn't provide much comfort. All they could do was wait to see if they were going to die or live.

Not fun at all.

Venom was staring out of the window, Kiara was busy grooming herself, and Aero was comforting Cotton and herself.

"We're all gonna be okay," Aero told the Ratatta. "Just wait, okay? We'll be fine."

"Hmph," Venom growled, his eyes glued to the sky.

"So, do you think the message was right?" asked Kiara.

"I hope so," Aero said. "The thought of being anywhere near the Jaws freak makes my skin crawl!"

"Hmph," Venom muttered again. One could practically see the gears in his head turning, as he thought about their situation.

"...Kiara?" asked Cotton timidly. "What was the Espeon talking about? About a clan war?"

Kiara made a disgusted mrow before replying. "The Umbreon and Espeon tribes have gone to war on the mainland. They're out to kill each other, I hear, and it's tearing the mainland apart."

Venom gave a dry laugh. "Morons."

"But why are they fighting?" asked Cotton.

Kiara shrugged. "Who knows? The Umbreon blame the Espeon, and the Espeon blame the Umbreon! No one knows why they're fighting."

"They're fighting because they're idiots," Venom said, his eyes still on the stars.

"What are you even looking at?" asked Aero, raising an eyebrow. "You've had your eyes glued to the sky ever since those morons left!"

"I'm looking at the stars," Venom said. "The Sepent in the Stars."

"What's that?" asked Kiara.

Venom didn't look at the Persian. "It's a star formation," he said, pointing out of the window. "It looks like a massive snake Pokemon. My father... when I was a boy, he told me that the Serpent was gatekeeper of the paradise for Snake Pokemon, like Ekans, Arbok, Seviper, Dratini, Dragonair, Dratini, Dunsparce, Snivy, Servine and Serperior. It's a great grassy field with massive rivers, big enough for everyone, endless supplies of food, and with enough basking rocks for everyone." He paused as he stared at the stars, which one could make into the shape of a serpent.

Kiara laughed. "_That's_ your idea of paradise?"

Venom glared at the Persian. "And where do annoying cats go when they die?" he asked, drily.

"Probably a great, endless pile of treasure," said Kiara, whimsically.

"What good is money when you're dead?" Venom asked, rolling his eyes.

Kiara glared in return. "Maybe you could lighten up!" she snapped. "After all, we need to think of a way to escape, not wonder about what the afterlife is like!"

Venom ignored the Persian and kept his eyes on the stars.

Cotton sniffled loudly.

Aero sighed. "It's okay... Gramps is just overreacting."

Cotton shook her head. "It's not me... It's Cinder."

"Cinder?" asked Aero. "Who is Cinder?"

"He's a Growlithe I know... And my best friend," answered Cotton. "I'm... I'm not sure if he... You know... Made it."

Aero sighed. Great. Cotton had lost her home and her best friend too. "I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

Cotton sniffled. "Now I only have you guys," she said. "My parents were killed by a Seviper when I was just a baby..."

Venom tensed at this but said nothing. His eyes were still in the sky,

"Now, all I have is you... and a snake and cat who don't even like me." Cotton closed her eyes and sniffled again.

Before anything else could be said, the door opened up. Aero's narrowed as he saw it was Jaws, the other Mawile. "Get to the back of the cell," she said to Cotton.

Cotton nodded, and retreated as the Mawile approached.

"What do you want?" Aero snarled, angrily.

Jaws shrugged. "Just want to see how my property is doing," he said, trying to seem innocent.

Aero growled. "I am _not_ your property!" she snapped.

"Once we reach port you will be," said Jaws, happily. "I've already paid the Captain and everything!"

"I don't care if you did! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Aero retorted.

"Touchy little thing, aren't you," purred Jaws, reaching his hand in and stroking Aero's face. "I'll have to change that."

Aero whirled around and sunk her teeth into Jaws' arm. The other Mawile screamed in pain, pulling his arm way. His eyes flashed like fire. "You'll pay for that wench! I'll teach you some respect!"

Before he could do anything, Venom's tail struck his head. He whirled around and glared at the Arbok. "Don't you interfere!" he snapped.

Venom glared back, Kiara joining him. "Why don't you come over here and make me?"

Jaws growled. "Why you-?"

The door to the brig swung open. "Jaws!"

Jaws turned to see the Captain, looking very cross. "I told ya none o' that till we hit the port!" he said, sharply.

Jaws sighed. "Sir, with all due..."

"No all dues!" shouted Captain. "No - hurting - the - merchandise!"

Jaws nodded, glaring at Aero again. "We'll settle this later, dear," he promised, before heading up the stairs.

Captain sighed. "Hey, Rocky!" the Crawdaunt shouted. "Get oveh here!"

A large Rhydon appeared at the doorway. "Head down and make sure no one messes with the merchendise!" said Captain. "Yer on guard duty!"

The Rhyhorn grunted in reply, and walked down the steps, no actual words spoken. He stood in front of Aero and Cotton's cell.

The door slammed shut, and everything went quiet.

* * *

Two more hours passed.

Silence reigned in the brig. No one dared speak of escaping with the Rhydon in the room. The crabby looking Rock Type hadn't moved once. He simply stood there, unhappy that he was there. Above deck there had been sounds of celebration. The pirates had had a party earlier, but they had now settled down considerably. Guess they had all gone to sleep.

Kiara sighed as she finished counting down to midnight. She finally reached the bottom and sighed. Midnight, and nothing at all. Joy. Had the letter just been pirates mocking them?

"Midnight," Venom hissed, quietly.

"I know," Kiara growled, unhappily.

"Either he's late..."

"Or he's not coming," finished Kiara, casting a wary eye at the Rhydon.

"Hmm," Venom said.

Kiara was quiet for a minute. "So, uh... They let Cat Pokemon in that heaven place you were blabbing about, right?"

Venom rolled his eyes. "No idea. Do you have a forked tongue?"

Kiara sighed. "Well, here's hoping Persian heaven is better than whatever it is makes you happy."

"Keep that up and I'll kill you myself," Venom grumbled.

The door to the brig opened again. Rocky looked up the stairs to see a tall, lean Sceptile walking down the steps, with two glasses of something in his hands. A long, nasty looking scar was running down the right side of his face, and an eyepatch was over his right eyes. "Hey, Rocky," he said.

Rocky grunted in reply, giving him a glare.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," the Sceptile said. "The boss said to keep people like me out, but hey, I brought you this," he said, holding up the cup. "It's Oran Berry juice, to keep you awake."

Rocky quickly forgot about any order and grabbed the cup, gulping it all down.

The Sceptile laughed. "Figured you'd say that." He cast a quick look over the prisoners. "Heh, what a weak looking bunch."

"Why don't you come in here, and I'll show you weak!" snarled Aero, angrily.

The Sceptile laughed cruelly. "Yeah, yeah, be that way. I'm sure Jaws'll beat that out of you later on!"

"Jaws couldn't beat a rug!" snapped Aero.

The Sceptile chuckled. "She's pretty overconfident, eh?" he asked Rocky. "Not bad for such a runt!"

Aero huffed.

The Sceptile looked over to Venom and Kiar.. "Heh. You're the big scary ones that the Espeons wanna use? Gimme a break."

Kiara snarled back at the Sceptile. "Big talk from the guy who's outside the cage!"

The Sceptile smirked. "Ah, don't be so mean! I'd hate for you to go out and fight and break a nail!" He threw back his head and laughed. Appearently, Rocky thought it was funny too, and joined in, their laughs echoing throughout the cell.

And then, something unexpected happened.

Rocky's eyes rolled back into his head, and he collapsed. The Sceptile gritted his teeth as he grabbed the Rhydon, setting him gently on the floor. He gave a sigh of relief as the Rhydon touched the deck without a noise. "Phew," he said, surprising the prisoners. "That was a close one." He snatched a set of keys from the Rhydon's belt and made his way to Aero's cell.

"Wha... What?" asked Aero. "Why did you do that?"

The Sceptile rolled his one exposed eyes. "Ah come on, why so surprised. I told you I'd do it. By the way, sorry about being late."

Cotton's eyes lit up. "You're the one who sent the message!" she realized.

"Rightyo," said the Sceptile. "Now be quiet! I don't want anyone waking up." He unlocked the cell door and let the Mawile and Ratatta out.

Cotton stared down at the motionless Rhydon. "Is he...?"

"Dead? Nah, just out cold," replied the Sceptile as he moved to the next cell, freeing Kiara and Venom. "I diced up a Sleep Seed into his drink. Never even noticed it."

"Joy," said Kiara, still miffed about the nails breaking comment. _That was nothing to laugh about!_

"So," Venom remarked, looking the Sceptile over. "Did you suddenly gain morals, or are you being paid off?"

"Neither," the Sceptile answered. "I'll tell you all about it... once we're off the ship!" He looked around quickly, before pointing to the stairs. "All right, let's go!"

Before they could go anywhere, the door opened. "Rocky?" the voice of the Captain said. "Anything wrong? I thought I head..." The Clawdaunt paused as he looked down to the freed prisoners. "What in blue blazes is goin' on here!" he barked.

"Looks like someone heard you two laughing," Venom remarked.

The Sceptile shrugged. "Whoops."

"Crewman Scarface!" snapped that Captain. "What do ya think yer doin'?"

"I'm freeing these prisoners!" the Sceptile said, taking off his read head band and wrapping it around his neck in a rather professional style. "And my name isn't Scarface," he said, removing his eyepatch.

Captain's eyes widened. "I don't believe it... You have both eyes!"

The Sceptile sweatdropped. "Well, yeah," he said. "But not only that!" He pulled out a round, gold colored badge. "I'm Ace Sceptile of the Dragonite Kingdom Police Force!" he said, shocking all present. "And you are under arrest!"

* * *

**Holy cow, an update! Wh00t!**

**Well, kind of a short update, but I can live with it. Anyways, I was happy to be able to add a new OC sooner than I had thought I could! I had to mess with the story in my head, but hey, at least someone gets to see their awesome OC sooner! This chapter would be longer, but it's been a slow week for typing for me, plus I just ate a pepperoni omlette and I want to take a bath and a nap. Oh well.**

**I swear I'll update sooner than this time! Please review!**


	21. Escape

**Last time on Explorers of Prehistory…**

**Venom, Aero, Kiara and Cotton woke up and found themselves the prisoners of the Dark Claw pirates! But before they could be sold off as slaves, they were saved by Ace, a police officer from the Dragonite Kingdom! Now, they enter a battle royale to escape from the clutches of the brigands!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"SOLARBEAM!"

With a tremendous smash, the body of Captain tore through the wooden door that led to the brig. The Crawdaunt his the deck with a crack, waking several of the sleeping pirates.

With a snarl, Captain pulled himself up. The escaping prisoners ran up the steps and faced him, Ace at the head. "So!" Captain spat venomously. "This was yer plan all along! Get into me crew and fool me with that cheesy eyepatch!"

Ace nodded. "You pirates may be small timers, but you're still a threat! Just be thankful the council even considers you that!"

The Crawdaunt snarled back. "Yeh even cut a deep scar in yer face so yeh couldn't be recognized, yeh sneaky siren!"

Ace chuckled sheepishly. "Actually," he said, wiping the scar with his hand, "I just drew that on there with some red paint. Now that I think of it, I actually can't believe you fell for it." He held up his hand, revealing the wiped away red paint on his palm, and shrugged sheepishly.

"THAT DOES IT!" Captain screamed. "NO ONE MAKES A MANKEY OUTTA ME!"

"We were caught by _this _guy?" asked Kiara, surprised.

"Don't remind me," Venom said.

"Don't just stand there, yeh loafers!" snapped Captain to his shocked and drowsy crewmen. "Tear 'em limb from limb!" He raised his claws at Ace. "Take this! Ice Beam!"

A frozen blast wizzed over Ace's head, narrowly missing him as he ducked. "Get to the lifeboats!" he shouted. "I'll handle these guys!"

Aero growled when she saw Jaws emerge from another door, sleepily looking around. "And miss a chance for payback? I don't think so!"

Venom growled, never one to back out from a fight. Tiny Island sinking, being kidnapped by pirates, having to sit in a dark, dirty cell with Kiara had made him very angry. Kiara looked equally miffed, and she wasn't ready to back down without a fight.

"Get them!" shouted Captain again.

A swarm of pirates shot towards the Pokemon, but they were ready. Venom struck out with his poisonous fangs, Kiara sliced and diced with her sharp claws, Aero's teeth shined as they bit down on their foes, and Cotton did what she could, her sharp teeth finding their marks. Ace was a green tornado. He was surrounded by a Nidoking, a Ninjask, and a Magmar. They struck out at him with deadly accuracy, but he was faster. He jumped over the Ninjask as it short towards him and leaped onto the Magmar's shoulders just as the Fire Type unleashed a Flamethrower. The attack struck the Ninjask, blasting him back. The Nidoking roared angrily, unleashing a Hyper Beam, but Ace ducked behind the Magmar, using the unlucky pirate as his shield. When Nidoking ran out of juice, Ace tossed the Magmar at him. The two Pokemon collided and were knocked out.

With a roar, Captain charged in at Ace. "VICE GRIP!"

The Sceptile gasped as Captain's sharp claws siezed him, lifting him into the air. "Yeh should've stayed undercover, cop!" the Crawdaunt spat, raising his free claw. "CRAB HAMMER!"

Before he could swing his claw, Captain's eyes widened and he screamed in pain. Cotton was gnawing on his tail. He grabbed at her with his free claw. "Why yeh lousy little-!"

Before he could say anything else, Ace grinned as he broke free. "Leaf Blade!" he shouted, cutting the Crawdaunt across the face. The Water Type screamed in pain and released Cotton.

"And another one!" Ace shouted, slicing the Crawdaunt in the face again. He then wrapped his arm around Captain's head in a powerful headlock and charged the dazed pirate, ramming him right into the mast with a might CRACK! With a groan of pain, Captain fell down, out cold.

"Thanks!" Ace said to Cotton. "Now get behind me!" he ordered as three more pirates closed in. "I can handle these losers!"

Cotton shook her head. "No way!" she said. "I'm tired of getting pushed around!"

Ace sighed, but nodded. "Alright, but if it gets too hard, back out!" he ordered, before Leaf Blading a charging Zigzagoon.

Whilst clawing a Swellow, Kiara grinned. "Hey, look at that! The cop's a real gentleman!"

"Unlike _other_ males in the regular vicinity," said Aero, before putting a Brick Break into a Mankey's face.

"Humph!" Venom huffed as he struck a Delibird in the face with his coils.

"Ah, I think Scaley over here is jealous!" said Kiara.

"Of who?" Venom said, snidely. "Captain Ace over there?"

"Well, you could use his manners!" said Aero.

"And his charm!" agreed Kiara.

"Please, forgive me if I don't want to take advice from a criminal and a brat!" grunted Venom as he dodged an attack from a Scyther, before wrapping the Bug Type in his coils and squeezing the breath of out of him before tossing the out cold foe aside. "Now stop talking and start fighting!"

"Typical male reaction to jealousy," said Kiara, smugly.

Venom grumbled angrily as he slammed another pirate aside.

"Sheesh," Kiara muttered. "Tough crowd..."

"DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!"

Venom turned to see Jaws running towards him, the Mawile screaming angrily as he raised his fist to strike the Snake Pokemon.

Rolling his eyes, Venom wrapped his coils around the Mawile, immobilizing him completely. "Idiot..." he muttered.

"Uh, may I?" asked Aero.

"By all mean," Venom said, dangling the now frightened Jaws like a pinata.

"Uh, hi," Jaws said, nervously. "I just wanted to say I'm profoundly sorry..."

"Not good enough!" Aero said. "BRICK BREAK!"

She punched the Mawile straight in the face, and Venom tossed the out cold pervert aside. "Good riddence," the snake muttered.

"Tell me about it," Aero agreed.

For once, something the two could agree on!

"Well," Kiara said, as he knocked out a Krabby that had been leaping at him from behind. "That was easier than I expected. Not bad."

Ace growled as he turned his head. "We're not out of the woods yet!" he said. "Look!"

A sleek, elegent looking ship was sailing towards them. It had deep violet sails and a crew of Espeon were at the ready.

"Looks like the idiots are coming to the aid of their so called allies," said Venom.

A line of Espeon were at the ready, organized and accurate, unlike the pirates. "First volley!" the commander of the Espeon said. "Fire!"

A bright spray of Psybeam shot towards the Pokemon, hitting all of them. Venom, being weak against the attack, gave a snarl of pain as the Psychic Type attack made contact. He groaned as he hit the deck, struggling to stand.

"Second volley!" the commander said. "Fire!"

Another spray shot overhead, but this time they managed to duck. Still, they were in bad shape. The pirates were pirates; they were thieves and bullies who relied on intimidation, rather than pure skill in battle. The Espeon, however, were a trained fighting unit for warfare, not just a bunch of pirates, or wild, angry Pokemon fighting for survival. The only one who stood a decent chance was Ace, as he was a trained fighter as well, though he was a policeman, rather than a soldier. He was trained to keep the peace, while soldiers were trained to kill on sight.

"Any ideas, Captain?" asked Venom drily, as he ducked under another spray of fire.

Ace nodded. "I've got a few." He pulled himself off the ground as the Espeon prepared to fire again. "Bullet Seed!" he shouted, firing off a powerful volley of his own. A few Espeon took hits, and got knocked down. "Get to the lifeboats!" he ordered the Pokemon. Soon, a full fledged firefight was going on. Ace was holding his own against the Espeon, but he couldn't keep it up forever. To make matters worse, the Espeon were bringing in reinforcements. Thirty Espeon were blasting at the rickety pirate ship with Psybeams, obviously with intent to kill the escapees.

As Ace took a fierce blow, Cotton began to panic again. "We have to do something!" she cried.

"Like what?" asked Kiara. "We're outnumbered, and I don't have any ranged attacks. We should be focusing on getting away!" she said, ducking under a Psybeam.

"Look," Venom said, quietly. He pointed over to the other side of the boat. A life boat was hanging onto the side of the ship. "There's our ticket out of here."

"But we can't just leave Ace behind!" Aero said, folding his arms.

Venom sighed. He hated it when Aero was right.

"What can we do?" asked Cotton.

Aero struggled to think, frantically searching for an idea when she caught sight of an outcold pirate lying on the ground. She ran over and pulled off the Machamp's eyepatch (which was fake too, seeing as how the Fighting Type had both eyes) and put it on. "Come on!" she said. "Dress like pirates!"

"Is now really a good time to be playing dress-up?" Venom hissed.

"Ah, shut up!" shouted Aero said. "I have a plan! Check to see if there are any pirates still asleep below! We can turn them against each other!"

Venom rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, taking a bandana and wrapping it around his right eye. "Alright, let's get this over with," he muttered.

Aero nodded, before shaking the nearest pirate, a Skarmory. "Hey!" she shouted, deepening her voice to a deep pirate tone. "Wake up, wake up!"

After a few slaps on the face, the Skarmory awoke. "Wha-?" he said, still dazed.

"We've been betrayed!" Aero said, trying to sound like a boy. "The Espeon are taking the slaves for free!"

The Skarmory bolted up with a start. "What? How could this happen?"

"Help me wake the others!" shouted Aero. "We need to fight back!"

"Right!" the Skarmory, standing up. "Wake up you fools!" he screeched shrilly. A few more pirates woke up, and the Skarmory filled them in. Dizzy and beaten, but still determined, the pirates quickly fired back at the Espeon with whatever attacks they could.

One pirate began to shake the Captain awake. "Whazzit?" he moaned, in pain. "What's goin' on?"

"Sir, we're under attack!" the crewmen, a Raichu said. "The Espeon are takin' the slaves away... fer free!"

"What?" Captain was on his feet. "Fire, fire!" he ordered. "Hit 'em with everything we've got, and then some!"

Ace blinked as the pirates ran past him and began to fire on their own allies. He was surprised and confused. "... The heck..."

"ACE!"

The Sceptile turned to see Aero and the others commandeering the lifeboat. "Come on!" the Mawile shouted. "We have to escape!"

Ace grinned. "Alright!" he shouted. "Let's go!" He ran over to the lifeboat, slicing the ropes that held it up with his Leaf Blades. The boat fell to the water with a splash.

"Come on!" Ace told the Arbok. "Help me row!"

"Why me?" Venom said. "I don't have any hands!"

"Well, we can't just be rude and force the women to do it!" laughed Ace, as he began to row.

Aero and Kiara giggled, flattered. Venom was angry about it, but he rowed anyway.

"Water..." moaned Cotton quietly as they rowed away. Still, it was better than staying with the pirates...

Ace licked the tip of his finger and held it in the air. "This way!" he said, pointing off into the distance. "The wind is bowing in the opposite direction, so we can gain some sea between us and the pirates!"

"Right!" Venom grunted. It wasn't easy to row with a tail, but he did his best. The life boat shot away from the two ships, while up above, pirates and Espeon still battled fiercely.

Pirates weren't very smart. If they were, they'd be in another line of work.

"Are you sure we should go this way?" asked Cotton. "Look!" Dark storm clouds were in the distance.

Ace gritted his teeth. "It's risky, but we have to chance it! It's a lot better than what'll happen if we go back there!"

Kiara growled unhappily. "I hate water," she muttered.

No one bothered to argue with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the two boats, the battle continued.

Pirates fired at their enemy with everything they had; Hyper Beams, Flame Throwers, Hydro Pumps, Signal Beams, you name it. They tossed Blast Seeds and Sleep Seeds at the Espeon, and catapulted Geodude over to the enemy ship, the Rock Types Selfdestructing and taking out chunks of deckplates, sending sharp splinters of wood everywhere. But the Espeon weren't taking it lying down; years of battle training had made them deadly accurate with their Psybeams, and their mental powers allowed them to toss their foe's projectiles right back at them!

"Fire, fire!" ordered the Espeon leader, enraged that the pirates would betray them. "Show them the price of betraying us!"

"Ma'am!" one of the higher up Espeon said. "We should secure the slaves onboard! The pirates might try to send them into battle against us!"

The Espeon glared at her companion, but nodded at the male. "Very well!" she said. "Prepare a boarding party! We'll take them at close quarters!"

"Aye!" the male said. He turned to a group of Espeon soldiers, standing at the ready. "We're going aboard the enemy ship!" he said. "Charge!"

The Squad charged foward, leaping over their own allies, and then leaping over the watery gap to the enemy ship.

"Nice try!" growled Captain. "HYPER BEAM!"

A massive burst of energy erupted from his claw. He quickly waved the way, striking down all of the Espeon but the leader. The Psychic Types screamed as they plunged into the water below.

"Die, you brute!" the Leader shouted, as he charged at Captain.

Captain grinned as he grabbed the Espeon by the neck, throwing him aside. Before the Espeon could get up, Captain's claw come down with CRUNCH! and the Espeon went motionless, never to move again.

Captain glared over to his former ally on the Espeon vessel. The Espeon leader glared back, anger in her eyes. "Why don't ya come over here and we settle this personally, eh, ya lavender broad!"

"You don't have a chance, Captain!" she shouted back. "We have tactical superiority!"

"Tactical superiorty my craw!" shouted Captain. "Yeh're a bunch of wimps and yer cheapskates! Next time yeh try to steal, make sure it ain't from me!"

The Espeon blinked. "What do you mean, you infernal idiot?" she shouted.

"What I mean is, get ready teh die!" shouted Captain. "FIRE!"

A large Graveller was catapulted over. "SELF DESTRUCT!" he shouted.

The Espeon rolled her eyes and mentally grabbed the Graveller. She effortlessly tossed him back to the enemy vessel, amongst the screaming pirates. With a fiery explosion, pirates were tossed into the air, landing on either the deck or in the sea.

"Keep fighting, ya sea dogs!" shouted Captain. "We can't let an insult like that go unpunished!"

"Ma'am!" an Espeon shouted. "We need to fall back! We're being throttled!" she shouted, as a Hyper Beam shot overhead.

"Anyone caught falling back will be killed on sight!" the Leader shouted. "We will not admit defeat to these inferiors!"

Before the other Espeon could answer, a Hyper Beam struck her right in the chest. The Espeon screamed as she hit the deck, and then said nothing more.

The Leader growled. "Argh!" she growled. "RETREAT!" she shouted. "Fall back! We need to escape! Set course for the mainland!"

"Aye aye-!" the pilot began, before being hit by a Shadowball. He hit the ground without a noise.

"INCOMING!" an Espeon shouted as another Graveller fell towards the deck.

"BLAST IT!" shouted the Leader, grabbing the Rock Type and tossing him as he charged his Self Destruct back at the other ship. However, much to her shock and horror, another one was falling towards them. "NO!" she screamed as she tossed the Graveller aside. She prepared to grab the other one, but it was too late. The Graveller landed right in front of her, and exploded.

The Espeon Leader screamed in pain as she was tossed into the sea, her skin burning and bleeding as the sharp splinters from the deck sliced her skin open. She plunged underwater and sunk below the waves. Her last thoughts were wondering where that lifeboat was heading...

* * *

At the same time, the battle was still going badly for the pirates. However, they weren't going to give up that easily. The Espeon screamed as their ship began to sink underneath the waves. Fires were roaring on the deck, and bodies lay everywhere. But they weren't giving up. The fight was still raging, even though both of the crews were now mostly dead.

"Keep firing!" Captain shouted, his eyes practically glowing red. "Show those wimps their way to the afterlife!"

"But sir!" a pirate said. "We've sustainted heavy casulties!"

"And yeh'll be one of 'em if yeh don't fire!" shouted Captain to the Dratini. "FIRE! FIRE!"

Another Graveller was tossed overhead, towards the enemy vessel. However, an Espeon grabbed the Rock Type and tossed him back with mental energy.

Captain's eyes widened as the Graveller landed on him. He felt his exoskeleton crack under its weight, and the deckplates as well.

"G-get off of me..." begged Captain. "Don't explode..." he said, breathlessly.

"I can't... hold it... in!" shouted the Graveller.

With a mighty BOOM! the Graveller was knocked out, and the Captain's life was snuffed like a candle.

* * *

Rowing was a pain in the butt. Especially if you didn't have arms.

Venom felt his entire body aching as he and Ace paddled into the dark seas ahead. He growled as the desire to throw the paddle into Aero's lap and order her to row was immensely powerful. The only comfort was the sounds of explosions and battle behind them. Evidently, Aero's plan to turn the pirates against the Espeon had worked.

So, the Mawile had done something right for a change. Not bad.

"Alright!" gasped Ace. "Break time!"

"Already?" asked Venom, gasping himself. He had never rowed a boat before, but this had been very, very trying.

"Yeah," the Sceptile said, placing his paddle inside the boat and rubbing his arms. "Geez, we got about a hundred yard away!" he said with a wry grin. "Not bad, for a guy without any arms."

"Humph," grunted Venom.

Ace flipped open a compartment on the bottom of the liferaft. "Alrighty," he said, reaching inside and pulling out a bag of slightly smelly but still edible apples. "Looks like we got some food. This'll last us a few days."

"A few day!" asked Kiara, incredulous. "There's hardly any food in that bag!"

"Ha," Venom huffed. "Wonderboy and me here are reptiles, so we don't need to eat as much."

"True," said Aero with a nod. "Besides, we should just be thankful we're out of that mess."

Cotton nodded. "Right..."

Kiara huffed. "Fine..."

"So, Mr. Ace," said Aero, kindly. "Thanks for saving us and all, but why were you on their ship? I don't think a policeman should spend time with pirates."

"You'd be right, civilian," said Ace, with a nod. "I was undercover there. The pirates were a threat, so the Dragonite council decided that an agent should be planted. I was free, so I volunteered. My two partners, Char the Infernape and Sqeeb the Marshstomp were supposed to join me, but they got seperated at port and I ended up going onboard solo."

"Wow," Kiara said, very impressed.

"Yeah," Ace said. "When I found out that we were heading to Tiny Island, I managed to get a message out to the council via Pellipper mail. They said they'd have a group of police ready to arrest the pirates when we landed, but..." His voice trailed off. "When we got there..."

"Tiny Island was gone, underwater," finished Venom.

Ace nodded solemnly. "I take it you're all from Tiny Island?" he asked.

"That's correct," Aero said. "Now we don't have any home," she said, sadly.

Cotton sniffled unhappily.

"Don't you worry!" said Ace. "I'll get us back to the mainland! Once we're there, we can tell the Council what happened!"

"Will they believe us?" asked Venom, incredulously.

"Sure they will!" said Ace. "Don't you know that natural disasters are becoming more and more common nowadays? Earthquakes, floods, forestfires, and now entire islands sinking! This needs to be adressed, before it can get any worse!"

Aero nodded. "Right!" she said. "Venom! Keep rowing! We need to get to the mainland as soon as we can!"

Venom growled. "Of course, your majesty."

The life raft moved slowly into the murky waters beyond, the crews' dire mission now quite apparent.

* * *

**ZOMYGOSH AN UPDATE WITHEN A WEEK! HURRAH!**

**Anyways, I loved writing that huge fight scene between the Pirates and the Espeon. That wasn't a Pokemon battle, that was a friggin' Pokemon WAR. I mean, there was actual death and stuff! That was awesome! I hope I get to do more stuff like that in the near future!**

**Til next time folks! See ya!**


	22. The Shadowed One

**Last time on Explorers of Prehistory…**

**THERE WAS A HUGEARSE BATTLE THAT WAS AWESOME! Oh, and Venom, Aero, Kiara and Cotton, along with their new friend Ace, escaped from the Darkclaw Pirates and the Espeon Army! Now, we see how the other survivors are holding up. BUT THAT BATTLE WAS STILL AWESOME!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Thunder roared in the night sky over the dreaded Peaks of Zapdos. The wind howled angrily over the cursed peaks, rain pelting the ground. Lightning flashed, casting eerie shadows on jagged rocks. Darkness covered the dreaded land, making it even more forboding than it was.

The Peaks of Zapdos were a forsaken place. Legend has it that Zapdos and Raikou, two legendary Pokemon of Electricity, faced each other in a battle royale ages ago. Zapdos won, and Raikou retreated; however, the Lightning Bird was so tired, he fell from the heavens, and struck the cliff, unleashing a massive burst of energy before fainting. The burst of lighting smote the rocks, and spintered the mountain into pieces, making the deadly mountain. It was dangerous to climb, having few ledges to grab onto, and its jagged rocks were a danger to Flying Types. Many an Exploration Team had to climb the mountain to recover some poor soul who had nearly been killed, flying by the mountain in a windstorm. The mountain was hated, and avoided.

Making it the perfect place to hold a private meeting. Especially if the meeting was discussing things that weren't exactly... legal.

On the top of the mountain, there was a flat place, surrounded by a crown of massive stone spikes. The perfect place for a meeting, shielded from sight, either on the ground or in the air. This spot had served no purpose before, but now it served as the meeting place for a sinister collective.

In the center of the clearing, a violet orb formed, slowly growing larger and larger, until it bursted. A trio of Pokemon appeared; a Kirlia, her eyes glowing as her Teleport attack was finished, and they reached their destination. The second, was a very naseous looking Beedrill, who began to spout curses and swears as she stumbled to the ground, feeling ill. Some Pokemon didn't handle teleportation well. The last, was the master. He was a massive, intimidating Drapion, covered in the scars from a thousand battle. His right claw was long lost, years ago, and he had replaced it with a massive mace made from Sleelix steel. He dubbed the mace "Punisher" and disobedient soldiers quickly learned why.

The Kirlia's eyes returned to their normal red color. "We've arrived, Lord Kramzak," she said, turning and bowing to her master.

The Drapion nodded. "Excellent work, Sala."

"I live to please," the Kirlia said, bowing again.

Flattery was important when dealing with any authority, but Kramzak was a special case. The right words could save your life with him. Kramzak was a warrior from the desert lands. At a young age, he had been kidnapped by the Cacturne tribe, and forced to train as a gladiator. He gained skills and became a deadly foe, but he yearned for freedom, even as the crowds cheered his name. Soon, he organized a revolt, and broke free, taking control of an army, made of his own kind and gladiators. The first order of business was taking care of those who had wronged them, and the Cacturne and Cacnea were forced from their lands, fleeing for their lives. Kramzak dubbed himself emperor, and the desert lands became his own. Of course, the only problem with claiming such lands was the simple fact that it was, in fact, a desert. Meaning, there was little food, little water, and little cool. Kramzak wasn't stupid; the only nearby territory that had such things was the Dragonite Kingdom. However, now they were sheltering the Cacnea and Cacturne, meaning that he could either invade and be outnumbered by his foe, or die in the dry and sweltering heat of the desert. Or, he could join forces with someone, someone immensely powerful, who could give him such things and keep his kingdom alive.

Which was the only reason he was here.

Kramzak growled as he scanned the area. "Either we're early, or those other idiots are late," he rumbled.

"The latter is most likely, milord," answered Sala. Sala had been almost been a gladiator, but she and her sister had been rescued by Kramzak's army. Her sister, being a oppertunist, quickly took credit for whatever she could, and managed to squirm her way to being Kramzak's second in command. However, she wasn't satisfied, and decided that she wanted to be in charge, plain and simple. She hired a skilled assassin, and thought her throne was secure. She never expected her own sister to sell her out. Sala and her sister were never close, and Sala knew that her sister wasn't cut out to be a leader. The assassin was killed, and Sala's sister followed quickly. In return for her loyalty, Sala was promoted to second in command in her sister's place. Sala, not being power hungry, was quite comfy in her spot.

The Beedrill looked around, raising her spears. "I don't see anyone," she complained, something she was _very _good at. "Maybe _Sala_ got the location wrong," she sneered.

"Shut up, Javaline," ordered Kramzak gruffly. "We've been here before. This is the spot."

_Not that you have the brainpower to remember it, you buzzing moron, _Sala thought, turning away to hide her smirk.

Javaline was very, _very _distantly related to Kramzak. To be precise, she was his third cousin, twice removed. When she learned this, she quickly left to Kramzak's oasis palace, hoping to secure the position of second in command. However, she discovered that Sala had the job that was rightfully her's, and challenged the Kirlia to a duel to the death. Sala had _obliderated _her with superior strength, skill, and a typing advantage to boot. However, Sala didn't kill the Beedrill at her master's order; Kramzak didn't want to see his only living relative die. Still, even he found the Beedrill taxing, as did everyone. Javaline was a whiner, a braggart, not too bright, and a coward. She never fought a foe face to face, always flying as high as she could to avoid damage, attacking from the sky with Pin Missiles and Sludge Bombs. Javaline hadn't ever forgiven Sala, and was always waiting for an oppertune moment to stab the Kirlia in the back. Something she'd enjoy immensely.

Rain began to come down harder, pelting the trio of deadly Pokemon. It didn't bother any of them though. Water was rare in the desert, and any exposure to it was a delight. Still, Kramzak hated to be kept waiting. It made him mad.

And when he was made, he liked to hurt things.

"Well," said Javaline, glaring at Sala. "Where are they?"

"They are late," said Sala. "Weren't you listening?"

"Oh sure," Javaline said. "They're late. Maybe we're the ones who are late, hmm?"

"Shut _up_, Javaline," Kramzak ordered again.

Javaline whirled to her distant relation. "This is ridiculous!" she said. "We should be finding a small kingdom with all the water we need, not hanging around some dump and taking orders from some idiot in a cloak!" she snapped. Javaline was the only one who ever talked back to Kramzak.

The Drapion growled. "They'll be here," he insisted. "If you think otherwise, perhaps you'd like to take it up with Sala?"

"Hah!" boasted Javaline. "I could take her with one spear behind my back, easy!"

Sala shook her head. _Is she intentionally stupid? No one could be this big of a fool._

The Kirlia's eyes widened. She felt the precense of more Pokemon, heading this way. "Master," she said. "Someone is coming."

"Where?" asked Javaline, skeptical. "I don't see anyone."

"That's because you don't have mental powers!" roared Kramzak. "Sala does, and unlike _some _of my underlings, she had yet to fail me!"

Javaline shrank back quietly, casting a quick glare at Sala, but saying nothing.

Sala hid her smirk as she felt the Pokemon grow closer.

There was a screeching hoot in the air, and a dark shape shot at Kramzak. Both Sala and Javaline cried out to their master, but he sat there, unnerved as the dark shape shot towards him, before quickly looping up. It landed on one of the sharp rocks, and a cruel laugh came from the figure. "Well, look who it is!" the Flying Type said. "Mr. Mace, and his two little girlfriends!"

"Wings," groaned Sala. "Why does it have to be Wings?"

"You're lookin' even older and uglier than last time, grandpa!" sneered the Noctowl, evilly, as two Skarmory flew up and landed next to their boss. Bodyguards were important when you went to this kind of thing, you know. "That mace looks _awfully_ heavy for you. Can you even lift it?"

The two Skarmory cracked up with their boss.

"Why don't you come down here and find out?" Kramzak suggested, easily hefting the mace with a dark grin. Sala hoped Wings would. Seeing the obnoxious owl die would be so satisfying. Even _Javaline_ wasn't as annoying as he was. (Though she _is_ a close contender).

"Hmm, no, don't think I will," the Noctowl said. "I hate to have to explain your bloody corpses to the others when they arrive."

"Coward," said Kramzak.

"Would you two stop arguing?" a voice said.

An Umbreon, flanked by two other Umbreon, emerged from the darkness. The first was no other than the leader of the entire Umbreon tribe, Ebon. The Umbreon King cast a disdainful look over to Kramzak and Wings. "I've only just arrived, and you're already giving me a headache," the Dark Type said coldly.

Kramzak grumbled, but a gesture from Sala rendered him silent. Sala was much calmer than Kramzak was, and often had to struggle with the king, in order to get him to keep his temper under control. This wasn't a night to be losing control of one self.

"So," Ebon said. "Where is she?"

"She's late," Wings said, twisting his head around.

"She's never been late before..." muttered Kramzak.

"Maybe she got killed!" said Javaline. "Or maybe she decided that we aren't worth it!" She folded her arms behind her head. "I told ya we should've just taken over some other land ourselves!"

"Shut up, Javaline," hissed Sala angrily.

Ebon sighed. Those... barbarians were always so uncouth. "Perhaps you have the the time and patience to wait for her," he said, his voice devoid of emotion. "I however, have a war going on. I cannot be held up any longer." He turned away. "Tell her that we have no patience to spare on her of all Pokemon." He turned to his two bodyguards. "We're leaving."

Before the Umbreon could leave, a bright flash of lightning narrowly missed Ebon. He leaped aside with a startled expression on his face, but devoid of sound.

"Oh, Ebon," a female voice said from the darkness. "For being a Pokemon that takes such pride in your stealth and silence, you really ought to learn when to keep you stupid mouth shut."

A dark, robed figure walked into view. Clad in a dark, black cloak, her face unseen by all present, except for a small smirk, faintly visible underneath the hood. She was the mastermind, the one who called them all together, the one they all served under.

The Shadowed One.

The Shadowed One was a criminal master mind. For the last five years she had plauged the mainland with her daring, brilliant crimes. The Dragonite Kingdom, and the Gardevoir Guild, had been all but powerless to stop her. She always was one or two steps ahead of her foes. And now, she was after something extremely rare; something that she needed help to find. The Life Fragments. Which is why she gathered together this collective of rulers and thieves. Life Fragments weren't easy to find after all. These monthly meetings were specifically set up, just to locate shards of the precious gemstone.

"You're here," Ebon said, coldly. "You took your time."

"I did, didn't I?" the Shadowed One said, smugly. "Haven't you ever heard of being fashionably late? Besides, I'm only behind by a few minutes, so stop your whining." The Shadowed One wasn't alone. She brought her own second in command, Tsa'aal, along with a Kabuto and a Omanyte, who was balancing a tea tray with a steaming kettle and tea cups on it.

The Kabuto sat on the ground, and the Shadowed One sat on the poor fossil Pokemon like he was a stool. The Omanyte set the tray on the ground, and quickly poured the crime boss a cup of tea, stirring it with a tentacle. Trembling, the Omanyte handed the teacup to the Shadowed One. She took the cup and sipped it, the Omanyte cringing in fear as she did so. She took a second to stare down at the trembling Fossil Pokemon, before sighing. "It'll do, I suppose." She placed the cup on the joyful Omanyte's head, and turned her attention to the Pokemon. "So," she said, happily. "Guess what Tsa'aal was kind enough to bring me! You'll never guess."

Silence answered her. None of them were willing to believe that she actually had one.

"That's right!" the Shadowed One said to no one in particular. Her hand retreated into her robe, and pulled out a glowing green gem.

Silence filled the area as the gathered Pokemon stared in disbelief. "Is it...?" asked Kramzak.

"If the scrolls in the library are correct, it is, milord," answered Sala, honestly.

"Yes, it is," said the Shadowed One. "Tsa'aal, being the sweetie he is, got it for me, elevating his use to me, and decreasing your own. So," she said, dangerously, "I don't suppose any of you have found anything other than clues this time around, hmm?"

Again, silence was her answer. "I thought so," the Shadowed One said smugly.

"You of all people should understand that finding these Fragments is no simple task," Ebon said. "I have a war going on, and my troops cannot waste their energy looking for trinkets."

"Oh, I know you have a war going on," said the Shadowed One. _I worked good and hard to get that war started, you know. Too bad this idiot doesn't know it, _she thought, smugly. "However, with the Gem of Life returned to power, the war could be easily won! That makes it even more valuable, doesn't it?"

"If it does what you claim it does," Ebon said. "I have yet to see proof of that. That is why I am here to inform you that I am terminating our partnership with you."

The Shadowed One stared at the Umbreon for a few second. "Pardon?" she finally said.

"We will no longer be supporting you," the Umbreon said.

The Shadowed One sighed. "Oh, Ebon, you _stupid_ little ingrate," she said, sadly. "You seem to have forgotten who has been supplying you with information, food, weapons... Everything your army needs to function." She got off of the Kabuto and walked towards Ebon. His two bodyguards stood in front of him, as if they could actually hurt her. "Do you want me to stop spying on the Espeon? Do you want your troops to starve?" She leaned over to the Umbreon. "Perhaps I should offer my services to the Espeon. I'm sure their leader would b more grateful than you are."

Ebon paled. The Shadowed One had turned the war around for them, and now he was facing her down. "You must understand..." he said, trying to keep his cool.

"Oh, we understand!" said Wings, cackling from above. "The wittle baby wants out!" he said, laughing. His two minions joined in.

"And you!" sneered the Shadowed One, turning to Wings. "I've heard my spies report that you were utterly defeated by a team of Bounty Hunters! Do you really think you'll strike fear into the hearts of your foes by _losing _to a bunch of do-gooders?"

Wings growled. "There were more than three..."

"I don't care!" snapped the Shadowed One. "I will not ally myself with the inept. Either man up, or leave my services... forever."

Wings growled, but said nothing.

The Shadowed One turned to Kramzak and his minions. "And what about you?" she asked. "Any complaints from the conquerer of the desert? Do you wish to complain as well?"

Before Kramzak could say anything, Javaline took this moment to open her big mouth again. "Maybe we do!" she sneered. "We're stuck in some sandy desert, starving to death, while you're running around drinking your lousy tea!"

"Javaline!" snapped Kramzak. "Stand down, now!"

"Yes, I'd listen to your master," sneered the Shadowed One. "Unless you actually _enjoy_ pain."

"I could take you with one stinger tied behind my back!" snapped Javaline, quick to boast of her strength once more.

The Shadowed One sighed. "Tsa'aal..."

The Kabutops was already moving. His blades flashed as he charged at the Beedrill. Javaline barely had to react before the blades sliced at her. She screamed as she fell back, clutching her bleeding side.

"No, wait!" she shouted, as Tsa'aal approached to finish her. "I give up!"

Tsa'aal rolled his eyes before striking at her again. However, his blade was intercepted by a mace.

"Back off!" growled Kramzak to the Fossil Pokemon.

"Or what?" growled Tsa'aal, angrily.

"Boys, boys," the Shadowed One said. "Let's not waste our meeting time with you two killing each other!"

The two male Pokemon stared at each other angrily, before backing off. Kramzak glared down at the very pale Javaline. "We'll discuss this later," he growled. He turned to Sala. "Get her out of here," he ordered.

With a nod, Sala teleported Javaline back to Kramzak's Castle. He glared one last time at Tsa'aal, before the two parted, heading back to their respective corners.

"Aww, it was getting good..." complained Wings.

"Now," the Shadowed One said. "Let's finish this up, shall we?" She looked over her minions. "To make things very clear, _I_ am in charge, and _I_ am calling the shots. _You_ all work for me. You'll do what I say, and take what I give, and hope it's not a dagger in the back! Understood?"

Silence answered her.

"Glad we've come to an agreement," the Shadowed One said. "Meeting adjourned." She turned to Tsa'aal. "Let's be off."

Tsa'aal nodded. "As you wish," he agreed.

The fossil Pokemon and their master vanished in a flash, teleporting away.

"Well, that's that!" said Wings, laughing. "Seeya, suckers!" he cackled, before flying off.

The Umbreon angrily departed, silent as always. Leaving Sala and her master, Kramzak, alone in the dark.

"The nerve of her..." muttered Sala. "Ordering you of all people around, master. Disgusting."

The Drapion growled. The rain had died down, and he was tired. "Teleport us home," he ordered. "I want to make sure Javaline is healed, before I pull her wings off myself!"

Sala felt a tinge of satisfaction at the thought of her wannabe rival being hurt. "Of course, master," she said. "I live to serve."

With a violet flash, the dictator and his second in comman vanished.

* * *

**Okay, yeah, this is the end of the chapter. Feel free to be angry with me, but I have an excuse. A: I need to work on my other fanfic, as a lot of people are waiting for it. B: My computer has caught a virus, and I'm typing this on the family computer, which decreases the amount of time I can spend on the web, and it means I have to use this itty bitty keyboard (why was I born with such spidery, long fingers?) Seriously, I had to type this author's note ALONE about three times before I got ir right. Yeesh... And, C: Christmas is coming, so I want to help the family get ready and stuff. We're trimming the tree on saturday, and having a party too. Plus, on Sunday I'm holding a Christmas party for my class at Church, so I have quite the workload. I'll try and updat as soon as I can though, so hold onto your butts, folks!**

**You've probably seen a lot of new OCs on this chapter. For those of you who are curious, Kramzak, Sala, and Javaline are MY OCs that I submitted to another story by ShadowMasterKizone, called Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Legacy, which the writer recently finished. The sequel is coming out realy soon, and I can't wait to see my OCs in action again. (I friggin' love Sala. She's just so smug and evil, she's awesome.) I just wanted to show this chapter, and give you all an idea about who the heroes are goin' up against; a maniacal genuis known as the Shadowed One. Scary, huh? You'll be seeing a lot more of her, and the villains as well. And, yes, I did make the Umbreon join up with her. I killed dozens of Espeon in the last chapter, and I wanted to make it more or less fair. Next time we see how the other good guys are doing, and we might meet some new OCs! Stay tuned and get ready for more adventures!**

**Adios, amigos~! And Mery Christmas to all and to all a good night!**

**Now go watch the Nightmare before Christmas.**


	23. Lost at Sea

**Last time, on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**We got to take a look at our baddies, and their evil plans to take the Life Fragments for themselves! Now, we see our heroes, lost in stormy seas with little chance for survival! What will happen? **

**Find out now!**

* * *

While the rain was dying down at Zapdos Peaks, it still pounded the oceans. The waves roared as rippled through the salty brine, thunder roared above head, and lightning flashed. The sky was pitch black, and there was no land in sight. As lightning flashed, a single sight could be seen. The outline of a small, wooden vessel, and its three occupants.

Bonehead screamed in fear and pain as salty seat water shot into her face, blinding her and filling her mouth with brine. She cought and spluttered, struggling to hold onto their makeshift vessel. Another wave pounded the log, forcing the trio of Pokemon to cling harder to the log.

Tyberius gritted his teeth as he gripped the log. The wave hit them full force, and even he was lucky to have kept his grip. The waters were intensely powerful. The sinking island had likely caused an undersea earthquake, which was causing the tidal waves. The bad storm wasn't helping either. Wind pounded them like a hammer to a nail, and the log was barely floating as it was. Every second it felt like it might sink beneath the waves, and fear was evident with them all.

"We've got to do something!" wailed Bonehead over the din.

Bessie couldn't talk. She was too paralyzed with fear, trying to comprehend what was going on.

Tyberius grunted as a spray of brine splashed into his face, nearly blinding him. "What do you sggest?" he asked, trying to be heard over the storm.

"I don't know!" Bonehead replied. "I... I don't want to die!"

Tyberius nodded. These two girls were to young to die. They needed a chance to live.

"L-LOOK OUT!" Bessie cried, suddenly.

Tyberius whirled about too late to see the wave. It smashed into the log, full force, and knocking both Tyberius and Bonehead off. The Ground Type began to sink into the water almost immedietly. Tyberius' eyes widened, as he quickly grabbed the Cubone by the tail. He tossed her back onto the log, her eyes filled with fear as she gripped the broken tree with all her might.

"Girls!" Tyberius shouted. "I'm going to try and teleport us away!"

"What?" said Bessie, frightened. She had never teleported before.

"Trust me!" shouted Tyberius. "Keep quiet! I need to focus if I want to get us a good distance!" He closed his eyes, and focused, cutting off the sound of the waves, the thunder, the wind and the lightning. His mind reached out, the powerful mind of a Psychic Pokemon searching for a place far from the storm. Safe for the girls, safe for himself. Perfect calmness, perfect mentality, perfect control and focus.

He saw oceans. Calmer oceans. He saw the mainland's shore. He saw a boat, sailing by where they were, steering away from the storm.

The ship. He nodded, his mind still focused on the ship. Was it safe? Would they rescue them?

He searched inside the ship, the crew, the passengers, their leader...

Darkness. He saw darkness.

_What...?_ he thought. _What is this...?_

The darkness was distorting, strange... It seemed to ripple like water, to change and bend. It began to take shapes, buildings and tree rising from the darkness. He saw Pokemon walking around, alive and well.

He recognized the city easily. Dragonite City, the capitol of the mainland and the Dragonite Empire. He saw the round walls surrounding the city, keeping out invaders. He saw the massive Gardevoir Guild, where Guildmaster Silvia was with her guild of determined explorers. He saw the palace of the Dragonite Empire. All of this in one mind.

Then, he saw a spark.

Then, the city burst into flames.

Pokemon ran from their homes, screaming in terror. They ran into the streets, uselessly attempting to escape as the fires consumed them. He saw armies of strange Pokemon marching the streets, killing all those who opposed them. He saw the city fall, the Gardevoir Guild devestated by the invaders. He saw a figure... Tsa'aal... marching through the streets, his soulless eyes filled with fury as he led an army against all who still lived.

Then, he saw it. A shadow, wrapping around the city. He saw a pair of eyes shining in the shadow. Then, he heard her laughter. A long, hideous, and horrible laugh, filled with malicious joy and the sheer enjoyment of the senseless loss of life, every snuffed life bringing another burst of snickering and giggling. The shadow wrapped around the city, and then began to spread. Forests, mountains, rivers, distant villages and cities, all being consumed by the shadows, the laughter growing, and growing and growing...

"You're not supposed to be in here."

Tyberius' eyes snapped open. The mind he had been reading had noticed him. He quickly removed himself from her mind. He shook his head, trying to get her out of his head. He felt her try to pry into his mind, to find out where he was.

"Mr. Tyberius!"

Tyberius' eyes widened. Bessie was waving at him, terrified. "Are you okay? What's wrong!"

"Calm down!" said Tyberius, more to himself to Bessie. "I need to focus..."

"Hey, there's a boat over there!" Bonehead said.

Tyberius' eyes widened. He turned around. He could faintly see a boat coming, undaunted by the storm. "No..." he muttered.

"Maybe they'll save us!" said Bessie, hopefully.

"No, they won't," said Tyberius.

"What do you mean?" asked Bessie, panicking.

"Liten to me," Tyberius said, looking at the girls. "That boat has a very, very evil Pokemon on it," he said. "If she catches us, she won't let you live. She will kill you."

"W... What?" stammered Bonehead, terrified.

Tyberius closed his eyes, focusing again. He raised his hands, focusing his Psychic powers. He had to teleport away from that ship, no matter what!

He focused on the mainland - the hopefully still safe mainland. He kept his mind focused and straight, devoid of all distractions.

Until a wave smashed into him.

He was knocked off the log, spluttering and struggling to keep afloat in the water. The gir;s shouted his name in terror, but he couldn't hear them. A glowing blue aura surrounded him. He was ready to teleport them all to safety.

A Signal Beam wizzed past his head. He turned around just in time to see a second one heading for his face. With a grunt of pain, Tyberius took the hit, the blast knocking him into the salty water.

He quickly broke the surface, gasping for air and spitting salty brine out of his mouth. More Signal Beams, and other such attacks wizzed by, all aimed at him.

He looked over to the log. It took a vicious hit from a Hyper Beam that missed him, blowing off part of the log. Bonehead and Bessie screamed in horror and held onto the log tighter. The waves were carrying them away.

He turned around and faced the ship, growing closer and closer by the second. Pokemon stood on the deck, firing away with their attacks.

Tyberius gritted his teeth. He'd never make it to the girls in time.

"So be it..." he muttered.

His eyes began to glow blue, and he raised his hand, pointing it at the log.

"Ty!" shouted Bonehead. "Swim away! What are you doing?"

Ty gave the girl a small smile. _Be well,_ he told the duo with his telepathy. He snapped his fingers.

Log began to glow, the girls along with it. It slowly floated into the air, and then vanished, every particle and atom that made it up, every unseen fragment disolving and shooting away at the speed of light. The girls faded away from his sight as well, worried expressions on their faces. Bonehead had her hands streatched out, reaching to save him.

Finally, the girls vanished, their molecules flying off at the speed of light, heading far, far away. With any luck, they'd reach the mainland.

Tyberius turned around. The dark ship was getting closer.

He unfolded his blades. "Chase me all you want," he said coldly. "It won't be easy for you."

He dived into the water, keeping his head low. It was dark, but the bright flashes from the Hyper Beams and Signal Beams gave him some light. Using his blades as makeshift paddles, the Shiny Gallade shot through the water, his red eyes focused and alert. He quickly swam underneath the boat, evading the enemy projectiles.

He raised his arm, charging a Psycho Cut and releasing it straight at the bottom of the ship. While his arm moved very slowly underwater, the blast of mental energy shot foward quickly, striking the bottom of the ship and leaving a mark in it. Tyberius gritted his teeth and swung again, another blade splintering the bottom of the ship. It cracked.

Water began to rush into the bottom of the ship, the now weakened wood splintering and breaking away. He saw the bodies of strange Pokemon leaping into the water, eager to avoid drowning.

Speaking of drowning...

Tyberius swam towards he surface, realizing just how much he needed to breathe about now. He shot towards the surface, eager to take a breath and swim to safety.

Something cold grabbed onto his leg.

Tyberius turned around, looking into the depths of the sea. A black, shadowed hand was gripping his ankle, pulling him down deeper and deeper to the briney depths.

Tyberius's eyes widened. He readied another Psycho Blade, ready to attack again, but before he could, another black hand gripped his arm, holding it in place. Another one followed, grabbing onto his other arms, and two more followed, quickly siezing his legs and pulling him down.

Tyberius struggled uselessly against the arms as they pulled him deeper and deeper. He couldn't hold his breath any longer, and he had to open his mouth. Water began to pour into his lungs.

As darkness began to fog his vision, Tyberius could only thank the heavens that Bonehead and Bessie were far away from here. They had a chance to survive. That was all they needed.

Tyberius closed his eyes as the world went dark.

_Be well..._

* * *

Breaker gritted his fangs as he gripped the mast. Rain pounded their hunting ship, making the deck slick and slippery. Another blast of thunder and flash of lightning shot through the air. A wave smashed into the ship, sending it reeling backwards. Breaker hit the deck with a loud crash, sinking his clawed hand into the boards as he struggled to steady himself.

Iron's claws gripped the wheel of the ship, swearing and spitting as he struggled to keep in control of his stormtossed vessel. Rain pelted his face, and he could barely see an inch in front of his shark-like nose, but he still fought for control. He had spent three years of his life trying to get this ship, and there was no way he'd give it up!

Blade was having his own troubles. He was crawling across the deck, heading for the mast. His eyes were cold, but filled with panic nontheless.

"Iron!" bellowed Breaker. "Hold her steady!"

"Ya don't think I'm trying?" shouted Iron, as he gripped the wheel, turning the ship away from a large, nasty looking wave.

"Breaker!" shouted Blade. "The sails!"

Breaker looked up at the sails, bellowing in the wind. With all that strain, they could be torn apart, and then they wouldn't be able to sail home.

"Blade, help me put the sails down!" shouted Breaker, crawling over to the sails. He grabbed the line, and with the help of the Scyther, began to pull the sails down.

Chris chose this mintue to come up out from below the deck. Breaker glared at the Blastoise. "I thought I told you to get below the deck!" he shouted.

Chris ran over, helping pull the sails down. "I'm not gonna sit around and be useless!" he shouted. "I am a grown adult! I will hlep!"

"Then pull harder!" shouted Breaker.

"Hey!" Iron shouted. "There's someone out there!"

"What?" Breaker shouted.

"There's someone in the water!" repeated Iron. "I can see a Pokemon! Looks like a Lopunny!"

"See if you can get closer!" shouted Breaker.

"Roger!" shouted Iron, gripping the helm and turning towards where he saw the Lopunny. "Keep your head up!" he shouted to the drowning normal type. "We're coming for yah!"

The Lopunny's reply was drowned out by the roar of the waves.

"Blade! Get me a rope!" shouted Breaker.

"You aren't actually thinking of going in there," Blade said. "You're a Rock Type, Breaker, you'll-!"

"I know, I know!" Breaker said. "But if someone doesn't go in after her, she will die!"

"...I'll do it."

Breaker and Blade turned and stared at Chris. "You don't have to do that, man," said Breaker.

"Yeah, I do," the Blastoise insisted. "I'm the only Water Type we have! I have the best chance! Give me the rope and I'll save her!"

Breaker and Chris stared at one another for a second. Then, Breaker handed Chris the rope. "Go," he said. "We'll pull you back up."

Chris nodded, quickly tying the rope around his shell. "I'll be back!" he said, before leaping off the edge and into the raging seas.

Breaker grabbed the rope, holding it tightly as Chris shot through the deadly waters. The Blastoise's eyes were well adjusted to the briney water, and he quickly caught sight of the poor, drowning Lopunny. He shot foward, his hands ready to grab her.

The Lopunny saw him approach. Her brown eyes widened as he approached, but if she was frightened, she couldn't react. Her limbs were too tired from struggling to stay afloat. With a pained gasp, her eyes began to shut, and she began to sink.

_Oh, no you don't,_ thought Chris, grabbing the soaked Lopunny with his hands.

Chris's head broke the surface of the water, and he grabbed the rope tied around his chest, tugging it. "I'VE GOT HER!" he shouted as loudly as his lungs would allow.

Breaker and Blade heard him, and both grabbed the rope with strong claws, pulling him over to their ship. Closer, and closer, and closer...

Soon, Chris was right next to the hunting boat. He held the out-cold Lopunny up to Breaker. "Grab her!" Chris ordered.

Breaker grabbed the Lopunny, pulling her on board. "Alright!" he said, holding out his hand. "Now give me your hand!"

Chris reached out to Breaker, but paused, his eyes widening. "Sweet Children of Arceus!" he shouted.

Breaker whirled around. The mother of all waves was riding towards the ship. It looked like an Arbok spreading his hood as he approached his foe.

The wave hit before anyone could react. The water swept over the deck. Blade sunk his swords into the deck, keeping him from being swept off. Breaker gritted his teeth as the freezing water bit his skin. He clawed at the deck, trying to keep himself and the Lopunny being swept off. The waves washed over the deck, spilling back into the sea as the ship leaned to the side under the water's weight.

Iron yelped in surprise, gripping the helm of the ship as he struggled to steer the wrecked ship.

Breaker growled as he climbed back to his feet. The Lopunny was very water-logged, but alive. "You alright?" he asked Blade.

The Scyther nodded. "I am fine," he muttered, shaking his body.

"Good," Breaker said. "How 'bout you, Chris-?"

The Tyranitar froze. He looked over to the side of the ship, where Chris had been.

He was gone.

Chris was _gone._

"No..." Breaker muttered.

Blade's eyes widened. The water where the Blastoise had been was gone. The wave had torn the rope clean in half, and the force of the wave had carried him away.

"No, no, no..." muttered Breaker.

"Breaker!" Blade said. "Breaker, we need to get her some inside the hull!"

Breaker blinked. He looked down at the out cold Lopunny in his arms. "Take her," he muttered.

Blade took the woman, swiftly carrying her under the deck, leaving Breaker alone, staring out into the sea.

Iron gritted his shark-like teeth as he gripped the wheel. "Breaker!" he shouted. "What do we do?"

Breaker didn't answer. All he could do was stare out to the sea. Chris, the Blastoise, the fighter - his friend - was gone.

Breaker snarled, looking over to Iron. "Circle the area!" he roared.

"What?" Iron said.

"Circle the area!" repeated Breaker. "We've gotta find him!"

"But, Breaker! That could takes weeks! We'll be out of fresh water by then!" Iron said.

"DO IT!" Breaker ordered.

Iron blinked, startled by Breaker's outburst. "Get ahold of yourself!" the Garchomp shouted. "If we stay here we'll be torn apart by the storm!"

Breaker whirled to Iron. "You sayin' we should just leave Chris to die!"

"No! I'm not!" Iron said. "I don't want to leave anyone behind! But we have two kids, three adults, and a client who needs to be returned home under the deck! We can't just risk their lives!" He released the wheel and walked down to Breaker, staring his friend in the eye. "Chris is a Water Type," the Garchomp said. "He can swim. He can stay underwater for indefinate periods of time. He can take care of himself."

Breaker stared back at Iron, clenching his teeth. "...Fine..." he sighed. "Get us out of this storm."

Iron nodded. "I'm sorry."

Breaker turned away as his friend returned to the helm. The wind howled, the rain pounded the ship, and the lightning crashed in the sky. But Breaker stood there, unmoving.

The Tyranitar snarled, looking out to the ocean. He slammed his clawed fist onto the railing, splintering it. He swore, loud and hard, and for a moment, it pierced the din of the tempest.

Breaker closed his eyes.

_Be safe out there, Chris._

* * *

Nicholas the Lopunny gave a groan of pain as he hit the wall, slamming into it as the ship rocked back and forth in the waves.

Trinity grabbed Nicholas's hand, pulling him up. "Easy there, pretty boy," she warned, trying to keep cheery while the storm raged above.

Ghost and Faye were terrified, clutching each other as their hammock rocked back and forth. As per usual, only Shadow was calm, though if you looked closely enough, you could see a tinge of fear on his face.

The door swung open, pouring rain and wind into the room. Blade came into the room, carrying an out cold Lopunny. He quickly placed the Lopunny on the table.

"Whoa!" said a surprised Faye, getting off of her hammock. "Who's that?" the Kirlia inquired Blade.

Blade shook his head. "I don't know," he said, looking down at the out cold Lopunny.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Faye.

"I don't know," Blade said. "She's not breathing."

"She must need mouth to mouth," said Trinity.

Everyone quickly stared at Nicholas.

The Male Lopunny paled. "M-me?"

"Same species..." muttered Shadow.

Nicholas sighed. "Oh, all right..." He leaned over to the female slowly and nervously.

Then, her chocolate brown eyes opened.

"BRICK BREAK!"

POW!

Nicholas sceamed as he was sent flying, hitting the wall with a thud. "Ouch..." he muttered, falling to the ground.

"P-pervert!" snapped the Lopunny. "How dare you-?" She paused, almost falling off the table. Blade and Shadow quickly steadied her.

"Easy, ma'am," said Shadow.

"Who are you?" the Lopunny demanded. "Where am I?"

"Stay calm," Blade said. "Tell me, what do you remember?"

"I..." the Lopunny stammered. "My daughter, Bessie, went to town in the morning, but she never came back. I went... to look..." She looked up. "Where's Bessie?"

"Uh..." Shadow said.

"Where's Bessie!" the Lopunny said. "Where is she? She can't be..." Tears were leaking from her eyes. "She can't... b-be..."

"I'm... Sorry," Blade said. "You're the only one we've been able to find..."

"N-no!" said the Lopunny, burying her face in her hands. Her shoulders began to shake and she began to cry.

"Kids..." Nicholas muttered, grabbing Ghost and Faye by the shoulders. "Let's leave her be. She need some time alone."

Faye and Ghost nodded. The melencholy of the situation gripped them even harder than before. Faye had tears leaking from her eyes, and Ghost had his head bowed low. They walked/floated to their hammock and curled up inside, completely silent.

Nicholas sighed as he sat down, leaning against the wall. Shadow joined him.

"Shadow?" the Lopunny asked.

Shadow gave a nod to signal he was listening.

"You ever think that..." Nicholas paused, trying to find the words. "You ever think that all this running away... might be pointless? We ran from Jade Island because it sank... We ran from that little island because it sank. And now, Tiny Island's gone under too." He looked at the Umbreon. "Is the whole world just collapsing down on us? Is there even a _point_ to running away?"

Shadow thought about it quietly.

"I mean, if we're all gonna die anyway, what's the point in running?" asked Nicholas. "I just... I just don't think I can go on, seeing all of this death. I mean... Why does this have to happen? Why is this happening?"

"...The Gardevoir Guild."

Nicholas blinked and looked at Shadow. "What?" he asked.

"The Gardevoir Guild is currently investigating the mysterious natural disasters that plague this world," Shadow said. "If it's answers you seek... The you should go to the guild."

Nicholas thought about it. "How do you know about this?" he asked the Umbreon.

"I have my sources," Shadow said, quietly.

"So, the Gardevoir Guild..." muttered Nicholas. "You think they're accepting new recruits?"

"Possibly," said Shadow.

"Hmmm..." muttered Nicholas.

Blade walked towards the duo as Nicholas thought about the explorers' guild. He had just convinced the Lopunny to lay down in a hammock and go to sleep.

"How is she?" asked Nicholas.

"Not good, I'm afraid," said Blade. "She's quite shattered over this."

Nicholas sighed. "That's too bad," he said. He looked up at Blade. "How quickly can we reach the mainland?" he asked.

"In about a week," Blade replied.

"Good," Nicholas replied. "I want to speak with the Guildmaster of the Gardevoir Guild." He turned to Shadow. "What do you say? Cre to join me?"

Shadow looked away. "I work better alone."

Nicholas sighed. Even in the face of the end of the world, Shadow was still Shadow. "Alright," he said, standing up. "I'll just ask Chris."

Blade looked at Nicholas, a new tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"Nicholas..."

"Yes?"

"...You might want to sit down."

The sorrow and pain in the room increased by tenfold.

The miserable voyage continued on, but with one lost member, and many traumatized souls.

* * *

**HEY! I'M BAAAAAACK!**

**How're things, everyone? Yeah, I know, I'm late. Really, really late, I'm sorry for that. I'm gonna put my focus on this story for a bit, because I've already done some good work for the next Tony's Journey Chapter. So, before I leave, there are a few things I want to bring up.**

**No, Chris is not dead, and neither is Ty. Chris and Ty have been getting very little character development, so I've decided that some tragedy would help make things more interesting. There's gonna be a subplot with the two, so don't worry. You'll be seeing more of them. Secondly, you may have noticed that the "Accepting OCs!" is back on the summary. Well, that's right! I'm accepting more OCs! However, I am only accepting certain kinds of OCs. Sorry. So, here is what I'll be needing:**

**Explorers for the Gardevoir Guild (both teams and solo. I'd like a snooty bullyish team to rival some of your OCs when they get there)**

**Members of the Eeveelution Resistance (an important plot point later on in the story.)**

**Shopkeepers for the town (I don't need a juice bar owner though, I've got one already.)**

**And last but not least, villains for the Shadowed One to have for henchmen!**

**Also, I'm planning on doing some Origin Stories for a few OCs. Aero, Bonehead and Team berserker all are gonna get their own stories, so if you've submitted an OC and want to see them in a story, give me its backstory, and I might write it down some time. Or, you could just write it down yourself, like what I'm doing with Tony's Journey!**

**That'll be all folks! Submit at will!**

**Oh, and read and review!**


	24. Welcome to the Mainland

**Last time, on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**Tyberius teleported Bonehead and Bessie away from a mysterious vessel, only to be captured seconds later by a mysterious force. Meanwhile, Team Berserker managed to save a Lopunny from drowning, but Chris the Blastoise went overboard with a massive wave as a result, and is now missing. Breaker the Tyranitar blames himself for this, and is now depressed. Meanwhile, Nicholas and Shadow decide that the best way to find out why so many islands are sinking is to consult the Gardevoir Guild.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

**And today's special thanks goes to Freackchaos666! Thanks for your awesome OCs!**

* * *

Darkness fogged his vision. His head was buzzing, and his limbs felt heavy and useless. He could hear sounds, buzzing in his ear as he struggled to wake up. But he couldn't. All he could do was lay there, out cold and oblivious to the world.

He could hear voices now. Faint, but there.

"...Hmm... Him again..."

"...Keh-heh-heh... I always imagined he'd be... bigger..."

"...Cease with the leering, if you'd please. Hmm... Still out of it, I see. Oh, for heaven's sakes, Cyanide, rouse him!"

A blast of pain shot through mind. It felt like it tore his brain in two. His eyes shot open and he sat up, screaming in pain.

"Well now," a female voice said. "Finally awake, I see. You took your time."

Tyberius groaned in pain as he glared at his captors. A Genger with a massive, watermelon swallowing grin, the familiar and hate filled face of Tsa'aal, and the last was a new one. A female figure, completely wrapped in a dark cloak, sitting on a throne whilst looking down at him with bright eyes.

The Shadowed One.

Tyberius growled as he rose to his feet. He was in the Shadowed One's fortress, or at least one of them. The room was made from bricks and stone, and there were no windows or any furniture, except for a throne and a table with various maps and pens on it.

The Shadowed One smirked down at Tyberius. "Welcome back to the world of the living," she greeted. "I must say, I am so proud to be allowed to meet the famous explorer Tyberius."

"Can we get an autograph?" cackled the Genger.

Tsa'aal was never one for jokes, but even he could spare a smile for a moment like this.

Tyberius gritted his teeth as he raised his arm, readying a Psycho-Cut.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you..." the Shadowed One warned. "I might get cranky if you start to throw things at me. Besides, we have you outnumbered, and trapped in enemy territory to boot." The Shadowed One smirked under her hood. "Checkmate. Now, are you going to hear what I have to say, or are you going to die horribly?"

"Either one works for us!" the Gengar said.

"Indeed," the Shadowed One agreed. "So?"

Tyberius lowered his blade, slowly, but kept at the ready.

"Good," the Shadowed One said. "Now, I believe introductions are in order. I am..."

"I know who you are," Tyberius cut in. "All of you." He jabbed a finger at the woman. "You're the Shadowed One. The criminal mastermind."

"Well, I'm pleased to see my reputation preceeds me!" said the Shadowed One.

"You're Tsa'aal," said Tyberius looking at the Kabutops harshly. "Wanted for murder, theft, and escaping Lava Ridge Prison."

Tsa'aal nodded, folding his arms.

Tyberius glared at the grinning Genger. "And you're Cyanide, also wanted for murder, torture, theft, and escaping custody."

"Well, you've done your homework!" cackled Cyanide.

Murder, torture, theft and escaping custody were the nice ways of putting Cyanide's criminal history. The Genger was a sadist who loved to torture Pokemon, particularly small, weak Pokemon, by using his Dream Eater to shatter their minds. Cyanide was notorious on the mainland. The Dragonite Empire had outlawed the death penalty long ago, but they were considering making an exception, should they ever catch Cyanide again.

"What do you want?" Tyberius hissed.

The Shadowed One waved her hand. A pair of Anorith appeared, with a bottle of Oran berry wine and a crystal glass. They quickly poured a glass and handed it to her. She took a sip before adressing Tyberius, holding the goblet in her gloved hand. "Well, to be honest, I want you. You see, Tyberius... the world is changing so quickly. Islands vanishing, Umbreon and Espeon at war, and general chaos all about. The world, to be perfectly honest, is going straight to the pit. It needs a leader. A strong leader." She smirked underneath her hood. "I nominate me."

Tyberius wasn't impressed. "So, you need me to vote for you?"

"No, of course not," said the Shadowed One, sipping her wine. "I know that no one would vote for me. So, I'm just going to do this the old-fashoned way."

"World domination?"

"Precisely."

"Ah." Tyberius raised his blade again. "So, what does this have to do with me?"

"It's quite simple," the Shadowed One said. "See, I've been raising an army - taking the best this planet has to offer in armed forces. After all, is the ruler of the world not worthy of an army at her disposal?" She sipped the wine again. "Besides, rebellions are so annoying. A massive army would do good in discouraging resistance."

"You plan on using fear," Tyberius said, simply.

"And an army," said the Shadowed One. "A really big army. So, I've been travelling the world, picking up the cream of the crop in fighters. Tsa'aal and Cyanide fit my criterea nicely."

Tyberius's blades glowed with a psychokenetic light. "That so? So tell me then, why did you sink Tiny Island?"

The Shadowed One blinked. "Well, how do you know it was me?"

"Your ship, right off the coast of an island right after it sinks? No way you wouldn't have something to do with it," said Tyberius coldly.

"Oh, all right," the Shadowed One huffed. "Yes, I am sort of responsible for sinking that wee little island."

Tyberius glowered at the woman. "Why?" he demanded. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Why not?" the Shadowed One replied. "Don't tell me you cared about that island, did you? Only about a hundred intelligent Pokemon lived there. A paltry sum, don't you agree?" She looked at Tyberius curiously. "Though that does raise a question of my own: why would such a famed explorer hang about a small, puny island like that?"

Tyberius gritted his teeth.

"Oh, that's right!" the Shadowed One said. "You're not an hero anymore, are you? You're a wanderer, spending his life wandering about the wastes of the world, with no goal, no friends, and no future." She folded her arms. "How sad. How the mighty have fallen, eh?"

"What I do with my life is my own business," said Tyberius.

"Oh, I never said it wasn't," the Shadowed One said. "You're free to live your life how you want to."

"Even if your life sucks!" cackled Cyanide.

"But, before we let you go back to wandering aimlessly, I have a proposition for you," the Shadowed One offered. "Are you interested?"

"What kind of proposition?" asked Tyberius.

"The kind that lets you live for another day," Tsa'aal said coldly.

"Now, now, Tsa'aal!" said the Shadowed One. "That's no way to speak to a guest!" She turned back to Tyberius. "Forgive him - he seems to hate you... Come to think of it, he seems to hate everyone!" She burst into a fit of giggles, before returning to normal in a flash. "Anyways, about my proposition..."

_Bipolar much? _thought Tyberius.

"I heard that thought," the Shadowed One said. "Now, as I was saying, I've been collecting the best of the best, and you fit the quota. So, how about it? Would you like to join up with me?" She waved her hand, and in a bright flash a pile of various jewels appeared in front of Tyberius. "I could make it worth your while... I could even stop sinking islands, if it bothers you so much."

Tyberius looked down into the pile. There was enought treasure in there to buy a fleet of ships.

"Well?" asked the Shadowed One.

Tyberius's eyes flashed. "Psycho Cut!" he shouted, swining his blade. It struck Cyanide, knocking the Gengar over with a surprised "Keh?"

Tsa'aal took off like a shot, shooting for the Gallade with blades at the ready.

Tyberius kicked at the pile of gems, striking the Kabutops with a shower of stones. He quickly cut at Tyberius, shouting "Leaf Blade!" striking the criminal and knocking him into the wall, unwittingly handing him his second gem related defeat.

Tyberius took off at the speed of sound, straight for the Shadowed One, his arms crossed and ready to deliver a powerful strike.

The Shadowed One raised her gloved hand, and Tyberius froze, immobile in the air.

"Wha...?" Tyberius said.

The Shadowed One gave a flick with her fingers, sending the mentally suspended flying. He struck the door to the room, smashing the stone gate to pieces. He didn't stop there, smashing through one, two, three, four and finally _five_ stone walls before smashing into a metal one.

Tyberius gave a gasp of pain as he slid to the floor.

The Shadowed One sighed, getting off her throne. "You try to be reasonable..." she muttered to herself. She looked down at her two minions. "After him?" she offered.

Tsa'aal stood up and followed Tyberius while Cyanide melted into the floor, cackling wildy.

Tyberius groaned as he stood up. The Shadowed One had tossed him through five walls - like he was nothing to her.

A pair of sharp hands grabbing his ankles pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Cyanide, phasing through the floor and gripping his heels.

"Scald!"

A blast of steaming hot water struck Tyberius in the face, sending him to the ground.

Cyanide burst through the floor. "Dark Pulse!" he shouted, striking Tyberius with the dark waves of energy.

Tyberius hit the floor. Hard. he struggled to stand, blood trickling from his mouth.

"X-Scissor!" Tsa'aal shouted, striking the Gallade with a fierce blow. The Shiny Psychic Type hit the wall again, unable to take the hits.

Tsa'aal looked down distastefully at Tyberius. "Weakling."

"Takes one to know one!" Cyanide said, snidely.

"Oh, shut up."

Tyberius groaned as he stood up, but Tsa'aal's foot came down, pinning him to the ground.

"Allow me to ease your suffering," Tsa'aal said, quietly. "X-Sciss-!"

"That's enough, Tsa'aal."

The Shadowed One walked up, passing Cyanide. "I think you've softened him up enough."

Tyberius coughed in pain, as he struggled to stand.

"My, my, taken quite the beating, have we?" asked the Shadowed One. "I could make all that pain go away, if you'd like."

Tyberius glared up at her. "Go to the pit..."

The Shadowed One's eyes narrowed. "Quite the mouth, on this one," she muttered. "I think I'll be able to fix than, once I've cut out your tongue."

Tyberius finally managed to stand up, groaning as he did. Before he could do a thing, the Shadowed One grabbed him by the throat and held him against the wall.

"Well, it was nice to have you, while you lasted," she said. "Cyanide... He's all yours." She tossed the Gallade to the Gengar.

Cyanide slipped towards Tyberius, giggling evilly. "So, how are we gonna do this?" he asked. "The painful way or the torturous way?" He paused in thought before deciding, "Both it is!" With a grunt, his eyes began to glow bright red, mental energy leaping from him and striking Tyberius in the head.

Tyberius screamed in pain, grabbing his head in agony as the mental assualt. He bit his lips as the attack continued. He couldn't scream. He couldn't give into the torture.

"Oh, he's playing hardball," Cyanide said. "Perfect. I love to break a hard target."

Tyberius gritted his teeth as the Gengar's torture continued. _Teleport... Teleport... Teleport..._

"AUGH!" Tyberius screamed, letting a cry of pain free.

"Oh, did that hurt? How about.. THIS?"

"AUUUUUUGH!" Tyberius said, blood begining to rapidly pour from his mouth. _Teleport... Teleport... Teleport..._

"Almost cracked through your brain..." muttered Cyanide, grinning. "First I crack the shell, then I crack the nut inside!"

"Make it fast, please," said the Shadowed One. "I have a schedule to keep."

Tyberius's screaming reached its highest note. The air was filled with a cry of agony. No stopping for breath, no chance to speak. The most white hot pain he had ever felt ever captured in a single scream.

"Almost there..." Cyanide cackled.

Tyberius's eyes glowed brightly with psychokinetic energy. "TELEPORT!" he roared.

The entire room flashed brightly, blinding everyone in it.

"What the devil?" shouted the Shadowed One, angrily.

Tyberius was gone.

The Shiny Gallade had vanished, teleported away.

"He knows Teleport?" snapped the Shadowed One.

Cyanide shrugged. "I guess so..."

The Shadowed One raised her hand and blasted the Gengar with a bolt of Dark Pulse, sending him to the floor, writhing in pain and still cackling.

The Shadowed One scowled. "Idiot..." she muttered.

Tsa'aal folded his arms. "No need to throw a fit."

"Yes, there is a need to 'throw a fit'!" snapped the Shadowed One, angrily. "I just lost a perfectly good choice for a soldier! He was a great explorer, you know!"

Tsa'aal rolled his eyes. The Shadowed One was a brilliant strategist and a mastermind, but when she didn't get her way, she became like a whiny child who hadn't gotten a toy.

The Shadowed One stalked back to her room, leaving Cyanide lying on the ground. "I am going to sit quietly and drink my wine..." she said. "AND I HAD BETTER NOT BE DISTURBED UNLESS IT IS ABSOLUTELY IMPORTANT!" she shrieked, startling both Tsa'aal and the Gengar.

_She is bipolar..._

"Tsa'aal! I heard that thought!" She opened the door to her chamber. "AND FIX THOSE WALLS!"

She slammed the door shut, leaving her two henchmen confused, weirded out, and frightened at the same time.

* * *

Miles away from the Shadowed One, Tsa'aal, Cyanide and Tyberius, there was a small beach, covered in sand and shells. It wasn't just any beach, though.

It was the beach of the mainland.

It was roughly midnight. The sky was dark, the wind gently blew a light sea breeze, and waves slowly moved towards the shore, salty water washing over the beach. The air was almost silent. The Wingull and Krabby had gone to sleep, and everyone in the nearby town was asleep as well. All was calm and peaceful.

Which means, of course, something is about to shatter the peace.

There was a bright violet flash in the air. A crackle of electricity began to ripple as two shapes took form, their atoms reassembling at the speed of light. Finally, with a flash, two forms fell to the shore.

Bonehead gave a gasp of surprise and weakness as she hit the sand. Her mind was filled with confused and frightened thoughts. _Where are we? Where's Tyberius? Is he okay? What happened at Tiny Island? Why did it sink? What's going?_

The Cubone turned to Bessie. The Buneary was on her knees and hands, panting for breath. She looked weak, and tired. Just like Bonehead. Neither one could stand up. Every limb in their body felt like it weighed a ton. Bessie began to speak... or she tried to. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She turned to Bonehead and mouthed something.

"Wha...?" Bonehead gasped.

Bessie tried to speak again, but she couldn't. She was too tired. With a sigh, she collapsed into the sand.

Bonehead's eyes felt heavy. She couldn't help closing them. Within seconds, she joined Bessie in dreamland.

Hopefully, the two were dreaming of happier times.

* * *

It didn't take long for the morning to come. The sun rose into the sky, shining down into the sea. Wingull flew overhead, cawing as they searched for food. The wind blew gently on the shore, and the waves came up and down, leaving a trail of wet sand in its wake.

Bessie and Bonehead lay on the shore. Bonehead was soaked to the skin, and Bessie's fur was coated with sand and salt water.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Bonehead's eyes slowly opened. Her lids felt heavy, and she was tired.

A small Ralts, holding a shovel in one hand and a pail made of a coconut shell with a rope running through it.

"Hi," the Ralts said, looking down at the Cubone.

Bonehead tried to speak, but her mouth was too dry.

"Are you okay?" asked the Ralts. "You look sick."

"Hah..." Bonehead gasped, raising her hand.

"My Dad is a doctor, if you're sick," the Ralts girl said. "You want me to go get him?"

"Yes, please!" Bonehead wanted to say. But all she could manage was "Yaaaaaah..."

The Ralts nodded. "Dad!" she shouted, standing up. "Hey! Dad!" She ran off, leaving Bonehead and Bessie alone.

Bessie's eyes slowly opened. "Bonehead..." she said, looking at the Cubone.

"Haaah..." Bonehead gasped out. Her throat was so _dry._

"Are... You...?" Bessie gasped.

"Oh... My."

A sudden male voice surprised the girls. They turned to see the Ralts had returned, along with a tall Mismagius. The inky colored Ghost Type looked down at the two girls. "Are you two okay?" he asked.

"...Help..." Bessie mutttered, before collapsing in the sand again.

The Mismagius quickly scooped the Buneary up. "Oh, dear," he muttered.

"I told you they were sick!" the Ralts said.

The Mismagius nodded, picking up Bonehead as well. "Thank you, Kala, I'll take it from here."

Bonehead wanted to say something - anything - but she never got the chance. Within seconds, she dropped off again.

* * *

"..."

"..."

"...Hello?"

Bessie's eyes slowly opened.

She was lying on a mat, in a dark room, lit by a single candle. She could sea the sun setting outside, slowly dipping into the sea. Bonehead was on the mat next to her, also waking up from their rest.

Bessie's throat felt bone dry. Her fur itched with salt.

"Are you okay?"

Bessie turned, remembering the Mismagius. The Ghost Type was standing at the foot of the bed, a pitcher of water in his hands. "Are you okay?" he repeated. "Can you understand me?"

"I... I'm... thirsty," Bessie said.

The Mismagius nodded, pouring some water into a coconut shell that served as a cup. He offered it to Bessie.

Bessie grabbed the clay pitcher from his hands, drinking from it. Rude? Yes. But the water felt great. It washed over the dryness of her mouth, and her tongue felt moist again.

She gave the Mismagius the pitcher back, with an apoligetic look. "Sorry," she said.

"Not a problem," the Mismagius said. "Kala is out fetching more. Now, can you tell me your name?"

"Yeah..." Bessie said. "I'm Bessie, Bessie Buneary. And this is my friend, Bonehead the Cubone."

"Good, good," the Mismagius said. "You don't have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Bessie asked, confused.

"Sorry, standard procedure," said the Mismagius. "Can you remember what ship you were on?"

"Ship?" Bessie frowned. "I wasn't on a ship."

"Are you certain?" asked the Mismagius. He looked at Bonehead. "You were on a ship, right?" he asked.

Bonehead shook her head no. "No..." she coughed out, her throat still dry as a desert.

"Hmm..." The Mismagius frowned. "Where did you come from then? And why did you wash up on the shore?"

"We were on Tiny Island!" Bessie explained. "It just sank into the ocean!"

"Pardon?" the Mismagius said. "An entire island - just sinking into the sea?" He looked at Bessie closely. "You're certain that you weren't on a boat?"

"I am!" Bessie said. "We were on Tiny Island!"

"Tiny Island is several dozen miles away from here," the Mismagius said. "How could you have-?"

"Dad! I got the water!"

The Ralts walked into the room, another pitcher of water in her hands. "Hey, you're awake!" she said, handing the pitcher to her father.

"Yes, they are," the Mismagius said. "I suppose an introduction is in order. My name is Duro, and this is my daughter, Kala. I'm this village's doctor."

"Nice to meet you," said Bessie as Bonehead gulped down a whole pitcher of water herself. "Wehere are we?" she asked.

"You're in Shelder Town," said Duro. "On the mainland."

"The mainland?" gasped Bessie.

"How did we get here?" Bonehead said, finally able to speak. "We were miles away!"

"That's what I'd like to know..." Duro said.

"Are they gonna be okay, Dad?" asked Kala, looking up at her father.

"Yes, probably," said Duro. "Why don't you two girls stay the night in the infermery?" he asked. "I need to go check something in town real quick."

"Well..." Bessie said. "We don't have anywhere else to go..."

"Good," Duro said. "I'm going to see if I can find any information about you and your families."

"Family?" Bessie said. "...Family..." Her eyes widened. "Did you find a Lopunny?" she asked, desprately.

Duro blinked. "I'm afraid not..." he said.

Bessie's blinked. Tears began to leak from her eyes. "Mom..." she said.

"Oh no..." Bonehead said. "You don't think...?"

Bessie did think. The Buneary put her hands to her face, and began to weep.

* * *

**Well, I made it! Sorry if this update is a little short. I was planning on adding some new OCs, but they came in a bit late. Next time you'll see them, along with a long, long awaited OC made by Csigamer! So stick around!**

**Anyways, I still need some OCs. Only one person submitted a shopkeeper, and the owner of the two OCs I wanted to use for the juice bar owners said he didn't want them to do that, which is perfectly fine. So, I need shopkeepers more than anything else! I also want a team of snobbish explorers to be a rival of other teams when they join the guild! And a juice bar owner! So, submit please!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	25. The Gardevoir Guild

**Last time, on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**Tyberius, having been captured by the Shadowed One, manages to escape via Teleport after a lengthy torture session. However, at what cost was his escape made? Meanwhile, Bessie and Bonehead made it to the long awaited mainland, where they were found by Kala the Ralts and her father, a Mismagius doctor named Duro. It didn't take long for Bessie to realize that her mother could have possibly drowned in the seas, all alone, and the Buneary is now gripped by grief.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

**And today's special thanks go to csigamer1990 and MeguMego3.0! Thanks a ton, and sorry it took me so long!**

* * *

"...Is she awake yet?"

"No, of course not! Her eyes are still closed!"

"Well, maybe she's awake, but she has her eyes closed!"

"Well, maybe you're just stupid!"

"Um... Guys... Calm down, please."

"I can't help it if she's stupid!"

"Well I can't help it if he's a jerk!"

"Guys... Come on..."

Lily felt her eyes twitch. Her tail bristled. The electric squirrels' eyes opened.

She was in a wooden room, lit by a a few candles. She could faintly see Pokemon from the corner of her eye: a small pack of wet and unhappy looking Growlithe, a small family of Spinarak and Ariados, and, much to her relief, the out cold form of Violet the Meowth.

In front of her was an odd sight. A Purrloin and a Deino were fighting each other, the Deino chomping on the cat's head while she scratched at his... uh, eyes?

Lily groaned as she stood up, stretching her body. Her mind was in a bluff. She struggled to remember what had happened.

It hit her in a flash.

Tiny Island.

Sinking.

Death, mayhem and chaos.

Lily shivered. She survived. Against all odds, she had survived.

Her eyes widened. Her home was gone. Aero, Cotton, even Venom... All gone. Unless Arceus decided to invoke some semi-divine intervention and whisk them away.

Lily had only known those strange Pokemon for a short time, and yet her heart mourned their passing. They had been through a good deal in a short amount of time. She even considered Aero and Cotton to be friends... And Venom was... eh... well, he was Venom.

Lily was so wrapped up in her mourning heart, that she didn't notice the Purrloin sailing towards her until SMACK! the cat smashed into her, flung by the Deino into her. The two Pokemon hit the ground with a grunt.

"Ooh," said the Purrloin. "Sorry." She swiftly launched herself back at the Deino. "Get over here you mangy...!" she snarled.

"Uh..." the Lilligant stuttered. "Guys... Stop fighting... Please..."

"Stupid ball of fluff!" snapped the Deino.

"Kurami..." the Lilligant peeped. "Taylor?"

"Stop... Biting... Ugly!" snarled the Purrloin, Kurami, angrily at Taylor, the Deino.

Lily got fed up. She was feeling very bad tempered and emotional due to losing her home and many people she knew growing up. "SHUT UP!" she shrieked, unleashing a surge of electricity, shocking both Pokemon with a Thunder attack.

Kurami and Taylor fell to the ground, lightning coursing over them. The Lilligant gasped, surprised. "Oh my!" she said, dumbfounded.

"Stop it!" snapped Lily. "Can't you morons see that your bickering is just making things worse!"

Kurami opened her eye, wincing in pain. "Why you...!" she growled through gritted fangs.

"She's right," said a voice. "That is enough."

The voice was calm, feminine, and serene. But it was a voice of command, a voice of authority that expected to be obeyed at once.

Kurami and Taylor leaped to their feet, surprised, and struck a pair of salutes with their paws in the direction of the voice. The Lilligant stumbled beside her teammates, joining their salute.

Standing in the doorway was a Gardevoir, tall and elegant, with dark red eyes and pale green and white skin. She wore a dark blue scarf around her neck with an explorers badge glimmering in the torch light.

It took Lily a few seconds to realize who it was, but when she did, she was awestruck. Sylvia the Gardevoir - leader of the Gardevoir Guild, and explorer first class. Victor of over a thousand succesful explorations.

Lily found herself saluting as well, as did the amazed Violet. Neither said a word.

Sylvia walked over to the three explorers, eying them unhappily. "Kurami. Taylor," she said. "We are in the wake of a massive natural disaster. Hundreds of innocents have lost their lives. This is not the time for your petty rivalry. If you do not cease this idiocy, I will put you on watch duty for the next three months. Do I make myself clear?" she asked, with a tone of finality.

"Yes sir!" Kurami and Taylor said, sweating nervously. Watch duty was perhaps the most boring of all guild duties. You sat in the guard box all day, sitting there and waiting for someone who liked suspicious to come along - which never happened.

Sylvia cast a look at the Lilligant. "Lorelei," she said, "you too are responsible for maintaining the dignity of your team. If you cannot do that than I suggest you find another line of work."

Lorelei nodded sadly. "Yes sir..." she said, sadly, her petals wilting slightly.

Sylvia gave a nod, looking now to the very nervous Violet and Lily, who were still saluting. "At ease," she said, accepting their salutes. She turned to address all of the survivors. "I'm very sorry for your loss..." she said, slowly. "As some of you may be aware, natural disasters are beginning to spread throughout the world. The Gardevoir Guild is using all of its resources to investigate."

No one answered. The Growlithe shivered in the corner, and the Ariados watched wordlessly, one of the females cradling a young Spinarak as she watched the guildmaster intently.

Sylvia smiled, sadly, lowering her head. "But I'm sure that that doesn't mean much to you. You've just lost your homes. Families. Friends. Loved ones. And my words won't be able to heal that. I'm sorry." She gave a quick bow. "If you need anything, ask Team Awesomeness over here." She gave said team a hard look, particularlly at Taylor and Kurami. "They will help you without anything you need, if they can."

Team Awesomeness nodded, saluting to Sylvia. "We'll help!" said Kurami, more to appease her guildmaster than the nervous and scared refugees.

"Good," said Sylvia. "I'll be in the captain's quarters, waiting for our scouts to return with news."

With that, and another elegent bow, the Gardevoir departed.

The room became silent with her leave. The Ariados stayed in their corner, quietly praying and crying. The Growlithe shuddered unhappily, hearing the rain and the waves pounding the boat making them feel even more miserable.

Team Awesomness stayed mostly quiet, thankfully. They meandered about in the corners, quietly. Lorelei, the Lilligant, still looked very unhappy with the scolding she had recieved.

But Lily didn't notice any of this. Her mind was too focused on on the fact that she had just seen a hero.

Sylvia, leader of the Gardevoir Guild, legendary hero and fighter for justice. She was looking into the natural disasters. She'd find the answer and save the world.

Lily sighed sadly.

She felt a paw tap her shoulder. She turned to see Violet, who looked horrible. Her fur was a mess, and she reeked of saltwater.

The two friends stared for a time, before embracing, tears rolling down their eyes. They were both sad and happy - sad that their other friends and their home were gone, but happy that they still had each other. Their bodies shook in silent sobs as they hugged. Finally, they seperated, staing into each other's eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" Violet asked, sadly.

Lily looked to the door of the room, down the passage that Sylvia had gone down.

A determined look crossed the Pachirisu's face. "We find out what's going on - and stop it."

Without another word, she marched down the passageway, leaving a confused Violet behind.

* * *

Lily had come to three conclusions. One, the world was going to the pit. Two, she wanted to stop it. Three, in order to do so, she needed to join up with the Gardevoir Guild.

The question was: how?

Lily was young, small, and not particularly strong. She was fast, and smart, but that was about it. Would she really be helpful to the guild. And did she really have the courage to go against the natural disasters?

Lily shook her head, angrily. A determined look was plastered on her face. She couldn't give up. She had to try, she had to at the very least try.

She found her way to the captain's quarters. She raised her hand to knock, but hesitated. Sylvia was waiting for scouts to return with news of survivors. Should she really bother her now? Was a desire to join her guild really worth bothering the guildmaster for? She had much more important things to be thinking about. Lily sighed. She couldn't waste the guildmaster's precious time.

Just as she was about to go back to the room with the other refugees, she heard a voice. "If you need something, come in."

Lily nearly jumped out of her skin. "How...?" she began. "Oh... Right. Psychic-Type."

"Come in," Sylvia's voice repeated.

Lily opened the door slowly, so she didn't seem disrespectful. Guildmaster Sylvia was waiting inside, sitting on a small wooden chair by a table with a large map spread across it.

"Come in," Sylvia ordered, not looking up from the map. She marked off a spot in red ink. "There is something you want, yes?" she asked, looking up at Lily.

Lily stuttered, unsure of what to say, how to say it, and whether she should say it or not. Her doubts reappeared, and she felt very, very nervous.

"Well?" asked Sylvia.

Lily stuttered over her words clumsily. "Er... I came... What I mean is..."

Sylvia raised an eyebrow.

Lily felt a sort of dread well up inside. She didn't want to waste Sylvia's precious time - and she knew that this stuttering made her look like an idiot. Sometimes that was the effect a hero could have on you.

Finally, she said it. "I want to join the Gardevoir Guild!" she declared.

"Do you?" Sylvia asked.

The question caught Lily off guard. She just came in and said she wanted to join, didn't she?

"Do you really want to join?" Sylvia asked again. "You know, over one hundred Pokemon arrive at the guild every year - all seeking training. Only about five of them stay. That's only five percent." She stood up and walked towards Lily. "The other ninety five percent end up qutting due to the difficulty of training. Many of them never even pass the entrance exam." She looked down at the Pachirisu. "So," she said, holding out her hand. "Do you honestly think you have what it takes?"

It wasn't an insult, or a snide remark - it was an honest question. Sylvia honestly wanted her opinion.

A determined look crossed Lily's face. She took the Guildmaster's hand, and shook it. "I do!" she declared.

Sylvia smiled. "Then the moment we get back to the mainland, you can take the entrance exam - don't dissapoint me."

Lily managed a brave smile. "I won't!" she promised.

* * *

Breaker hadn't said a word since they lost Chris.

Not one single word.

The Tyranitar, once filled with roguish charm and a lust for adventure was now silent. He was quiet, distant, and could barely even eat.

Chris was gone.

Chris, the Blastoise who had saved them all, the one who never gave up, always trying to be optimistic, always going to the extra mile to help out, was gone.

And it was killing him.

Breaker had never lost a client - never lost a friend. He had failed. He had been the one holding the rope. He had let it slip, and let Chirs get washed away. And now, they were sailing away from the spot Chris had vanished at, heading off.

Breaker gritted his teeth as he sipped his bitter tea. It was all that he had ingested in the past twelve hours. He couldn't eat, sleep, or even speak.

The kids were taking it worse than he was. Faye and Ghost were down below, crying their eyes out. Nicholas, Trinity and Shadow had been somber and quiet. (Quieter in the case of Shadow.) Iron hadn't left the helm except to grab a small bite to eat. Blade was sitting alone, meditating and speaking in words that no one else quiet understood. The new Lopunny who was actually a woman, Laura, was worse off. She hadn't stopped crying since they left the storm. She was absolutely broken over her daughter Bessie's death. She wouldn't stop screaming about how she was all alone in the world and how miserable and cruel fate was.

Nicholas sighed as he opened his eyes. The room inside the ship felt cold and dismal, despite the fair skies and warm weather than had blessed their miserable day. He felt hurt and alone inside. Chris had been a great friend to him, and to them all. The thought of him being gone was almost too much to bear.

A wooden cup containing oran berry juice was shoved into his face.

"Heya," Trinity said. The Farfetch'd was holding two cups of juice in her wings, one for her and one for Nicholas. "Ya thirsty?" she asked.

"Thank you," Nicholas said, taking the drink and sipping it. He hadn't noticed how dry his throat was until he actually had a drink.

"Kinda quiet around here..." Trinity sighed.

"Yeah..." Nicholas said. "It is."

"...Thinking about Chris?" Trinity asked.

"How could I not?" Nicholas replied.

Trinity closed her eyes. "I... I barely ever talked to him," she admitted. "But... He was a great guy, and I'm gonna miss him... A lot..."

"Me too..." Nicholas said.

"So..." Trinity said. "We'll be at the mainland in a few days... What are you planning on doing?"

"...First thing I do is go to Dragonite City and join the Gardevoir Guild," Nicholas said.

Trinity blinked, surprised. "You serious?" she asked.

"Dead serious," Nicholas said. "I've had three islands sink under my feet already. If the guild is investigating that, I want in. I need to help find the answers, for everyone who has died because of those sinkings."

Trinity stared for a second. "Never thought you'd have it in ya, pretty boy," she said. "Well, my forge is in Dragonite City. When you join the guild, and if you need anything metallic, I'm your gal, you got it?"

Nicholas managed a smile. "I got it," he promised.

Trinity managed to smile too. "Good," she said. "We all need to stay focused and positive." She looked over to Laura, who was sitting in the back corner of the room. "Especially her," the Farfetch'd said. "Why don't you go and... talk to her?"

"Why...?" Nicholas said, before pausing and sighing. "Same species, right." He stood up. "I'll give it a try..."

He walked over to Laura, grabbing another cup of juice on the way, passing the still meditating Blade. Faye and Ghost were in the captain's quarters, alone and sobbing, while Shadow was off by himself again.

Nicholas held the cup to the female Lopunny's face. "Laura, was it?" he asked. "Are you thirsty?"

"I'm fine," Laura replied, harshly.

"Doesn't look that way," Nicholas said.

"I'd be better if you weren't here," Laura snapped. "You... You ruffian! How dare you kiss me!"

"It's called mouth to mouth," Nicholas tried to explain.

"I don't care what it's called these days! I am a _lady_, and I will not be kissed if I don't want to!" snapped Laura.

Nicholas placed the cups down and raised his hands. "Alright, fine..." he said. He walked back over to Trinity and shrugged. "I tried."

"I noticed..." Trinity said, drily.

The door swung open. Iron walked in, a depressed look written over his shark-like face.

"'Ey," said Trinity. "How you feelin'?"

Iron grabbed a chair and sat down. "Fine, I guess..."

"Weren't you steering?" asked Nicholas.

"Breaker's got it," said the glum Garchomp as he scooped the pitcher off the table and poured himself a drink. "We'll be hittin' shore before to long."

"Shore?" asked Trinity. "We can't be that close to the mainland!"

"I know," said Iron. "We're makin' a stop at Moor Island."

It was a good thing no one had been drinking. Someone would've choked.

"Moor?" asked Nicholas, shocked. "We're going to More?"

"As in, Moor, the wretched hide of scum and villainy?" asked Trinity.

"Yah, that Moor," said Iron.

"You cannot be serious!" This time, it was Laura who spoke. "This ship is carrying children! Innocent, tiny children, who need good role models! And you're taking them to that pit!" She sniffed. "It's a miracle that they behave as well as they do, given their current company!" She gave a glare to Nicholas.

Nicholas rolled his eyes in response, not even willing to argue.

"Like it or not," Iron said with a sigh, "we're stopping. Just... Just all of you stay on the ship."

"No need to ask me twice!" Trinity said, sitting down.

Laura stood up. "I'm leaving," she announced.

Iron gave the Lopunny a cynical look. "You're _what_?" he asked.

"I'm am going to find a ship - I'll hire one, I'll buy one, I don't care - and I am going back to Tiny Island."

Iron groaned. "There's nothing there, ma'am," he said. "You'd be wasting time."

"What I chose to do it my own business!" snapped Laura venomously. "I am going to search for my daughter, and you will not stop me!" She shoved past Iron and through the door to the upper decks.

Iron sighed. He was about to go after her, when he felt a hand - or rather, a blade - on his shoulder.

"Leave her be," said Blade, who had finally gotten up from his meditative position. "She needs to deal with her loss - we all do."

Iron sighed, before nodding. "I know..." he said. "But..."

Blade nodded. "I miss him too," he admitted. "But don't worry. I've just finished my meditations and prayers. I prayed for his passage to paradise to be swift, and his afterlife to be filled with joy."

Iron nodded. Blade was quite religious, as you can see. Still, the thought of Chris really being gone bothered him. He sighed. It couldn't be helped. Part of life is losing the people you love, after all.

"Alright," Iron said. "We're about to hit shore soon. I'm gonna send out our message, and then head back to the ship. Trust me, we do not want to spend a lot of time here," he told Trinity and Nicholas.

"That goes without saying," Nicholas said.

Iron nodded, turning away. "Let's get it over with then... and keep an eye on the kids. They need to be with their friends right now."

Trinity nodded, solemn. "We all do."

* * *

Moor Island stood out of the sea like a jagged, hideous scar. The island was obsidian black, completely unappealing to anyone who was looking for a nice spot to picnic or vacation. Even the beaches were nothing but large, hard stones, covered in kelp and slime. There was only one dock on the island, and it wasn't very big for good reason. No one came to Moor unless they were hiding from the law or they were stopping for supplies - usually unfairly overpriced stolen supplies. The town consisted of several buildings and warehouses jutting out of the ground, built in an ugly mish-mash of bricks of all shapes and sizes. Smoke endlessly seemed to pour into the air from the clubs, the only buildings in the city to have lights. Strange music could be heard echoing from these clubs, and many a devious act was committed inside, whatever perverted pleasure you could desire at your disposal and whim - for the right price.

Shadow made a sour face as the island came into view. Even a loner like him knew all about Moor. He never thought he'd end up here.

He heard the door from below the deck slam shut. "Stupid... Inconsiderate..." he heard a female voice mutter. Shadow didn't need to turn to recognize the emotionally unstable Lopunny as she burst out of the deck, grumbling to herself.

She leaned against the railing next to Shadow, growling to herself as she eyed the approaching shore. "Could this take any longer."

_Impatience merely makes the wait feel longer,_ thought Shadow. He didn't say it out loud.

The air was deathly silent for some time. Eventually, Iron came up from below the deck, and walked over to the wheel, getting ready to bring the ship into port. Breaker walked out from his cabin and began to meander around quietly. Nicholas, Trinity, and the kids stayed below, along with Blade.

Shadow looked out of the corner of his eye. The Lopunny was staring into the distance, her eyes foggy and sad. He sighed. He really didn't want to play counsellor. It hadn't worked well with Nicholas - he had heard the screaming from above the room. He couldn't really think of anything to say, but, it ended up coming out anyway.

"Please accept my condolences of your sudden and tragic loss."

Laura barely gave the Umbreon a look. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Shadow wasn't sure if he could detect any sarcasm underneath all of that lifelessness in her voice. He decided to speak again. "Your daughter meant much to you."

"She was all I really lived for..." Laura admitted, sadly. "She was the only thing I had that really mattered, her and her cute little friend. I wish... I just wish that I hadn't been so hard on her..." She gave Shadow a look, a little anger in her eyes. "What do you know about it? !"

Shadow shrugged. "Not much. I haven't dealt with personal loss since my mother died."

Laura blinked. "I... I'm so..."

Shadow looked indifferent. "She died giving birth to me. I never really knew her. I only felt the loss because my father would always remind of that. That she died giving birth to me." He paused. Why on earth was he giving this female so much information about his personal life?

"I'm sorry," Laura said, finally. "He shouldn't have done that."

"I've gotten over it," Shadow said. "That's part of grief. Getting over it. You'll always remember, but the pain will die away in time."

"But it will never be gone..." Laura said faintly.

The boat came a stop. Blade came from the deck below, heeded by a call from Iron, and two tied the rope to the pitch black dock, and laid down the gangplank, leading down to the cursed island.

Laura began to walk down to the gangplank.

"You're still going?"

The Lopunny turned back to Shadow, standing alone behind her, his yellow eyes staring at her. "I am," she said.

"It's quite likely that she died," said Shadow.

"I know," Laura said.

"And you're going anyway?"

Laura turned to face the Umbreon. "If... If there was a chance you could get your mother back... Just one... Wouldn't you take it?" she demanded.

Shadow stared for what felt like an eternity. Finally, he spoke. "I would, I suppose."

The Umbreon began to walk down the gangplank.

"Hey!" Iron shouted. "Shadow! Where you goin'?"

"I'm going to escort Ms. Laura to a place she can hire a crew," Shadow answered plainly.

Blade stared for a second. "Are you certain?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," Shadow said, calmly.

"Alright," Iron said. "But be careful! All sorts of scum live here!"

"I've noticed," Shadow said, reaching Laura.

"You don't have to come with me," Laura said. "And I can't pay you."

"I know," Shadow said. "I don't fight for money."

"Then why do you fight?"

"Because sometimes... Fighting is the only way to ensure peace."

The Lopunny and Umbreon, allied together, took their first steps on Moor.

* * *

"This place is revolting."

"Hmm."

Shadow and Laura walked through the filthy streets of Moor, both disgusted.

The ground with covered in filth and mold that even Grimer would have trouble eating. The sky was filled with a foul smog. Every club they past made them feel uncomfortable, each one with a painting of some female Pokemon of an egg group painted in some seductive pose. Naturally, most of the paintings were of Lopunny, Gardevoir or Gothitele, but there were a few obscure ones; one club called the Honey Pot had a painting of a Vespiquen giving a cute wink to passerbys, in a pose that would be arrousing for a Bug Type, supposedly.

However, if there was one thing that Laura and Shadow were both grateful for, it was that no one was paying any attention to them. Everyone on the streets simply ignored them... Except for one.

A single Scyther stood in a dark alley, a scar running down his face, and dressed in a dark cloak, watching the two silently. In one of his blades, he held a piece of paper - a wanted poster.

The Scyther looked at the poster, then at the two Pokemon. Placing the poster back into his cloak, he wordlessly began to follow.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack. Even though I never really leeeeeeeeeeft.**

**Hi... Whoever still reads this. A lot has happened since I've seen you last (well, some of you.) I went to Gettysburg, I became a brony, my dog died, and I'm looking for a job. So, what kept me so long to update?**

**Tony's Journey, my other Pokemon fanfic.**

**I have found Tony's Journey an easier story to write compared to this. Here's the thing: Tony's Journey is about one guy - Tony. He's the main character, and while every other character I've put in is awesome, he remains the main character, and his desire to become champion and show his mother how strong he really can be is his driving point. In this story, however, there are several characters to write for, each with different story arcs. It's really much harder. Not to mention that I was writing this story before Tony's Journey, and therefore I was a more mature and a better writer than I was when I began to write this one. Therefore, I find it easier to write for Tony's Journey. Writing this story is quite hard, so maybe I should find someone to collab with. If you know anyone who could, let me know, and I'll consider it.**

** Also, I hate to say this, but while I did allow more OCs to be submitted, I may not be able to use all of them. I spent a lot of time rewriting this story, and some of them didn't quite fit. But don't worry, I am using some of the shopkeepers and the guild members, along with the Eeveelution Resistance!**

**Still, I've kept you waiting for a long, long time. I'm sorry.**

**So, we got a new team, Team Awesomeness, and you finally got to see Sylvia, leader of the Gardevoir Guild! I was originally going to potray her as a good-spirited and kind, but very ditzy, supporting character, but in the end I decided to make her into a kind but focused, though-but-fair character. Also, Lily's joined the guild before Violet. Why Lily? Because I've barely developed her at all. Also, Shadow is travelling with Laura to find her a boat to use, because like Lily, Shadow hasn't had much development, so I decided to fix that. Hope I can do them okay!**

**That's it for this time! Tune in next time for a new adventure and new OCs in Beauty and the Bounty Hunter!**


	26. The Resistance

**Last time, on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**Lily and Violet awoke in a vessel used by the Gardevoir Guild, who were on their way to face the pirates, only to find a destroyed Tiny Island awaiting them. Lily decided to join the Gardevoir Guild so she could find the reason why islands are sinking, and plans on asking Violet to join her. Meanwhile, Team Berserker and Co. have stopped on Moor Island, the scum infested habitat of all sorts of criminals. Laura the Lopunny refuses not to look for her daughter, believing her to still be alive, and sets out to find a ship she can use with Shadow the Umbreon. However, a mysterious Scyther stalks them from the shadows...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

**And today's special thanks goes to... csigamer1990 again! Thanks a ton for your awesome OCs!**

* * *

"One thousand two fifty, no more, no less."

Breaker the Tyranitar gritted his teeth. It was already late in the night, and that was never a good time to be on Moor. Granted, it was never a good time to be on Moor, but night time was especially bad. He wanted to leave this place. But this little rat-faced thief was making it difficult for them.

Team Berserker stood inside the post office of Moor, and were currently in the middle of a fierce argument with the clerk, a very ugly and very greedy Raticate. Blade and Iron were struggling to negotiate for a decent price, but that rat wasn't making it easy.

"One thousand two fifty is insane," Blade said, trying to remain calm. "We'll pay you one thousand."

The Raticate shook his head. "Nah, nah," he said in his nasally voice. "Too low. One thousand two fifty."

Blade scowled. "This message is of the utmost importance," he explained. "People could die."

"Tell it to someone who cares!" the Raticate said. "The price stands."

Iron growled. "Listen..." he snarled.

Blade raised a claw, silencing the Garchomp. He sighed. "Fine. One thousand two fifty."

The Raticate gave a knowing grin. "How about-!"

Breaker lost it. With a roar of hatred, he wrapped a claw around the Raticate's neck and lifted him into the air. "How about I don't break your empty skull, you little freak!" he spat hatefully.

"Breaker!" said Iron and Blade in unison. They tried to push their friend back and make him release the Raticate.

Breaker ignored them shoving his face close to the terrified clerk. "You will take this message for one thousand Poke, the fair price to fly that far. If you don't, I'll break every bone in your body!"

"G-g-guards!" yelped the Raticate.

Two Beedrill burst out from the back room, their long spears covered in dripping poisons. Even the post office wasn't safe in this town, so bodyguards were always wanted, and there was always an ample supply.

However, the supply of _good_ bodyguards was nowhere near as high. The Beedrill snarled as they leaped in an insanely predictable fashion towards Breaker. The Tyranitar barely batted an eye as he whirled about and with a strike from his powerful tail, sent both Bug-Types smashing into the wooden wall, landing in a pile of broken planks and splintered wood. Neither of them moved after that.

Breaker looked back to the now even more terrified Raticate. "One thousand," he growled.

"Of course!" said the rodent. "T-that's the fair price, after all!"

Breaker dropped the Raticate and shoved the envelope into the clerk's paws. "Do it," he ordered.

The Raticate scampered to the back room, yelling for his messenger to get ready for a long flight.

Blade looked at Breaker, folding his arms. "Was that really necessary?" he asked, unimpressed with his friend's outburst.

"Yes," Breaker said, lowly.

Iron groaned. Breaker had moved past the denial part of grief and onto the anger part. He was just grateful that he was taking out his anger on criminals and not his own team mates. "Look," he said. "We all feel horrible about Chris, but-..."

"But nothing," Breaker said with a glare. "We're getting our message sent. Let's... Let's just get ready to go."

The clerk popped out from the back room, and told them that their message was on the way. They paid him, and set off back to the ship. They passed only a few urchins on their way back. None of them looked up at them, or spoke to them. Team Berserker was well known on Moor, even though they had never been there.

They quickly made it back to their ship, and were relieved to find that no one had climbed aboard and began to tamper with it.

"So," said Iron to Blade, "what now?"

"We wait for Shadow and Laura to come back," Blade said.

Iron blinked. "Isn't Laura lookin' for a ship?" he asked. "To take her back to where Tiny Island was?"

"She is," said Blade, sadly, "but I don't think she'll find one. She needs to learn that the hard way."

Iron groaned. "So, sending her out to Moor is just her earning a lesson the hard way?" he asked, unhappily. "Jeez, Blade, you know how people are around here! She could get eaten alive - literally!"

"Shadow is with her," said Blade. "She'll be fine. He's proven himself again and again."

Breaker turned to face his team mates. "Blade, Iron," he said. "I want you two to go and find those two."

"What?" Iron said, surprised. "But-..."

"But nothing," Breaker snapped. "I want to get out of this place as soon as we can! Go find them and tell them either come back or find another ship."

Blade sighed. "We'll do it," he said.

"We will?" Iron said, surprised.

Breaker nodded and turned away, stomping over to his cabin. He opened the door and walked into the dirty room, alone.

Blade looked at Iron. "Let's go," he said. "We need to give him some space."

Iron looked at his friend incredulously. "You sure?"

Blade swiftly made his way down the gangplank. "I am," he said to the Garchomp, as the Dragon-Type followed. "Come on - I want to stretch my legs, anyway."

Iron looked at the gloomy city ahead of them. "Yeah," he said. "Great place to do it."

* * *

It was almost midnight in the center of the city, and Shadow didn't like it one bit. The city itself hadn't changed at all. It was still pitch black, except for the bright lights and colorful signs, but the mood was even darker. There were almost no Pokemon on the streets. Most had gone home. Some, however, had not. Even Laura could see malicious eyes in the alleyways, staring out at them as they passed by. Shadow kept his eyes on the glowing orbs, knowing full well that they were either muggers - or worse.

"We've been at it all night," Laura said. Her voice was laced with despair. They had. They had actually been inside those filthy buildings, and talked with whatever sailors they could find. They were all told no (in various, crude fashions), and Laura was running out of hope. Shadow knew this. He was hoping that they could go and get back on Team Berserker's ship and just sail to the mainland instead of staying here any longer. It would be a better idea to look for ships on the mainland, where things were much more safe - other than the Umbreon/Espeon war of course. But Laura wouldn't have to be involved with that. He might, though...

"Poooooooookeeeeeeeee?"

The Umbreon froze, leaping back and striking a defensive pose. A Grimer was sitting on the side of the dirty road, staring up at them. The sludge pool raised a slimy appendage, a tin cup in his hand. "Pooooooookeeeee?" he begged in a slow, greasy voice.

Shadow stared for a moment, then gave Laura a look. Laura looked pretrified - she had never seen a Grimer before, and having someone on the street just ask her for money was a new thing for her, especially on this street. Did she dare say no...?

Shadow sighed and tossed the Grimer a few coins. They landed neatly in his cup.

"Thaaaaaaaaaaaank yoooooooooou," the Grimer oozed. "Yooooooooou niiiiiiiicer thaaaaaaan frieeeeeends."

"I beg your pardon? !" snapped Laura, angrily.

"Nooooooooooot yoooooooou," the Grimer said, sliding backwards to avoid the Lopunny. "Ooooooother Uuuumbreeeeeeooooon."

Shadow's ears perked. "What other Umbreon?" he asmed quietly.

"Biiiiiiiiig grooooup oooooof Uuuumbreeeeeon," Grimer slurped, nervously. "Caaaaaaaaame byyyyy heeeeereeee eeeeaaaarlier. Loooooooked liiiiiike theeeeeey weeeereee iiiin ruuush. Noooo tiiiiiime fooor poooor meeee..."

Shadow blinked. A group of his own kind here. He wished he could feel happy about it, but all that filled his heart was dread and worry.

"What's wrong?" asked Laura, noting the Umbreon's worried expression.

"It's highly likely..." Shadow said, "...that they are soldiers from the Umbreon Empire."

"Oh, no..." Laura said. "Why would they be-?"

"Black market dealers thrive here," Shadow said, curtly. "The Empire is not above dealing with shadier types to get the advantage - and from what I've heard, the Espeon are not above it either."

"What could they be buying?" asked Laura, feeling nervous.

"Eevee, perhaps," said Shadow. "They buy their own kind and force them to evolve and fight for them, if they have to, or sometimes they'll buy other races. They could also be buying blast seeds for ammunition, oran berries, heal seeds, whatever they could need." He looked over Laura for a second. "Keep your eyes open - I don't want you getting caught and sold."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Laura said. "Who would send _me_ into battle?"

"It's not battle I'm worried about," Shadow said. "Umbreon are a race that values honor - but there are dishonorable Umbreon as well. Far too many nowadays. Many would have no qualms about... Ahem... Taking advantage of you."

"Too much information," Laura grumbled, shuddering.

Shadow looked down to the Grimer again. "Where were the Umbreon going?" he asked.

"Waaaaaaaaaareeeeeehouuuuse," answered the Grimer nervously.

"Which. Warehouse?" Shadow said, glaring at the Poison-Type.

"Caaaaaaaaaaan't teeeeeeeell! Can't teeeeeeeeeeeell!" the Grimer shouted. "Sheeeeee fiiiiiiiiiind ouuuuuuuuuuuuut!"

Shadow sighed. Word could get around quick here. He didn't know what this Grimer had done to end up here, but so far he hadn't done anything to them, and had in fact been very informative. He didn't want to get the Poison-Type killed.

"Where are most warehouses in town?" asked Shadow. "I'd like to avoid them."

The Grimer nodded... sort of, it was hard to tell when your body is liquid. "Waaaaaaaaarehoooooousesss dooooown iiiiin fiiiiiinaaaaanciaaaal dissssstrict!" He pointed a sludgy arm down to the south of the island. "Doooooooooon't eeeeeeeever gooooooo dooooooown theeeeeeeeeere. Essssspecially wiiiiiiiith laaaaaaaaaaady."

Shadow tossed another handful of coins into the cup for the Grimer. The Poison-Type looked delighted. "Thaaaaaaaaanks, niiiiiiice guuuuuy," he slurped, oozing away from the Umbreon and Lopunny.

"We go this way," Shadow said, turning around.

"Good plan..." Laura said, looking over her shoulder. The financial district looked quite unfriendly. "We'll look for a crew somewhere else."

"Yes," Shadow said. "Like the mainland. It's far too dangerous here."

"But... But..." Laura said. "That will take too long! Bessie, she might..."

"I know," Shadow said. "But finding a crew here... an honest crew... is impossible. You need to speak to the Gardevoir Guild for something like this." After a long silence, he added. "I'm sorry."

Laura nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "I... I guess we should head back to the ship then."

Shadow nodded. "Let's go," he said, quietly.

The duo began their long and quiet trek back to the ship. However, they were not as alone as they would have liked. As they walked down the streets, a silent figure rounded the corner, watching them intently as they went off.

Scowling and cursing his timing, the Scyther followed.

* * *

"What should we do?"

Iron's question pulled Blade out of his silence. "Hmm?"

"What should we do?" repeated the Garchomp. "About Breaker, I mean. He's been kinda... out of it."

"He is 'out of it'," Blade said. "He's depressed. He just lost someone he liked - we all did. It's just hitting him a bit harder than us."

Iron sighed. "Yeah... I miss Chris," he said. "He was... He was a good guy, y'know? Always lookin' out for the kids, always tryin' to stay optimistic..."

"Honorable traits, in this day and age," Blade said with a nod.

"Yeah..." Iron said quietly. "Do you-?"

CRASH! CRUNCH!

The sounds of struggle erupted from a nearby ally. Blade heard someone grunt in pain, and faintly heard someone say "Hold him down!"

"Hold that thought," Blade said, his blades extending. Iron nodded. He was in a foul mood, and looked foward to taking it out on some unlucky muggers.

The swiftly reached the entrance of the alleyway. The sounds of struggle echoed throughout the streets as the two reached their destination, keeping silent and moving without a sound.

"Death from above?" asked Iron.

"Naturally," Blade whispered back, leaping into the air and onto the top of the building.

Iron leaned against the wall and slowly and silently leaned out his head into view of the alley.

There were four Umbreon inside - and three of them were beating on one. Two were holding him against the wall, while the third savagely struck him with an Iron Tail attack across the face. For a second, Iron thought that the Umbreon was Shadow, but he knew it couldn't be - Shadow's rings were a much lighter yellow, almost white, while this one's were pure topaz. He also looked younger, friskier, and very, very bloody right about now. Blood was oozing from his mouth, and his left eye was swollen.

The leader of the group of Umbreon, a male with a nasty expression his face, finished beating their prisoner - for now. "Alright," he growled, "now, are you gonna be reasonable, or do I have to mess up your face some more?"

"Oh, what?" the Umbreon asked, spitting out a mouthful of blood. "I can't seem to remember what you were asking me. Must be the blunt force trauma to the head, eh?" He gave the leader a cocky grin.

Another Iron Tail wiped the smile away. "I don't think you understand the position you're in, you mangy traitor," the leader snarled. "You either give me the answer now - or I bring you to my commander, and we'll see how he deals with you. So, I'm going to ask you again: where is the resistance base located?"

"The what? I dunno what you're talking about, sir," the Umbreon said.

"You little mutt-!" snarled the Umbreon, raising his tail again.

He never got a chance to swing it. Iron burst out from the corner and unleashed a Dragon Pulse. The blue energy blast struck the Umbreon, sending him flying as cerulean sparks and flames erupted from the blast. The leader was sent flying into the wall at the other end, plaster and brick dust flying through the air as he felt to the ground, out cold.

"What the-?" began the second Umbreon in a female voice. Before she could finished, Blade dropped down like a green blurr of lightning.

"X-Scissor!"

The female Umbreon didn't even have time to scream. She gave a surprised gasp before falling down, out cold.

The other Umbreon gaped. "What the-?"

Their prisoner, posessing a surprising amount of speed and strength for one who was so beaten, kicked him back, charging a black energy ball.

"Shadow Ball!" he shouted, shooting the other Umbreon in the face, kncoking him out.

It was all over in seconds. The three standing Pokemon eyed one another for a second. The Umbreon, finally, gave a grin. "Hey," he said, breathlessly, "thank. Not that I couldn't have handled it myself."

"Of course," Blade said. "Why were they after you?"

"Oh, no reason, really," the Umbreon said. "So, how'd you take out the other ones?"

Iron blinked. "Other ones?"

A Shadow Ball wizzed by Blade's head. The trio whirled around to see another dozen Umbreon perched on the building above, staring down with glowing red eyes.

"Never worry about the Umbreon you can see..." muttered the Umbreon next to them.

"Yeah..." Iron said. "Any ideas?"

"Just one..." Blade said. "Do it."

Iron gaped. "'It'?" he asked. "You mean-?"

"Yes, do it!" Blade said.

"But we're too close to do that!" Iron argued. "We could get knocked out, or worse!"

"Fire!" shouted the Umbreon captain. Volleys of Shadow Balls began to rain down at their foes, forcing them to duck and dodge.

"If you guys don't have a plan, I do!" the Umbreon said. "RUN!" He shot out of the alley in a flash.

"Good idea," Iron said, swiftly following the Umbreon.

Blade sighed, deciding to follow. No need to fight twelve enemies all at once, not to mention solo.

"After them!" the Umbreon captain shouted, he and his followers taking chase. Six took to the streets, but the other six stayed on the roof. They were fast, but somehow Blade, Iron and the lone Umbreon managed to move faster - probably out of fear.

"Any... more... bright ideas?" asked Iron with a grunt.

"Don't worry...!" panted the Umbreon. "I've got a friend somewhere around here! We just need to... Oh, hey!"

Saanding on the road in front of them was a Glaceon - a very angry looking Glaceon, glaring down at them. "Friend of yours?" asked Blade, glancing down at the Umbreon.

"Ice Beam!" shouted the Glaceon firing off a powerful burst of pure cold - and Blade and Iron. The two bounty hunters were both struck, surprised, and swiftly were frozen solid.

"H-hey!" the Umbreon said, surprised. "Celeste! What the-?"

"Don't go whining at me!" the Glaceon growled in a female voice. "You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"No, not that!" the Umbreon said. "Those guys saved me!" He gestured to the frozen Iron and Blade. "You just froze two alright guys!"

Celeste rolled her eyes as the Umbreon began to approach. "It's not our problem! Let's get out of here! Use Dig!"

"We can't just leave them!" said Umbreon.

"Tracen, don't be an idiot!" Celeste said. "We have our mission! That's all that matters!"

The Umbreon, Tracen, turned around, his eyes flashing angrily as the other Umbreon drew closer and closer. "No."

"That's an order!" Celeste shouted.

Tracen's tail glowed with a silvery aura. "Iron Tail!" he shouted, striking the ice that surrounded Iron before the Glaceon could stop him.

CRACK went the ice, shattering completely. Iron roared in anger and surprise as he was freed from the ice. Being an Dragon/Ice type, he was insanely weak to Ice moves. "Wha-? ! What happened? !" he demanded.

"Not important!" Tracen said, before Celeste could even comprehend what her sibling had done. "Help me break your pal out! We gotta take out these guys!"

Iron whirled to see the Umbreon approaching. The Umbreon on the rooftop leaped down behind them, cutting off their escape that way. The others charged them, getting closer. They were within twenty feet now.

Iron gritted his teeth. "Alright, that's close enough!" he shouted. "Back off!"

If most Umbreon weren't so shady and mysterious, they would've burst out laughing. They glared back at him with ruby eyes glowing brightly.

"Alright, you had yer chance!" said Iron, charing up a cerulean sphere in his mouth. "Fine, have it your way!"

The Umbreon shot foward again. The Umbreon at the back shot foward as well, intending to take them out fast.

"Tracen..." growled Celeste.

"I think he has a plan, sis," Trance said nervously. "I think he's got this one..."

Just as the Umbreon were about halfway there, Iron's mouth opened and he released a small ball of blue energy straight for the Umbreon. "DRACO METEOR!"

The ball landed right in front of the Umbreon, who looked down at it in confusion.

KA-BOOM.

A massive explosion ripped through the air, sending the Umbreon through the air, blue sparks and flames roaring underneath them. The explosion faded away as out cold Umbreon fell to the ground, out cold and beaten badly, far worse off than Tracen was.

"Wowza," Tracen said. Celeste just stared, silently.

Iron whirled about to face the Umbreon who were coming from behind. "Alright, you shmucks!" he snarled angrily, gnashing his shark-like teeth. "WHO WANTS SOME? !"

The Umbreon slowly backed away, their red eyes glowing brightly. Their faces betrayed little emotion, but Iron could see some fear on their features. After a second, they all bolted away, vanishing into the darkness.

Iron collapsed to the ground, weakened by the Ice Beam and the energy it had taken to launch the Draco Meteor.

Celeste growled as she raised her head. "Mist!" she shouted, breathing out a thick cloud of mist that swiftly covered them up. Then, she grabbed her brother by the ear with her mouth, growling as she dragged him away.

"Owowow!" Tracen shouted as he and his sister began to fade into the fog. "Sis! Leggo!"

Iron sighed as the two began to fade away. Curious to who they were, and what they were up to, he decided to follow. Besides, he didn't want to be alone if the Umbreon came back.

He looked to the side and caught sight of the frozen Blade. He sighed. "Come on, pal," he said, picking up his frozen friend. "Don't just stand there, ya stiff."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**ZOMYGOSH I UPDATED ON TIME!**

**Wowza, I did it! I beat the clock! Oh, happy day!**

**So, we got to meet two new OCs! Tracen and Celeste, a brother/sister team, and proud members of a_ very_ interesting organization, that I'm sure you'd like to see. Meanwhile, Shadow and Laura are on their way back to the ship - but they're still being followed by the mysterious Scyther!**

**What will happen next time? Tune in to find out!**


	27. The Black Scyther

**Last time, on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**Nicholas and Laura, after searching high and low for a ship to take them back to where Tiny Island sank, finally decided to head back to Team Berserker's ship. However, their mystery stalker continues to follow them... Meanwhile, Blade and Iron met up with an Umbreon named Tracen, and saved him from a group of Umbreon only to run into more, and Tracen's sister, a Glaceon named Celeste, members of a mysterious organization...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Alright," Iron said. "One more time... One, two... Dragon Pulse."

Blue flames licked Blade's frozen form. The ice began to sizzle and fade away, cracking and melting. Finally, it burst open, and Blade fell down from his icy prison, gasping and coughing.

Iron grabbed his friend and steadied him. "Easy, bud," the Garchomp said. "You've taken a bit of a beatin'."

"W-what happened?" Blade asked, shaking his limbs to get the chilled blood flowing again.

"We got sucker punched by some Glaceon's Ice Beam attack," Iron explained. "Our Umbreon pal - his name's Tracen, by the way - broke the ice on me so I could use Draco Meteor on the other Umbreon. Sent the shmucks runnin' to their mothers."

"Oh," Blade said, as if it were the obvious answer. "So, where did the two Eeveelutions run off to?"

"Nowhere," Iron said. "They're right over there."

Blade turned his chilly head to see the Glaceon and Umbreon in the middle of a severe scolding session. The Glaceon was growling at her brother in a quiet tone, and her brother simply looked at her and nodded, not paying any real attention.

"Do you realize just how stupid that was?!" Celeste snapped. "You blew your cover and nearly got us killed all in one night!"

"I did not blow my cover!" argued Tracen, actually hearing that comment. "It was blown for me! The Umbreon have an excellent spy network, remember?"

"Oh, I'm sure!" Celeste said, sarcastically.

"Hey," Tracen said. "This is me, okay? I'm the best spy the resis-"

"Don't say it!" snapped Celeste. "You know you're not allowed to say it!"

Tracen scowled. "I'm the best spy you have," he said. "I did not blow my cover. If anything, you shouldn't be angry with me! How about a little concern, huh?"

"I am concerned!" admitted Celeste. "I'm concerned you could have gotten killed!"

"Not about me," said Tracen, rolling his eyes. "They knew I wasn't one of them - someone had to tell them. We might have a leak."

Celeste's glare intensified, and her rage returned. "A leak?!" she snapped. "Are you saying that the resis-!?"

"Not allowed to say it," Tracen interrupted with a hint of smugness.

Celeste rolled her eyes and continued. "Are you saying that someone in... the group, could be a spy?! Are you serious?!"

"You got a better explanation?" Tracen said.

"This isn't about a spy!" Celeste spluttered. "This is about you going all loose-cannon! You tried to take on those Umbreon by yourself, and you let that guy" she pointed at Iron "out to help us! What if he was on their side!"

"I'm not," Iron said, folding his arms.

"Don't make me freeze you again!"

Tracen sighed. "Okay, okay!" he said. "Fine. I'll be more careful."

"Don't give me that!" Celeste said. Tears were starting to form her in her eyes. "You're my only brother, Tracen. I... I don't want to see you get yourself killed!"

Tracen gave a cocksure grin. "Me? Get killed? Hey, you really do worry too much!"

"Oh for the love of..." Iron growled. "Look, you idiot, she's worried about you! Shut up and listen to her!"

"Don't make me freeze you again," snapped Celeste. "I can scold my brother by myself, thank you."

Iron grumbled in response. "Whatever... Look, you two wanna tell me what's going on?!"

"No," the Eeveelutions answered in unison.

"Isn't it obvious, Iron?" asked Blade. "They're members of the Eeveelution Resistance," he said, before Celeste could hush him.

Iron looked down at the two. "There guys?" he asked. "These guys are part of the most mysterious rebellion movement in history?" He looked at the duo skeptically.

"So what if we are?!" Tracen demanded.

"Shh!" hushed Celeste, angry that Blade had figured it out. "How did you know?" she demanded.

"Mere observation," Blade said. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Besides, your own reluctance to state the name of your organization is quite suspicious."

"Not to mention you said 'resis' like five times," Iron said with a dry smile. "Not a lot of words that start with 'resis', you know."

"Touche," Tracen said, conceding defeat there.

Celeste stared suspiciously at the duo. "Fine, we are members of the... you know what. What business is it to you?"

"None, really," Blade said. "We've never come in contact with the resistance before."

"Which side are you on?" demanded Tracen.

"Pardon?"

"Which side?" Tracen glared hard at the bounty hunters. "Espeon or Umbreon?"

"Neither," Iron said. "They're both actin' like morons!"

Blade gave a small glare to Iron; he could have handled that a little more diplomatically, but the answer seemed to satisfy the siblings. "Right," Tracen said. "They are."

"Innocent Pokemon are being killed, kidnapped, bought, and sold by both sides," Celeste said, anger and sorrow filling her voice. "Hundreds of each kind are killed each day. Both tribes have tried to get the other Eeveelutions to join their cause, but all of them refused, and they refuse to step in and fight them off to stop this senseless violence."

It was no secret that the Umbreon and Espeon tribes had tried to convince the other Eevee Tribes, the Flareon, Jolteon, Vaporeon, Glaceon and Leafeon tribes to join them. However, each tribe refused, and refused to get involved. If all five of the remaining tribes were to join together, they could have defeated both Umbreon and Espeon long ago, but all of them refused to start open war, backed up by the Dragonite Empire. As such, both Umbreon and Espeon were not above secretly raiding towns and villages for supplies or potential warriors. As mentioned before, they would often kidnap Eevee and try to force them to evolve into either an Umbreon or Espeon and to to join their respective armies - no easy task, as Umbreon and Espeon were Pokemon that evolved via happiness. As such, brainwashing and bribery were often used. They also often allied themselves with whatever group of criminals came their way - such as the Dark Claw Pirates, and the Reaper Wings.

Many of the Eevee Tribes were enraged that their leaders weren't going to fight against their foolish kin, and it didn't take too long for the Resistance to form. Espionage, sabotage, and rescue operations were their game, and they played to win. No one had ever captured a member, and no one knew who they really were - until today. Two members were now in plain view of Iron and Blade.

"Well, you two clearly hate this war," Blade said.

"Of course!" Tracen snapped. "Why else would we join the resistance?!"

"Shh!" snapped Celeste. "Don't say that word! We might be being watched!"

Blade raised his blades, looking around. "I don't see anyone... but I don't want to take any chances."

Iron looked down at the siblings. "Is it safe enough to tell us what in Palkia's name was goin' on back there?"

Tracen sighed. "Oh, fine. Celeste and I were sent on a mission here," he began.

"Tracen!" Celeste snapped.

"Oh, like they haven't been able to figure out pretty much everything else already!" Tracen retorted. He sighed, and continued. "There's some dame around here who just managed to capture a good deal of Pokemon - including a lot of Eevee, young ones. The Umbreon are planning to buy them."

"That's horrible," Blade said.

"Yeah, right?" Tracen agreed. "So we got sent by our superiors - who shall not be named - to infiltrate and end the operation."

"Just two of you? Blade said, surprised.

"Well, too many Eeveelutions arriving at the same time could draw unwanted attention to outselves," said Celeste.

"Yeah," Tracen agreed. "So we came, I tried to sneak in as one of those yahoos, I got discovered, beaten up, and, well, then you guys showed up."

"They wouldn't have to show up if you were more careful!" Celeste was quick to point out.

"Hey, I got what we needed, didn't I?" said an offended Tracen. "I know where they're being held!"

Celeste blinked. "You do?" she asked.

"I do! I know where the warehouse is!" Tracen said. "We can sneak in and out with the captives before they even see it coming!" he added, proudly.

"Goood for you," Blade said. "But those Umbreon... Umbreon..." His eyes widened. "Sweet Children of Arceus, Shadow and Laura!"

Iron blinked. "Dang it!" he shouted. "I can't believe we forgot about them!"

"Who?" asked Tracen.

"Friends of ours," explained Blade. "An Umbreon and a Lopunny. They left our ship to find a vessel to take them back to where Tiny Island sank."

Celeste blinked. "Wha... Tiny Island sank?" she said, horrified.

"Yeah," Iron said. "We came to this dung-stain of a place to send a message to the Gardevoir Guild about it."

"Wait a minute," Tracen said. "You work with the guild? And the Dragonite Empire?"

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" demanded Iron.

Both Tracen and Celeste looked disturbed and angered by this revelation. "The Dragonite Empire..." Celeste said lowly. "They could have stopped this... they could have stopped this a long time ago."

"They could have, yes," said Blade.

"Well?" Tracen said, angrily. "Why don't they, then?!"

"Do we look like politicians to you?" asked Iron.

"...No," Tracen said. "You don't look smart enough to be politicians."

Unintentional insults aside, the four Pokemon now had major problems on their hands. Tracen and Celeste had been spotted by their enemy, and were likely still being hunted. Iron and Blade had no idea where Shadow and Laura were, and with things being how they were, they could be in serious trouble.

"We need to get out of here..." Blade said.

"Not a bad idea..." Iron said. "We should find Laura and Shadow, and get to the ship."

"After that little fiasco?" Celeste said. "You don't have a chance. The Umbreon are watching the docks, and word spreads fast around here. They'll know who you are and take you down before you know they're there."

"Oh. Great," Iron murmured sarcastically. "Now what?"

"Now we find Laura and Shadow," said Blade gravely. "Whether we're being watched or not, they could be in serious danger." He turned back to Celeste and Tracen. "You'll have to forgive us," he said, "but we have urgent business to take care of. We must be off."

"Wait a minute," Celeste said. "We don't even know your names."

"I am called Blade."

"I'm Iron."

The two bounty hunters looked at the brother sister duo. "And we're Team Berserker," they said in quiet unison.

With that, they took off. Blade swiftly leaped to the top of the nearest building, shooting off into the distance, while Iron disappeared from the alley way with surprising stealth from one so large.

Tracen looked at Celeste. "Do we follow?"

His sister nodded. "We do."

* * *

"We're being followed."

Shadow's no-nonsense voice cut through Laura's depressing inner turmoil of self-pity. "What?" she asked, nervously.

"Shh!" Shadow hushed. "Look behind. Slowly."

Laura slowly turned her head. She could see him. A Scyther, wearing a dark cloak, keeping his distance from them but walking in the same direction. It couldn't be Blade - he would have said something to them by now, an d wasn't wearing a cloak like that on the ship. "Him?" she asked, keeping her voice low as she turned back to Shadow. "Are you certain?"

"He's been following us for some time," Shadow said. "But I wanted to be sure. He's been keeping up with us for twenty minutes."

Laura felt her heart leap into her throat. A dozen thoughts flew through her mind. Kidnapper, thief, murderer, and worse. What could that Scyther want, and what was he willing to do to achieve it?

"What do we do?" she asked, never breaking stride.

"We take him down and ask him what he wants," Shadow said. "See that alley?" he asked, looking to the side.

Laura followed his gaze. "Yes. But-?"

"We're going in it," Shadow said quietly. "I have a plan. Trust me."

Laura didn't want to go into that alley at all, but she trusted Shadow... sort of. So she held her breath and followed him into the alley. It was everything she expected. Wooden crates lying on the ground, decades old. A filthy odor hung in the air. Graffiti was scrawled on the laws in a multitude of written languages. The walls were covered in a thick layer of age old grime.

"Get in that crate," whispered Shadow, pointing to a crate with his paw. "Be quiet."

Laura blinked, surprised. She turned to ask Shadow what the plan was, but he was gone. With speed that she couldn't hope to achieve, he had managed to leaped between the two buildings and on top of one, silently and swiftly. Laura, seeing the only real alternative was to sit there and possibly face the stalker alone, swiftly crawled into the box, keeping silent. She felt her heart beat as she imagined the footsteps of the Scyther grow closer and closer. She could practically feel his long blades tearing into her sensitive skin. She clenched her fist, ready to use her Thunderpunch attack. No way she was getting taken without a fight.

Shadow was equally on edge, but he didn't let it get to him. He was an Umbreon - stealthy, quiet, and deadly. He could take down that stalker before he knew what had happened.

Shadow slowly peered over the edge. His eyes scanned the area. The Scyther was nowhere to be seen. Where did you go? the Umbreon thought, anxiously. Did he stop following them? Or perhaps, he was simply paranoid - perhaps he had never been following them at all.

He heard something hit the ground behind him. A rush of air caused his ears to perk.

Shadow whirled around by the time that the Scyther was within slashing distance. The Bug-Type hissed the words "X-Scissor," as his swords slashed and struck Shadow. The Umbreon bit his tongue to keep from screaming as the blow sent him flying from the roof-top and down to the ground. He landed on a wooden crate, right next to the one where Laura hid. Shattered wood flew as he hit the crate and sank to the ground, bleeding and bruised.

"Shadow!" shrieked a terrified Laura, rushing to the Umbreon's side.

The Scyther leaped down, landing in front of Laura. Before she could even blink, he slashed out with a blade, striking her and sending her flying back. The Lopunny groaned as she struggled to lift herself off the ground. but the Scyther was faster, pouncing at her with blades raised.

Laura gritted her teeth. "Thunderpunch!" she shouted, deviating from her lady-like tone. An aura of lightning surrounded her raised fist, and she swung it at her foe.

The Scyther side-stepped, easily dodging the attack. With a grunt, he swung again, and felled the Lopunny with a simple Slash. Laura screamed in pain as she was flung to the ground, wounded and out cold.

The Scyther didn't say anything. He walked over to Laura and slung her over his shoulder. He was prepared to take off with her, when...

"Iron Tail!"

A fierce blow aimed for the Scyther's leg knocked the Bug-Type off his feet, sending him to the ground, dropping Laura's out cold form in the process. The Bug-Type stood up in a flash, gritting his fangs at the pain in his leg, and turned to face the Umbreon.

"Big mistake," he hissed in a rasping voice.

Shadow didn't say anything. The look he gave the Scyther said enough.

Wordlessly, the two flung themselves at each other.

A Shadow Ball struck the Scyther in the chest, but it wasn't enough to stop him from striking Shadow with Slash. The two separated, retreated, and shot for their foe again.

The battle was a bloody and fierce one. The two combatants were both very agile, and it didn't take long for the fight to escalate to the roof-tops. Iron Tails, Slashes, Shadow Balls, and X-Scissors were flung left and right. The two fighters fought viciously, both taking severe hits, but neither willing to go down.

Shadow gritted his teeth as he landed on the ground, a deep cut on his forehead. He charged forward and spun about, an Iron Tail aimed for his foe's face.

The Scyther leaped back and raised his arms, spinning like a miniature green whirlwind. "Air Slash!" he hissed, releasing a blade of air that sailed right for Shadow. The Umbreon growled as he ducked underneath the attack, shooting towards his foe again.

"Quick Attack!"

With a fearsome shout, Shadow head butted the Scyther in the thorax, sending them both sprawling on the ground. The Scyther swiftly leaped to his feet, but an Iron Tail from Shadow put him down again.

Shadow's eyes flashed brightly as he took aim at his fallen foe. But just as he launched the Shadow Ball, the Scyther leaped up with a snarl, shooting into the air, his form becoming a shadow on the moon. The Bug Type flew high up, and then swiftly descended, spinning rapidly.

Shadow's eyes widened. That was Swords Dance. The Scyther was building up attacking power. With a desperate look on his face, he fired off several Shadow Balls, all aimed right for the Scyther's head. But the Scyther swiftly spun from side to side, each attack missing until he was right on top of Shadow.

"X-Scissor!"

Dual blades ripped into Shadow's fur and flesh. He heard the sound of bricks crumbling away. The building they were battling on was decades old, and not used to such abuse. The roof crumbled away, and Shadow fell into the house, landing in a pile of broken rubble. Raticate scurried away in horror as the Umbreon hit the ground.

Shadow groaned. Everything hurt. His entire body was in serious pain. Blood covered his black fur. He struggled to move, but he couldn't.

The Scyther landed on the streets. He looked at the badly damaged building, searching for any sign of life. Satisfied that there were no signs of movement, he made his way back to the alley, to reclaim his prize.

"N...No..."

The Scyther blinked. He turned his head. Standing there was Shadow, broken, beaten, battered, but moving, and ready to fight more.

"You..." the Scyther snarled. "You don't know when to give up! Do you know who I am?!"

"I couldn't care less..." Shadow snarled.

"Well..." the Scyther said. "Then let me tell you: I am the Black Scyther, and I have come to collect the bounty on your boss."

Shadow's eyes widened. The Black Scyther, a Scyther Bounty Hunter. He was almost of legendary status, right up there with Team Berserker and Team Ranier. He was renown for his ruthless, almost suicidal battle techniques. No one knew his true name, but he was known well for his vicious hatred of crime, any crime. He usually brought back bounties who were beaten, bloodied, and sometimes near death. And he was after... Laura. A Lopunny who lived on an out of the way little island with her daughter and had no criminal past.

"I don't know... what you're talking about," snarled Shadow.

"Likely story," said the Black Scyther. "I'm taking her in - and if I have to kill you to do it, so be it!"

With a roar, the Black Scyther charged at Shadow again. Shadow tried to charge up a Shadow Ball, but it faded away in an instant. He looked up, eyes wide as the Scyther swung his blade, aiming right for his throat...

"Dragon Pulse!"

A blast of blue flames struck the Scyther, knocking him right on his back. Snarling, the Black Scyther leaped up and growled at his new foes. However, another Scyther swiftly shot overhead, slicing at the bounty hunter before he got a chance to attack.

For the first time in a long time, Shadow gave smile. Team Berserker had joined the fight.

* * *

"Ough... Where...? Shadow...?"

When Laura the Lopunny came to, she was in an alleyway. The same alleyway. memories came back to her in a flash - the stalker attacking them, Shadow getting thrown off the roof, getting knocked unconscious herself...

She struggled to get to her feet. She heard the sounds of battle - rough voices shouting and screaming, along with explosions of powerful attacks detonating.

"Shadow..." she murmured, slowly making her way towards the battle. She had to help him. She had too-

"Vine Whip!"

A pair of blue vines covered her mouth, cutting off the scream that would have erupted from her mouth. Before she could move her arms or legs, another pair of vines completely enveloped her. She fell to the ground, completely tied up. Screaming underneath her gag for help, she struggled against her bonds.

Someone grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. It was a Kadabra. The creature stared into her teary eyes with merciless eyes of his own.

"Hypnosis," he muttered.

Waves of mental energy emerged from his eyes. Laura couldn't look away, and she felt her eyelids slow shut, and sleep overtake her.

Content that their captive was asleep, the Tangela and the Kadabra dragged her off to the financial district. They had new merchandise for sale.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Jeez, another update on time! Kickarse!**

**Well, we got to meet two members of the Eeveelution Resistance up close and personal. Tracen and Celeste, stealth operatives and brother sister team! Pretty cool, eh? We also got to meet the Black Scyther, and saw that he could hold his own with Shadow, which means he is very, very tough. And now Laura's been kidnapped! What will happen to her?!**

**Stay tuned to find out!**

**Oh, and one more thing: I just wrote and published a new fanfiction, and I would really appreciate it if you read it! It's a documentary fic that I called _Confessions of a Male Gardevoir._ Please read it and review it!**

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for next time!**


	28. Beauty and the Bounty Hunter

**Last time, on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**Iron and Blade met with two members of the Eeveelution Resistance, named Tracen and Celeste, before remembering that Shadow and Laura were lost on Moor and rushing to help them, unaware that Celeste and Tracen are following them... Meanwhile, Shadow and Laura were attacked by the mysterious Black Scyther, a ruthless bounty hunter who managed to badly wound Shadow before Iron and Blade came to his rescue! However, a duo of shady Pokemon abducted Laura while they battled, and are carrying her to heaven knows where!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The sound of crumbling stone filled the air as the Black Scyther slammed into a destitute and abandoned building - hard. He growled as he leaped back to his feet, shaking dust off of his cloak, and trying not to let the injuries he had sustained get to him. Iron shot forward again, gnashing his shark-like teeth in rage. "Crunch!" the Garchomp shouted, leaping at the Scyther with his mouth wide open.

The Black Scyther's wings became emerald and white blurs as he shot to the side. "Air Slash!" he hissed, firing off a rotating blade of wind at Iron.

Iron was a monster when it came to brute force, but he wasn't super agile. The Dragon-Type snarled as the attack struck him, leaving a long red mark on his arm, and drawing some blood as well.

"Iron!" Blade called, concerned for his friend's safety.

"I've got this punk!" snarled Iron, facing down his foe. "Get Shadow to safety!"

Blade hesitated, but nodded, rushing over to help Shadow.

Iron growled as the Scyther leaped into the air, and shot down towards him, sharpened blades reaching right for him, gleaming with both his and Shadow's blood.

"Dragon Pulse!" roared Garchomp, unleashing a blue burst of flames towards the Bug-Type.

The Black Scyther shot to the side again, so quickly it almost looked like he had teleported. Shooting higher into the air, he descended, spinning in a furious Swords Dance as he approached Iron, building his strength up, just as he did with Shadow.

"Dragon Pulse!" Iron snarled, firing off another burst of cerulean fire at his foe. But the Black Scyther merely smirked as he rolled from side to side, dodging every blast that Iron fired off at him.

"X-Scissor!" he snarled, swinging his sharpened arms and striking the Garchomp fiercely across the chest.

"Raaugh!" cried Iron, hitting the ground. He groaned as he clenched his now bleeding chest.

The Scyther landed in front of his, glaring down at the wounded Garchomp. "Time to finish this..." He raised his blade into the air, and brought it down.

CLANG!

Another sword intercepted it, almost identical to his own.

Iron was partially relieved, but partially annoyed. "I thought I told you to take care of Shadow!" he shouted.

"I'll be fine." Shadow limped over to the Garchomp. "I've been through worse."

"Oh... Yeah," said Iron, struggling to his feet and trying to remain upright. "Me too! Ugh..." he groaned, as blood crept down his chest. "That's gonna last a while..."

Blade glared into the second Scyther's eyes coldly, as he parried the Black Scyther's own attack. "Surrender. Now."

The Black Scyther's eyes widened. "Y-you?!" he said, in his raspy voice.

"Slash!" Blade snapped, slicing into the other Bug-Type while he was distracted. The strike tore into the Scyther's cloak and exoskeleton, sending him to the ground.

Blade shoved his sword against the Black Scyther's throat. "Alright," he growled. "I want some answer... Who...?" A sudden look of realization came over him. He blinked as he stared at the other Scyther, looking eyes with him. A name appeared in his mind.

"Sabre?"

"Blade," the other Scyther confirmed.

Blade slowly rose from where he had been, retracting his weapon from the other Scyther's neck. "It's... been a while..." he said. He sounded ashamed.

"Yeah," Sabre said in his raspy voice. "It has."

Then, he brought his sword back and smacked Blade across the face with the flat side, surprising both Iron and Shadow.

Blade wasn't surprised, and he wasn't angry. "I deserved that," he admitted.

"You did," Sabre said, coldly. "So, all these years of being way from your home... and here you are. Hiding out on some blot of an island, working for someone like Madame Lepyuf. How the mighty have fallen."

"Hey!" Iron said, his rage allowing him to forget the wound on his chest. "Who do you think you are, talkin' to Blade like that!?"

"Iron," Blade said. "It's fine. I know him. This is Sabre. He's a friend of mine."

"Not anymore," Sabre said. "You lost the right to call me friend when you abandoned your home and people."

Blade sighed. "I made a mistake," he said, honestly. "I'm sorry."

Sabre clearly wasn't very forgiving, and Blade's humility about the subject simply made him madder. "A 'mistake'," he snarled. "You left your family, your friends, your people - and all to pursue some mythical master of combat! And where did that take you, hmm? You're on Moor, working for a piece of trash Lopunny, and you can;t even recognize your old friend!"

"It's not like you didn't recognize me!" Blade said, becoming angry. Sabre always did know how to push his buttons. "How could I recognize you, when you're wearing that cloak and speaking like that?"

Sabre removed his cloak, revealing a hideous scar going across his throat. "I got it from an assassin," he snarled. "A Beedrill. Stabbed me right in the throat before I could take him out. The doctor said that some of the damage will be permanent - namely, it destroyed my voice."

Sabre sounded angry; Blade didn't blame him. Back in the lands of the Scyther, Sabre had had a very beautiful voice in his youth. He could have pursued a career in singing if he desired, and he was skilled in the arts of poetry, which was held in high-esteem by the Scyther Clan. Now, his voice was a rasping, creaking sound, devoid of warmth and kindness.

"I'm sorry," said Blade for the second time. To Sabre, it felt like the thousandth.

"You gonna explain who the heck this guy is?!" demanded Iron to Blade. He hated feeling out of the loop.

"Allow me," Sabre said. "Blade and I knew one another, growing up. We both were the heirs of wealthy samurai lords of the Scyther Clan. By the blood of our ancestors, our lands were kept safe from invaders."

"We were in the same sword fighting class as young men," said Blade. "We learned everything about the way of a warrior together - poetry, prayer, and battle."

"And then," said Sabre, angry that he had been interrupted, "Blade decided to leave - and forsake _everything_ he ever knew - to pursue a_ fairy tale_."

Iron and Shadow looked at Blade, their faces filled with confusion and demanding an explanation.

Blade sighed. "When I was a young man - I heard a story from a traveller. The story of a Pokemon whose skill in combat surpassed all. I... I believed in that story. I left my family, to search for the ultimate of masters..."

Sabre glared at Blade. "And..." he rasped, "did you... _find him_?"

"...No. I did not."

"Of course you didn't!" hissed Sabre. "It was a stupid story, told by some stupid traveller - and you, you are_ twice_ as stupid for even believing it!"

"Hey!" This time, Iron was the one who shouted. "Is callin' Blade stupid gonna solve anything?!"

"No," Sabre admitted. "It won't." He glared hard at his former friend. "But it is the truth. You are stupid. You left our nation - just in time for it to be destroyed."

Blade sighed. "The Scyther Nation was not destroyed," he said.

"For hundreds of years..." growled Sabre. "For hundreds of years we were an independent people. We lived alongside the Dragonite Empire, but we never bowed our heads to them. Even as the other tribes... The Parasect Tribe, the Ariados Tribe, the Beedrill Tribe, the Pinsir Tribe... Even as they all gave their loyalty to the Dragonite... we remained solitary but respected as equals. What happened, Blade? Why is the Scyther Nation now yet another simple providence in the Dragonite Empire, one nation among many others?"

"...The Houndoom Invasion..." Blade admitted.

Iron and Shadow nodded. They weren't Scyther, but even they knew about the days when the Houndoom Tribe raided the Scyther Tribes' lands, and destroyed many lives and villages. The Dragonite Empire had to step in to stop it. The Scyther Nation survived, but their new leader, an inexperienced shogun, gave his tribe's service to the Dragonite Empire. Eventually, the Houndoom would do the same thing. As such, most Scyther worked as bounty hunters, explorers, or soldiers for hire - but some still remembered the days when they were honorable and respectable samurai. Even Sabre himself fell to such a fate, becoming a bounty hunter to avenge his slain family.

"You should have been there..." snarled Sabre. "I lost everything, and everyone... We were short on leaders, on warriors." He glared fiercely at Blade. "You should have been there..." he growled.

"Will blaming me really make things any better?" asked Blade.

"No," admitted Sabre. "But this will!" He raised his blades and swung them at Blade, who caught and parried them.

"Are you mad?!" Blade said, getting angry. "I admitted to my mistake - whether you accept the apology or not! Will killing me make things any better?!"

"Get out of my way!" snarled Sabre. "I'm taking Lepyuf in!"

"Who?" Shadow, Iron, and Blade said in unison.

"Lepyuf," growled Sabre. "You know who she is. I'm taking her in. I'm willing to kill you if I need to." He raised his swords again, the pain that filled his body forgotten.

"We don't know who the heck you're talkin' about!" Iron snapped.

"That Lopunny!" Sabre shouted. "The one with the Umbreon Body guard! I'm taking her in!"

Blade stood firm. "That is not this... Lepyuf person you speak of," he said, calmly. "Her name is Laura."

"And what kind of stupid name is Lepyuf?" demanded Iron.

"It's Lopunny," said Shadow. "A rather common name there, actually."

Blade and Iron gave Shadow a look that demanded an explanation.

Shadow coughed. "Ahem... I've had dealings with Lopunny in the past. I know a bit about their culture."

"Ah." Blade turned back to Sabre. "She is not the Lopunny you are looking for," he said in a low voice.

"And why should I believe a traitor like you?" demanded Sabre.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Blade asked, calmly.

Sabre scowled. "No. You never did. You were open about abandoning your treason..." He closed his eyes, and lowered his blades by an inch or two. "But I cannot trust you..." He glared at Shadow. "Nor you."

"What has he done to earn your hatred?" demanded Blade. "Your anger is for me, not him."

"You really don't know a thing, do you?" Sabre returned his glare to his former friend. "The Umbreon Army is growing closer to the lands of the Scyther Tribe every day."

"So?" said Blade. "If they attack, then the Dragonite Empire-"

"Will sit on their tails, and do nothing!" snapped Sabre. "Do you really think that the Dragonite Empire will raise a finger to stop a war?"

"They fought against Kramzak and his army during the Desert Wars," argued Blade.

"That was Goldenscale!" Sabre shot back. "The old emperor - the stronger emperor. Now, we have his worthless son in charge."

Iron gnashed his teeth. "Emperor Comet-!"

"Is weak," finished Sabre with a harsh voice.

"He merely desires peace," said Blade.

"Yeah!" Iron shouted. "He does!"

"However, you are right on count, Sabre," Blade said.

Iron gave his friend a surprised look. "Wha-?! He is?!"

"The Emperor wants peace - however, sometimes peace can only be achieved by fighting," Blade said.

Iron folded his arms and grumbled. His father worked for the Emperor, and the Emperor's own father, the previous Emperor during the Desert Wars, and as such was very loyal to the Dragonite Empire.

"The Umbreon Army isn't satisfied with destroying the Espeon," snarled Sabre, glaring at Shadow. "They want to take over the rest of the forest lands. The Ariados Tribe, the Parasect Tribe, everything. The Scyther Tribe must never become a territory to those worthless mutts!"

Shadow didn't react to the Scyther's harsh words.

"Shadow is not a member of the Umbreon Tribe," said Blade, parrying his former friend's words like he would a sword strike.

Sabre growled. "You..." he snarled. "You... Had better not be lying to me. Fine. Let's suppose that you're telling the truth. So tell me, Umbreon..." He spat out Shadow's species like a curse. "Why did you try to ambush me, if you are not that Lopunny's bodyguard?"

"A strange Scyther I had never seen before was following us." Shadow's voice was calm, but he was struggling to conceal his own dislike of the Scyther. "What would you have done?"

"Hmph!" Sabre grunted. "Touche."

"Shadow," Blade said, "go and get Laura. We're leaving this island as soon as we can."

Shadow nodded, and walked off to the alley.

Sabre scowled. "So, she's not Lepyuf," he murmured to himself. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"No, she's not," Blade confirmed.

"Blade! Iron!"

Shadow rushed back over, an unsual amount of fear written on his usually expressionless face. "Laura's gone."

"What?!" Iron said, surprised.

"She's not there anymore. She's gone."

Iron and Blade exchanged panicked looks and ran over to the alleyway. Laura was nowhere to be seen.

"You're sure this is where you left her?" asked Blade, anxiously.

"I'm sure."

"Ah, dang it all!" snapped Iron, smashing an empty crate. "Laura!" he shouted. "Laura, where are you?!"

"Laura!" Blade shouted.

"Laura!"

"Laura Lopunny!"

"How... How many Lauras do you think there are on this island, Blade? Laura!"

"Hmph."

Blade turned around. Sabre was looking down at the ground. There were a few footprints on the dirty ground, staining it an even darker color.

"Iron, Shadow, footprints!" said Blade, rushing over to see them.

Sabre had half a mind to use his foot and quickly rub them out, but decided against it. Blade quickly reached the footprints an examined them. "Three toes... About that size..."

"A Kadabra!" Iron swiftly deduced.

"Correct," said Blade. "And these..."

"Tangela," Sabre murmured.

"...Yes, of course," Blade said, surprised that Sabre thought it necessary to aid them. "And these ones are unmistakable. Lopunny tracks."

"The Tangela likely bound your friend and kept her quiet while the Kadabra used Hypnosis to put her to sleep," Blade said. "I've seen about a hundred variations of that tactic. Typical idiot criminals."

"Where did they take her?" Shadow asked.

Sabre looked over the footprints. "Follow them and you might find out," he said, walking in the direction the footprints left the alleyway.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?!" demanded Iron. "Who said you could come?!"

"I did," Sabre said. "She was likely taken by Lepyuf's men."

"Who is this Lepyuf?" asked Blade, following his former friend closely.

"She's a Lopunny, and a black market dealer," said Sabre. "A big time one. She's had dealings with whatever scum you could name, Umbreon, Reaper Wings - I hear she's even working with the Kramzak Empire."

Iron stiffened. "That so?" he asked.

"She deals in whatever a scumbag could want," Sabre said with a nod. "Including slaves. Lopunny are supposed to sell high, to the right buyer."

"Thanks," grumbled Iron. "I really needed to know that."

"So, do you know where she is?" asked Blade.

"The financial district." This time, it was Shadow who spoke. "That's where they've taken her."

"What makes you so sure?!" demanded Iron.

"Laura and I met a Grimer while we were looking for a ship," Shadow said. "He told us to avoid the financial district, and that Pokemon like Laura are in danger there."

"Oh," Iron said. "A random beggar gives you advice! That's perfect to follow up on!"

"It is," Sabre said.

"What?!"

Sabre gave the Garchomp a snide look. "Lepyuf is a black market dealer - she needs a warehouse. The financial district is packed with them." He walked off. "I'm going there."

"Not alone you're not," Blade said, following. Shadow and Iron followed as well.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Sabre growled. "I already know how unreliable you are."

"We're coming," Shadow said, his voice low and harsh enough to make Sabre pause in his tracks. "Laura is... our friend. We are responsible for her. We will not allow you to rush into a situation that could possibly lead to your death and her being sold. We are more than willing to knock you out if we must, and go the rest of the way ourselves."

"Jeez," Iron murmured. "When did he get so chatty?"

"Peh," Sabre said, walking off again. "Come if you must. But I'd better not have to save any of you when you get in over your head."

"Thank you," Blade said.

"Stuff it! I'm not doing it for you," Sabre growled. "This is the only thing that will make things better... The only action that the Dragonite Empire is too frightened to do."

"Are you here to take in a criminal, or complain about politics?!" groaned Iron.

"I can do both."

The unlikely allies set off back to the financial district - unaware that an Umbreon and a Glaceon had heard every word of their conversation, and were intrigued by the Black Scyther's words. Silently, they followed them.

* * *

Breaker groaned. Again.

The Tyranitar was hunched over his desk, a cup of untouched oran berry juice in his claws. He sat there, an emotional wreck, barely able to speak after what happened to Chris, his mind in denial over the incident.

So he sat there, alone. Nicholas and Trinity were putting the children to sleep, and the others... well, Breaker didn't know, and he didn't really feel like getting up to find out. Blade, Iron and Shadow were skilled in battle. They'd be fine.

He slowly raised the cup, silently, up to his jaws. He moved it slowly to his mouth, paused, and then set it back down. Again.

He heard the door creak open. Normally, he would whirl around, expecting an assassin or a rival bounty hunter - it had happened before. But he couldn't even be bothered to look up.

"B-Breaker?"

Breaker slowly turned to see Faye standing by the door. The Kirlia looked almost apologetic as she stared at him with her ruby eyes from the doorway. "I had a bad dream," she whimpered

"Tell Nicholas," Breaker said.

"He's asleep," Faye said. "So is Trinity and Ghost. I'm scared..."

Breaker sighed. "C'mere," he said, placing his cup on the desk.

The Kirlia hopped up onto his lap without a second thought, and curled up against his chest. Breaker was both surprised and worried when she began to sniffle. Her eyes were redder than usual: she had been crying all evening.

"Are... you okay?" he asked, finally.

"No," Faye answered. "I'm not." She began to cry again, sobbing all over Breaker's scales.

Breaker hesitated. What should he do? He wasn't very good with kids. especially crying ones. "Faye..." he murmured.

"It's not fair..." Faye sobbed. "Chris is gone... It's not fair..."

Breaker put a claw on top of her head. "I... I know," he said. "Is that what your nightmare was about?"

"No," Faye sobbed. "No!" She burst into a fresh fit of tears.

Breaker groaned as the Kirlia buried her face into his chest again, sobbing loudly. "What happened?" he asked.

"You died too," Faye said. "And Blade, and Nicholas, and Trinity, and Iron and Ghost, and Shadow, and Laura!"

Breaker sighed. The child wasn't used to the concept of death. She was scared that they all might die now. Breaker didn't fear death anymore. He stopped being afraid when he was about sixteen (he did some insane stuff when he was that age), but Faye likely never had to deal with this kind of thing before. She had lived on Jade Island before it sank, but it was sparsely populated, and she likely only knew Ghost. This was something new, and horrifying to her. It was new to Breaker too. He had never seen an ally die before. Or probably die. They didn't really know if Chris was dead, after all. But even a Blastoise can't hold his breath forever.

"Why did he have to die?!" demanded Faye, more to whatever being out their, divine or not, who could answer that question than to Breaker. "Are... Are you going to die, too?" she cried, looking up at him with her eyes filled with tears. "Please don't die..." she murmured quietly, grabbing him by the wrists.

"Hey," Breaker said, after yet more hesitation. "It's... it's gonna be okay..."

"But... But Chris..."

"Chris... He wouldn't want you to be acting like this," Breaker said, calmly. Faye sniffled and looked up at him again. Continuing, Breaker said, "Chris died - ahem, or went missing - to save the life of someone else, kid. He died doing what he did best - helping... Pokemon." He went silent for a moment, then said, "He loved you and Ghost - and everyone. Like we were his family." Inwardly, he thought that he gave a horrible speech that wouldn't help the girl feel better at all, but it seemed to work. Faye's eyes dried slightly, and her shivering and sobbing stopped.

"Do you feel better?" Breaker asked.

"Yes. And you do, too," Faye answered, quietly.

Breaker raised an eyebrow, momentarily wondering why and how she knew that. Then it came to him: she was a Kirlia, and unlike other Psychic Types, who relied on their mind power, her kind relied on their empathic abilities. Her grief was not only her own - every speck of sadness, every tear that was shed, every horrible feeling she felt in full. She was suffering not only her own sadness, but everyone elses' as well. He sighed. Better tell her what's what.

"Chris wouldn't have wanted to see you crying like this..." Breaker muttered. "He... He wouldn't."

Faye sniffled. "M'kay."

There was a knock on the door. "Faye? Breaker? Are you in there?"

"We're here, man," Breaker said, standing up and placing Faye on the ground. "Come on in."

Nicholas opened the door and entered, looking very relieved. "Thank goodness," he told Faye. "I thought you might be in danger. You should have woken me up."

"Sorry..." Faye murmured.

Breaker didn't pay any attention to them. He was too busy scolding himself. Here he was, spouting little speeches for Faye about learning to accept the fact that Chris was gone and to move on with her life, when he himself had been moping about for days now.

"I'm an idiot," he said to himself.

"Hmm?" Nicholas asked. "What did you say?"

"Nothin', nothin'," Breaker said. "Blade and the others back yet?"

Nicholas shook his head. "No they aren't. They've been gone for a long time... I should go..."

"No, I'll go look for 'em," Breaker said. "Lock everything up, okay? And make sure this one" he pointed to Faye and gave her a fond pat on the head "gets back to sleep. Little kids shouldn't stay awake past their bedtime."

"Oh... Uh, yes!" Nicholas said, surprised that Breaker seemed much less morose than before. "I will, thank you. Please hurry back. The sooner we put an ocean between us and this place the better. Say goodnight, Faye."

Faye hugged Breaker's leg. "Goodnight. Thank you..." she said, quietly, with a small but real smile across her white face.

Breaker nodded as he saw to it that Nicholas and Faye made it back to their cabin. After making sure that the hull was firmly locked up, he pulled up the gangplank and leaped down to the pier. He gazed out to the wretched island with topaz eyes, expecting a horde of criminals to come out and attack him all at once.

Breaker gritted his teeth and cracked his knuckles. "Alright boys," he said, as if Blade and Iron were right next to him. "Let's see how much trouble you got into this time."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Heck yeahz! Breaker is back, baby!**

**Oh, and some other stuff happened. But who cares?!**

**...I do.**

**Okay, so we got to meet Sabre, who doesn't like Blade at all. Well, when I knew there were gonna be two Scyther in this fic, I knew one thing: they had to be rivalish samurai guys, who were also once friends. A lot of reading Usagi Yojimbo went into their fight scenes and their voices, and the way they acted. You can easily see that they may look similar, but they are different: Blade is calm, cool, and confident, but he also has a troubled past that does come back to haunt him. Sabre sees Blade as a traitor, and not just that, but a traitor who has it pretty good. He has lots of friends, he still has a good voice, and he's still skilled in combat. Sabre also isn't fond of the Dragonite Empire, just like Tracen and Celeste. Hmm...**

**Also, Breaker is finally done being emo, and back to kickin' arse. What, I already said that? I don't care.**

**Review please! Breaker would appreciate it!**

**Tune in next time, folks! We're off to save Laura and bring down Lepyuf!**


	29. Double Crossed

**Last time, on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**Shadow, Blade and Iron met up with Blade's old former friend, Sabre, the Black Scyther, who was less than happy to see Blade. After discovering that Laura had been kidnapped, they set off to the financial district to take her back from her kidnapper, the black market dealer Lepyuf! Meanwhile, Breaker, with a little comfort provided by Faye, overcomes his grief over Chris's apparent demise and goes to look for his friends on the island, ready to kick some tail!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiceeeeeeeee guuuuuuuuuuuuuuy issssssssssss baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack."

It was past midnight on Moor. The streets lanterns were going dim, and the darkness seemed to grow. The place was horrible enough with the lanterns on, but now it was beginning to look pitch black.

Shadow stared at the Grimer with his glowing red eyes, well suited to seeing in the dark. The Grimer stared back, still holding his change cup. "Hello again," Shadow said. "We need to talk about a Lopunny."

The Grimer made a swallowing sound, looking nervous. "Wwwwhaaaaaaaaaaaaat Looooooooopuuuuuuuuuunny?" he asked, anxiously.

"You know which one," Sabre said with a growl.

Shadow cast a swift glare in the direction of the Scyther. "Be quiet," he ordered.

Sabre looked like he wanted to say something else, but Blade and Iron silenced him with glares of their own.

"I'm looking for Lepyuf," Shadow said, much to the Grimer's chagrin. "She may be responsible for my own friend's kidnapping., and I need to find where she is before Laura is sold."

"Sssssssoooooorryyyy toooooooo heeeeeeeeaaar thaaaaaaaaaaaat," the Grimer said, backing up a bit.

Iron swiftly got behind him, cutting off any escape from that way, and Blade and Sabre swiftly cut off the left and right. The Grimer gurgled unhappily; he was surrounded.

"You were the one who told us to avoid the financial district," Shadow said. "You know that Lepyuf is there, don't you?"

The Grimer kept silent.

"Don't pull that silent treatment stupidity on us," growled Sabre. "Lepyuf is the biggest dealer on this island. You know where she is, don't you?"

"Noooooooooooo, nooooooooooooo!" the Grimer cried. "Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeees, liiiiiiiiiiiiiiieees!"

"Don't deny it," Shadow said. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The Grimer looked exhausted, and worried. He knew he had been caught, but he was still terrified - not of Team Berserker, or Shadow, or Sabre, but of Lepyuf, and her henchmen. "I caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan't teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel l."

"Do we have to beat it out of you?!" threatened Sabre.

The Grimer shrank back. "Noooooooooo!"

"Sabre!" Blade whispered harshly.

"Do you want to find your Lopunny friend or not?!" growled Sabre.

"We will not beat some innocent Pokemon for information!"

"'Innocent'? He's on Moor, isn't he?"

"So are you."

"And you as well."

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the Grimer hissed. The Four Pokemon looked down at him confused. "Taaaaaaaaaakeeeeeeeee meeeeeeeeeeeeee toooooooooo alleeeeeeeeeeeey."

"Why?" Iron asked, unsure of what the Grimer was planning.

"Sooooooooooooo yooooooooooooooou caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan beeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaat meeeeeeeeeee uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup," the Grimer whispered.

"What?!" Iron almost shouted. "You want us to-?!"

"He's right," Shadow said. "Take him to the alley."

Blade and Iron looked at Shadow as if he had grown a second head. Sabre on the other hand, saw where this was going and swiftly "shoved" the Grimer into the alley, the Grimer shouting false protests as convincingly as he could manage, as he disappeared into the black crack.

"What are they doing?" Iron asked.

"I don't know..." murmured Blade.

CRASH! CRUNCH!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Leeeeeeeeeeeeeaveeeeeeee meeeeeeeeeeeee alooooooooooone!"

Blade raised his claws, charging into the alley, swiftly followed by Iron, expecting to see a beaten and dying Grimer.

What they got instead, was something different: the Grimer was fine, sitting unharmed on the ground as Sabre smashed the old and crumbly wooden crates to bits, as loudly as he could possibly manage, while the Grimer screamed and shouted as if he was being beaten horribly.

"What on earth...?" Iron murmured.

"Shh!" hushed Shadow.

"Still gonna be quiet, eh?" Sabre growled in false-anger torwards the Grimer. "Well then - take this!" He smashed another crate to piece with his claws.

"Auuuuuuuuugh!" shrieked the Grimer, who was really enjoying himself. He has always wanted to be an actor. "I dooooooooooooon't knoooooooooooooow!"

"Wrong asnwer!" Sabre growled, also enjoying himself. He smashed one last box to pieces with a loud roar. The Grimer faked a cry of horror and pain, as if he had just been murdered.

"What-?" Iron began.

"Shh!" Blade, Sabre, and Shadow hissed in unison.

"You know how to pick your allies," Sabre murmured to Blade, earning contemptuous glares from both Blade and Iron. "Now keep your mouth shut, land-shark. We need to make sure this is convincing."

Shadow looked over to the Grimer. "You know of this tactic?" he whispered.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad foooooooooooought innnn Deeeeeeeeeeseeeeeeeeeert Waaaaaaaaaar," the Grimer oozed. "Taaaaaaaaaaaactiiiiiic saaaaaaaaaaaaaaved hiiiis liiiiiiiife."

"Yes," Sabre said. "That tactic was often used in the Desert Wars." He gave Shadow a look. "It's an old tactic... of the _Umbreon_."

Shadow gave a nod. "I am an Umbreon, after all," he murmured. He looked down at the Grimer. "Now. You wouldn't have made such a scene if didn't to lose the trail of someone. Who was watching us?"

"And are they still watching us?" Blade asked, looking around warily. He couldn't see any one...

"Nooooooooooooo," the Grimer slurred. "Looooooooooopuniiiiiiiies spiiiiiiies aaaaaare laaaaaaaazy. Theeeeeeeeeeeeeey doooooooon't caaaaaaaaaaare iiiiiiiiif I diiiiiiiiiie."

Sabre gave a satisfied smirk. "So, you do know Lepyuf."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees," the Grimer slurped. "Sheeeeeeeeeeee extoooooooooorts frooooooooom meeeeeeeee. I paaaaaaaaaaay heeeeeeer allllllllll myyyyyyyy mooooooooney, or eeeeeeeelsssseee." He made a slashing gesture across where his throat would be if he wasn't a sentient pile of ooze. "Noooooooooo oooooneeee liiiiiiiiiikeee heeeeeeeeeeer. Sheeeeeeee neeeeeeeeds tooooooo gooooooo."

"That's where I come in," Sabre said, rubbing his claws together, sharpening them. "So, which warehouse?"

"Sheeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaas looooooooooots ooooof waaaaaarehoooousesss," the Grimer oozed. "Buuuuuuuuuut toooooooniiiiight issssss tuuuuuuuuesday. Sheeeeeeee'll beeeeeeeeeee aaaaaaaaaat waaaaaaaaarehooooouse tweeeeeeeeeeeenty ooooooone. Meeeeeeeeeeting cuuuuuuuuuustooooomers."

"What sort of customers?" asked Blade.

"Uuuuuuuuuuumbreeeeeeeeeon."

"Hmph," Sabre huffed. "Figures they'd be trading with that worthless, disgusting slime... No offense."

"Noooooooooooone taaaaaaaaaaaaaken."

"What is she selling?" asked Shadow.

"Ooooooooooooh," the Grimer moaned. "Poooooooooooor, pooooooooooor Pooooooookeeemoooon!" He buried his face (if you could call it that) into his hands (if you could call them that). "I caaaaaaaaaaaan't saaaaaaaaave theeeeeeeeeeem! Tooooooooo weeeeeeeeeak!"

"Five hundred poke says that's where Laura is," Iron said.

"You might actually be right," Sabre grunted. He looked down at the Grimer. "Thanks," he muttered.

Shadow pulled of his bag and threw it at the Grimer, who managed to catch it. "Here's for your trouble," he said. "You should use it to buy a ship off the island."

"Whyyyyyy?" asked the Grimer. "Freeeeeeeeeeeee foooooooood heeeeeeeeere. Fiiiiiiiilthy evevyyyyyywheeeeeeere."

"Right," Shadow said. "Sincerely, thank you."

"Noooooooooo prooooooooooblem. Taaaaaaaaaaaake caaaaaaaaaaaaaare ooooooooooof Loooooooopuuuuny."

The Grimer slowly oozed away, vanishing into the darkness as he slid through a cracked and crumbly wall, his vacant looking eyes still staring at Shadow until it vanished completely.

Shadow gave a nod, before turning back to the others. "Let's go," he said. "Warehouse 21."

"Hmph!" huffed Sabre, swiftly taking off.

"Great guy..." muttered Iron.

Blade sighed. "We have to deal with him, for now. Let's be off. Laura needs our help."

Shadow nodded.

The trio took off, following Sabre carefully. None of them noticed that they were being followed. A pair of Pokemon watched them from the rooftops, standing next to a pair of out-cold Umbreon spies, who had been watching for the bounty hunters who had attacked their fellow Umbreon. Wordlessly, the duo of Pokemon followed the bounty hunters.

* * *

Warehouse 21. In hindsight, the bounty hunters might have been able to find it without the Grimer's help. Most of the warehouses were rundown, ugly, and matched the rest of the island well. Warehouse 21 was brightly painted and well maintained. Pleasant scents drifted from the windows, as expensive foods and wines that only the wealthy could afford were prepared.

Iron licked his lips. He hadn't noticed how hungry he had been until now. Garchomp have extremely sensitive noses, so he could smell everything in that kitchen. Fresh oran berry wine, pecha berry pie, grilled rawst berry with a tangy sauce made from Cherubi fruit... Iron was practically drooling. He hadn't smelled such excellent food in a long time, and he had only eaten it himself one, when he was a Gabite and his family had been invited to a royal banquet.

Still, he could worry about eating later. Besides, he couldn't eat that food if it was blood money that bought it, which is likely was.

Iron was hiding behind another warehouse, long abandoned by its owner, alongside Shadow, Sabre and Blade. The bounty hunters were silently peering out from behind their hiding spot, keeping a close eye on their foes hideout.

"I see four guards," murmured Blade, easily able to see four Umbreon on the top of the warehouse. "Probably more though."

"Yes," Blade said. "Do you have a plan?"

"Heh... I do..." Sabre murmured. "But I don't think you'll like it..."

Blade sighed. "What is it?"

"Ever play live bait?"

"No. And I don't plan to."

"Well then," Sabre said with a frustrated sigh. "I suppose you have a better idea? Maybe your ultimate master has a secret magical passage in, hmm?"

Blade growled. "I admitted that I was wrong. Can't you get over that?"

Iron sighed. Sabre had to be pretty intolerant to get on the nerves of the normally cool, confident, and contained Blade. Thankfully, Shadow decided to silence them.

"The bickering can wait until later. We need to get into that warehouse without being seen."

"Alright, then," Iron said. "Do you have a plan?"

"I wish I did," said Shadow. "However, Umbreon are superb spies and guards. However, this is a slight chance that these Umbreon are new recruits, possibly just out of basic training. They might not be as watchful..."

"You think that the Umbreon would really send a bunch of new recruits to watch over negotiations with a big-time black market dealer?" asked Sabre. "Don't be stupid..."

"So, what's your big idea, wise guy?!" snapped Iron.

"Be quiet!" the Scyther snarled. "I'm trying to think... I've done this kind of thing before, but never with hostages..."

"So what do we do?" asked Iron. "Should we go back and find Breaker?"

"Who?" Sabre asked.

"The leader of our team of bounty hunters," Blade explained. "He's a Tyranitar."

"Ah, yes, because the Tyranitar are renowned for their stealth and skill," Sabre said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Shh!" Shadow hissed, tapping Blade on the shoulder. He pointed out to the warehouse. The bounty hunters peered out, quickly catching sight of what had excited the Umbreon.

A duo of Pokemon were swiftly and silently taking the Umbreon watchers down. They were fast, almost impossibly so. The Umbreon didn't even have time to shout, and it wasn't long before they were all either knocked out or frozen solid in thick layers of ice.

Two Pokemon were on the roof, an Umbreon and a Glaceon. The Glaceon swiftly vanished, but the Umbreon turned, easily caught sight of the bounty hunters, and flashed his rings, before following the Glaceon.

"Tracen and Celeste?" Iron said, surprised.

"Looks like they decided to help us," said Shadow.

"Unlikely," Blade said.

"What?" Iron said. "Then why'd they do that?"

"Simple: their mission is to save the captured Eevee, and the other Pokemon," Blade explained. "They didn't know where Lepyuf was, and since they were spotted by the guards, they knew they couldn't pay an informant to tell them, as the informants would likely be watched for a Glaceon and an Umbreon. Simply put, they used us."

"What?!" Iron said, angrily. "Why those little...!"

"Eeveelution Resistance, hmm?" Sabre swiftly deduced.

Shadow gave the Scyther a wary gaze. "Why would you care?"

"The Resistance is no business of mine," Sabre grunted, folding his arms. "They're simply doing what's right - and proving the incompetence of the Emperor as well."

"Whatever their intentions are," said Blade, eager to avoid any more arguments, "they've taken out the guards. Quickly, let's head inside."

"Right," Iron said.

"Too true," Sabre said. "Thank you for all your help..." He slowly reached into his cloak. "But I can take it from here!" he shouted, pulling a round seed from inside his cape and tossing it to the ground. The seed exploded, swiftly releasing a powerful gas.

"Gaah!" Iron shouted, surprised. He fell to his knees, coughing.

"S-sleep seed..." gasped Shadow, falling to the ground.

Blade gritted his teeth as he fell to the ground, steadying himself with his claw. He glared venomously as his former friend, who was retreating from the cloud of toxin. "It doesn't have to be this way, Sabre..." he growled.

"The Resistance wasn't the only one using you, Blade," Sabre replied, calmly. "Your senses have dulled, and your mind as well. Consider this long deserved payback, for deserting your home. Besides," he added, "you didn't think I would share my bounty, did you?"

"We just want to rescue Laura," Blade gasped. The toxins had defeated Iron and Shadow, and he was fading fast. "I don't care about the money..."

"Well then," Sabre said, "stay out of my way. I'll rescue her... without you." He turned away. "Now go to sleep. I've had enough of you."

Blade did as he told, though not willingly. He collapsed to the ground, swiftly falling asleep.

Sabre gave one last look to this former friend. Then, he crossed the street, silently, and leaped to the roof of the warehouse.

He had a contract to fulfill.

* * *

"What did you do this time?!"

Tracen the Umbreon put on his best innocent face. "Whatever are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Celeste hissed. "I saw that flash! Were you signalling those bounty hunters?!"

"Maybe..."

Celeste groaned. "You idiot..." she murmured. "I am reporting this to the Captain when we get back!"

"I'm sure you will," said Tracen, not convinced.

"I mean it this time!" snapped Celeste. "We don't know if we can really trust them!"

"Yeah, but they trusted us," said Tracen.

"Your point is?"

"They trusted us, and we proceeded to use them," Tracen pointed out.

Celeste groaned. "Tracen, we've been over this... It's all for..."

"The Resistance, sis?" Tracen said. "Just because we do it for a good cause doesn't make it right. I signaled them so they could collect their bounty and save their friend. It's the least I can do."

Celeste gritted her teeth. "Don't call me sis... and stop complaining! We can deal with this when we get back!"

The siblings were inside Lepyuf's compound, sneaking about the halls as silently as they could. Even though they were arguing, even a Zubat couldn't hear them go by. The two scurried through the halls quickly and silently, their goal clear in their minds: find and free the prisoners. They had bags full of medicine and weapons in case there was any trouble, and they already had a ship waiting to take the hostages back to the mainland. There, the non-Eevee would go home, and the Eevee would be taken to either their parents, or to the Resistance HQ.

But first, they had to free them.

Celeste slowly peered around a corner. "Jeez... This place is a maze..." she murmured.

"Shh!" Tracen said. "Look! It's that Sabre guy."

Sure enough, the scarred Scyther was creeping down the hall, his dark cloak covering most of his body. He stopped occasionally, as if listening for something, and then continued on, moving down the left hall.

"What's he doing all alone?" Tracen wondered out loud. Celeste and he had listened in on the long argument Sabre and Blade had had, and they knew that they shared a common goal. Why would Sabre come alone, when Tracen left the way open for all of them?

"Follow him..." murmured Celeste. She didn't know how Sabre had gotten ahead, but then again, this place was a maze. Smart move on Lepyuf's part - keeping her warehouse a maze that only she knew the way through. Who knows how many potential thieves met their ends in these halls.

"Why?" asked Tracen, question his sister's order. "So we can use him again?"

Celeste groaned. "Look, why don't you... What's that?" she said, her body tensing up.

Tracen's ears perked. He could hear it too, and so could Sabre. The Scyther gave an amazing leap, swiftly clinging to the ceiling of the hall, and silently staring down, his body nearly invisible amongst the shadows.

"I do hope you enjoyed your dinner," said a female voice. "It was quite expensive."

"It was excellent," said another female voice, deeper but rougher. "You treat your guests well."

"True, true, darling," said the first voice. "But I treat my customers better."

A group of Pokemon was walking down the hall. At the front was a female Umbreon with a scar running down her left eye, and a red bandana with a gold pin on it, signifying her rank. The other was a Lopunny, with a curvy body and a pink sash. Lady Lepyuf - Gueen of Moor, and new partner of the Umbreon Empire. The Lopunny was followed by four more Umbreon, and two huge Golem, obviously Lepyuf's bodyguards.

"Wowza," said Tracen, eying Lepyuf. "Almost wish she was on our side..."

"Shut up, you pervert," growled Celeste.

"Well then, let's get to the supply room," Lepyuf was saying. She was everything you could imagine in a Lopunny - a tall, slender and curvy body, long creamy colored ears, chocolate fur, and dark brown eyes, large and bright. But there eyes were filled with more than just brightness: they were filled with greed, avarice, and selfishness. Traits that were useful for her profession. "I have the merchandise you wanted, and then some! I'm certain you'll be satisfied."

"Good," said the Umbreon female. "His Majesty loathes disappointment."

Sabre gazed down at the Pokemon, swiftly crawling after them across the ceiling, as silent as a Ratatta.

"Come on," Celeste said. "Let's go."

"You have a plan?" asked Tracen.

"...No," his sister admitted.

"Oh, that's good," Tracen said. "I thought we might have one for once."

"Shh!"

The siblings went into stealth mode, waiting until Lepyuf was out of sight, but not out of ear shot, and then silently following.

* * *

Sabre glowered down at the situation below him. Eight foes, five Umbreon, two Golem, and one Lopunny. A part of him - deep down - wished he had taken Blade in with him. He shook that thought away. That idiot had the chance to help him, long ago - and he blew it.

They were in a supply room, one of many. Huge piles of boxes lay all around a huge meeting table. There was another door in the room, and Sabre could faintly hear sobbing and whimpering on the other side. Slaves were likely kept inside, awaiting their horrible fates.

Sabre gritted his teeth as the Lepyuf sat down at the table, on a large ornate chair. "Now," she said, in her eloquent voice, "the papers."

A Golem bodyguard swiftly brought up a piece of paper and set it down before his employer. A contract, for the slaves. "Please, sign here, Captain Inque," she told the Umbreon Captain.

Inque shook her head. "No deal until we see the slaves ourselves," she said.

Lepyuf faked a hurt look. "You don't trust me?"

"No."

"Good." The Lopunny sounded rather nonchalant about it. "I hate dealing with idiots. You," she told one of the Golem, "take our guests to see their merchandise. I want to make sure they're satisfied with the product. If they don't like any of them..." She paused and thought about it. "We'll simply sell them to someone else."

"You're not coming?" Inque asked.

"Oh, no!" Lepyuf said. "I have another client due - she'll be teleporting in at any minute now! I need to discuss our current business arrangement. I'm afraid what she's paying me simply isn't enough anymore for such valuable merchandise." She gave a shrug. "That's business," she said, casually.

Sabre felt ill. How could she be so nonchalant about selling innocent Pokemon? However, that ended tonight. He gave a grin, and reached into his cloak, anticipating the fight already. He waited, and waited, and just as the Golem unlocked the door for Inque, and just as the Umbreon were about to enter the dungeon...

Now!

Sabre dropped from the ceiling, like some dreadful, gray wraith, his cape bellowing behind him. Before anyone could give a scream, he threw half a dozen sleep seeds, pummeling the Umbreon and the Golem with a heavy dose of the sleeping gas. They swiftly fell to the ground in a pile.

"What the-?!" Lepyuf began. Her second bodyguard shot forward, roaring as he went for the Scyther

Sabre cracked his neck, spinning around and swiftly unleashing a Razor Wind, striking the Golem hard in the face. The Rock-Type was down, but not out; however, as he tried to rise again, Sabre tossed another sleep seed into his face, sending him to dream land.

Sabre slowly turned to the only other conscious person in the room. Lepyuf was glaring at him, half-terrified, half-enraged. "W-who do you think you are?!" the Lopunny demanded, angrily.

"The Black Scyther. Why?" Sabre asked. He grinned to himself as Lepyuf's face became etched in horror; he loved that reaction. "Game over, Lepyuf. I'm taking you in."

"You'll have to catch me first!" Lepyuf shouted, raising her hand. "Fire Pun-!"

Before she could finish, Sabre was shooting forward. "X-Scissor!" he roared, striking Lepyuf harshly across the face. The Lopunny slammed into a pile of boxes moaning in pain.

"Like I said," Sabre said, pulling a rope from his cloak. "I'm taking you in." He swiftly began to tie the Lopunny up (don't ask me how, he just did,), and then, with that done, slung her over his back. He had memorized the way he had taken in, and he knew the way back. All he had to do was get the crook to his ship and sail away.

He kicked open the door to the storeroom. Lepyuf was whimpering and moaning. "You scratched my face... and my wrists hurt..."

"Shut up!" snarled Sabre. He was just about to leave, when he stopped. He could still hear moans and cries coming from the room with the slaves. He hadn't saved them...

Well, he thought, why should I?

Because it's the right thing to do! another part of himself snapped.

Those two from the Resistance are in here too! They can save them! The first part argued again.

But how long could it take for them to arrive? It could take hours! The Umbreon might be awake by then!

Sabre sighed. He had to help them. He was nowhere near as ruthless as he made himself out to be.

He had begun to turned back towards the cells, when it happened. Violet sparks began to spark and flash in the air, inside the hallway that he had come from. With a bright violet flash, five Pokemon appeared, having teleported in.

First off, there were four Drapion, all huge, muscled, and dangerous looking. Lastly, there was a Kirlia, a small female, wearing a blue bandanna with the stylized image of a Drapion's face on it.

Sabre didn't have to be a history expert to recognize Desert Empire Soldiers when he saw them. Lepyuf began to shout to the them, saying, "Lady Sala! Help me! Help!"

Sabre glared at the Kirlia, knowing full-well who she was. Sala remained silent, her face emotionless as she stared at the Scyther. She raised a hand and gestured towards him.

The four Drapion snarled, and shot forward with surprising speed. The first swung his claws towards Sabre, the Scyther leaping back just in time as the claw reduced a chunk of the floor into a pile of rubble. A second one charged forward and unleashed a Cross Poison, narrowly missing Sabre as the Scyther leaped back onto the table. He snarled. He couldn't fight with Lepyuf on his shoulders - she was too heavy. He tossed the Lopunny aside, and shot for the two Drapion.

A Sludge Bomb shot by, narrowly missing Sabre. The Scyther grunted as he quickly caught sight of the remaining two Drapion, who were keeping their distance and launching Sludge Bombs, while their friends took him on up close. Sala watched them battle, her face remaining expressionless.

Sabre leaped back, dodging yet another blow. He wanted to fight back, but these Drapion were smart, and they were faster than they looked. They took turns attacking, as not to give him enough time to launch his own attacks, and had back-up launching attacks from a distance to keep him from moving about too much. Not to mention that Kirlia, Lady Sala, waiting to...

Wait. Where did she go?

The Kirlia had vanished. Sabre swallowed. He had a feeling that the second in command of the Desert Empire wouldn't retreat so easily.

He was right. There was a bright violet flash behind him. Sabre whirled just in time to see Sala releasing a Shockwave attack. Sabre groaned as the attack soared towards him, knowing full well that Shockwave never missed.

The attack did not disappoint. It struck him fiercely, sending a surge of electricity through his body. He screamed as he fell to the ground.. Snarling to himself, he tried to rise up, and keep fighting. Sala was a Psychic-Type, a Kirlia. He had beaten Kirlia before. All it takes is a little X-Scissor.

A rough claw grabbed his arm, and then another. The Drapion were upon him, roughly slamming him face first into the ground. Sabre spat out blood, struggling against the scorpions' grip as they dragged him to his feet. Sala was slowly striding towards him. Sabre opened his mouth to say something, likely a profanity of some sort, but the Kirlia was faster than his mouth, raising her hand as electricity danced at her finger-tips.

A ghost of a smile played on Sala's face. "Lights out," she said.

BZZZZZZZZZZZT!

Sabre fell to the ground without a sound, bruised, battered and beaten.

He was really beginning to regret leaving Blade behind...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Haha! Another on time update! Like a boss!**

**Anyways, looks like Sabre has double-crossed Team Berserker so he could take on Lepyuf himself. Too bad he didn't know that the Lopunny was working not only with the Umbreon, but with Kramzak as well. That means we got to see one of my favorite OCs, Sala, make an appearance! Now Sabre's in some deep trouble. Will he be able to get out? Will the others rescue him? Will they _want_ to rescue him?**

**Find out next time, folks! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	30. Warehouse Rumble

**Last time, on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**Blade, Iron and Shadow, along with the bounty hunter Sabre, managed to track down Lepyuf, a black market dealer, to her hideout in Warehouse 21. However, Sabre betrayed them, and used a sleep seed to knock Team Berserker out, so that he could take the bounty for himself. However, this plan swiftly backfired, as though he defeated Lepyuf's minions, he didn't expect the arrival of Sala of the Desert Empire, who defeated him soundly with her own henchmen!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"Come on, man, wake up."

Blade the Scyther groaned as he felt someone roughly shake him. His eyes slowly opened as awareness returned to him. His limbs felt heavy and useless. Slowly, he struggled to his feet, a strong hand steadying him as he rose off the ground clumsily.

"How ya doin', man?"

Blade slowly turned to face Breaker. The Tyranitar had a relieved look on his face, and, much to Blade's relief, he didn't look depressed or morose in the slightest. He wanted to tell Breaker that he was glad to see him, but all he could manage was "Breaker..." before stumbling forward, his limbs still heavy.

Breaker caught the Scyther. "Easy there, man," he said. "Smells like a sleep seed went off nearby," he added, sniffing the air. "What happened?"

Memories of Sabre's betrayal returned in a painful flash. Blade groaned. "We met with an old friend of mine... He isn't my friend anymore..."

"Ugh..."

Iron was the next to rise to his feet, groaning in exhaustion. Shadow managed to follow, groaning with equal discomfort. "What? What happened...? Breaker?" Iron moaned as best he could. "What're you doin' here?"

"You guys have been gone all evening," said Breaker. "Got worried about you, and decided to take a look. Met a guy who I _convinced_ to lemme know where you were."

"Someone knew where we went?" Blade asked, confused.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiii," slurped a voice.

A purple, greasy form poked his eyes out from behind Breaker. "Friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiend caaaaaaaaaaaame loooooooooooking," he said. "Maaaaaaaaade meeeeeeee teeeeeeeeeell."

"Well, I suppose we should be grateful," Shadow said.

"So," Breaker said. "You guys gonna let me know about what in the name of Palkia is goin' on here?"

Blade sighed. "It's a long story... In short, Laura is trapped inside that warehouse, and about to be sold into slavery by another Lopunny named Lepyuf."

Breaker stared for a second. "Jeez, what have you guys been doin' without me?!" he demanded.

"We didn't get into it intentionally," Shadow said.

"Ugh..." Breaker moaned. "Well, then how did you guys all get knocked out like that? It's not like you to fall asleep on the job!"

Iron's eyes widened as he remembered. "Why that slimy double-crosser!" he snapped, angrily.

"Who?" Breaker asked.

"Oooootheeeeeeeer Sccccccccccccyther I thiiiiiiiiiink," the Grimer said with a shrug.

"That old friend of mine..." Blade admitted. "Sabre. We used to train together before I left the Scyther Kingdom, and the Houndoom/Scyther War began, He goes by the name of Black Scyther, now."

Breaker's eyes widened. "The Black Scyther...?"

"You've heard of him, I take it?" Blade asked.

"Yeah... They say he's ruthless," Breaker said. "And reckless. He must be, to screw with us." He pounded his fist into his open hand. "Alright Berserkers... and guest," he said, with a nod in Shadow's direction. "We're takin' Laura back from this Lepyuf clown. Do we have a plan?"

"Uh... No..." Iron said.

"Perfect!" Breaker said. "I have one." He walked over to the door of the warehouse. "Knock-knock!" he shouted, slamming his fist into the door.

The door was made to be Pokemon proof, but it wasn't Breaker proof. It crumpled like tin foil, and Breaker burst in. The angered and terrified shrieks of Lepyuf's henchmen resounded from the room as Breaker began his rampage. Blade and Iron looked from one another.

"You feelin' it?" Iron asked.

Blade stretched his arms, feeling strength returning to them. "After you," he said.

Iron swiftly followed Breaker, grinning with his shark-like teeth, delighted that their leader was back."Come on, Blade! Payback time!"

Blade sighed. "He's back to his old self," he said.

"Thankfully," Shadow murmured.

Blade raised his claws, his limbs feeling tired, but ready for another battle. "Shall we?"

"Hmm."

Shadow and Blade burst forward into the warehouse, leaving the Grimer alone.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh... I'lllllllllll juuuuuuuuuuuust waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait heeeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeee theeeeeeeeeeen..."

Blade and Shadow arrived late. Breaker and Iron had wiped out about a dozen Pokemon before they arrived. Umbreon, Machoke, Graveller, and Nidoking littered the ground, all out cold and badly beaten.

Breaker was cracking his knuckles, barely scathed from the fight. "What took you, man?" he asked.

"Nothing, really," Blade said. He looked around the entrance. It lead down to a long hallway with three different paths, and, upon further inspection from both Blade and Shadow, it was revealed that those led to yet more forks in the road.

"It's a maze," Blade announced.

"Great," Iron said. "How do we get through?"

"Why not ask for directions?" offered Shadow. His voice was emotionless, as always, and thus it was hard to tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

Breaker, however, agreed. "Why not?" he asked, walking over to the henchmen and grabbing an out-cold Nidoking and slapping him hard across the face. "Hey! Wake up!"

The beaten and bruised Poison-Type opened a blackened eye. "Wha...?" he groaned.

"Hello," Breaker said, as casually as if he was talking to a grocer. "Mind tellin' us how to get through that maze?" He forked a claw over in the direction of the maze.

The Nidoking glared. "Yeh'll neveh get through," he snarled. "Nobody knows how teh get through 'cept for the boss!"

"Lepyuf?" Blade asked.

"Thanks for the info," Breaker said, before smashing his head into the Nidoking's, knocking the henchman out in a painful blow.

"Clever..." Iron conceded. "She builds a maze inside her warehouse that only she can get through. Probably a whole lot of traps and dead ends in there."

Breaker cracked his knuckles. "No way we can take the time to navigate it. Looks like we're gonna have to take a short-cut! Iron, you with me?"

"Always!" the Garchomp said.

"Alright then... Focus Punch!" Breaker roared, smashing his fist into the first wall of the maze.

"Dragon Pulse!" snarled Iron, unleashing a blast of flames into the same wall.

The wall crumbled like a dry cracker, leading into yet another wall. Rinse and repeat, Breaker and Iron smashed wall after wall effortlessly.

Blade sighed. "Breaker is definitely back," he said, wishing they could've taken a more subtle approach.

Shadow simply shrugged.

* * *

Sabre's head was throbbing. He felt conciousness returning to him, but was really wishing that he wasn't. Everything hurt. Memories rushed back into his mind, about the fight he had just had - the fight he had lost. Ugh...

"Lady Sala," a gruff, but subservient voice growled, "the Scyther is waking up."

"Let him," a female voice said, devoid of emotion. "If he begins to struggle, you may remove his arms."

Sabre mentally groaned as he forced his eyes to open. Everything was a blur, a dizzying distortion of colors and shapes. Even the voices felt painful, and buzzed in his ears.

"You surprise me, Lepyuf... I had no idea you would ever deal with these... _Imperial Insects_..."

"Captain, please don't insult my clients... Especially the ones who just saved our necks."

Sabre's eyes began to adjust to his surroundings. He was still in Pepyuf's warehouse, being held by two massive Drapion, while another two guarded him from behind. Leypuf was there, and Captain Inque was too, her and her soldiers having recovered from the sleep seeds he had thrown. Inque was glaring daggers at a Kirlia, who had an expressionless face, and addressed Lepyuf and only Lepyuf, acting as if the Umbreon weren't there.

"You have the merchandise?" Sala was quick and to the point, as per usual.

"I do," Lepyuf said. "Do you have my money?" she asked, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Sala gave a nod to one of the Drapion. He pulled out a large, heavy looking sack and tossed it over to Sala, who caught it with her mental powers and placed it in front of Lepyuf. The Lopunny giggled as she opened the bag, a ludicrous amount of poke inside. "Oh, this should do it!" Lepyuf giggled. "Here - let me show you your merchandise~!" she practically sang.

Sabre rolled his eyes. How could someone so downright evil be so cheery?

Lepyuf's Golem henchmen opened up one of the numerous crates, revealing its precious cargo: small, crystalline blue orbs. Lepyuf picked on up and handed it to Sala. "Rainy orbs," she announced. "Like I promised."

_Rainy orbs, huh..._ thought Sabre. Orbs were crystals that Pokemon could infuse moves into, allowing even Pokemon who couldn't learn that move to use them. Rainy orbs naturally caused rain storms. No wonder the Desert Empire was willing to buy them from Lepyuf: there was little water there, and they couldn't step a foot onto Dragonite soil.

Sadly, Moor was not Dragonite soil, and therefore Sala and her flunkies could come and go as they pleased, and now they had their rainy orbs - and Sabre too.

Sala wordlessly looked over the rainy orbs before raising her hand and making a gesture. The box sealed itself, and floated over to the Drapion who had given her the money. He grabbed it from the air and lifted it effortlessly.

"We're leaving," the Kirlia announced.

"Have a pleasant evening!" Lepyuf said, politely.

"Wait a minute," Inque said. "What about the Scyther?"

"What about him?" Lepyuf asked.

"I want him," the Umbreon growled. "He's a good fighter, and he'll be effective against those psychic runts - once we've broken him."

Lepyuf looked over to Sala. "Ahem... Eh, Sala?"

"...Lord Kramzak will decide his fate..." the Kirlia said.

"I want him..." growled Inque. "I... I suppose I could pay for him..." she offered, begrudgingly.

"I have no need for your money, nor does my lord," Sala answered.

Inque growled, getting fed up. "Do you take me for some sort of fool?! That Scyther attacked my men - I demand compensation!"

"I owe you nothing."

"Ladies, ladies!" Lepyuf said, getting in between the two. "Please, let's not argue! I'm sure we could work something out!"

Inque ignored the Lopunny. She hated the Desert Empire with a passion, her own father and mother having battled with the Dragonite Empire during the war, before the Umbreon separated themselves from the rest of the empire. Not to mention the heavy Umbreon Anti-Psychic-Type propaganda that they constantly endorsed, both in and out of the Umbreon territories, namely due to not only the Espeon, but also multiple Psychic-Tribes refusing to aid the Umbreon in their war. As such, the Umbreon Captain loathed Psyhic-Types, especially the empathic Gardevoir Tribe. The Umbreon were ruled by their logic, and the Gardevoir were ruled by their foolish emotions.

Sala, however, was nothing like any Kirlia Inque had ever seen. She was expressionless, and had expressed no emotion whatsoever. Even now, as Inque glared daggers at her, Sala barely seemed to care at all, type-advantage or not. It infuriated the Umbreon.

Finally, Sala spoke. "This is not a negotiation. You failed to stop him - I did not. He attacked my men as well. He has commited a crime against the Kramzak Empire. Lord Kramzak will give him his fate - which shall likely be death," she added, casting a ruby eye on the Scyther.

Sabre smiled grimly. "Lucky me."

"Your devotion to your lord is as pitiful as the rest of your kind, Kirlia," Inque said, stepping past Lepyuf. "You speak to me as if you were my equal - but you are nothing more than a slave to your master, and his hopeless ideals!"

Sala gave a faint smile. "It takes one to know one."

Control of emotions long forgotten, Inque lunged for Sala, her mouth wide open, and a charged Shadow Ball ready to fire. Her soldiers tensed, ready for a battle. Sala remained motionless, but her Drapion bodyguards, moving with surprising speed for beings that large, put themselves in between the Kirlia and the Umbreon.

"Protect!"

Lepyuf, moving with the speed one expects from a Lopunny, landed right between Sala and put up a protective field, stopping both the Drapion and the Umbreon in their tracks. "No fighting in my warehouse!" she announced. "If you really want to kill each other, do it outside!"

"I want that Scyther!" demanded Inque. "I will never submit myself to some... Kirlia who hails from some worthless desert."

Sala rolled her eyes. Inque was far too emotional to be an Umbreon. She had to be a Jigglypuff in disguise, or something.

"The choice is yours, Lepyuf," said Inque, her formally polite tone with the Lopunny long gone. "This is your warehouse, your business. Who does the Scyther go to?"

Lepyuf nervously looked from client to client. Inque was an Umbreon Captain, representing their entire Empire - if she refused her, she refused Ebon himself. The Umbreon Empire had a massive network of assassins and spies, and Lepyuf knew that her refusal could very well make her a target. On the other hand, Sala was representing a notorious conquerer and warrior, Kramzak of the Desert. Despite the general belief that he was simply a bloodthirsty brute, Kramzak was smart - and his tendrils reached far and wide. If Lepyuf refused him, the results would not be pretty. Moor was not in the Dragonite Empire's power, so Kramzak could come and go as he pleased - and he could invade if he wished, though it might take him time to get some ships together. Either way, Lepyuf was in danger. She considered her options carefully: if she joined with the Umbreon, she would be safe. Kramzak would have to march an army through Dragonite Territory to get to her. If she went with Sala, though, she could hide in the desert, where the Umbreon would never dare to go - Kramzak's army was several times larger than the Umbreon army, and most of the members were experienced veterans. However, that would mean hiding in the desert. Lepyuf had sensitive skin, far too soft for such harsh sunlight...

As the Lopunny mused over her own fate, Sabre mused over his. Here he was, captured and about to be sold and/or executed by some distant king in the desert. He didn't know who he hated more. The Empire or the Umbreon. At least Kramzak wanted to kill him, probably - the Umbreon wanted to enslave him. Sabre gritted his teeth - he was prepared to slay himself rather than serve those fools. Any Scyther worth his swords was.

"Make a choice, Lopunny," ordered Inque. "Who will get the Scyther?"

Sala gave Lepyuf a stare that dared her to speak her mind.

The Lopunny was still in the thrall of trying to chose who the best choice would be. She was just about to say that Inque could have Sabre, before leaping behind the Umbreon and letting them handle (or attempt to handle) Sala and her minions. However, the decision was made for her.

The Lopunny's fluffy ears perked up. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Inque growled.

Sala looked around. "I sense something..."

There another deep, rumbling sound, like thunder in the distance. Even Inque heard it this time. "What the devil...?" the Umbreon murmured.

Then, the wall exploded.

There was a tremendous explosion as dust and rubble flew everywhere, blinding the rooms occupants and knocking Lepyuf off her feet.

A huge Tyranitar stomped into the room, followed by a Scyther, a Garchomp, and an Umbreon.

Lepyuf gave a pout as she stood up, wiping dust off of herself. She cast a glare at her Golem henchmen, who were staring in shock. "This is why I can't have nice things!" she wailed.

The Tyranitar cracked his knuckles. "Alright, hand over the slaves!" he ordered.

The Scyther elbowed him.

The Tyranitar sighed. "Oh, all right, hand over that Scyther over there, too."

"Soliders!" Inque snarled. "Attack!"

"Drapion," Sala said, her voice echoing throughout the room. "Deal with these pests." There was a violet flash, and the Kirlia faded from existence.

Sabre watched as the two free Drapion and the Umbreon shoot towards Team Berserker. Seven vs four...

Sabre managed to crack a grin. _Five minutes, tops..._ he thought.

The two Drapion who were holding Sabre decided to join the fight. They slammed Sabre on the ground, knocking the Scyther out. That done, they shot for their foes, roaring in anger.

Team Berserker stood at the ready. With a combined yell, they charged.

* * *

As the chaos of a huge battle erupted inside the warehouse, two figures silently slipped by, passing by the fighters silently. They creeped around the wayward boxes, melding into every shadow, and ducking underneath the occasional attack. Finally, they made their way to the door on the other side of the room, and slowly opened it.

"Well," Celeste murmured. "That turned out better than I expected."

Tracen slowly creeped into the dark room, his eyes well-suited to the darkness. "Yeah, we get to take advantage of people once again! Yay."

"Would you stop complaining?!" Celeste hissed. "We need to save those slaves."

Tracen sighed. "Right. Let's go."

They slowly creeped down the hall, quickly catching sight of the large cell up ahead, filled with Pokemon. Some were crying, while others had their heads bowed in despair. Most of them were Eevee, but some were different species, such as Machoke, Poliwhirl, and other bulky Pokemon that would be good on the battlefield. The cell itself was covered in bars of steel, too hard to break, and the floor was made of solid bricks, too hard to dig through.

Three guards were on the watch, standing in front of the cell. A Kadabra, a Tangela and a Rhydon stood in front of the cell. The Rhydon was twirling a ring of keys around his claw. The three were talking and gossiping, completely oblivious to the battle outside the dungeon.

"I've got them," Celeste murmured. "Get the key and open the cell."

Tracen nodded. "Right... Let's... Do you hear that?"

Inside the cell, a faint, mature sounding voice was singing gently. Tracen could make out the form of a tall Lopunny in the cell, with a very young Eevee on her lap, singing quietly to cheer the poor child up, despite the bleak situation.

"I think that's the Lopunny that those guys were looking for," Celeste whispered.

"Then let's do 'em a favor and let her out," Tracen said, walking forward with his eyes blazing. "Let's do this."

Celeste nodded. As quick as a bullet, she launched herself forward, shouting "Ice Beam!" and unleashing a powerful ray of pure cold, striking the Tangela and freezing him solid.

"Intruder!" the Rhydon roared, as he charged at the Glaceon. Everyone in the cell looked up hopefully.

"Go!" hissed Celeste as she dodged an attack from the Roch-type.

Tracen shot forwards, swiftly shooting past the Rhydon, whilst grabbing the keys with his mouth. He landed in front of the cell and placed the key he deduced was the right one into the lock and turned it. Fate smiled upon him tonight, as it was the correct key. The lock opened with a CLICK and the door swung open.

"We're hear to-!" Tracen began, but was cut off by a ferocious Focus Blast slamming into him knocking him aside and badly hurting him. His wounds from earlier this evening were burning in pain.

The Kadabra floated evilly over the Umbreon, with another charged up Focus Blast in his palms. The ice that had frozen the Tangela shattered, releasing the Grass-type who growled as he made his way towards the downed Umbreon.

Before the Kadabra could hurl the Focus Blast, however, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Laura Lopunny, her eyes practically glowing as she glared at him.

THUNDER PUNCH!"

Laura's fist smashed into the Kadabra's face, blood spurting from his tiny mouth as he was flung against the bars of the cell with a metallic CLANG. Before he could do anything, Laura, still infuriated, seized him by the back of his neck and slammed him face first into the bars, knocking him out.

"Vine Whip!" the Tangela shouted, shooting his vines for the Lopunny. However, last time he had caught her by surprise. This time, Laura was ready, and she was mad.

"Bounce!" she shouted, shooting into the air. The attack missed her by a mile, and then she came down, feet first, stomping on the Tangela. The Grass-type screamed in pain as the attack struck him full force. Laura then grabbed the Tangela's vines and tied them in a thick knot to the bars of the cell. She then sized the struggling Grass-Type and pulled him back as far his vines would let him, before releasing him and letting him slam face first into the steel bar, knocking him out brutally.

"...Wow..." Tracen said, surprised.

Laura managed a small smile. "Hmph... And mother said I wouldn't need those self-defense classes."

"Little help here!" Celeste shouted, still struggling with the Rhydon. The Rock-type was faster than he looked, and dodged most of the Glaceon's attacks, whilst trying to strike her with a vicious looking Stone Edge.

Tracen rolled his eyes. "Coming..." he murmured, leaping onto the Rhydon's back and wrapping his tail around the Rock-type's eyes, blinding him long enough for Celeste to freeze his legs in place. With the beast immobilized and blinded, Celeste was free to leap up at the Rhydon and fired away with one last Ice Beam, Tracen leaping aside for his sister's attack. The Rhydon groaned in pain as he fell down, out cold.

"Hurry!" Celeste hissed to the prisoners. "We're with the resistance! We're hear to rescue you!"

The Eevee looked up with awe, cheering at the sight of two legendary heroes, and even the non-Eevee were impressed and grateful.

"Heya," Tracen said two Celeste. "We're not out of the woods yet - we need to take out Lepyuf's goons and all those other guys."

"Why not let the bounty hunters handle it?" Celeste suggested.

"Oh, grow a heart, sis..."

"Excuse me."

Laura stepped over to the Eeveelutions. "Which bounty hunters?" she demanded.

* * *

A Drapion roared in fury as he crashed into a pile of wooden crates, the boxes shattering into splinters under the scorpion's weight. However, the beast swiftly picked himself up and charged back at his target.

Iron roared in fury as the scorpion stung at him again, swiftly stepping to the side and trashing the Drapion aside with another swipe of his tail, all whilst he snarled and bit at the one in front.

The Kramzak Empire. It had to be them. Iron had never battled them before, but his father and mother had. Now, it was time to fulfil a family tradition. He bit into the claw of one of the Drapion and roughly hurled him into his friend behind him, dazing them both.

They were all busy with the battle. Breaker had three Umbreon and two Golem struggling to hold him down, but failing utterly as he thrashed and stomped about, crushing anything in his path. Shadow was having a one on one with the Umbreon Captain. Inque snarled and spat as she and Shadow battled, angered that another Umbreon would dare attack her. Blade was battling with the last two Drapion, using his speed and agility to dodge the larger foes. Lepyuf was keeping her distance from the battle, looking nervously at the battle.

Blade grunted as he leaped to the side, the Drapion's clawed hands smashing into the stone ground. He could recognize this style of combat - he remembered a long time ago, when Team Berserker had lost their sail while in a storm and were forced to land on a small island. They had just been starting out as bounty hunters, and they had little to no funds at the time, so Blade had to enroll in a fighting tournament to earn money to pay for the sail. He had faced a Drapion in the tournament, and he quickly learned about their vicious fighting style. An all out offensive, and vicious assault. Blade had ended up winning that tournament, but just barely. And this time, it was life or death...

"Ugh..."

Out of the corner of his eye, Blade caught sight of Sabre slowly rising off the ground, groaning in pain. Blade sighed, still feeling angry with his friend for double-crossing him. He gritted his teeth as he parried another blow from the Drapion, and then struck him with a vicious X-Scissor, knocking him back, before turning in the blink of any eye and striking the second one in the same way. Both scorpions fell, groaning in pain, before slipping into unconsciousness.

Blade slowly walked over to the wounded Sabre. The Scyther looked up at his former friend. "Hey..." he began.

Blade didn't let him finish. His cool composure gone for a brief second, he struck Sabre across the face with the flat of his claw.

Sabre glared for a second, and then murmured something unintelligible, acknowledging that he had deserved that.

Blade turned away. "Let's get this over with," he said, looking over to the battle that was unfolding.

Sabre grunted. "Fine," he said. "Let's... Look out!"

Sabre shoved his body into Blade's, knocking the Scyther aside just in time to avoid a Shockwave attack as it exploded, hitting Sabre and sending him to the ground, sparking with lightning.

Blade leaped to his feet. A Kirlia stood not ten feet away, crackling electricity still on her finger tips. "Sala, I presume," Blade growled, knowing the Kirlia through reputation only.

Sala gave a brief nod before tossing a second Shockwave attack at him. Blade scowled as he leaped to the side, the attack following him and exploding, lightning crawling through his body. He felt his limbs freeze up, but only briefly. He ignored the pain and shot at the Kirlia.

"X-Scissor!" he shouted, swinging his arms at Sala.

Sala vanished in a purple flash, and Blade's attack tore through thin air. There was a purple flash just behind him, and another Shockwave struck him and sent him to the ground.

Sabre grunted as he pulled himself off the ground. Sala was standing over the badly wounded Blade, and slowly raised her hand, powerful psycho-kinetic energy forming on her palm. Sabre rolled his eyes. Looks like he had to save Blade, once again...

Blade was lifted off the ground by Sala's Psychic, unable to escape from the Kirlia's mental grasp. Sabre shot forward and swiped at Sala. She vanished before the attack hit, but she lost her grip on Blade, who collapsed to the ground.

"We take her together," said Sabre.

Blade gave a nod, rising off the ground. "Right then," he muttered. "Together."

Sala materialized behind them, her eyes glowing bright violet as the two Scyther faced her down.

"It's over, Sala..." muttered Blade.

"Insects may swarm, but they remain insects nonetheless," Sala retorted calmly.

Sabre gritted his teeth. "How about you just turn yourself in and make it easy on yourself?" he demanded.

Sala cocked her head to one side, curiously. "Oh? Turn myself in? What would happen if I did?" She answered her own question. "You see, bounty hunter, taking a citizen of the Kramzak Empire into the Dragonite Empire violates the treaty that ended the war, seven years ago. if you arrest me..." She actually smirked. "...You commit an act of war. But we all know what your Emperor will do, don't we? He won't risk a war - he'll return me, and my soldiers, back home, won't he?"

Sabre lowered his blade by a inch, but Sala caught it. She knew her words were taking their toll. "The Scyther Kingdom had nothing to do with that war, did it?" she asked, casually, as if a battle wasn't raging about them. "But now - it's just another territory among many. Look at you two: you were warriors once, and skilled ones. I'd imagine from the upper class families, by the fighting style." Blade flinched. Sala had him figured out, and Sabre was looking less confident. "You two were probably quite unhappy with the end of your kingdom - and the forced submission the Dragonite brought with them."

"We weren't forced..." began Blade.

Sala cut him off. "The matter of the fact is, my dear Scyther, you cannot do anything to me, legally. Moor is out of the Dragonite's authority, and they'll never send me to Lava Ridge. It is a weak empire, with a weak emperor."

Sabre's blade fell even further. "Well, we agree on something..."

"Here's something else we might agree on,then," Sala said, "the fact that this battle is pointless. Even if we lose, and you take Lepyuf in, another dealer will rise to the top in a matter of days, and we'll simply deal with him or her."

"So heartless, Sala!" whined Lepyuf.

"We merely want our rainy orbs," Sala said, her voice sounding very tired. "We don't live in your lush, precious little empire. Your treaty condemned us to an eternity in the desert. We need the water. But which of your empire's traders would deal with us? None of them. We had to find Lepyuf. What else could we do?"

Blade's mouth had gone dry. He didn't have an answer. The Kirlia didn't have her position as second in command for no reason - her words were almost as deadly as she was. He struggled to push them out of his mind, but Sabre was looking very doubtful, old grudges against the Dragonite Empire resurfacing in his mind. That is the deadly effect the words of a Psychic-type can have on the mind of the unprepared. Doubt, anger, confusion and worry filled the two Scyther, and they were unsure on how to act.

"I'm willing to fight - and to _die_ - for Lord Kramzak," Sala said, honestly. "I should destroy the two of you, and your friends, right now..." She raised her hands, two more Shockwaves appearing. Both Blade and Sabre gritted their teeth, knowing they couldn't take anymore of that. "But..." Sala lowered her hands. "I've had a change of heart."

Sabre's blades fell even more. "Pardon?"

Sala held out a hand. "Why suffer underneath the rule of incompetence and bureaucracy when you could join with us?" she asked. "Kramzak is a stronger leader than Comet will ever be, and despite his kingdom being a barren wasteland, he has managed to secure water and food for his people. He rewards loyalty well, to those who have it. You two have skill. You're reckless, and not very bright, I'm afraid, but you have skill. Skill that is always needed. Why suffer as bounty hunters, doomed to forever be at the empire's whim, doomed merely to hunt criminals as a mere _mercenary_ when you were once a proud warrior of a proud kingdom that was wrongfully bound to some weak empire, made a single little territory as opposed to the great kingdom it was, its size shrunk and given to other species who had given themselves to the empire long ago?" Sala's eyes narrowed. "Why put up with the Dragonite Empire... when I can _feel_ the hate in your hearts for it?"

Everything seemed to go silent, even as the battle raged around them. It was as if the Kirlia had dragged them into a void, completely empty and silent except for them. The offer before them... could it be real? Even Blade's mind was swimming in doubt. He hated the Scyther Kingdom becoming another nameless territory as well, but he was loyal to the Gardevoir Guild... loyal to Sylvia...

But could he honestly say that the Emperor Comet was a good leader?

And was Sala truly wrong? The war was over, but the Kramzak Empire was forced into the desert, never allowed to step foot on Dragonite Land less they start a war. The desert had a large population, and few oasisis to go around. They needed these orbs to survive. If Lepyuf was the only one they could deal with, could they really say it was wrong? Was the empire right to demand that Kramzak and his minions stay in the desert for the rest of their lives?

The silence lasted for what felt like an eternity. Finally, Sabre was the one to open his mouth.

"I'm... I'm..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**CLIFFHANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFF~!**

**Sorry folks, but that's all you get this time. Fills you with suspense, don't it? **

**Tune in next week to see Sabre's answer? What will it be? Will they join Sala and the Kramzak Empire, or will they remain loyal to the Dragonite Empire? What do you think will happen?**

**Find out next time!**


	31. Kramzak's Plot

**Last time, on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**Team Berserker came to the rescue for Sabre and Laura, breaking into Lepyuf's warehouse and attacking both the Umbreon and Kramzak Empire. But when Blade and Sabre faced down the Kramzak Empire's second in command, a Kirlia named Sala, and she offered the two a place in the empire. Will they join with Sala, or risk their deaths?**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"I'm in."

Blade stared in shock as the words left Sabre's mouth. The second Scyther walked past his former ally walking over to Sala. "Sabre, you cannot be serious."

"He is," Sala said. "I can feel it."

"Sabre-!"

"Shut up," Sabre grunted. "You wanna know something, Blade? I've had it with the empire and its inability to ever take action when it's needed. It wouldn't stop the Houndoom War unless we agreed to join them. It's refused time and time again to ever help the Eeveelutions and bring an end to the Espeon/Umbreon war. It's refused to come to places like Moor and take out the criminals that horde here. The empire is useless, and the Emperor incompetent."

"So you would join with Kramzak..." Blade growled.

"We've never had any fights with Kramzak," Sabre retorted. "Why shouldn't I?"

"Don't do this..." Blade said. "You're betraying the guild, Sabre. Can you honestly tolerate that?"

Sabre's eyes narrowed. "You know... for someone who outright abandoned everything he's ever known and loved to pursue a fairy tale... you certainly have a lot to say about loyalty..." Slowly, Sabre raised his claws.

Blade raised his own. "It doesn't have to be this way, Sabre."

"It does. And you know why," Sabre retorted.

Sala watched the two square off, her eyes unblinking. "Please, finish him quickly. It's getting late, and I'd like to head home."

"It'll be over fast," Sabre said. "Just be patient."

Sala raised an eyebrow.

Sabre tried not to roll his eyes. "Just be patient... ma'am."

Blade shot forward, taking advantage of Sabre's momentary distraction and striking at him with a vicious Slash attack, raking the other Scyther with his claws hard enough to draw transparent blood. Sabre reacted with just as much speed, striking Blade harshly as well across the face, leaving a deep cut across the right side of Blade's face. Both Scyther separated, panting and bleeding. Their eyes were glowing with hate. With two snarls, they charged again, swinging their claws again.

Blade gritted his teeth as Sabre's claws raked across his. Part of him wanted to talk to Sabre, to try and convince him he was making a mistake. But he knew that when Sabre set his mind to something, that he saw it to the end.

Even if it was betrayal.

Sabre snarled as he leaped back. "Razor Wind!" he snarled, spinning around like a cyclone and unleashing a spinning blade of wind at Blade.

Blade's eyes narrowed. He had to fight like a Scyther if he wanted to get through this - and that meant no mercy, even for someone who as a friend. Flaping his wings, he leaped into the air, high above the Razor Wind and shot down at his foe.

"X-Scissor!"

Blade's claws tore through Sabre's skin. Blood splattered on the floor. Sabre screamed in pain as he hit the ground, badly wounded.

Blade scowled. He shot forward, his wings a silver and green blur as he raised his claws and struck at his fallen foe, aiming for his throat. Before he could hit him, two pairs of strong claws siezed his arms, holding him down. Evidently, the Drapion that Blade had defeated had recovered, and they were not happy in the slightest. The scorpions smashed Blade's face into the ground.

Sala sighed as she walked past the bleeding Sabre and over to the beaten Blade. "You can't rely on anyone..." she muttered. "You have to do _everything_ yourself." She looked up at the Drapion. "No offense."

The Drapion grunted and lifted the wounded Blade up, so he was facing Sala. Wordlessly, the Kirlia raised her hand and fired a fatal blast of Shockwave straight for Blade's face.

Just as the attack leaped from her fingers, a massive, blue and red shape dropped in front of her. Iron roared in fury as the lightning harmlessly struck him. With a roar, he leaped at the surprised Kirlia with his rows of teeth gleaming. "Crunch!" he roared as he gnashed his teeth as Sala.

Sala growled, more angry with herself than Iron. She should have seen him coming. She swiftly teleported behind the Garchomp, wincing as his teeth came down at the spot she had been a split second ago. Raising her hands, she unleashed her signature move. Waves of powerful psychokenetic ripped through the air, and Iron gasped in surprise as he felt himself being lifted up and then crushed by unseen hands. He began gasping for breath and coughing up blood.

"Did you think that would work?" Sala asked.

Despite the torturous pain, Iron actually grinned. "H-heh..."

Sala's eyes widened. What was he so happy...?

A massive black shadow appeared over her. Her eyes widened as she looked up.

"Body Slam!"

Breaker landed on Sala, full force, earning a small squeak. The Tyranitar grinned as her mental grip on Iron disappeared, and the Garchomp launched himself into the air, unleashing two Dragon Pulses, hitting both the dumbstruck Drapion and hitting them hard enough to loosen their grip. With a burst of sudden strength, the Scyther broke free and leaped away from the scorpions and landed next to his teammates. "T-thanks," he gasped.

"Told you we couldn't trust him," said Iron.

"Hmm..." Blade sighed.

Breaker grinned, still sitting on top of Sala. "You know," he told the Drapion, "you guys are a lot less tough than I heard you were. I mean, heck, man, I just beat your leader by just _sitting_ on her."

The Drapion gnashed their teeth angrily.

Something underneath Breaker moved.

"F...F...Focus... Blast..."

A blast of energy struck Breaker, sending him flying. The Tyranitar hit the ground, more surprised than hurt.

Sala roared in fury as she stood up, striking both Blade and Iron aside with a burst of Psychic. She was covered in bruises and blood was leaking out of her mouth. "We are leaving!" she announced.

The Drapion growled as they swiftly regrouped about Sala, one of them steadying the wounded Kirlia. Sala raised her hands, grabbing the crates of rainy orbs and pulling them over to them.

Sabre groaned as he picked himself up. "We're... retreating!?"

"If you have a better idea, let me hear it," Sala said, dryly.

Sabre gritted his teeth and ran over to his new allies, casting one last glare at Blade as Sala's energy covered the group.

"Teleport!"

With a violet flash, the Kirlia, the Drapion, the Scyther and the orbs were all gone.

Iron gritted his teeth. "Dang it..."

"Never mind them..." gasped Blade. "We've still got them to deal with."

The Umbreon solders were glaring at the Berserkers. Inque, despite still being wrapped in her battle with Shadow, scowled as she saw Sala and her soldiers retreat. "Cowards!" she snarled. "Soldiers! Destroy them!"

"Yes, do that!" Lepyuf ordered, slowly slipping away behind one of the numerous crates.

Breaker gritted his teeth as he towered over the Umbreon soldiers. "Alright, you want some? Bring it!"

The Umbreon gritted their teeth, their eyes bright red. The Berserkers stood at the ready. Lepyuf poked her head out from behind the crate, wondering when they would start killing each other.

Suddenly, the door to the dungeon swung open.

"Where is she?!"

The Berserkers winced in unison. They slowly turned to see Laura standing at the doorway, and she was fuming.

"Laura," Shadow said, quietly as he parried another Iron Tail from Inque. He was grateful she was alright.

"Uh... Hey..." Breaker said.

Laura stomped into the room, followed by Tracen, Celeste and a large number of slaves, who were looking into the room with curiosity and fear on their faces. "Where is she?!" the Lopunny demanded again.

"Who?" Breaker asked, still dumb-struck.

"Lepyuf!" Laura snapped.

Lepyuf slowly ducked her head behind a crate. However, Laura caught sight of her floppy ears just as they slipped behind their hiding place. "There you are!" the other Lopunny snarled. She angrily bounded over to dealer with murderous intent.

"Get her!" Inque ordered her soldiers. Managing to contact Lepyuf had been hard enough for the Umbreon. They couldn't teleport around like Sala could, so finding another dealer would take time. Time that they didn't have much of.

"Laura?! What are you doing?!" Breaker shouted to Laura, smashing his tail into an Umbreon that had been leaping at the Lopunny.

"I'm teaching this immature little brat a lesson!" the Lopunny answered with a snarl, bounding over to Lepyuf, who was beginning to feel that she hadn't chosen a very good hiding spot.

"Stop her!" Inque snarled again. "Kill them!" She struck Shadow across the face with an Iron Tail, stunning him long enough for her to join her soldiers' atttack, charging right for Team Berserker and Laura.

Blade shot forward and struck two Umbreon down with an X-Scissor. A Dragon Pulse from Iron destroyed a third one, and Blade smashed another with his Body Slam.

"M-minions! Don't just stand there!" Lepyuf ordered. "Get her!"

The two Golem roared with fury, charging right for Laura.

Celeste burst forward, a blur of teal and blue, her eyes flashing with rage for the slavers. "Ice Beam!" she shouted, unleashing a burst of sub-zero energy, freezing the first Golem solid.

Tracen leaped over his sister, his eyes glowing brightly. "Iron Tail!" he shouted, smashing his tail right into the already wounded Golem's face, knocking him out.

Inque snarled hatefulyl as her aid dropped on after another. If she was going down, she was going to take that suicidal Lopunny with her. Hate and anger pulsating through her body, she roared as she shot right for Laura, going for the throat.

"Laura!" Shadow shouted.

"Iron Tail!" Inque snarled, her eyes glowing red with hate. She swung her tail right for Laura's throat.

Laura rolled her eyes and stepped back, the attack missing her by several feet. "Thunder Punch!" she shouted, striking Inque in the face and knocking her to the ground with a fierce electric jolt.

"Meep!" squeaked a terrified Lepyuf. She bolted from the room, knowing that she could be next.

"Oh, no you don't!" snarled Laura, taking chase. "Get back here!"

"Hold it right-!" Inque began, before Breaker's tail blocked her path and knocked her flat on her back.

Inque snarled as she stood up. "You little-!" she began, before she noticed Breaker standing directly over her, growling.

Inque swallowed, remembering what had happened to Sala. "Not the Body Slam..."

"Yes the Body Slam," Breaker said.

CRUNCH!

Inque groaned as she passed out, severely beaten and bloodied.

Breaker gave a sigh of relief. "Whew... Well, that was fun."

Iron gave a growl. "That was Sala... and she got away! I practically had her in my teeth!"

Blade simply stared at the spot where Sabre had been mere moments before. He gave a heavy sigh, and turned away.

Shadow silently walked over to the others, looking over the battlefield. All of the Umbreon and Golem were out cold. Boxes and crates were smashed to pieces all around. "Where is Laura?" he asked, his voice low. He had been doing a good deal of speaking in the last hours, and his throat was becoming sore.

"She went after Lepyuf," Iron said.

"Should we...?" Blade began.

"Help!"

A bloodied, burnt, and bruised Lopunny ran into the room, horror written all over her face. "Please!" Lepyuf shouted. "Arrest me!"

Laura shot after her. "Oh no you don't!" she shouted. "You're not getting off that easy!"

Lepyuf shrieked and hid behind Breaker. "Don't let her get me!" she wailed.

"And why shouldn't I?" Breaker asked. All of the former slaves shouted or nodded in agreement.

"Uh... I have sensitive skin...?" Lepyuf offered.

Breaker rolled his eyes and stepped out of the way for Laura, who swiftly decked the younger Lopunny with another Thunder Punch.

Lepyuf slowly crawmed back, nursing a bloody nose. "N-n-now, let's not be hasty here..." she said, terrified. "W-we can make a deal!" She bumped into Celeste and Tracen, who glared down at her with contempt. "C-can't we?"

Celeste stared for a second, before Ice Beaming the Lopunny's feet to the ground, holding her in place. "She's all yours," she told Laura.

Lepyuf's eyes widened. "No!" she screamed, covering her face.

Laura glowered down at the Lopunny. Part of her was telling her that she shoud kill her, kill her quickly. Why not? After all, Lepyuf had been perfectly willing to sell her - and several young Eevee - into slavery. If she killed her, the world would not miss her.

...No. Not a fair fight. Laura was clearly a better fighter than Lepyuf, and the younger Lopunny was also clearly not used to pain. As much as Laura wanted to destroy Lepyuf - she gave a sigh - she knew that she wouldn't do it. Not if Bessie was watching.

"I... I am a lady," she told Lepyuf. "And I do not kill surrendering opponants - no matter how much they deserve it." She cast a hard glare down at the shivering Lopunny. "I suppose we'll just bring you back to the empire for a fair trial."

Shadow looked up at Laura. He didn't say anything, but the look on his face told her what he felt. Laura smiled. "Yes, well, I am a lady. I have to act like one." She looked around. Everyone was staring. "Well, what are you looking at?!" she demanded.

"Nothing!" everyone answered in unison.

Celeste looked over the slaves, a small but noticible smile on her face. "You're free now," she said. "There's a boat waiting to take you back to the mainland at pier 94."

"Well, it's been a ton of fun!" Tracen said. "Oh, and sorry about your pal, Blade."

Blade sighed, but kept quiet.

"Well, seeya!" Tracen said.

"Mist!" Celeste said, breathing out a thick cloud of chilling mist, obstructing everyone's view of the two Eeveelutions. By the time it had cleared, they were gone.

"Jeez," Iron grunted. "Looks like they left us to clean up the mess."

"S-so we just head to the ship alone?" asked one of the Eevee. "B-but what if we get kidnapped again?"

"Don't worry," Laura said, calmed down again. "We'll take you to the pier - isn't that right, boys?" She gave the Berserkers a glare that dared them to argue.

Breaker managed a grin. "Just what I was about to suggest. Iron, take care of Lepyuf. Let's beat it!" He walked off behind Laura, the former prisoners happily following them.

Iron nodded and scooped the still terrified Lopunny, slinging her over his shoulder. "Well... this worked out better than I thought it would."

Blade walked past him, silently.

Iron looked down at Shadow. "It really hitting him that hard?" he asked.

Shadow gave a nod.

"Get a move on, Iron!" Laura shouted.

Iron swallowed. "Y-yes, ma'am!" he said, following the Lopunny.

So, they walked, walking past shattered wall after shattered wall, through the devestated warehouse. The cheers of freed slaves rang through the halls, accompanied by the low, pitiful whimpers of the capture Lepyuf.

On the way out, they caught sight of the Grimer, watching them silently by the entrance. "Yoooooooooooooouuu caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaught Loooooooooooooopuuuuuny?"

"We did," Shadow answered, curtly. "Thank you for your help."

The Grimer smiled. "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeelcooooome," he said, waving at the happy caravan passed him. Then, when he was sure they were out of sight, and had no intention of coming back, he slid into the warehouse, coming out after a few minutes with a large sack filled with Poke.

Tonight had turned out to be a very profitable night.

* * *

"What in heaven's name happened to you?!" Nicholas demanded, shocked at the appearence of his friends.

It was dawn by the time the Berserkers came back, and they were in horrible shape. Breaker, Shadow, and Iron had bruises and cuts to remember, and poor Blade was badly hurt and stumbling. To make matters even stranger, they came back with two Lopunny: Laura, and another who was bound and gagged.

Breaker sighed. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you," he said.

"Try me," Nicolas demanded.

The door to the lower decks opened, and Trinity came out, yawning loudly. "Jeez," she said. "There you boys are! Where have you been?!" She looked up to the struggling and whining Lepyuf, trying to speak through the gag that covered her mouth. "Oh... Fun night, eh?"

"No," Iron said. "Come on, Nick. Let's make our guest comfortable."

Nicolas sighed. "You guys..." he muttered, not really knowing what to say. Wordlessly, he followed Iron as he carried Lepyuf to the cells.

Blade stumbled off silently.

"Hey, Blade!" Breaker called. "You make sure to get yourself some oran berries and then head to bed! You look horrible!"

Blade raised a claw in acknowledgement and walked quietly off to his room.

"What's his problem?" asked Trinity.

"Oh, it's a long story..." Breaker said.

Trinity groaned. "Great - you stop being mopey just in time for him to start!"

Breaker rolled his eyes. "Oh, he'll recover. Are the kids up?"

"No, they're asleep. Nicholas got them out of it a few hours ago." The Farfetch'd gave a long yawn. "Well, we stayed up all night waitin' for you guys! I'm heading to bad! G'night!"

Breaker nodded as Trinity went down to the bunks. He looked over to the railing. Laura was standing by the edge, watching over a small ship. It was the ship that Celeste and Tracen had arranged. The slaves were eagerly boarding the ship, and it looked ready to cast off. Shadow stood at her side, watching the ship silently.

"Well," Laura said. "There they go."

Shadow nodded.

Laura closed her eyes. "I hope they'll be happy."

"They will," Shadow said.

A loud shriek of frustration filled the air. Laura and Shadow looked further down the pier to see a group of Umbreon, shouting and swearing as their ship slowly sank into the water.

"Someone sabotaged their ship," Shadow said. Tracen and Celeste must have done it. Shadow couldn't help a ghost of a smile appear on his lips as he saw the now awake Captain Inque, throwing an insanely childish tantrum.

_It's the little things in life_, Shadow mused,_ that sometimes bring the most joy._

Laura sighed sadly. Shadow looked over at the Lopunny. "You're still thinking about Bessie?" he asked.

Laura nodded, her eyes misty. "Yes. It... It's been a long, hard day... I almost forgot why we went to Moor in the first place." She looked down ast Shadow. "Why me?" she asked.

Shadow didn't answer, so Laura went on. "Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Nothing," Shadow answered.

"Then why did I lose her?" Laura asked, quietly.

"...Sometimes horrible things happen to wonderful people," Shadow said. "And sometimes... wonderful things happen to horrible people."

Laura nodded, sniffling. She leaned on Shadow, and they quietly watched the ship of former prisoners sail away into the rising sun. Breaker watched the duo, silently, and then pulled the anchor out of the water.

They had wasted enough time on Moor. They had to get back to the mainland.

* * *

The sun was slowly peaking over the dunes of the desert, promising the parched land another day of blistering heat. The desert was a long forsaken place - the Dragonite Empire would have no part in it, whatsoever. Only the Kramzak Empire would live there - not out of free choice of course.

Kramzak's Fortress stood amongst the craggier, rocky regions of the desert, where there was more shade to be found. It was a massive, imposing sight. Huge towers stood over the rest of the desert, casting shadows upon the city that surrounded the fort. Huge walls, thirty feet thick, surrounded the inner keep, and it was guarded by ferocious and powerful Pokemon, all who gave their allegence to Kramzak.

A violet flash emerged in front of the fort, several figures appearing on the sand. Sala the Kirlia scowled as her eyes faded from violet and returned to their usual ruby color. She fell to the ground, stopping herself with her hand. A Drapion swiftly helped the badly weakened Kirlia up. The battle had taken a fierce toll in the Psychic-type.

"We're back..." Sala murmured, relieved inwardly. She had been worried that she wouldn't be able to manage a Teleport in her weakened state.

Behind Sala, Sabre collapsed in the sand, bleeding badly. No one tried to help him up. He scowled as he stood up on his own, biting back a searing comment meant for Sala.

Sala looked over the gate. "We have returned!" she shouted. "Open the gate!"

A yellow head peeked over the wall. "Oh. It's you," an obnoxious voice called down. "What happened? You look horrible - well, you look worse than you usually do."

Sala's eyes narrowed. "Javaline. Open the gate."

"Mmm... Don't want to." Javaline looked down with distaste. After the meeting with the Shadowed One, Kramzak had assigned the Beedrill to gatekeeping duties to keep her out of his metaphorical hair.

Sala's eyes flashed, and the Drapion growled, all of them weary. "Then I will Teleport up there, kill you, and open it myself!"

Javaline sighed. "Fine!" she spat. "I'll open the bleeding gate..." She gave a grumble, and walked off. After four minutes (which felt like four hours) of waiting, the massive iron gates slid open with a slow rumbling roar, and a company of Drapion emerged from the gate to collect the crates of rainy orbs.

Sala stood up as straight as she could. "Scyther," she said, "follow me." She walked off, the Drapion following her.

Sabre sighed, hoping that she was taking him to a physician. He silently followed the Kirlia, keeping his eyes and ears open, just in case of double cross. However, as he looked around, he noticed that none of the Drapion were paying him any heed whatsoever. He wasn't sure if that was a good sign, or a bad one.

The doors to the keep slid open, and Sabre followed the Imperials inside. The inside of the keep was made of dark reddish stone, and the halls were lit by a multitude of torches. Skorupi and Drapion crawled about the halls, fulfilling their duties whatever they may be. The inside of the fort was cool, but it was still early, so that could change quickly.

It didn't take Sala long, even with her limp, to take them to the throne chamber of the Emperor himself. The throne room sat in a massive, round tower that jutted out of the center of the fortress. Two massive Drapions, almost two feet taller than an average Drapion, stood watch over the door. The two gave Sala a nod and opened the heavy stone doors.

"Wait here," Sala ordered.

"Yes, milady," the Drapion answered. Sabre managed to say it with them, almost in unison with the others.

Sala quietly walked into the throne room, the doors sliding shut behind her.

The throne room was dark, as the sun was only just rising, and had yet to creep through the windows yet. Only two torches kept the room lit. Sala walked to the center of the shadowy room, and bowed.

Sitting on a massive throne was Kramzak himself, leader of the desert and Sala's master. The Drapion was surronded by his servants: a female Scizor was polishing his mace, whilst a Wormadam sharpened his stinger, and a Vespiquen flapped her wings to keep him cool.

"Sala," Kramzak rumbled.

"We have returned, milord," Sala said.

Kramzak nodded. "Leave us," he ordered.

The maids swiftly bowed their heads and left the room silently, leaving Kramzak and Sala alone.

"Was the mission a success?" Kramzak got straight to the point.

"Indeed," Sala answered.

Kramzak stood up. "Good," he said. "I'll have the oasis filled again this evening."

"There were complications," Sala admitted.

"Evidently," Kramzak said, looking over his wounded second in command. "You look horrible."

"So I've been told," Sala said with a nod. "We had a run in with bounty hunters. It's entirely likely that they captured Lepyuf."

Kramzak rolled his eyes. "A meager loss, to be sure," he said.

"I would not have retreated if it wasn't," Sala agreed. "I'll work on finding another dealer as soon as I can."

Kramzak gave a grumble and a nod. He walked past Sala, heading to the balcony of his throne room, that overlooked all of his lands. Sala wordlessly followed, waiting for her master to hopefully dismiss her to her room. She was tired and hungry.

Kramzak quietly looked over his lands as the sun rose. A rare gust of wind rippled across the plain, scattering sand all about. After what felt like an eternity, Kramzak spoke: "Tell me, Sala; are you happy here?"

Sala bowed her head. "I am pleased to be wherever you are, master."

"Not at my side," Kramzak corrected, "but here, in the desert. Can you honestly tell me you enjoy living here?"

Sala hesitated before she answered. "N-no, master."

Kramzak looked down at the Kirlia. Then, he nodded. "Neither do I," he said. "We have little food, we have little water, and we have a population of several thousand." His eyes narrowed. "And those Dragonite fools... they have an abundance of all three." He gritted his teeth. "Why did I ever sign that blasted treaty!?" he demanded, slamming his claw on the stone railing.

"Because both yours and the Dragonite armies were both too small at that point to continue any further," Sala answered, honestly. "We lost many soldiers."

Kramzak growled angrily. "We should have been victorious or dead!" he snapped, more to himself than to Sala. He pounded his mace into his claw. "Blast it!"

Sala took a step back, not wanting to get caught in her master's rage, should he lose his temper. Thankfully, Kramzak sighed and calmed down. "Is there anything else to report?" he asked.

Sala nodded. "Yes, master. We have a new recruit - with your permission, of course."

Kramzak sighed. "Another mouth to feed... What's his name?"

"Sabre. He goes by the title of the Black Scyther," Sala answered.

"The Black Scyther?" Kramzak nodded, remembering that name. "I have heard of him... They say he is ruthless, reckless, dangerous... that he'll do anything for money."

"I'm afraid that not all of the rumors are true," Sala said. "His hatred for the Dragonite Empire far overpowered his love of material goods."

Kramzak managed a small laugh. "I like him already. See to it that he is made comfortable; he'll prove his worth tomorrow."

Sala nodded. "It shall be done. Lastly, master," she said, "we had a run-in with our Umbreon... allies."

Kramzak's good mood vanished. "The Umbreon?" he growled.

Sala nodded, keeping her face and voice neutral. "They came to buy slaves..."

Kramzak growled loudly. Being a former slave himself, he despised slavery and anyone who dealt in it. "What happened?"

"I don't know. When I left, they were Lepyuf's only defenders."

"So, she's definitely been captured," Kramzak said, dryly. "Worthless mutts..."

Sala nodded. "Indeed."

"Did they attack you?" asked Kramzak.

"They were merely stupid, master. Not suicidal."

"Hmm."

"Master," Sala said, "we are allied with the Umbreon, aren't we?"

"...More or less," Kramzak growled. He didn't want to admit it.

"Perhaps the time has come to take advantage of that alliance," Sala suggested.

Kramzak was silent, contemplating her words. Finally, he asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"The Umbreon are at war with the Espeon. Both of their lands are forests, rich with food and large lakes and rivers," Sala explained. "We merely need to take it."

Kramzak mulled over the idea. "Interesting... Go on..."

"The Umbreon army is small, diminished after years of battle," said Sala. "They are fought by both the Espeon, and an unseen resistance effort. They have food and water, but they do not have enough of an army. Nor do the Espeon. If you were to offer your services to them..."

Kramzak thought about it. "Ebon is an idiot... and an egotist," he said. "Would he even accept our help?"

"Given the pitiful state of his country, he won't have much of a choice," Sala said. "You merely order your armies to invade the Espeon lands and aid their solders. Your Drapion are easily worth ten Espeon, master."

Kramzak smiled. "Heh... You're on to something..."

"Your army outnumbers and overpowers the Espeon easily," Sala continued. "And in return, you would be able settle in the Espeon territories."

Kramzak looked skeptically at Sala. "What of the Dragonite Empire?" he asked. "Would they retaliate?"

"Emperor Comet? Order an attack?" Sala managed not to roll his eyes. "You've faced him on the field of battle before. All he did was defend or counter attack - which always ended up failing."

Kramzak nodded, remember his encounter with Comet, and how badly it had ended for the Dragonite. Why they made him an emperor was beyond him. "And if the Umbreon double cross us?" he asked.

Sala smiled. "You crush them, as well. Then you may take both territories for your own."

Kramzak grinned fiercely. "Yes," he hissed. "Perfect... Excellent work, Sala. I'll have a pot of water for you to bring to your quarters; you have the rest of the day to recover from your venture. Bathe, eat, and rest."

Sala bowed, gratefully. She hadn't had a bath in such a long time... "Thank you, master," she said.

Kramzak faced his balcony again, his claws folded behind his back. "Tomorrow, you will contact Snarl, of the Sandslash Tribe, and tell him that his master summons him and his armies. Then, go to the archives and find every map of Espeon and Umbreon territory you can find, and then bring them to me. We'll examine it with my generals."

"As you wish, my lord."

"You may go," Kramzak said. "Send in this new recruit."

Sala bowed one last time. "As you wish, master," she said, quietly. Without another word, she walked away.

Kramzak smiled as he looked over the desert landscape, watching as the sun rose over the sand dunes.

"I wonder..." he said to himself, "how the sun will look rising over my new lands?"

The stone doors slid shut with a rumble. Kramzak turned his head. "Welcome... Black Scyther. Or do you prefer Sabre?"

Sabre wordlessly walked over to Kramzak, looking up at the Drapion in silence.

"Sabre it is, then," Kramzak said, pushing his annoyance over the Scyther's appearent lack of respect towards him. "So... Sala tells me you are interested in joining us?"

"I might be," Sabre said.

Kramzak cracked a small grin. "Then tell me, Sabre... how do you feel about the Espeon/Umbreon war?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, we've finally gotten off of Moor, and ended that subplot. Sabre's joined with Kramzak, and Kramzak is planning on invading the Espeon Territory! **

**Well, that subplot is done! Tune in next to join up with more of our intrepid adventurers! Who will it be?**

**Find out next time!**

**Also, PMD fans, I'd recommend reading Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Uncanny Curse, by xStrawberryDuckFeathersx! It is awesome! Give it a read!**


	32. The Announcement

**Last time, on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**Sabre, the Black Scyther, betrayed Team Berserker and joined with the Kramzak Empire. However, that wasn't enough to stop Team Berserker and the Eeveelution Resistance from defeating the Umbreon and saving the slaves and capturing Lepyuf. Now, they head back to the mainland, unaware that Kramzak is planning on taking over the Espeon Territory!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

**And today's special thanks goes to... Freak666chaos for an awesome OC! Thanks a ton!**

* * *

Midnight Forest stood in the heavily wooded areas near the Dragonite Empire, surrounded by a multitude of other forests and territories. Mere years ago, it had been a part of the Dragonite Empire. Now, it was a separate territory.

The Umbreon tribe had long been a proud tribe. The Dark-type Pokemon were renowned for their emotional control, their great speed, and their amazing techniques of stealth, which they put to use during the Desert Wars. But now, the Umbreon were separate from the empire, deep in a long war with their now-hated foes, the Espeon tribe, who lived mere miles away, in the Dawn Woods.

Midnight Forest used to be a valuable route for traders and merchants on their way to other territories. But now, the forest was in a dismal state. Thousands of ancient trees had been cut down to be used for building materials for siege engines and walls for fortresses. The road was now only travelled by armies, as any merchants going by would be captured and their goods taken from them. All goods dealt to the lands beyond now had to be taken by air, and they had to have an escort of Dragonite Guards, all of which were willing to blow any Umbreon raiders away with a Dragon Pulse the moment they showed so much as a hair.

In the center of Midnight Forest, was a small mountain, and cut in the stone was a fortress, standing tall and proud over the lands, facing its foe, the Sunlight Citadel, home of the Espeon leaders. The fortress was known as the Black Tower, and it was the home of Ebon, Emperor of the Umbreon tribe.

Said Emperor was sitting inside his warroom, staring down at a map of Espeon and Umbreon territory. Clay figures were placed on certain areas, representing armies on both sides. However, there were too few armies on both sides. No matter which direction they went, no matter which battle they won, the pieces - and the armies - were always on Umbreon Territory, and the Espeon were always on their own. They were always foiled, either by one another or by the mysterious resistance that hid away from both of their armies, destroying every attempt they made to

"Sire?"

A shimmering blue Glaceon, her body gleaming in the moon-light, entered the room. "You summoned me?" she said, her voice filled with youth.

"Icelia," said Ebon. "Come here."

Icelia obeyed, walking forward silently. Icelia was one of Ebon's generals - in fact, she was his only general. All of his other generals were dead. Icelia had defied the Glaceon tribe and joined up with Ebon, as her own mother had been an Umbreon. She was cunning and quick, and easily rose through the ranks with the shortage of officers. Now, she was the general of the Umbreon army, and was currently strenghthening their defensive positions.

Ebon pointed to the map with his paw. "Our defenses?" he asked.

"Are holding, sire," Icelia answered.

"Good." Ebon seemed slightly satisfied. "Now, we must prepare a new offensive. How many troops do we have?"

"An estimated three thousand, sir," Icelia answered.

Ebon frowned. Three thousand was not as massive as he would have wished, and it certainly wasn't as massive as it had been when the war began. Thousands of his soldiers had either been killed or simply vanished. Still, there would be time for recreating the population after those psychic mutts were dead.

Ebon moved one of the cray figures on the map and placed it on Espeon territory. "Very well," he said. "We'll make an assault with five hundred soldiers, and attack their forward defensive line." He placed the marker on a fort on the map called Sunset Point, the fortress that guards the border of the two forests. "If we can take that fort, we'll have the perfect point to thrust into Espeon territory."

Icelia nodded. "I'll put Captain Inque in charge of the assault, once she returns from Moor," she said. "She's fairly competant."

Ebon shook his head. "She won't be back for weeks. That would take too long."

"It would give us time to better prepare ourselves," Icelia replied, keeping her voice calm and emotionless. "Besides, I have always said that Inque is without a doubt one of your smarter officers. She should be able to win that fort, without a doubt."

Ebon sighed. "...Very well," he conceded. If it was worth doing, it was worth waiting for. Besides, he wanted this done right. They needed that fort. "The moment Inque returns, give her the assignment. Meanwhile, we'll take troops from Nightshine and Moon Lake and bring them up behind our attacking force, in case they need reinforcements."

"Nightshine and Moon Lake are towns," said Icelia. "If you take the soldiers away from them, they will be defenseless."

"General," Ebon said, coldly. "Sacrifices must be made for us to be freed from the opression of those Espeon runts."

Icelia nodded. "Of course, majesty. I apologize."

"Good. You are forgiven." Ebon turned back to the map. "Now, once that is..." He paused, his ears perking up. "Someone is here..." he whispered to Icelia.

Icelia whirled around, charging an Ice Shard, as Ebon prepared a Dark Pulse. "Show yourself," ordered Ebon. "You have made the mistake of intruding on my palace, spy! Show yourself, and I'll finish you quickly."

A pair of bright ruby eyes appeared in the darkness. "Somehow, I doubt that that would be the outcome of out battle..." a soft, but emotionless female voice hissed.

Sala the Kirlia stepped into the moonlight, her eyes gleaming brightly. "Ebon," she greeted.

"Sala..." Ebon snarled. "How dare you intrude here..."

"You know her, highness?" Icelia asked, horrified. She had heard of Sala, but she had never known that Ebon was affiliated with her.

"Know her. Hate her." Ebon glowered at the Kirlia. "Why are you here?" he demanded.

"My master has an offer for you," Sala said. "He sent me to convey it to you."

"Tell Kramzak I have no interest in anything he has to offer," snarled Ebon. "Leave."

Sala looked over to the map. She raised her hand, and telekenetically lifted a figure of an Umbreon soldier off the table. "My, my, such wonderful toys you have," she said, a hint of a mocking tone in her voice as she held the model in her hand, studying it closely. "It seems you are low on soldiers," she added, looking over the map again. "Preparing an assault on Sunset Point? Well, you seem eager to leave everything behind you undefended. That isn't a tactically wise decision." She placed the piece back with her psychic powers.

_Told you,_ thought Icelia. She said nothing out loud, however.

"I do not need you to tell me what is wise and what is not," Ebon said, stepping towards the Kirlia and glaring at her hard. "What do you know of tactics?"

A hint of annoyance crossed Sala's face. "I have studied long and hard in the field of tactics," she informed him coldly. "I trained in battle with the gladiators of the desert. I've sparred with my master himself." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Perhaps you've never heard of the defenses of out forward defenses during the Desert Wars - both orchestrated and organized by me."

Ebon took a step back. Both he and Icelia had heard stories about that defensive barricade that had foiled every plot by the Dragonite to enter into the desert. "What do you want?" Ebon spat out again.

"I want only my master's will to be heard," Sala replied evenly,

"Sire," Icelia said. "You don't trust her, do you?"

"No."

"Then, please, send her away," Icelia said. "You know that Kramzak's thralls can never be trusted."

"Send me away and you send away any chance of winning your war," Sala retorted cooly, giving Icelia a hard glare.

"We don't need your help," Ebon growled. "What could you possibly have to offer me?"

"An army," Sala replied. "An army ten thousand strong."

The room became very quiet. Ten thousand strong. That was almost four times what they had. Finally, Ebon managed to speak. "Made from...?"

"Mostly Drapion, but also a great deal of Sandslash," Sala replied.

Ebon felt his ears perk. Drapion were vicious, and impervious to most Psychic-type attacks, not to mention they had a vicious array of Bug-type moves to use...

Icelia looked desperately at Ebon. "Sire, you don't-!"

"Be quiet!" Ebon ordered. He returned his gaze to Sala, who stared back with an emotionless face. "Ten thousand strong... Why would Kramzak want to offer his armies to my service?"

"Not your service," Sala replied. "Merely a truce. You will not take orders from my master, and he certainly won't take any from you. You would be equals."

"'Equals'," spat Ebon. "I have no desire to spend any more time than I have to with Kramzak, or with you."

"The feeling is mutual," said Sala.

"Sire, shall I call the guard?" asked Icelia, hoping to expel Sala as quickly as possible.

"You don't want to," Sala said. "Not if you value their lives."

Icelia growled at Sala, but Ebon cut her off. "Why would Kramzak want to help me?" he demanded.

"Water," Sala stated flatly. "Both Espeon and Umbreon territory have large bodies of water. The desert does not. We merely wish to make settlements in Espeon territory, and transport water back to the desert."

Ebon stared. Then, he gave a dry, mirth laced laugh. "You cannot be serious," he said. "Kramzak is begging for water?"

"My master never begs," Sala said, coldly. "Ever. He is making an offer."

Ebon laughed again. "Do you really think, Kirlia, that we cannot win this war? We are poised at this moment to destroy our foe once and foe all."

There was a loud knock on the door. "Sire! Sire!" Without any chance to ask who it was, or tell him to wait, the door flew open, and an Umbreon scout burst in. "Sire, I've brought news from the forward line! The Espeon have broken through with an army of five hundred! They're trying to take our border defenses!"

Sala returned her gaze to Ebon, who stood there, eyes wide and dialated, a look of humiliation and rage covering his face. "Go send reinforcements. Now," he ordered the scout.

"Uh... from where, sir...?"

"From _anywhere._ Get out."

"S-sir...?" the scout said, looking nervously as Sala. "Who...?"

"Get out!" snarled Ebon.

The scout bolted, slamming the door shut behind him.

Ebon whirled and faced Sala again, struggling to calm himself. "...Ten thousand soldiers?"

"Yes."

"All you want is water?"

"And settlements."

"That's all?"

"Yes."

Ebon looked away, closing his eyes, deep in thought.

"Sire," Icelia said. "You shouldn't..."

Sala glared at the Glaceon. "Who are you to make choices for him?" she asked. "Perhaps you should keep your mouth shut, and listen to reason. You may win this war alone - but the question is..." Her voice became a frigid whisper than made even the Glaceon shiver. "...What will be left when the fighting is over?"

Icelia bit her lip. She didn't have an answer.

"I'll return tomorrow with my master," Sala said. "At midnight. Have you answer by then... 'emperor'."

A violet spark erupted in the air, and the Kirlia vanished in a flash.

Ebon was silent for several seconds, before he said "Icelia... We have no choice..."

"Sire..."

"Silence!" Ebon whirled to face his general. "I will not be the emperor that sees my kind destroyed by those runts! I will have victory, even at the cost of negotiating with those barbarians!"

Icelia backed away and bowed her head. "Yes, sire..."

Ebon sighed, getting control of himself. He looked out the window, and caught sight of the sun slowly rising over the trees. Dawn was on the way. "I'm going to my quarters. Freshen up... and meet me there."

Icelia looked away, her face red. "Yes sir," she said.

Ebon nodded. "I'll see you there." With that, he silently walked off.

Icelia shuddered. Shaking her head, she turned away and left the war-room.

She had a mission.

* * *

The sun was slowly peeking over the trees when Icelia made her way down to the river that ran past the fortress. She silently dodged every guard, knowing their positions by heart. After all, she had been the one to set up their guard shifts.

The Glaceon was nevertheless nervous as she crawled through the tall grass without so much as brushing into a single blade Slowly, she crawled down to the stone covered shore of the rivers and silently stood at its bank, staring into the water.

Her own reflection stared back at her, dark eyes staring straight into her own. Then, the water began to shift, and a face emerged silently from the water, water slowly sliding down its cascade skin.

"Tides," Icelia greated the Vaporeon.

"Heya," the Vaporeon said, shining his usual confident grin. "How're things on the Umbreon side?"

Icelia shook her head. "Not good, I'm afraid. I have a message for you-know-who, and it's urgent, so please hurry back!"

Tide blinked. "What? What is it?"

"Ebon is allying himself with the Desert Empire!" hissed Icelia quietly. "They're coming with an army of ten thousand!"

Tide's eyes went wide, horror and shock etched on his face. "The Desert... Kramzak is coming here?"

"The Espeon will be demolished!" Icelia said. "We have to stop him, or else this war will never be truely resolved!"

Tide nodded. "I'll tell you-know-who. You sit tight and keep your eyes and ears open!"

Icelia nodded. "I will. Hurry back, and be safe. We don't have much time left. They meet at midnight, tonight!"

Tide saluted. "Roger that! I'll hurry back!" With that, the Vaporeon's body disolved into liqued, and he vanished into the river, flowing back to the center of the forest - and their secret HQ.

Icelia sighed as she watched him vanish. Everything she had worked so hard to do - placing guards on longer shifts so they fell asleep on duty, placing emotional Umbreon like Inque in positions of power, and rising to the rank of general - all of that would be undone if Kramzak came with his ten-thousand soldiers. The war would end not with a reconciliation, but with a slaughter.

Icelia stood above the river, the sun shining and gleaming on her coat of light blue fur. As a member of the Resistance, she could not - would not let that happen.

Wordlessly, she returned to the fortress.

* * *

It was an early morning in Shelder Village. The sun had risen over the sea, casting a bright orange hue upon the water. The air was warming, though it was still crisp. Autumn was on its way on the Mainland; the leaves were beginning to fade from green and transform into brilliant hues of reds, yellows and oranges.

The tide slowly ebbed the shore, washing the sand and soaking it with chilled water. A lone Pokemon stood at the shore, silently watching the slow waves.

Bessie the Buneary sniffled, her nose runny, as she wordlessly watched the sea, her eyes distant and sad, her mind on her mother. Her supposedly dead mother.

Bessie was heartbroken, and angry. Angry with fate, angry with the world, and angry with herself. She was so very angry with herself.

She had lied to her mother. She went to the trading post and went to a dangerous bar, and then went into a dangerous forest. She knew her mother would have never approved of it, and yet she did it anyway. She was always so angry with her mother for babying her, and was always complaining about her treatment of her. She felt so horrible now; she had treated her mother as if she was an annoyance, and now she was gone.

Bonehead watched silently from a short distance, sadly looking over her saddened friend. She missed Laura too, but she hadn't known her for that long. Bessie had known the Lopunny all her life, and now she was gone forever.

"Hiya."

Bonehead turned in a jolt to see Kala the Ralts walking towards her. "Morning," the Psyhic Type said.

"Morning," Bonehead replied. "Why are you up so early?"

"Dad's working on a patient," Kala answered. "One of our neighbors got a big cut on his back, and daddy needs to sew him up. He told me to wait outside."

A short distance away, Bonehead heard a yelp of pain, and Duro ordering the owner of the voice to be quiet.

"Is she still sad?" asked Kala, looking over to Bessie.

"Yeah," Bonehead replied. "She's really beating herself up about it..."

Kala rubbed her horn unhappily. "We need to do something to cheer her up. Her sadness is driving me nuts..."

Bonehead sighed. She slowly began to walk towards Bessie, dragging her bone behind her. She quietly approached Bessie. The Buneary didn't even turn to see her come, and simply stared out into the ocean.

"Hey," Bonehead said.

Bessie didn't reply, so Bonehead continued: "Are you okay?"

"No."

Bonehead gave a small sigh of relief. Well, she had gotten a response _that_ time... "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Bessie... I - I'm..."

Bessie wheeled to face her friend, her chocolate eyes soaked with tears. "Why did it have to happen to her?!" she demanded, anger mixing with the sorrow. "What did she do to deserve that?!"

Bonehead simply stared, wordlessly. Did Bessie think she was some sort of psychic who knew everything?

Filled with passionate rage and sadness, Bessie continued. "It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"Bessie..." Bonehead said. "I'm..."

"What?! You're what?!" demanded Bessie. "You don't know how horrible I feel! She's gone! My mom is gone forever!" Bessie was practically foaming at the mouth at this point, and tears were streaming down her cheeks and falling to the sand.

Bonehead sighed. "I do know how you feel. My mom is dead, too."

Bessie blinked. "Wha-?" she said.

"W-we used to live on Tiny Island," Bonehead explained. "One day, these Pokemon tried to attack us... Mom fought them all off... but she got really hurt, and she..." Her voice trailed off sadly.

Bessie looked away. "B-Bonehead..."

"My mon is gone, too."

The Buneary and Cubone turned to see Kala standing next to them. "Daddy said she was an explorers..." the Ralts went on. "One day... she went off to explore... and she never came back..."

"Kala..." Bessie said.

"We're really sorry for you mom, Bessie," Bonehead said. "But please... Please don't be like this..."

"G-guys..." Bessie sniffled. After a moment of hesitation she grabbed both the Ralts and the Cubone in a fierce hug. "I'm sorry... please don't leave me..."

"We won't," promised Bonehead.

"Promise," Kala said, feeling a bit better. Bessie was still sad, but her sorrow was slowly ebbing away.

A sharp buzzing sound resounded from the sky. A shadow swiftly bolted across the sand, followed by another, and another.

Bonehead looked up. "What was that?!" she asked.

"It's the Ninjask!" said Kala. "They're messengers for the Dragonite Empire!"

Bessie looked up, amazed by how fast the Bug-types moved. Ninjask were among the fastest Pokemon in the world. Their tribe had been hired by the Dragonite Empire when they joined to replace Pelipper as the messengers of the Empire, as they were faster and more efficient. If they were hear, than that meant an important message was being delivered.

"Come on, come on!" Kala said, grabbing Bessie and Bonehead's hands. "Let's go see what's going on!"

Bonehead and Bessie yelped as Kala dragged them off to the village square.

* * *

Shelder Village was a small seaside town, and the square showed it. Small brick houses made up the town, and market stalls made with sticks and grass thatched roofs lined the streets. The town had a market in pearls, mainly. Many wealthy individuals would pay great amounts of pearls, and as such most of the population of the town had gone a pearl dive at least once. Sea glass was also in ready supply, and sea weed for those who enjoyed eating it. Tropical fruits grew on the beaches and in the forest, though they were scarce during this time of year, when autumn had arrived. Normally these stalls and shops would be loaded with customers and patrons alike. However, they were all empty. A large crowd had gathered around a wooden platform that sat in the center of the square, muttering and whispering amongst themselves.

"Messengers from the guild?"

"What could it be?"

"Is everything alright?"

"What's goin' on?!"

"I AM a human! You gotta-!"

"Rick, seriously? This ain't the time for that!"

"Sorry..."

Kala gave a frustrated groan as she hopped up and down. The crowd was huge, and Ralts certainly weren't the tallest Pokemon in the world. "C-come on! I wanna see!"

"Need a lift?"

An inky black tendril lifted the Ralts off her feet. Kala gave a delighted laugh. "Daddy!" she said.

Duro placed his daughter onto his hat. "Hello, girls," he told Bonehead and Bessie. "I had just finished with my patient when I saw the Ninjask go by."

"Do you know what the message is?" asked Bonehead, eagerly.

"No, I don't," Duro answered. "But..." He cast his scarlet eyes on the stage. "It looks as if we're about to find out."

The mayor and sheriff of Shelder Village, a large Feraligatr named Elton, stood on the stage, along with a Ninjask, dwarfing the black and gold Pokemon by several times. "Alright, everyone, listen up!" Elton ordered. "Blur here has a message for us, so everyone pipe down!"

The crowd went silent.

"Good morning, citizens of Shelder Village!" Blur buzzed. "I'm afraid I bring grave news. I, along with my brothers, were on the exploration ship known as _the Lugia_, which is being commaded by Guildmaster Sylvia of the Gardevoir Guild. The ship had set out with several explorers to fight off a group of pirates near Tiny Island! However..." The Ninjask trailed off.

"What happened?!" demanded a voice.

"Get on with it!"

"Yes, get on with it!"

"Pipe down!" Elton ordered again. "Continue, please," he told Blur in his most polite tone.

Blur nodded. "Ahem... Well... Uh, I'm afraid that the matter of fact is... When _the Lugia _arrived... Tiny Island was... Gone."

"Gone?!"

"It vanished?!"

"What do you mean?!"

"Pipe down, I said!" Elton shouted.

"What I mean to say is," said the Ninjask, "Tiny Island has been _destroyed_!"

Someone in the crowd screamed, and someone else fainted.

"The guildmaster herself has located several survivors," Blur went on, buzzing nervously, "and _the Lugia_ is on its way back to the mainland. The Gardevoir Guild intends to begin a full investigation of this matter, and it will not be halted until the answer is found! They believe that this has something to do with the natural disasters that currently are befalling our world. Messages are being sent even now to Icicle Island to Team Vampire and Team Rose to return from their explorations to return to the guild. The answer to this natural disaster will be found, but until then be on guard! That is all." The Ninjask bowed his head, before buzzing off the stage.

The nervous murmerings of the crowd began again, terrified for their lives. Thankfully, Elton decided to take charge. "Alright, listen up!" the Fereligatr ordered, silencing the crowd. "I know everyone's terrified and all, but now is not the time to panic! We gotta make sure Shelder Village is safe, just in case any natural disasters come along!"

A small cheer echoed throughout the crowd. Their mayor's words have restored a little confidence.

"First things first," Elton said, "I want all the shipbuilders to build some escape boats just in case the same thing happens here! I want every family and everyone to have an escape plan!"

A louder cheer filled the crowd.

"We need to be ready on all fronts!" Elton finished. "Preperation is the greatest defense, folks! Let's get to it!"

The crowd gave one last cheer, before they departed, setting about their tasks frantically.

"Wow..." Kala said. "It... it really did sink..."

Bessie sighed. Took them long enough...

"I believe I owe you girls and apology," Duro said, humbly. "You were right: Tiny Island did sink."

"It's okay," Bonehead said. "It did sound crazy."

"What do we do now?" asked Kala.

Duro lifted his daughter off of his head and placed her to the ground. "Now," he said, "we get ready for any emergency."

"Yeah!" Kala said. "Preper... prepa... Uh, being ready is the best defense!" she declared.

"Speaking of being ready," Duro said, "I used my last oran berry patching up my patient, and my supplies of cheri berries, pecha berries, and the like is running low. Those don't grow around here this time of year. I'll have to make a trip to Dragonite City to buy more."

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kala's eyes brightened. "Dragonite City?! Can I come, daddy, can I come, please?!"

Duro nodded. "If you want to. How about you?" Duro asked Bessie and Bonehead. "Would you like to come to the city for a while?"

"S-sure," Bessie said, a little nervously. She had never been to a city before. The largest civilized settlement she had ever seen had been the Dragonite Trading post, never an acutal city.

"Good," Duro said. "We'll set out tomorrow, then. Until then, please, enjoy the rest of the day." With that, the healer floated off to his home.

"Hey, wait!" Bonehead called, chasing after Duro.

Duro whirled. "Hmm? What is it?"

"I wanna know something," Bonehead declared. "What's the Gardevoir Guild?"

"The Gardevoir Guild?" Duro asked. "Well, it's..."

"It's only the most amazing and incredible exploration guild that the world has ever known!" interupted Kala. "It's right by Dragonite City, and it has the best exploration teams in the whole wide world in it!"

"Really?" Bonehead asked, curiously. She was an explorer, wasn't she...?

"Yeah!" Kala said, obviously excited. "It's super awesome! I wanna join so badly!"

"Ahem..." Duro said, folding two tendrils across his chest.

Kala sighed. "Which I can't do until I'm older..." she admitted.

"That's right," Duro said with a nod.

"Aww..."

"Come on, Kala," said Duro. "Let's go home. You still have chores to do."

"Aww, daddy...!"

"No complaints."

Duro walked off with Kala in tow, leaving Bessie and Buneary standing alone in the square.

"Bonehead?"

"Yeah, Bessie?"

"... I think... that maybe we should join the guild."

Bonehead looked at Bessie, surprised. "Really?" she asked.

"If they're investigating these natural disaster..." Bessie said, a determined look crossing her face, "then maybe they'll find out why mom died. If they do... I wanna be there to help them."

Bonehead slowly nodded. "I want to help," she said. "Maybe we can find the answers together."

Bessie gave a small smile. "We will."

Without another word, the two friends departed from the square, their minds made up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, after about six chapters of Team Berserker we got a change of scenery. We're back on the mainland, and we're back with Bonehead and Bessie, two of the characters who started it all! Meanwhile, we got to see yet another member of the Eeveelution Resistance, and she's in a high place in Umbreon ranking, which allows her to sabotage her "allies" much easier. But will she be able to continue her sabotage when she had to watch both the Umbreon and the Kramzak Empire?**

**Tune in next time to see Dragonite City, and to see the Gardevoir Guild HQ!**


	33. Onward to Dragonite City

**Last time on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**The Umbreon tribe leader Ebon decided to ally with Emperor Kramzak in order to destroy the Espeon tribe. However, what Ebon doesn't know is that Icelia, his general, is actually a spy for the Eeveelution Resistance, and even now she is working to destroy the union between Umbreon and Kramzak. Meanwhile, Bonehead and Bessie learn from a Ninjask messenger that the Gardevoir Guild is investigating the sinking of Tiny Island, and now they plan on joining the guild to aid in their quest!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Duro's house sat near the shore of Shelder Village. The dome shaped house sat underneath the now dark and starry sky. There was no moon that evening, and the air was deathly silent, except for the sounds of a chill autumn breeze and the waves crashing against shore.

Duro's house was rather large, most of it actually being underground. Duro had taken the house from a former resident of the village, a Dugtrio, who had moved away due to the seaside not being to his liking. The house had two large rooms, each one shaped like a D, on the top, one with a fire pit in the center which acted as both the living room and the dining room, along with having another room which was Duro's examination room, where he could look at his patients to see what ailed them. Everything else, the cellar, the pantry, and the bedrooms were below, well protected from sand and moisture by thick stone walls.

Bonehead slowly cracked an eye open, yawning. The Cubone sat up, stretching her arms. She was sitting in one of Duro's guest rooms, a small, plain room with very soft beds and warm blankets. It was very late, but she hadn't been able to go to sleep. Her mind was still wrapped around what had happened that day. Tiny Island was gone - well, she had known that, but now everybody knew it. And an exploration guild was investigating it - a guild filled with experienced Pokemon fighting for good.

Bonehead wanted to join. Badly. So did Bessie. If they did join, they could help find out what was causing this chaos and help stop it before it escalated any further.

Bonehead closed her eyes and made a solemn vow to herself. She promised herself that she would find out why these disasters were happening, no matter what. She'd be a great explorer some day, and find the mystery of the sinking island.

"Bonehead?"

Duro floated into the room, holding a candle in his tendril. "You're awake." His voice was quiet, but warm.

"I can't go to sleep," Bonehead admitted.

"Hmm..." Duro said. "It is a cold night. Should I get more blankets?"

"No, that's not it," said Bonehead, shaking her head. "It's just... well..."

"Tiny Island?"

"Yeah... That..."

Duro floated over to the Cubone's bed and sat on the edge. "A lot is happening in the world right now, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well, there's only one thing we can do," said Duro. "We can struggle on. No hardship is too great if everyone pools their strength and works with one another to make things better. That's why the mayor is ordering escape routes to be planned and boats to be built."

"I guess so..." Bonehead muttered. "I... I was thinking..."

"About...?"

"About the Gardevoir Guild," Bonehead admitted. "I... Me and Bessie... Well, we want to join."

Duro nodded. "I see."

"You're not mad, are you?" asked Bonehead, a little timidly.

Duro shook his head. "Bonehead, I am Kala's father, not yours - I don't get any say in the matter. If you and Bessie would like to join the guild, it's your own choice. I should warn you though," he added, his voice hardening slightly, "I've been to the guild several times, and I know the guildmaster. It will not be easy for you. The guild requires a great amount of discipline and hard work to succeed, and rising through the ranks is never easy."

"Oh..." Bonehead said, feeling a bit discouraged.

"But..." Duro said, his voice softening again, "I think you could do anything you set your mind to. Work hard, and never give up on your goal."

Bonehead nodded. "We won't." she promised.

"Good," Duro said. "Be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Thank you..." Bonehead said. "Good night..." she yawned, her weariness returning.

Duro gave a nod, rising off her bed and floating off to his own room.

Bonehead felt her eyes grow heavy. Duro was with them, at the least. She felt a bit more confident, and also quite sleepy.

She closed her eyes, wondering what the guild would be like, what Dragonite City would be like, and also what had caused Tiny Island to sink.

Sleep finally took her.

* * *

Icelia nervously licked her chops. "Form up, now," she ordered, feigning confidence.

A large squadron of Umbreon guard gathered together, surrounding Ebon. Once again, they were in the war-room in the Dark Tower. The moon was high in the sky; midnight was nearly there, and so was their meeting.

Ebon was wearing his red cape and crown. He always wore them before meetings, even with people he didn't like in the slightest. The Umbreon guards looked tense. Icelia swallowed nervously.

Finally, they saw it. A purple spark burst in the darkness, followed by another until finally there was an explosion of mental light.

A trio of figures appeared, a small one, a medium one, and a large one.

The Umbreon tensed, and several of them inched back. Standing there before them, a mere shadow in the light of the moon, was Kramzak, lord of the deserts. Standing at his side was Sala, as per usual, her scarlet eyes glowing with energy. Lastly, there was a hideous looking Sandslash, whose face looked like it had been cut off, and then haphazardly sewed back on. His entire body was covered in scars, some still sewn together.

Kramzak grunted in the direction of the Umbreon. "Ebon."

"Kramzak," said Ebon, turning on his emotionless voice. "You came."

"Sala said I would," grunted Kramzak. "Have you made a decision?"

"I have," Ebon said.

"And?"

"I will allow you to aid us," Ebon said, "and in return, you will have what you asked for."

Kramzak gave a savage grin. "...You're a smart Pokemon, Ebon... Very well."

"The army is gathering already," Sala said, her emotionless voice chilling the air even more. "The Drapion armies are almost assembled.

The Sandslash spoke next, his voice as ugly as his face. "My tribes are on their way to Kramzak's fort as we speak," he rasped. "They will be there in mere hours."

"Excellent," Ebon said. "Well then, general?" He turned expectantly to Icelia.

Icelia nodded, stepping forward and feigning loyalty to the Umbreon as best she could. "Do you have a plan in mind?" she asked calmly.

Kramzak nodded. "Sala."

Sala bowed and pulled out a map, laying it on the table in the center of the room and rolling it open, displaying a map of Espeon territory. "We split into three teams, for the frontal offensive lines in Espeon Territory. You likely know these forts by heart. If we can hold them, we can deny the Espeon breathing space. After that, a team of Sandslash and Drapion will take the offensive. They will swarm over Espeon territory, and use Dig to tunnel underneath every fort they come across, attacking the Espeon from underneath."

Ebon looked over the map. "...Interesting... Who do you have assigned to lead this assault."

"Lord Kramzak intends to lead it himself, naturally," Sala stated. "I will remain behind to organize defenses."

"Shall I lead the second assault?" Icelia asked.

"If you wish," Ebon conceded.

"The third one is mine," the Sandslash rasped.

Ebon mulled the plan over. "It isn't very... complex..."

"The best kind of plan," Kramzak snorted. "Any idiot can follow it."

"We have numbers," said Sala. "We have superior forces as well. This strategy capitalizes on that fact. We will overrun the Espeon and destroy them."

Ebon slowly nodded. "Very well. We attack at sunrise."

Kramzak gave Ebon an incredulous look. "That won't be possible."

Ebon felt a tinge of irritation. "Why not?" he hissed.

"The only way to get my army here without having to tunnel for months on end and without travelling through Dragonite Territory is via Sala's Teleport," Kramzak said.

"So?" asked Ebon, glaring at the Kirlia.

Sala was unfazed. "Teleportation requires a great deal of mental concentration of willpower. Teleporting myself is nothing at all - Teleporting ten, twenty people, also easy. Teleporting ten thousand Pokemon at once? I'd be dead before even half of them arrived."

"You say that as if it were a bad thing..." an Umbreon hissed.

Kramzak rolled his eyes and raised his claw. "Pin Missile," he grunted. Hundreds of needles erupted from his claws and tore into the Umbreon's hide, silencing his scream before he could get it out of his lungs.

The Umbreon guard gave a surprised cry, glaring at Kramzak and his minions. "You dare-?!" Ebon began, his facade of control breaking away.

"I do," Kramzak grunted. "Sala is a hundred times the solder any of your mutts will ever be. I will not tolerate slander against her from some rookie warrior who just left his mother's den."

"Thank you, master," Sala said, gratefully bowing her head.

"You cannot simply-!" Icelia began, frost emanating from her breath.

"Cannot what?" Kramzak demanded. "Tell me, _general_, where will you be in three weeks without my army? How much longer will you last?"

Before Icelia could answer, Ebon spoke up: "Very well... I will tolerate that death... but no more."

"If your pups can keep their mouthes shut like real Umbreon, than that won't be a problem," the Sandslash hissed.

A few Umbreon growled angrily, but a glare from Ebon silenced them. They needed this alliance. "Very well," he said, finally. "How long will it take your Kirlia to get the army in?"

"Three weeks, at the least," Sala said. "I'll have them all here by that time. I'll need a room where I can have silence, and ample water and elixirs."

"I can provide that," Ebon replied coldly. Turning to an Umbreon soldier, he said "Make it so."

The Umbreon bowed and ran off to make preparations.

"Sala," Kramzak grunted. "Prepare for the transfer."

"At once, master..." Sala said with a bow.

Ebon sighed as he looked out the window to see the full moon in the sky. "This had better be worth it, Kramzak."

"If you would call victory over your hated adversaries worth it, then yes, it will be," Kramzak said. "I look forward to this alliance no more then you do. It is a necessary evil, however, and I refuse to allow defeat to happen to your armies..." _For now..._ he added mentally.

The Drapion and the Umbreon stared at one another for what felt like an eternity. Then, Kramzak slowly raised his claw and pointed it at Ebon. Ebon stared, hesitated, and then, in a moment that would scar him for life, he raised his paw. The Drapion gripped his paw with his pincers and shook his. They had made their agreement.

Icelia watched sadly as the fate of the Espeon was sealed. Tides had never returned with orders for her, so she was completely unable to stop this.

Unless help came, the Espeon were doomed - and any chance of resolving this war was gone as well.

* * *

Dawn came to Shelder Village, and with it a new day. Most residents were fast asleep in their beds, not ready to start their days after the hectic workload they had had the other day. However, five Pokemon were up and about on that cold fall morning, preparing for a long journey ahead of them.

Bessie looked over the list of supplies they would need to pack: food, blankets, water, and anything else they'd need. She shouldered her pack and made sure her canteen was filled to the brim. "I'm ready!" she said.

Bonehead gave a nod, grabbing her own pack. "I'm ready too! Kala?"

The Ralts gave a thumbs up. "We're all set! Time to head to the big city~!" she sang, marching out the door.

"You've been before, right?" asked Bonehead.

"Yeah, I have!" Kala said. "It's huuuuuge! I'd get lost if I didn't stick with dad! Haven't you ever been to a city before?" the Ralts asked.

"No," Bessie said, shaking her head. "I've only ever been to a trading post... and it was probably much smaller than Dragonite City."

"Well, don't worry!" Kala said. "We get to see one today! Let's go!"

They made their way to the edge of the village. Duro was waiting for them, placing his own pack onto the wagon they would be riding on. The wagon was large enough for all of them. A Rapidash was tied to the front, grazing as she prepared to carry them to Dragonite City.

"I'm ready, dad!" Kala shouted as she tossed her bag up into the wagon and leaped into it eagerly, ready for a long trip to the city.

"Good," Duro said, nodding. "Are you two ready as well?" he asked Bessie and Bonehead.

"Sure am!" Bonehead replied.

"Thank you for the bags and supplies," Bessie said gratefully.

Duro smiled kindly. "Don't mention it. You'll be needing those for your training at the guild. I've put a map of the city inside your bags as well. Be sure to use it if we get separated."

Kala pouted. "Why do they get to join the guild and not me?!" she demanded.

"Because you're my daughter, and I said no," Duro replied calmly. "Up you go, girls."

Bonehead and Bessie crawled into the wagon, setting their bags to the floor, and sitting down on the wooden seats. Kala swiftly chose her own seat, next to her father, still pouting a bit because of his decision.

Duro grabbed the reigns of the Rapidash. "We're ready to go. Giddyap!"

The Rapidash whirled and stared incredulously. "Excuse me?"

Duro sweatdropped. "Eh, sorry, ma'am. Please, go at your own will."

The Rapidash snorted and trotted off.

* * *

They travelled for an hour, and then for two. The day went on, and sun rose higher into the sky, and they went on, farther and farther away from Shelder Village. The sea breeze was replaced by a cold wind that was filled with the scents of leaves and flowers. Sand vanished and became huge grassy fields that stretched across the plains. Mighty oaks began to tower over them, overshadowing the roads and the wagon. The little group ate their meals, and talked and talked as the world changed around them.

They crossed hills and through valleys. Huge, purple mountains began to rise in the distance, looking massive even from this far. The sun was high in the sky and shining down brightly upon them.

Then, in the distance, they could see it. They scaled a small hill, and rising in the distance where the towers. Six towers, standing high in the sky, hundreds if feet tall. Flying Pokemon swarmed all around, and as they drew closer it only grew and grew.

Bonehead and Bessie's eyes widened as they reached the top of the hill. There, at the bottom, was Dragonite City.

It was a massive city, carved out of mountains. Six huge spire-like towers stood above the city, each one with a bright orange flag on the top. Below, the streets were crammed to the brim with buildings, from small houses to upscale apartments, to tiny huts.

"That's... That's..." Bonehead stuttered.

"Huge..." Bessie finished.

"It is a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" Duro asked, calmly. "It's the closet place to Shelder though, and the only place I can find the supplies I need." He turned back to the Rapidash. "We'd better get moving if we wish to return to the village before dark."

The Rapidash snorted. "Right," she said, trotting on again.

"Hey!" Bonehead said. "What's that thing?" she asked, pointing off to the distance. Standing not a mile away from Dragonite City was a fort with tan stone walls surrounding it. Inside, they could see a multitude of wooden cabins, and a large stone building in the center. Green and white flags and banners were hung on the walls.

"That," said Duro, "is where you two want to go. That is the Gardevoir Guild HQ. If you wish to become an exploration team, you must go there to register - provided you pass the tests, that is."

"Tests?" Bessie swallowed. "What kind of tests?"

"Well... I'm not sure," Duro admitted. "I've never really tried to join."

"Whatever they are," Bonehead said, keeping optimistic, "I'll bet you we can handle them! Let's go and talk to the guildmaster about joining!"

"Hmm?" Duro looked over at the Cubone. "That's going to be impossible, at this moment. Sylvia is currently at sea, remember?"

"Oh," Bonehead muttered, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"You'll need to speak with Sting," Duro went on. "She's a Vespiquen, and Sylvia's secretary. She handles everything while the guildmaster gone."

"Gotcha," Bessie saiad. She looked very nervous. She had never attempted to join a world famous guild before. Butterfree were flitting about her stomach as they drew closer to both the city and the guild. "D-Do we...?"

They reached the front of Dragonite City before she could finish. "So," Duro said, "do you want to go to the guild now, or would you prefer to come to the city first?"

"Uh... Well..." Bessie muttered, nervously.

"We should go to the guild first to register!" Bonehead said. "Can we get off here?"

"Certainly," Duro said with a smile. "If you register, wait outside the guild for us when you're done. If you need to find me, I'll be at Theron's Shop. I've marked the place on your maps."

"Good luck!" Kala said. "Tell me how awesome it is when you get back!"

"We will!" Bonehead shouted, leaping down from the wagon, her bag in tow. "Thanks so much for everything you've done!"

"Thanks!" Bessie repeated. "Bye!"

"Good-bye, girls," Duro said. "May we meet again soon."

"Bye!" Kala shouted.

The wagon drove off, leaving Bessie and Bonehead alone, standing in front of the guild. It looked even taller up close. The walls were each forty feet high and made from well crafted stone. There was a massive cave-like gate, which served as an entrance, huge and gaping. Inside was dark, except for a few lit torches that barely offered an illumination at this range.

"So..." Bessie said, slowly. "Here we are..."

Bonehead grabbed her friend's hand. "Come on," she said. "We can do it. Just like we beat Fearow."

Bessie nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

Hand in hand, the two friends walked into the cave.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Geez, I feel like a jerk. I wait two weeks to give my loving fans a chapter and it isn't even super long.**

**Sorry, I've been wrapped up with my other fanfic Pokemon Black and White: Tony's Journey, and also considering rewriting Pokemon Red: Tony's Journey for a few reasons. **

**Well, the Kramzak/Umbreon alliance has begun and poor Icelia was powerless to stop it! What could have happened to the messenger?**

**Bonehead and Bessie are on their way to join the guild! Will they get past the grueling trial required to do so?**

**By the way, readers, I'm going to test something out: the next chapter will be a little bit shorter than normal, but I will be able to update on time! **

**Thanks for your patience. Be sure to review!**


	34. Ready to join the Guild!

**Last time on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**The Umbreon Tribe allied itself with Kramzak of the Desert, who even now is transporting his armies into Umbreon land so that they can destroy the Espeon army! Meanwhile, Bonehead and Bessie arrived at the fort of the Gardevoir Guild, and they now plan on joining it!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

**New OCs this chapter, so special thanks to Twilight the Moon Spirit, Freak666Chaos, Mew Mew Pachirisu, and... Uh... Someone... Sorry, I forgot who owns Scout the Patrat! If someone remembers, or if the owner is reading, please tell me that the OC is yours! Sorry!**

* * *

The guild's entrance was quite eerie to two Pokemon who had never been inside caves before in their lives. The stone walls were nearly invisible, illuminated only by the lights of the torches. Bonehead and Bessie walked through the cave and up to the gate, keeping quiet. Neither were feeling very confident, and only their held hands kept them from fleeing.

They didn't take long to reach the gate - they had hurried through as quickly as they could. Then, they saw her, standing alone by the gate.

She was a tall Pokemon, with black skin and a pink face. Strange hair flowed from her head, and her eyes were dull and lifeless. She had a pretty face, marred by a few scars, and a full pair of lips. In her hands was a wooden staff. Bessie had heard of such a Pokemon before: they were called Gothitelle, powerful Psychic types that were related to the Gardevoir line.

The Gothitelle was standing in front of a large, stone gate. "She must be the guard..." Bessie whispered to Bonehead.

"Do we ask her to let us in?" Bonehead asked, nervously.

"We came this far..." Bessie said with a nod.

The two friends, hand in hand, slowly approached the Gothitelle. Bessie opened her mouth to say hello, when...

"Who goes there?!"

The Gothitelle's staff found itself pointed directly at Bessie's throat. The Buneary swallowed nervously; the end of that stick looked sharp... "Uh... Uh..."

"What is your name? Stop stuttering, child, and get on with it!" the Gothitelle ordered, her voice flat and cold, as emotionless as a freezing day.

"I'm Bessie..." Bessie said, slowly. "This is my friend, Bonehead. And, uh..."

"We'd like to join the guild!" Bonehead said, trying to sound brave.

The Gothitelle sighed. "Of course you do. Leave, now. You are too young and too frightened."

"We are not!" Bonehead said.

"B-but... We came all this way..." Bessie said. "Can't we talk to Ms. Sting and ask if we could join?"

"You know that our guildmaster is absent?"

"Y-Yeah, Duro told us," Bonehead explained. "He brought us here."

The Gothitelle sighed. "If Duro vouches for you, then I have no choice..." She turned away. "Very well. Come with me."

A pale glow burst from her eyes, and the stone doors slid open slowly. Light burst into the cave, startling the girls, who had to cover their eyes. The Gothitelle, without any hesitation, walked out into the sun. "Follow me."

Bonehead and Bessie swiftly followed, their eyes getting used to the sunlight again. As they followed the Gothitelle, they were taken aback very quickly at the size of the guild.

The Gardevoir Guild HQ was a fortress, made during the Desert Wars ages ago to help protect Dragonite City. It thankfully never saw military use, and when the Guild was founded it became their base of operations. The fortress walls surrounded dozens of small cabins, each about the size of Bessie's former home on Tiny Island. Each cabin had a flag with a name written in footprin ruins, along with a symbol for the team that lived their.

"It's huge..." Bonehead said.

"Yeah..." Bessie said. "That big building in the middle must be where all the imporant work gets done!" she said, pointing to the tower in the center of the fort. "It must be where the guildmaster lives! It looks like a castle..."

"Keep up!" the Gothitelle ordered, continuing on her way.

Bessie and Bonehead picked up the pace, swiftly following her as she led them to the tower, leading them past several cabins. They read the names of the cabins as they walked past them: "Team Vampire," "Team Rose," "Team Leaf," "Team Mummy," "Team Berserker,"... The list went on and on. However, some cabins had no names on them, and seemed to be empty - with any luck, they would inhabit one of those cabins one day.

The tower drew closer and closer, and very soon they were directly in front of the center of the a massive network of explorers. From atop the towers they could see Ninjask flying to and fro, carrying messages to other parts of the world. The Gothitelle silently led them to the gate of the fort.

"W-we're here..." Bessie said, nervously.

The Gothitelle walked up to the gate. "Open," she said.

A stone slab slid away from the gate, revealing a pair of piercing red eyes staring down at them. "Meh-heh-heh!" a sly voice chuckled. "If it isn't Amelia? Ooh, and new recruits, how _delicious_!"

"Open the gate, Pharaoh," Amelia ordered, crossing her arms. "There recruits need to be evaluated."

"Meh-heh-heh!" the voice said. "Anything for you, dear. Gold! Nugget! Open the gate!"

"Wah-hah-hah!"

"Mua-hah-hah!"

With two boisterous laughs, the stone gate slid open, revealing the tall, golden form of a Cofagrigus, flanked by two Yamask. "Meh-heh-heh," the Cofagrigus laughed. "Welcome to the guild, newbies. I am Pharaoh, your superior explorer. These are my underlings, Gold and Nugget."

"Wah-hah-hah!" chortled Gold.

"Mua-hah-hah!" Nugget chuckled.

"They clearly don't have much to say," Amerlia said. "Pharaoh, take them to Sting for their testing."

"Meh-heh-heh!" Pharoah said. "Sorry, but no can do! I'm on gate keeping duty, remember?"

"Yes, I know," Amelia said. "You were placed here after you terrified Clover again."

"It's not my fault my charm makes me intimidating," Pharoah said, feigning a humble voice. "Still, we all know how scary the guildmaster can be when she's angry, and she will be back soon. Hmmm..." he said, thoughtfully.

Out of the corner of his eye, farther down the hall, he caught sight of a brown-furred creature walking down the hall. "Aha! Scout!" he shouted.

The creature, a Patrat, turned around with a surprised look on his face. "W-Wha...?!"

"Come. Here," Pharoah ordered, gesturing to him with two of his shadowy hands.

Scout swallowed as he scurried over. "Uh-huh, yeah?" he asked.

"These two children are new recruits," Pharoah said, gesturing to Bessie and Bonehead. "They are in need of a guide to take them to Sting for their testing. You're gonna do it."

"Me?!" Scout said, surprised.

"Oh, relax," Amelia said. "You just have to take them to Sting, that's all."

"We can trust you to do that... right?" Pharoah asked.

Scout nodded, saluting. "S-s-sure!" he said. "Y-you can count on me!"

"Mmmmhmmyesss..." Pharoah said. **(Author's Note: Vincent Price "Mmmhmyesss..." for the win!)**

"Uh..." Scout said. "Hi... There..."

"Hello!" both Bonehead and Bessie said in unison.

Scout swallowed nervously. "Uh... I'm Scout and I'll be your guide today! Come on in."

"Thanks!" The girls hurried in side of the guild. "Thanks, Ms. Amelia!" Bonehead shouted.

Amelia turned away and waved, before silently walking off again.

"Well..." Pharoah muttered. "She's as friendly as always. Meh-heh-heh."

"Mua-hah-hah," Nugget agreed.

Pharoah turned to Scout and the girls. "Well, what are you waiting for?" he asked. "Get a move on!"

Scout nodded. "Y-yessir!" he said. "Let's go!" The chipmunk-like Pokemon scurried down the hallway, Bessie and Bonehead in swift pursuit.

* * *

"So, you're really joining the guild?" Scout asked as he lead the girls up the stairs.

"Yeah, we are!" Bonehead said, feeling determined.

"You're in the guild too, right?" Bessie asked, wondering how he got into the guild. Amelia had said that they were too scared to join the guild, so why was this guy allowed in?

"Yup!" Scout said, proudly. "I've been in the guild for five years now!"

"Wow," Bonehead said, quite impressed. "That is a while..."

"It is..." Scout admitted. "But I'm gonna... Oh, here we are!"

They had reached the top of the tower, and sure enough, there it was. A large stone door, not quite as large as the one as the entrance to the tower, with the words "Guildmaster's Office" painted in red foot-print ruins above it, lay before them.

Bessie felt nervousness setting back in her heart. Sure, this Sting was only the Guildmaster's secretary, but she was still their direct link to the Guildmaster. If they didn't make a very good impression...

"Well, here we are," Scout announced. "Aren't you going in?" he asked, noting Bessie's hesitation.

"Uh, well, yeah, we are," Bessie said, nervously. "It's just..."

"You're afraid you won't get in?" Scout asked.

Bonehead blinked, surprised. "How do you...?"

Scout laughed. "Almost every team that's ever come up here has been worried about that!" he said. "Don't worry about it! I mean, if they let me in, they're sure to let you in!"

Bessie managed to giggle, just a bit. She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed. "T-thanks," she said. "Well..." she said to Bonehead. "Let's go in."

Bonehead nodded. "Gotcha!"

The two shoved the stone doors open, and stepped into the office.

The office was clean and organized; books were placed neatly on their shelves, and the floors were freshly swept. A large map of the entire empire was painted on the right wall, and on the left wall, a large, unlit fireplace. In the back of the room, by a large window, was a desk, and sitting behind the desk was a large, bee-like Pokemon with bright red eyes and a dark, honey colored body. She was skimming through a pile of papers, ignorant to their entry, as she listened to a small creature that looked a lot like Amelia talk unhappily about the current state of things.

"It's not fair! Why can't we do anything about it?!" the Gothorita demanded, crossing her arms.

"Mmmhmmm..." the Vespiquen answered, not really paying attention.

"We should write a letter to the Emperor!" the Gothorita shouted. "We need to tell him how stupid he's being, not helping where help is needed!"

"Mmmhmm..."

"Are you even listening?"

"Mmmmhmmm..."

"...Okay then, I'm going to go to the pantry and eat all the perfect apples!"

"Mmmhmmm..."

"And then I'm going to take your diary and mail it to Bla-!"

The Vespiquen looked up. "Y-you'll do no such thing!" she snapped. She finally noticed Bonehead and Bessie. "Oh, my..." she said, pushing the papers aside. "Uh, Rainbow," she whispered to the Gothorita, "why didn't you tell me we had guests?!"

"I didn't know we had them!" the Gothorita whispered back.

"Uh... Hi," Bonehead said, deciding to make a good impression. "I'm Bonehead and this is Bessie! We came to try and join the guild."

"Oh... Oh, I mean, happy to have you!" the Vespiquen said. "My name is Sting! I'm the Guildmaster's Secretary. She left me in charge of managing affairs while she is out on a mission!" She flitted over to the two children, looking over them. "Hmmmm... Hmmmmm..." she murmered to herself, thoughtfully.

"Hi hi!" the Gothorita said. "I'm Rainbow! I'm an explorer here, too!"

"Hi!" Bonehead said, in a friendly tone.

"So can we join?" Bessie asked, feeling impatient. She didn't like the way that Sting was looking at them - it was the same way that Amelia and Pharoah had regarded them - just dumb kids. It annoyed her to no end.

"Well..." Sting muttered, buzzing away with her hands folded behind her back. "You are quite young... Younger than most who try to join the guild... Granted, you are not the youngest - Gold and Nugget are both younger than you two probably are, but they have Pharoah watching over them..."

"We can take care of ourselves!" Bessie said.

Sting buzzed back to her chair and folded her arms. "I don't know..." she said. "Look, being an explorer isn't all fame and fortune, you know! It's hard work - and it can be very dangerous! Are you two really ready to put your lives on the line?"

Bessie nodded, very determined. "I am!" she said. "I want to find out what's causing all of these natural disasters! And... And if I can't join the guild, than I'll go out and find out on my own!"

"And I'll go with her!" Bonehead said, despite being surprised with her friend's dramatic proclamation.

Sting slowly nodded. "Hmm... Very well... You can take the... trial..."

Rainbow gasped. "N-no!" she said. "They're too young for the trial!"

Bonehead swallowed. What was the trial?

"If they think that they're brave enough," Sting told Rainbow, "then they should have no problem." She looked down at the two girls. "Alright, then, if you want to join the guild, you need to take a special test! I'll take you to the fighting dojo on the base. Kelgo will see if you're really fit for guild duties..."

"K-Kelgo?" Bessie said, her voice cracking. "Who's Kelgo?"

Rainbow shook her head sadly and made a slashing gesture across her throat.

Bessie and Bonehead wordlessly followed Sting as she lead them away.

They didn't feel so brave now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Looks like we got to see the inside of the guild and some of the explorers. Amelia belongs to Twilight-The Moon Spirit, and she'll be playing a major role in this story. Pharoah and his goons are the property of me. I wanted to include a Cofagrigus in a story because, frankly, it's probably my favorite Ghost-type. Weird, isn't it? Rainbow belongs to Mew Mew Pachirisu, and as I mentioned before, I forgot who Scout belongs to and I could not find his owner - that's why this chapter took longer than I hoped it would. Sorry.**

**Anyways, tune in next time for Bessie and Bonehead vs Kelgo!**


	35. The Trial

**Last time on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**Bonehead and Bessie arrived at the Gardevoir Guild and were led to the currently in command Sting the Vespiquen. While Sting thought they were too young, Bonehead and Bessie refused to give up on their desire to join the guild. Sting decided that if they want to join, they need to take "The Trial", which the other Pokemon of the guild know is brutal, especially for young children...**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

**And today's special thanks goes to... freak666chaos for his awesome OC!**

* * *

The walk to the Gardevoir Guild's training arena was a long, terrifying one.

Bessie swallowed nervously for about the tenth time as she and Bonehead slowly followed Sting and Rainbow down the steps and down to the door of the guild. They were on their way to the arena, where they would have the trial, the trial that had terrified Rainbow so much. She was so scared that she had refused to go with them, adding to the apprehension of the two girls as they descended the steps.

They made it to the door again, still lit by the lights of torches, and still guarded by Team Mummy.

"Meh-heh-heh!" Pharoah's sly voice crept into Bessie's ears, a shiver running down her spine as she felt the glowing, ruby eyes of the Cofagrigus upon her. "Back already? On your way out? Meh-heh-heh."

"Umm... Actually..." Bonehead stuttered.

"They're taking the Trial," Sting said, nonchalantly.

"Meh-heh-heh!?" Pharoah said, shocked. "T-them?! Take the Trial?! They're just children!"

"Wah-hah-hah..." agreed Gold, shivering.

"Well, if they want to join the guild, they're gonna have to do it!" Sting replied.

Pharoah shrunk away with Gold and Nugget. "Oh... Oh... Oh my..." Pharoah said, mortified. "Devil thy name is woman... Meh-heh-heh..."

Sting rolled her eyes. "Just open the door, Pharoah."

"Mmmyesss..." Pharoah said, shoving the door open with his shadowy tendril-like arms.

Sting flew out the door, followed by the now very, very, very scared Bessie and Bonehead. All of the members of Team Mummy gave them apologetic looks as the doors shut behind them.

Bessie felt the fear deep inside grow and grow. _What did I do to deserve this?!_

Wordlessly, she followed Sting to the Arena.

* * *

The Arena was a large, stone battlefield, on the left side of the guild's fortress. Unlike the rest of the fort, which was made from tan and brown bricks, the Arena was made of dark grey bricks. It made it look more foreboading than it already was.

Bonehead and Bessie found themselves in front of the third gate of the day, this one a cruel looking portcullis made from cold and jagged looking iron. Sting grabbed a lever and twisted it. The gate slowly crawled upwards as she worked it.

Bessie looked to Bonehead. "S-should we...?" she whispered.

"Should we what?" Bonehead whispered back.

"You know... run?"

"Run? We can't run!"

Bessie sighed. "Bonehead, this has bad news written all over it! You saw how those Mummy guys reacted to the Trial! What if it's really dangerous?"

"But if we run, we'll never join the guild, and then we'll never find out how Tiny Island sank!" Bonehead argued.

Bessie stared for a second. "I... I don't know..."

"We'll be fine!" Bonehead said. "Trust me!"

"Ahem!"

The girls turned to see Sting holding two pieces of paper a bottle of ink with a Pidgey quill sticking out. "Here," she said, handing Bessie a paper and the ink bottle. "Sign this."

Bessie read over the paper: **"Do you (insert Pokemon name and species here) affirm that you are taking the Trial (Copyright, Gardevoir Guild, 290 DE) on your own free will and choice? If so, sign name and species here: _. All healing that may be needed after the battle will be paid for by the Gardevoir Guild. Funereal preparations and expenses will also be provided, if necessary. The Gardevoir Guild is not responsible for any deaths/permanent injuries that may result from taking the Trial. **

**"Signature here: _"**

Bessie swallowed. _No way!_ she thought. _No way! I am not signing this!_

_But... Mom..._

She signed the paper.

Bonehead looked over her paper and signed it without any second thoughts whatsoever. Sting took both the papers, looked over them, and nodded. "Good..." she said. "Looks like you're all ready!" She flew out of the way and gestured to the open gate. "Enter, and the trial will begin... Good luck..."

Bonehead and Bessie looked at each other. "This... this is crazy," Bessie declared. "This is nuts."

Bonehead nodded. "I'm going in. Are you?"

Bessie sighed, but said, "Yes, I am. We came in together... we might as well leave together... Even if we're leaving the world..."

"Then let's go!" Bonehead declared, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Bessie nodded, and followed her friend into the gate. Sting watched them as they went in, her ruby eyes never leaving them as they entered the dark tunnel. Smiling to herself, she grabbed the lever that controlled the door, and tugged it. The door shut with a metallic clang.

There was no turning back now.

* * *

Bessie didn't know what scared her more. The fact that they were in the second, dark tunnel of the day, or the fact that they were likely walking into their deaths, or the fact that Sting had shut the door behind them.

Why had she signed that paper...?

Sting never left the entrance to the Arena, still standing there, watching them with those glowing ruby eyes. Her body was now little more than a blot in the doorway, completely black except for her glowing eyes, making her look like some sort of demon, which added to the girls' discomfort.

Their footsteps echoed down the hall as they made their way down. There was a light on the other end of the tunnel, that grew and grew as they approached. The girls blinked their eyes as the sunlight enveloped them. Wordlessly, they stepped out into the arena.

The ground was covered in sand and dust, and surrounded by round walls, forming a large circle for them to battle in. The wind rippled the sand as they stepped inside the ring. Empty seats sat on the high levels around the gym. They were empty now, but if they weren't, a large crowd of Pokemon could watch them get killed.

On the other side of the arena was another stone gate. Above the gate was a small, covered set of seats, obviously the reserved seats for important individuals.

"Hello?" Bonehead shouted. "Is anyone there?"

The stone doors behind them slammed shut with a grinding roar, surprising both of the girls. "Oh, boy..." Bessie whispered. "Oh, boy..."

A flash of yellow caught Bonehead's eyes. She and Bessie watched in silence as Sting flew over the arena and to the covered box that stood over the second gate, flying into it.

"Ms. Sting!" Bessie shouted. "What's going on?!"

Sting wordlessly pulled up a gong from inside the box, before pulling out a large rod. With a loud "Hyah!" she slammed the rod against the gong, resulting in a large ringing sound.

THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.

Bessie's large ears pricked as she heard the footsteps approach them. The footsteps grew louder, and louder, and the ground began to shake, nearly knocking Bonehead and Bessie off of the ground.

The stone doors in front of them slowly swung open with a grinding roar, a massive shape shrouded by the darkness. A massive arm, gripping a massive stone pillar, pushed through the entrance, followed by another. A massive Pokemon slowly stomped outside of the arena. It was huge - absolutely huge. While not very tall, it was very muscular, arms easily twice the width of Bessie's head. In each massive hand was a broken stone pillar. It was tan in color, with violet stripes. It had a round head, and a large nose, with two white eyes. The creature gave a taunting laugh as he saw the terrified looking Bessie and Bonehead. He stomped forward, each step shaking the ground.

"Hahahaha!" the monster laughed. "You're the new recruits?! I've seen bigger Magikarp!" He stomped towards them, using his massive pillars as canes as he approached.

Bessie swallowed. "W-what's going on...?"

"What do you think!?" the Pokemon laughed. "The names Kelgo, kid, Klego the Conkeldurr - and I'm the Trial!"

Bonehead looked behind them. The door was still shut. Kelgo laughed, noticing her discomfort. "Sorry, kids!" he taunted. "You signed the papers! Time to own up!"

Bonehead reached behind her back for her femur, only to remember that she had lost it during their unnumbered days at sea. That left her with Headbutt and that was about it. Bessie had Bounce, which would be an effective move against a Fighting-type... but one this big?

Evidently, Kelgo had had enough waiting. He raised his massive stone pillars like swords, and leaped into the air. Bessie and Bonehead shrieked as they leaped to the side, a huge cloud of sand rising into the air as Kelgo landed on the ground with an explosion of sound. Sand fell to the earth as Kelgo charged at the terrified girls, swinging his stone clubs.

"W-we gotta fight him!" Bonehead shouted.

"H-how?" Bessie demanded. "He's so huge!"

"So was Fearow!" Bonehead reminded her. Bessie had almost forgotten Fearow - their days on Tiny Island felt very distant and far away now. "We can do this!"

Bessie nodded. She was getting into this guild. "Right!" she said.

"Rock Smash!" Kelgo roared as he swung his clubs at the girls.

"Bounce!" Bessie countered. Swallowing her fear, she leaped into the air as Bonehead dodged to the side. The stone pillar slammed into the sand, an explosion of dust and grit bursting in its wake. Bessie landed on the stone pillar, surprising Kelgo, before launching into the air again with another bounce. With a loud battle cry that she couldn't believe she had made, she planted both of her feet right into Kelgo's face as she came down. She bounced off of the Fighting-type, leaving an imprint of her feet on his forehead.

"Head butt!" Bonehead shouted, charging head-first into Kelgo's shin. The giant topped down, catching himself with his pillars just in time. With a roar, he pushed himself off the ground and glared down at the girls.

"Let's do it again!" Bessie shouted, charging. "Bounce!" she shouted, leaping into the air again.

"Head butt!" Bonehead said in agreement, as she rushed at Kelgo again.

Kelgo gritted his massive teeth. "Rock Smash!" he roared, swinging his pillar at Bessie. While the Buneary was smaller and much more agile, Kelgo had battled Pokemon like her before, and he was prepared. Years of training had increased his ability to hit hard, but also hit fast. Very, very fast.

Bessie gave a strangled gasp as the stone pillar connected with her body, sending her to the ground and right into Bonehead. The girls collided with a bone-crunching crack, before plopping to the ground.

The girls moaned and groaned as they slowly pushed themselves off of the ground. They were both harshly beaten - Bonehead's helmet was cracked, and Bessie's body was one big bruise.

Kelgo grinned down at the girls. "Looks like it's all over," he grunted, raising his canes. "Better start running, kiddies!" he roared, before charging.

"C-can't give up..." Bessie said, stumbling forward. "B-Bounce!" she shouted, leaping into the air.

Sadly, she quickly plopped down to the ground, her injuries too severe to continue. "B-Bonehead..." the Buneary moaned.

"Bessie..." Bonehead's eyes were filled with tears.

"G-go..." Bessie said. "R-run..."

"No! I won't leave you!"

Bessie shook her head as Kelgo's stomping drew nearer to them. "You can't find out why Tiny Island sank if you're dead... Find out... What happened... For me... For mom..."

"B-Bessie!"

Kelgo smashed his pillars into the ground. "Earthquake!" he roared.

A massive wave of sand and dirt rose up from the ground of the arena, and then slammed down towards the two girls. Bessie and Bonehead shared one last, frightened look before the wave hit.

Everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another chapter done and gone. Hope you liked it! What will become of Bessie and Bonehead? Are they okay? Find out next time!**

**By the way, a new PMD game is coming out on the 3DS! Go online and look up Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Magnagate and the Infinite Labyrinth! It looks awesome! **

**Epic title, right?**

**That's all for today! Seeya next time!**

**Read, review and fave if you like!**


	36. A Horrible Vision

**Last time on Explorers of Prehistory... **

**Bonehead and Bessie took the dreaded "Trial" and faced against Kelgo, a Conkeldurr several times their height and weight. While they fought valiantly, Kelgo managed to overwhelm them with a powerful attack. Are they still alive?**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Bessie's chocolate brown eyes shot open.

"Where am I?"

Silence was the Buneary's only answer.

A slow and bitter wind blew across the land, far too weak to even ruffle the grass - if there was any grass left on this scorched, ruined earth left to ruffle. The sky was pitch black, marred with plumes of reddish smoke rising into the air, blotting out any stars or the moon, if they were even up there at all. The ground was barren and charred, devoid of any sign of live, and unable to produce it ever again.

Bessie's eyes were wide with fear. Shaking with terror, she slowly pushed herself off of the scorched ground, wiping dirty ashes from her coat of cream-colored fur. "B-Bonehead?" she called, looking from left to right. There was no sign of the friendly Cubone; she was alone.

The wind blew, and ashes flew into the air, nearly coating the confused Buneary with the pitch black dust. She coughed and weezed as she wiped the ashes from her face. "Hello?!" she shouted, looking from left to right, desperate to find someone or something to explain where on earth she was.

Just like before, her only answer was a low moan of the wind as it rippled across the desert of ashes.

Bessie shivered, a million questions swirling around in her mind. She didn't know where she was, or how she got here. The last thing she remembered was taking the Trial, and being soundly beaten. Kelgo had finished them off with a powerful attack...

Bessie's eyes widened. Was she..._ dead? _If she was, then where was she? This didn't look like heaven, it looked more like...

Like...

"No..." Bessie whispered to herself, looking around. Horrible, lonely landscapes, no sun, no moon, ash as numerous as sand in the desert, and blistering heat... It couldn't be... "No!" she shouted, tears begininng to leak from her chocolate eyes. "I... I was good! _I was_!" she sobbed. "What'd I do...?!"

She buried her face into her paws and fell onto the ground, crying and sobbing. Well, that was the expected reaction to the possibility of eternal damnation and suffering. For all she knew, she was dead, and she was destined to stay in this lonely, forbidden place for an eternity. She couldn't help it.

She didn't know how long she had cried. It felt like hours. But, just as she was inhaling for another sob, she heard it.

"Be...ssie..."

Bessie's ears pricked in unison, and she jumped up. "Who...? Who's there?" she whimpered, still recovering from her shock. "Hello?"

"Bessie..."

The voice was calming, but sad; and it was also familiar. Who was that...?

"Co...me..."

Bessie swallowed. "Who's there?!" she repeated.

"Bessie..."

Bessie swallowed. "Where are you!?" she demanded.

"Warn... them..."

A whirlwind tore across the plain, whipping up a cloud of pitch-black ashes. Bessie coughed and choked as as the ashes fell to the earth again, coating her once-lovely fur coat in filthy dust. The ash cloud began to swirl together, forming into a pile of dust. Slowly, it began to climb, slowly shaping into something... or someone...

Bessie's eyes widened as the ashes transformed from a shapeless pile into a Pokemon. A tall, beanpole body rose from the ground, supported by two legs. Thin arms ending with curved blades sprouted from the side, and a head formed on top of the shoulders, two red eyes staring at her.

"Bessie..." the ash-thing hissed, his voice distorted by the crackling of ashes. It slowly reached out to the Buneary. "Heeeeelp..."

Bessie's eyes widened - first with fear, and then with recognition. "T...Ty?!" she said, surprised. "Ty!" She felt guilty and worried as she stared at the Gallade. She had completely forgotten about the shiny Gallade and his noble sacrifice - she had been too wrapped up with the loss of her mother. "Ty? Is that really-?"

"Yeeeees," the ash Tyberius said.

"W-where are we?" Bessie asked, running to her friend. "Are... are we dead...?"

"Not... yet..." Tyy said. "This is... her dream..."

"Whose dream?" Bessie asked. "What do you mean?" She looked around. "Wait a minute, if this is a dream, then we aren't realy here... Are we?"

"Noooo..." Ty's voice sounded far off and scared - too scared to be afraid for himself. Afraid for something else... or everything else. "Heeeeelp meeeeee."

"Where are you?!" Bessie demanded. "What do you need? Are you in trouble?"

"Noooo..." Ty slurred. "Doooon't help meeeee... Heeeeelp the guild..."

"T-the guild...?"

"Waaaarn them..." Ty urged. "Waaaaarn them... Sheeee's coooming..."

"She... She who? Ty, please, what's going on?!" Bessie cried.

"Shadowed... Shadowed... Shadowed One..." Ty said, over and over again. "Coming... She is coming... I know..."

_Shadowed One? What is he talking about?!_ Bessie thought. She opened her mouth to ask but Ty spoke again, his next words scaring her more than anything.

"She... destroyed... Tiny... Island..."

"...Who?" Bessie asked. "Who did this?"

"I know... who she really... is..." Tyberius said, reaching a dusty hand to Bessie. "It's..."

The ground shook roughly, knocking Bessie off of her feet. Tyberius's entire form shook, came apart, and then came together again.

"She's... coming..."

The ashes began to shift again, growing behind Bessie. First it was a hill, but in no time at all it grew into a mountain of death, looming over them, its dark form, shifting and transforming.

"My, my, Tyberius! I can't trust _you_ of all Pokemon to keep a secret? What a horrible boy!" a taunting, female voice chided, the entire ash-covered world quivering as she did. A huge tendril shot out of the ash pile, shifting into a horrifyingly large hand, poised right above Bessie and Tyberius. "Mama smack!"

The hand shot down at a blinding speed. Bessie shrieked covered her head.

"Don't... be... afraid..." Tyberius said, raising his hand. Psychic energies eminated from his hands, before lashing out, blasting the hand into the cloud of dust.

"W-wait a minute!" Bessie said to Ty. "We're in a dream, you said... we can't be hurt here, right?"

"We're... in... my mind..." Ty said. "Showing you... what is to come... I have... connected your mind to mine... with a Psychic link... If we die here... our minds die, and out bodies... become... comatose and lifeless..."

Bessie sighed. "Why can't it ever be simple?" she cried.

The voice began to laugh, her voals piercing their ears. The dust pile grew and grew, slowly shifting into a tall, hooded figure, pale white eys staring at them behind a night black ashy cloak. "If it's any consolation, I have heard that this is a very quick and painless way to die!" Another hand shot from behind the cloak, shooting towards them.

Bessie screamed as Tyberius scooped her up and leaped aside, the hand smashing into the ground. "W-what is that?!" she said, now very certain that she was in... the _other place..._

"The one... who destroyed... your home..."

Bessie's eyes widened. "What?!" she said, surprised. "Then she's the one..." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "She's the one who killed..."

With an angry shout, she tore out of ash Tyberius's arms and charged at the twisted giant.

"Bessie..." Ty's voice said, distantly. "No..."

"Ooh, dear..." the ash giant, said, her taunting tone growing. "You're quite the little hero! And by hero, I mean lunatic. I mean, charging straight at me like that? Puh-lease!" She raised her hand again and struck down at the Buneary.

"Bounce!" Bessie shouted, leaping onto her foe's hand and leaping up the colossus' arm, bounding up to her shrouded face. "High Jump Kick!" she snarled, leaping at her surprised foe with her foot out-stretched. With an angry battlecry, she smashed her foot into the giant's face, plowing right through the giant's head. The giant gave a surprised gasp as her body lost form, collapsing to the earth into a shapeless hill once more.

Bessie fell back to the earth, landing on her feet, before collapsing to her knees, panting heavily. She couldn't remember ever having so much energy, or doing something so crazy. She gathered her breath as she dusted herself off. "Did I...?"

Bessie's ears pricked as she heard ashes shift behind her. She whirled to see the same hooded figure, three times her height, standing right behind her, staring at her with those horrible, empty eyes.

"That," the figure seethed, her jovial tone gone, "was very rude."

The ashes on the ground rippled, almost seeming to bubble, as they formed into another figure, identical to the first, with the same horrible eyes. Another popped up, and another. In mere seconds, Bessie found herself surrounded by cloaked monsters, all of them staring at her.

"How...?" Bessie began, horrified.

A cloak laughed and shifted forward. "Did you really think you, with all of your puny power, could hope to defeat me?" she asked, leering at her with a grin.

Another hood started forward. "Please. I didn't train for all of those thousands of years to be beaten in some Gallade's mind, in my dream, mind you, by some random Buneary."

"T-thousands of year?!" Bessie said, flabbergasted. "B-but that's impossible!"

"In the realm of your feeble mind, perhaps," another hood said, as they began to circle her.

"But it's all too real," another said.

"Not that it'll matter much longer..." another said.

"Because you're going to be dead soon!"

The hoods all burst forward, smothering Bessie in ashes and dust as they all collapsed onto her, burying her up to her neck in filth. Bessie screamed and struggled against the ashes as she was constricted by the pile, as if it were the fist of some horrible monster.

The ground rippled again, and another ashy cloak rose from the ground, those eyes glowing with malice. "Well, well... all tied up with nowhere to go!" she chortled.

Bessie growled and screamed as she struggled to break free.

"Hmmm..." the cloak hissed. "But... you know... before you die and all, I simply have to know. You'll have to forgive me, I'm naturally curious... What did possess you to charge me like that? Certainly not the smartest thing to do..."

Bessie growled. "You... you killed her..."

"Her who?" The female made a tsking noise. "Be more specific, dear. I've killed an awful lot of people..."

"My mother..." Bessie snarled. "She was on Tiny Island - and she's dead now."

The hood shrugged. "Hmm... So she is... Well, I don't see why you're so angry with me. She would've died anyways, right? Good ol' mortality would've gotten her, regardless of what I did." She sighed . "Oh well, it can't be helped. But, if you really want to be with your mother that badly..." The hooded form collapsed into ashes again, leaving Bessie alone.

The ground shuddered and roared once more, ashes seeming to bubble on the dead earth before another mountain of ash burst from the desert, rising up above Bessie as it took the form of the hood again. The giant raised her hand into the air, holding it above the Buneary. "...Let me reunite you two!" she cackled, thrusting down at the earth.

Bessie swallowed as she bit back her scream, determined even at this last moment of life not to let her have the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She closed her eyes and waited to die.

Tyberius, thankfully, finally made it over to her. His blackened form leaped into the air, landing next to Bessie and raising his hands protectively above her. A bright light burst through his hands, shooting into the air and blasting the giant's hand to pieces.

Ty wrapped his hand around Bessie's neck and yanked her out of her prison.

"Tyberius!" Bessie screamed. "We need-!"

"Quiet!" Ty ordered, locking his eyes with the Buneary, his ruby orbs glowing brightly. Bessie's eyes widened, and slowly began to glow as well, first red, and then bright violet. Bessie felt her head go numb, her troubles - and her mind fading away. She sat there, on the brink of mental death, slowly fading into Tyberius's kind, but sad, eyes.

Ty's eyes ceased glowing. His body gave a ripple, and then collapsed altogether, returning to the ash. Bessie moaned as bright lights began to surround her, collapsing to the ashes with a groan.

The hood snarled angrily. "What did you do!?" she snarled, forming another hand and punching at the ground. However, just as her fist sailed towards Bessie, the lights enveloped her, then absorbed her, and then vanished.

The cloaked figure snarled as her fantasy began to vanish around them. "Oh, fine," she said to Tyberius. "Be that way. I'm sure that we can discuss this like intelligent, mature adults." She paused as she started to fade away, returning to her own mind. "Right after a pull out your tongue and make you eat it."

With an angry growl, she faded away - as did the desert of ashes, as if they never existed. Because they didn't. Or they didn't yet.

* * *

"Bessie... Bessie... Bessie..."

Bessie moaned. "Who...? What...?" she cried, opening her eyes, and finding herself staring into a familiar pair of glowing red eyes.

"T-Ty?"

"I'm afraid not," said Duro, shaking his head. Bessie tried to sit up, but the Mismagius placed a tendril on her head, gently shoving her back into her bed. "Be careful. You've had a nasty injury. I want to finish the cast first." He reached to the side and pulled up a piece of gauze, wrapping it around her throbbing right ear. "There we go..."

She was in a small room with several beds inside, along with jars loaded with oran berries and heal seeds. A small candle was by her bedside, giving the Mismagius the illumination that he needed to work. Lying on the bed beside hers was Bonehead. The poor Cubone was awake, but obviously not in the mood to talk with a thick piece of guaze wrapped around her head, preventing her mouth from opening. She simply silently stared at Bessie, concern and joy that the Buneary was alive evident in her eyes. Bessie found herself simply staring back. She wanted to smile, but she was confused.

"Where am I...?"

"The Guild's Infirmary," Duro said. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

"What happened?" Bessie asked.

"I believe I can explain that," a voice from the doorwar explained.

Sting the Vespiquen floated in, followed closely in by Kelgo (who somehow managed to squeeze his way in), Kala the Ralts, Pharoah and Amelia, who looked as uninterested and unfocused as ever.

"Well..." Sting said, "congratulations! You've passed the Trial!"

"Muuuh...?" Bonehead mumbled, her words slurred by the guaze around her mouth.

"W-we did?" Bessie said, surprised. "But... We got knocked out!"

"Oh, yeah, you did," Kelgo said in his rumbling tone. "Sorry about that, by the way. Had to be done."

Duro gave a dry laugh and continued with his work, binding Bessie's arm firmly with bandages.

"Wow..." Kala said. "You guys are in the guild now!" she cheered. "Congratulations!"

"But why?" Bessie asked, ignoring Kala's praise. "Why are we in if we got creamed?!"

"Because," Pharoah said, "that was the test! Meh-heh-heh!"

"You knew...?" Bessie said, surprised. "But... when we went to take the test you were acting all scared!"

"Well, I had to make it seem scary, didn't I?" Pharoah said, proudly. "I'm quite the actor! Meh-heh-heh!"

"Bessie, Bonehead," Sting explained, "we cannot let just anyone into the guild, so first things first we put them onto the Trial - a test meant to guage not their skill, but their courage. So, we put on a big show about the Trial, making it seem as dangerous and scary as possible. If you don't run away..."

"And let yourselves get mangled," Duro murmered.

"Then you get to join!" Sting said. "A little... unorthadox, I'll admit, but it works. If the recruits head for the hills, they don't have the courage that an explorer needs, especially in these times. If they stay, even in the face of certain death, then they get to join with the guild!"

"Such a wonderful process of recruitment," Duro said, rolling his eyes.

Kelgo groaned. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry... Sheesh..."

"Why are you even here, Duro?" asked Pharoah. "Meh-heh-heh."

"When Bessie and Bonehead didn't arrive at the shop I said I'd meet them at," Duro said, finishing up with Bessie's arm, "I knew that they had taken the trial, and that they would likely be in need of medical attention."

"We do have a first aid kit, you know..." Sting pointed out.

Duro sighed. "Alright, you're all done," he told the girls. "Keep those bandages on for at least three days. Bonehead will be needing something soft to eat until the swelling goes down. No hard foods."

"Got it," Sting said with a nod.

"And no exploration or training for at least a week," Duro added. "Neither of them are in any condition right now to do anything."

"Got it."

"If any problems persist, send a messenger for me, and I'll come look over them," Duro said.

"...We have a doctor in town," Sting pointed out.

Duro ignored her. "Kala, it's time to go," he said. "Say goodbye."

"Okay..." Kala said. "Bye, Bessie, bye, Bonehead! Congrats on entering the guild! Be sure to visit sometimes, okay?"

Bessie and Bonehead nodded as best they could, despite their pain. "Bye..."

Duro nodded to the girls and led his daughter away. Their errand in town was done, and they needed to head home. Duro had more patients to take care of.

"Well," Sting said, "let's get you two to your cabin."

Kelgo nodded and lefted both girls into his massive hands. "You two need all the rest you can get," he said.

"Looks like you're gonna get waited on!" Pharoah said. "Meh-heh-heh."

Amelia said nothing at all and silently walked away.

"Thanks..." Bessie said, still in pain. "Ough, my head... I had the worst dream..."

"Oh?" Sting asked. "What was it about?"

"It was... Uh..." Bessie paused. "Hmm... I can't... I can't remember!" she said, surprised. "I thought I'd remember something that horrible..." She shrugged. "Oh well..."

"Well, then," Sting said, "allow me, in the place of our Guildmaster, be the one to welcome you into the Gardevoir Guild! Congratulations!"

Pharoah gave them a round of applause with all four, shadowy hands.

"Now you're officially members of the Gardevoir Guild!" Sting said. "Your starting kit will be delivered post haste to your cabin. There's another form inside that you'll need to sign to join, but you can get to that when feeling returns to your arms." She paused fora second, and then happily shouted "Congratulations!"

Bessie murmered a thank you and passed out.

These guys were _insane._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, Bessie and Bonehead have joined the guild at long last, and will soon begin their career as explorers! But, it seems Tyberius is in trouble... how will he get out of that one...**

**Anyways, tune in next time to see the return of Venom, Aero, Cotton, Kiara and Ace in... the Frozen Island!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Plz review, folks!**

**Oh, but before you leave... POKEMON MYSTERY DUNGEON: MAGNAGATE AND THE INFINITY LABYRINTH IS COMING OUT FOR THE 3DS SOON IN JAPAN AND EVENTUALLY IN AMERICA FTW!**

**That's right, we're gettin' another Mystery Dungeon Game, with polished looking graphics and Gen 5 Pokemon added to the roster! IT LOOKS AWESOME! Go online and check it out! **


	37. Lost at sea (again)

**Last time on Explorers of Prehistory... **

**After being knocked out by Kelgo during the Trial at the Gardevoir Guild, Bessie the Buneary had a horrifying vision, in which Tyberius the Gallade warned her off a great evil coming, and that he knew what this evil was. Before he could tell Bessie they were ambushed by the Shadowed One, who had invaded Bessie's dream in an attempt to murder Tyberius. After a horrible battle, Tyberius and Bessie escaped from the vision, and Bessie woke up with no memory of the dream, and learned that she had passed the Gardevoir Guild's Trial, and she and Bonehead were now an Exploration Team!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

They say that only about one in five thousand Pokemon is a shiny Pokemon. As such, they're naturally hard to find. However, the Shadowed One was not someone who liked to be denied, statistics or not. She always got what she wanted.

So, naturally, she found Tyberius.

It took her quite a good deal of time to do so, but she found the Shiny Gallade who had eluded her grasp. Her Psychic powers, far greater than those of the everyday Pokemon, made it an easy task to track the Gallade floating on the ocean, which normally would be the equivalent of searching for a single pin in a several thousand mile haystack. Normally, that would be impossible, of course - but the Shadowed One was the one who decided what was impossible and what wasn't.

In the middle of the ocean there was a small, uncharted island. Calling it an island was a compliment, really - it was merely the peak of a mountain that just barely managed to poke itself out of the ocean. It was more a rock, really, ugly and without a single plant on the island, save for a single dead kelp that had washed onto the slippery shore.

Amongst the soaked, briney rocks, was Tyberius, legs folded, arms crossed, and eyes closed. His body was completely motionless. He wasn't even breathing.

The Shadowed One smirked as she landed behind the blue and white Psychic-type. "Well, well, well..." she sneered with malicious joy as she slid towards Tyberius. "So this is where you've been hiding! I must admit, I expected a much better hiding place from such a well-known explorer. Of course, I'd find you just as easily..."

Tyberius didn't answer.

"Well, then," the Shadowed One continued, as if he had answered. "As fun as it's been - it hasn't, really - I'm afraid our little game of hide-and-seek is over." She raised her gloved hand and pointed it at Tyberius, a blackish ball of energy forming in her palm. "Any last words? How about... 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'?"

Tyberius remained motionless.

The Shadowed One leaned over to her foe, so close that if he had been awake, he'd actually have seen the face that was hidden behind that hood. "Tyberius? Hello~?"

"..."

The Shadow Ball vanished from the Shadowed One's hand. Sighing with frustration, she poked him on the head. "Wake up!" she ordered. Still no reaction. With an angry shout, the Shadowed One struck Tyberius across the face and knocked him over. He fell over without a sound, still in his meditative pose.

"You didn't..." snarled the Shadowed One. Activating her Psychic powers, she scanned Tyberius's mind. There was nothing there.

His mind and spirit were both gone.

The Shadowed One screamed as she blasted Tyberius's lifeless body with a Shadow Ball. Blood splattered against the rocky shore as the Gallade hit the ground, badly wounded. "You... You!" the Shadowed One spat, twitching and snarling, practically frothing at the mouth as she stood over her foe. "You think that you can escape me?! ME?! Well you can't!" She blasted him again, shattering every bone in his body. "You may have hidden your true self somewhere... But I'll find whoever you're hiding inside - and I'll you and whoever that is. And I'm going to do it slowly..."

She took a deep breath, and let it out. "Okay, okay... I have things to be doing right now, so I've got to go. We'll meet again, Tyberius - and then..." She smirked to herself. "I'm going to have all sort of fun with you..."

Chuckling darkly to herself, she faded from view, leaving the shattered, crippled body of Tyberius behind, still motionless as ever.

* * *

For the fifteenth time that day, Venom the Arbok swore. "I really, really hate you."

None of the other Pokemon paid him any mind - it wasn't clear who he was declaring his everlasting animosity to, and he wouldn't stop saying it. It stopped being annoying about three or four days ago to most of them, with an exception of Aero. The Mawile thought that Venom was being insanely ungrateful - at least he could swim.

It had been their tenth day at sea... or was it the eleventh? Maybe the twentieth? None of them knew - keeping track of time had not been a primary objective of this little outing; survival was. They had escaped the Darkclaw Pirates, only to end up floating at sea with extremely limited supplies; a regular case of out of the frying pan and into the fire. All that they knew was that they were still lost at sea - and it was getting cold. Very, very cold.

Officer Ace tried to keep them all upbeat, but even he felt the utter hopelessness of the situation sinking in. He also felt a growing weariness, as did Venom. Both Arboks and Sceptiles were reptiles, and therefore cold-blooded. Their bodies didn't have the ability to shiver or to sweat, or do anything to alter their own body heat like mammalian Pokemon had. It didn't help that Venom and Ace, being physically the strongest ones present, were in charge of rowing the boat, adding to their fatigue. So, naturally, they had to keep warm.

So, Ace had an idea. An idea that Venom really hated. To be fair, everyone hated the idea, even Ace, and it had been his idea in the first place.

"Cotton, get your foot off my ear!" Kiara complained.

Cotton made a barely audible sound as she adjusted her position. The Ratatta slid down onto Kiara's back, and nuzzled closer to Aero, the much friendlier Mawile accepting her company and warmth.

Ace tried to remain optimistic, despite the seriousness of the situation. He didn't complain, he didn't shirk work, he was always first to volunteer for whatever task needed to be done, and he actually had to be ordered to stop working at night. However, even the kindly Sceptile's patience was tried by the long days that had spent at sea.

How they had survived that long, I'll never really know. Sheer willpower kept them motivated to keep going on, to reach the mainland, to move on with their lives if they could... and to find the answer of why Tiny Island had sunk beneath the sea. So, they kept rowing.

Survival at the sea with almost no water or food was actually an easier task than expected. Venom and Ace were both excellent swimmers, and they could easily find sea weed and other aquatic plants at the bottom of the sea that could be eaten. As for water, Aero simply had to scoop up a large mouthful with her second pair of jaws, while the others made a fire with sun-dried driftwood that they had found. Using Aero's jaws as a pot, they could boil the water and get rid of the salt, making it safer to drink. (**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure that's how it works, but feel free to prove me wrong if I am. I won't mind.) **It was very uncomfortable for Aero, being weak to Fire-type attacks, but she held out for all of their sakes. As such, they had water and food.

They did not, however, have any idea where they were.

Ace, being a cop who often went on long, undercover missions, had to have many skills in order to stay alive, including the ability to navigate by the stars. However, the last few nights had been foggy and frigid, with dark clouds and fog hiding the stars to even Kiara's keen eyes. What's worse was the cold air that was blowing from the north. While Kiara, Aero and Cotton were mammals, Venom and Ace were reptiles, with cold blood. Without enough warmth, they'd slow down until eventually turning to a comatose state, immobile and useless.

So, it came to plan B: huddle together and share body heat.

"I really, really hate you."

Aero rolled her eyes. "We heard you the first time, Gramps."

"Well... I meant it."

Ace sighed. Venom's temper was beginning to rub off on all of them. "Everyone calm down," he half-ordered/half-begged. "Fighting won't solve anything."

Everyone sighed or grumbled and nodded, knowing that it was pretty pointless to actually start fighting. Besides, the chill had taken the fight out of them. They had recently drifted into a frigid mist, a veil of frosty air that veiled both the sun and the stars from them, rendering them blind and unable to navigate anywhere on purpose. This is what really killed their moves. Not only where they lost, they couldn't use the stars, the only things that could help them find their way to the mainland were now completely invisible.

So, they were blind, lost, and cold. How else could things go wrong?

"We're out of food..." Kiara muttered.

Ace sighed. "I know."

"C-can't you go and get us some food?" Cotton asked, her fangs chattering.

Ace shook his head. "No, we can't. It's too cold for us reptiles. We'd freeze in an instant."

"We're freezing _now_," Venom snapped irately.

Ace ignored him. "We need to get out of this fog," he said.

"How?" Aero asked, shivering next to Cotton. "We can't see anything. How on earth can we find our way out?"

Ace groaned. "I'm sorry," he said, simply.

"...What?" Aero asked.

"I'm sorry I dragged you all into this," Ace explained. "This is my fault."

Venom scowled. "You idiot..." he grunted, his body almost completely immobile as he coiled up on the edge of the raft.

"What Gramps means is," Aero explained, too cold to shoot a glare, "we'd be slaves right now if you hadn't saved us on that ship. Freezing to death out here is better than that." She shivered again, more out of memory of that perverted male Mawile on the ship rather than the frigid air. "We'd rather be out here than back there any day of the week."

Kiara nodded. "The squirt's right," she conceded. "This is far better than sitting in that piece of garbage ship."

"T-that's r-right," Cotton agreed.

Ace looked from Arbok, to Rattata, to Persian, to Mawile. A slow smile scrawled over his tired face. "Good to... hear..."

Ace closed his eyes and his body slumped forward. At the same time, Venom's eyes shut and slowly slumped back and down to the deck. The cold had finally had its effect on them.

A somber mood set within the group as their only guide and close friend's body went still, locked in a frozen coma... Oh, and they felt bad for Venom, too. But, mostly about Ace.

Now, they were lost in the ocean with no food, no guide, and no water. Their fates seemed pretty bleak.

They did, that is, until they hit land.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Once again I'd like to stress how sorry I am for being so late. I am not planning on cancelling this fic so long as people are reading it, so please keep reading it. I'll try to keep updating as I can by doing this thing Tony's Journey style, updating constantly over the weak, though the chapters will be a bit shorter. Please forgive my laziness, but my schedule is pretty insane at times, and as I've said before, it's easier to work with a pre-made world (like in Tony's Journey) than it is to make up a world all of my own.**

**In other words, be sure to poke at me until I update next time I pull this!**

**Anyways, why did I return to this? I was reading my own story again, and when I noticed that it is (not to toot my own horn...) really pretty good and interesting. So, with that and with regular reviewer Bloodwolf432 chewing my ear off about how I should review (I'm grateful to him/her), I decided to pull up my frilly skirt, tighten my bonnet, and stop being a little, non-updating girl.**

**So, forgive my laziness/crazy schedule, and please keep reading and reviewing! Oh, and if you like Pokemon stories, check out Toxic Love by moi! **


	38. The Frozen Island

**Last Time, on Explorer's of Prehistory...**

**The Shadowed One found Tyberius the Gallade on a small reef in the ocean, and was enraged to discover that the explorer has transferred his mind into another body. Out, of spite, she destroyed Tyberius's comatose body, and flew off to complete her evil plans. Meanwhile, Venom, Cotton, Aero, Kiara and Ace were still lost at sea, trapped in a frozen fog in the middle of nowhere. Though Ace initially blamed himself, the others (even the normally grouchy Venom) were quick to tell him that freezing to deah in the ocean was far better than being slaves to the Darkclaw Pirates. Though Ace and Venom soon sank into a coma, induced by the freezing weather, the hopes of the party were renewed when they hit land!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

**And today's special thanks goes to... Lucky Amulet for her awesome OCs!**

* * *

"Land... Land!"

The excited cry of Cotton signaled the others that the sight before them was not a mere illusion. The trio of girls, Cotton at the lead, leaped off of the tiny boat, their paws and feet sinking into cold, but solid, sand.

"We made it!" exclaimed Aero, hugging Cotton. "Thank goodness..."

"No more water..." Cotton sighed. "No more water..."

Kiara purred with content as she stretched her body in that feline way. "Wonderful... I'll never go to the beach again," she promised herself. "It's dry land for this kitty cat from now on."

The "dry land" they had discovered wasn't actually so dry. They had found the source of the freezing mists that filled the surrounding sea. The island they had hit was not the mainland; it was a frozen land of ice and snow. Mountains filled the horizon, pine trees rose tall and proud out of the ground, and snow covered every inch of the land. A cold wind blew, shaking snow from the trees, only for more flakes from the sky to cover the bare spots all over again. The sky was filled with grey snow clouds, and the sun peeked out from behind the barrier.

"What is that stuff...?" Cotton asked, looking around the winter wonder land.

"Beats me..." Kiara muttered.

Aero, who had traveled more than the other two, said, "It's called snow. It's kinda like rain, except its softer and more fun." She looked around the frozen landscape and quickly saw a plumes of smoke rising off in the hazy distance. "Look - over there!" she shouted happily. "Smoke! That means..."

"A town!" Kiara and Cotton shouted with delight.

"That means warm food!" Aero said, her mouth watering at the thought of something besides half-frozen algae and kelp.

"Warm beds!" Cotton said, the idea of a warm mattress and a soft blanket over her body washing away the weariness that had previously gripped her tiny body.

"Let's go!" Kiara exclaimed, getting ready to charge across the tundra and get to the town as quickly as possible.

"Wait!"

Aero gestured back to the boat. Venom and Ace were still laying on the deck, immobile and comatose. "We can't leave them here," Aero said, with unneeded sternness in her voice.

Kiara sighed. "Yeah, yeah," she muttered, shaking her head; she had been through too much with these knuckleheads to leave them behind like this. "Load Gramps onto my back, and you and the squirt can haul Ace."

The two younger girls nodded and complied. Kiara shrugged Venom's coiled body over her back and Aero grabbed Ace's lower half with her second set of jaws, and Cotton supported his torso as best as she could. The men were heavy, yes, but that didn't matter to them; their eyes were solely focused on those lovely plumes of smoke that lay across the tundra.

Bravely supporting the weight of their male companions, they bravely set forward into the snow.

* * *

An hour passed, and then two, and then three. The wind blew harder, the snowfall intensified, and the weight of the males grew heavier and heavier. However, the sky could be raining fireballs right now and that still wouldn't deter their march. So, they went on and on, the distant promise of a settlement, food, and an inn keeping their spirits molten hot, melting away the chill of the landscape.

Finally, four hours passed and they decided to take a break. They were climbing up a tall, rocky mountain, a barrier that stood between them and the sweet, sweet promise of civilization. However, by now the eager springs in their steps were diminished by the fatigue of a four-hour long walk and hike up to where they were. They had found no paths or roads to make the journey easier, and no stars to work by either.

Cotton shivered as she clung to Aero, sitting miserably against a half-buried boulder. Kiara was shoving the limp bodies of Venom and Ace onto the top of the boulder, where they could keep out of the freezing snow and stay a little warmer. "N-n-now w-w-what?" Cotton murmured, her teeth chattering so hard that they felt almost brittle.

"It's okay, it's okay. We just need a rest," Aero reassured her. "We'll be in whatever town that is in no time, so don't you worry."

Kiara sniffed distastefully, batting away a snowflake from her face. It was odd, really: out of all of them, she was the most adapt to such a hostile environment, and yet she was probably the least happy to be here. Her keen eyes scanned the sky, the plume of smoke lying tantalizingly beyond the mountain. "We need to get a move on," she muttered, exhausted but determined. "Load up the guys, and we'll..." She sniffed the air, her eyes going wide. "What the..."

Cotton smelled it, too, her sensitive nose twitching. "F-food...?" she muttered hopefully.

Kiara purred. "It's just over that ledge..." she said, bounding up the mountain.

"Hey, wait!" Aero shouted.

Kiara ignored her, shooting across the mountains with ease, her fatigue forgotten. Aspear berries - she smelled aspear berries. They weren't her favorite food, but anything besides blasted kelp would taste fantastic by now.

She made it about half-a-mile away before she found it. A small pile of aspear berries laid in the snow. It was an obvious trap, of course, but Kiara's highly developed thievish instincts were dulled by her empty stomach.

The aspear berries practically glowed in the sun. They were roundish fruits, yellow in color and with greenish blotches. Kiara's stomach growled as she punched without a second thought.

Her foot tripped the wire, and the trap sprung. Ropes went slack, levers were pulled, and the catapult was sprung. A massive snowball, almost twice the size of Kiara, was launched into the air, smashing onto the dumbfounded Persian and dousing her with snow. In mere milliseconds, the feline was completely buried from nose to tail in snow.

"Hahahahaha!" a rancorous sounding laugh chuckled, obvious finding Kiara's pain (or her mild inconvenience) to be quite hilarious. The Persian snarled as she pushed her head out from the snow ball, glaring at the mastermind behind the trick. It was a spherical creature, perfectly round, with a pair of sharp black horns sprouting from its head. Two blue eyes stared down at her, filled with childish mirth, as he laughed uproariously. "I can't believe you were dumb enough to fall for that! Offlanders! Hah!"

Kiara roared, bursting out from the snowball and pouncing at the Glalie. "Shadow Claw!" she shouted, slicing at the Ice-type with a razor sharp slash.

"Hail!" the Glalie shouted. A wall of hail and snow burst up from the ground, surrounding the laughing Glalie and shielding him from Kiara's attack. When the frosty wall vanished, the Ice-type was gone.

Kiara snarled, clawing at the ground and swearing angrily. "Little brat..." she growled angrily. She turned back to the pile of snow. "At least he left the berries..." she muttered, digging into snow pile. Sadly, her work was for naught: the berries, she soon discovered, where merely stones, painted to look like aspear berries, and dipped in aspear berry juice to give the illusion of real food.

"Little brat..." Kiara repeated, smacking the rock away with a scowl.

Cotton managed to pull herself up to Kiara. "W-where's the food?" she asked, eagerly.

"There wasn't any," grumbled Kiara. "It was a trick."

Cotton's demeanor fell and she bowed her head. "Oh," she muttered in a dejected tone.

Aero scowled as she hauled both Venom and Ace up to the others, nearly losing her balance as she pulled the two much heavier Pokemon up the steep, slippery terrain. "T-thanks for nothing..." she grunted.

Kiara ignored her. "Well," she said, "we're closer to the town now, right? No need to quit now..."

Cotton moaned. burying her face into her paws. "Oh..." she groaned unhappily.

Aero was next to collapse. "N-no more..." she gasped. "I need a break..."

"We just took a break," snipped a still irate Kiara with a scowl.

"Yeah, I know. And then I got to drag these two up a mountain!" Aero retorted. The weariness of the climb was beginning to grate on everyone's willpower and their nerves.

Kiara scowled. "Fine, take your break!" she snapped. "See what I care!"

...

Aero, who was about to snap back at Kiara, blinked. "Did you hear that?"

Kiara's ears perked. "What the...?"

...Rumble... Crack!

A small drift of snow crumbled off of the side of the mountain, shattering into flakes as it hit the ground. Another fell, this time with rocks, and then another, until...

All who were conscious looked up with eyes as wide as saucers as the entire mountain-side crumbled and came apart, roaring as it descended towards them.

"Avalanche..." Aero's shook her head, returning to her senses. "Avalanche!" she screamed. "Grab the boys and-!"

Sadly, the avalanche didn't let her finish what she was saying, slamming into them and carrying them off. The girls screamed as they griped the bodies of Venom and Ace, trying not to be swept away, grabbing at every rock and pine tree that they passed. The rocks were buried, and the pine trees swept away by the sheer current of stone and snow, carrying the Pokemon along with it.

It didn't take long for them to be buried - or for everything to go black.

* * *

It took about ten minutes for the avalanche to come to an end. By the time it was done, the entire mountainside was bare of snow, and most of its trees as well. A massive pile of carnage had settled down at the bottom of the mountain. The massive racket produced by the natural disaster had subsided, leaving nothing but dead silence. Even the wind had gone silent, as if in mournful respect for the carnage.

A pile of snow shifted, and Aero slowly pulled herself out of the snowdrift. Everything hurt - so badly. So badly that she could barely walk, stumbling about as she tried to find her comrades.

The weariness took her. She groaned in a small, wheezing voice, and collapsed face first into the snow. "Guys..." she half-cried/half-called, before falling silent.

She laid there, alone, for quite some time before she was found.

The wind began to howl again as she approached, as if to salute her approach. The icy gale shrouded her white and indigo body, making her seem like a mirage, there for a second and gone the next as she silently floated to the unconscious, half-dead Mawile.

The Froslass's eyes narrowed as she looked from Aero, to the pile of snow. She could see a purple tail sticking out from the pile, along with the head of a Persian, a the back of a Rattata, and a green clawed arm. These Pokemon didn't belong here.

The Froslass sighed and set to work.

* * *

When Aero woke up, it was very, very warm.

Something was wrong.

The Mawile's ruby eyes fluttered open as her consciousness returned to her. Everything still hurt, but she was alive, and warm, wrapped in a thick wool blanket. A bandage was wrapped around her scalp (because, as we all know, wrapping a bandage around someone's head in fiction instantly cures what ails them) and another around her leg. Hadn't she been outside, half dead in the snow?

Last time she checked she had...

Aero slowly turned her head and looked around the room. She was in a warm - a delightfully warm - room, made from bricks. A fire place was at the end of the room, glowing so brightly that it made Aero's still foggy vision even blurrier. The room was filled with other beds, made from thick oak, and on each bed there was a plush mattress and a woolly blanket, just like Aero's. And, thank Arceus, on two of the beds Aero could see the living, breathing bodies of Kiara and Cotton, still asleep.

But where were Venom and Ace?

"Alright, Crystal, give me a hand. There two are heavy..."

"Sure thing!"

Two feminine voices caught the Mawile's attention. She looked over to the fire place, her blurry vision becoming clearer as she focused on the two figures who were hauling two motionless creatures to the fire place. The first to become clear to Aero was a tall, female Pokemon. White and blue in appearance, she floated across the ground. A pair of arms hung from her head, oddly enough, and were long and lucid, made for graceful movements. Her face was purple and violet, and she had a pair of shining topaz eyes. The smaller Pokemon was small, and shaped almost like a tent. She had a tiny pair of arms and legs, and a dark colored face. A pair of tiny blue eyes sat above a large, grinning mouth.

Aero recognized the two Pokemon: the taller one was a Froslass, and the smaller one was a Snorunt, both part of the same evolutionary line, and both Ice-types. Oddly enough, however, the Snorunt was the wrong color: most Froslass were yellow, but this one was a light, icy blue. _A shiny..._ thought Aero, impressed. Shiny Pokemon were so rare that they were sometimes considered non-existent.

However, her amazement was pushed aside when she saw the Pokemon that the two Ice-types were dragging across the floor. It was the still out cold forms of Venom and Ace. The Froslass had Venom's tail in her arms, and the Snorunt was hauling Ace over her head with surprising strength.

"Already, then," the Froslass said. "Now!"

With that, the two tossed the prone Venom and Ace into the large, black, bubbling cauldron in the fire place.

Aero heard someone screaming shrilly and realized it was her. She leaped out of bed, surprising herself and the Ice-types. "What're you doing?!" she shrieked, horrified.

As if to answer her question, Venom and Ace shot their heads out from the cauldron, screaming "HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" before a look of absolute bliss crossed their faces and they let out a happy "Ahhh..." and sinking back into the cauldron.

The Froslass was completely nonplussed by Aero's shouts, and simply stared calmly back at the dumbfounded Steel-type. "We are warming them back up. Reptiles are cold-blooded, you know. They can't make their own body heat."

"Uh... I know that..." Aero muttered.

"Oh?" The Froslass folded her arms. "Then why on earth would you be stomping through the tundra with two cold-blooded Pokemon without any aspear scarves? It seems to be a highly foolish decision."

The Snorunt nodded. "Highly foolish," she repeated in a much higher voice, shaking her entire body.

Aero sighed, seeing that it wouldn't do her much good to argue with her. "Where are we?" she asked, changing subject.

"My inn," the Froslass replied. "To be specific, the Cave of Dreams Inn. My name is Yuki, and I am the innkeeper here."

The Snorunt nodded. "I'm Crystal! Hello!" she greeted. "I'm Yuki's apprentice!"

"P-pleased to meet you both..." Ace sighed from the cauldron. He pulled out his badge from who knows where and flashed it. "Officer Ace, Dragonite Empire Police. The sourpuss here is Venom."

Venom made muttering bubbly sound from under the water, two relieved by the warmth of the cauldron to care about Ace's insult.

"Hmm..." Yuki looked over the group. "And here I thought you were explorers. How odd."

"Well, we are," Aero said, remembering the treasure map back on Tiny Island, and that magnificent gem that restored life to the lifeless.

"They're not professionals, though," Ace added, hopping out of the cauldron. "Can I have a towel, ma'am?"

"Certainly," Yuki replied. "Crystal..."

"Got it!" Crystal chirped, hopping off to get Ace a towel.

Yuki returned her attention to Aero, staring at her quizzically. "Well, now," she said, "why on earth would you be wandering about the tundra if you're not searching for the Cave of Dreams?"

"The what?" Venom asked skeptically.

"It's a long story," Aero explained, ignoring the rude tone in Venom's voice.

The Froslass shrugged indifferently. "Time is one thing I've got," she said.

Aero nodded. "Okay... It all started a while ago on Tiny Island..."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I'm back to my usual update day and my usual chapter length! Pretty neat, eh? I'm back! Well, technically I was never gone, but now I'm back to... Never mind...**

**Ahem...**

**Well, it looks like our happy adventurers are safe! They've managed to find civilization! But are they truly safe? And what is this Cave of Dreams that the Froslass was talking about? And what ever happened to that Glalie?**

**Tune in next time to find out! :D **


	39. Warm Hearts in Cold Places!

**Last time on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**Venom, Aero, Cotton and Kiara, all survivors off the Tiny Island disaster, were lost as sea with their new ally, Officer Ace the Sceptile of the Dragonite Empire Police. However, the group managed to accidentally come across a frigid, frozen island in the middle of nowhere. While the land was a welcome sight, the bitter cold put Venom and Ace, both of whom are cold-blooded, into a coma, forcing their friends to drag them across the wasteland and up a mountain! Despite this daunting task, the girls managed to pull their weight, and the weight of the comatose reptiles across the tundra, moving towards the smoke that rose off in the distance, a promise of wonderful, wonderful civilization! Sadly, this trek was made all the harder by a run-in with one of the mischievous locals, a young Glalie, and an unfortunate encounter with an avalanche to boot! Thankfully, they were rescued by a kindly Froslass innkeeper named Yuki and her apprentice Crystal, a shiny Snorunt, who took them to their inn and mended their wounds, even preparing a boiling hot bath for Venom and Ace. Now, Aero is explaining to the two Ice-types why they are here, and what happened to Tiny Island.**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

**And today's special thanks goes to... me! **

* * *

Aero happily shoved the third honey-glazed roll of the day down her first throat, barely even bothering to chew before she swallowed a huge gulp of pecha berry laced hot chocolate. "More please!" she begged.

"Certainly," Yuki answered politely, placing a second tray of still steaming buns onto the table. "Eat well," she added.

"We will!" was the outcry of all who were there, save for Venom, as per usual, who simply nodded. All of the survivors were now up and awake, and they were all hungry after who knows how many days at sea and in the tundra with little or no food. When Yuki had offered them a meal, they jumped at the chance; it even got the exhausted Kiara out of her bed.

Yuki had promised food, and she didn't back down on her word. She piled trays in front of the Pokemon, filled with healthy foods. Still simmering hot cocoa, aspear berries, honey buns, and mushrooms: lots of mushrooms. In such a cold climate, it was hard to grow things outside; mushrooms preferred a dark, damp environment and the cellars beneath the inn fit that bill nicely, allowing Yuki and Crystal a large supply of tochukaso all year round. As such, dried mushrooms, stewed mushrooms, diced mushrooms and plain old mushrooms covered every inch of the table. While most of those assembled weren't huge fungi fans, they were way to famished to care.

They ate and ate, not bothering to talk with one another, unless they were asking Yuki or Crystal for more food and drink. Both Ice-types took every request with a polite nod, never refusing them a thing.

How nice of them... Right?

Well... We'll see...

It didn't take long for the table to be empty, and the crew of survivors to be fast asleep in their plates, the effects of the sleep seed dust in their drinks taking hold. "Hmm... Perfect," Yuki decided, looking over the sleeping forms of the Pokemon. "Help me take them back to their rooms, please," she told Crystal.

The shiny Snorunt groaned; hauling these guys around wasn't exactly easy...

* * *

Yuki's topaz eyes keenly scanned the room, eyeing each and every Pokemon that claimed to have survived a cataclysm. Of course, she had heard about what had happened to Tiny Island, and she had also heard about survivors to the disaster; however, Yuki had fallen victim to fast ones and tricks in the past, and she wasn't going to fall for another one. Besides that, a group of Pokemon wandering in the wilds of Icicle Island without a map? Only treasure hunters and explorers were so reckless.

She'd start with Venom, and then Kiara - they seemed the least trustworthy of the group. She'd move onto the "officer" (if that badge was real) and the Mawile next, before going to the Ratatta, who seemed the most trustworthy of the GROUP.

"Crystal, go outside and play," Yuki ordered calmly.

Crystal gave a yawn. "Actually, I think I'm gonna take a nap," she moaned quietly, walking off to her room. She shut the oaken door behind her as she left the room, leaving Yuki alone with the party.

"Dream Eater..."

* * *

"F-father...?"

Venom's eyes slowly cracked open. He regretted it almost at once. His poor head began throbbing and aching.

A skilled hand stroked his head, calming him down - and then filling him with a sense of apprehension. "Hush, now," the cold-sounding voice of Yuki said in his ear. "Go back to sleep. Everything is fine."

Venom gurgled something unintelligible, but obeyed. Sleep... Sleep was good...

His eyes closed again and he went limp, leaving Yuki to stare down at his prone form, sympathy and even a touch guilt written in her eyes.

* * *

Icicle Island was a small, barely noticeable island in the Dragonite Empire. To be frank, the fact that it was actually in the empire was rather amazing. Icicle Island was essentially just a frozen rock, sitting out there in the middle of the ocean. It had a trading post, and it had a town, but other than that there wasn't much to say about the Arceus-forsaken place.

Of course, even an island like this, so small and insignificant, had something that attracted a good deal of attention from the outside world. A legend, a piece of tattered lore passed down from generation to generation, from father to son, mother to daughter, and the like. The legend of the Cave of Dreams: a dungeon that had never been explored by the modern day explorers.

The legends said that ages ago there was a cave where your dreams, wild as they may be, came true. Anything was possible within those walls. Everyone has dreams, for good or for bad, and as such many Pokemon have sought out the legendary cave in hopes of their dreams being fulfilled. Sadly, no one had ever found the cave. Even the legendary Sylvia the Gardevoir, victor of over a thousand explorations, hadn't succeeded in pinpointing the cave's location (though it should be noted that she believes that the cave to be a waste of resources, and as such refuses to mount an all-out expedition for it, especially in these harsh times.)

However, there was always someone ready to try, and several of those someones landed on that island, at the port in the Dragonite Trading Post. Two exploration teams arrived, each on different ships, and each unaware of the other team. They would settle down in the inn in town tonight, but tomorrow, they'd head out into the tundra and find that legendary cave.

Neither team knew what dangers awaited them - nor what really lurked beneath that snowy land...

* * *

Morning came, and the party finally woke up, feeling oddly weak and lightheaded. Thankfully, Yuki was quick to remedy that, by providing a hearty breakfast in bed with Crystal's help. Before long, they were fed again, this time their meal free from any poisons or drugs - not that they knew it. Yuki wisely decided not to tell the Pokemon about what had happened; she knew now that they had been telling the truth about the disaster that had befallen them, and concluded that they were indeed a trustworthy bunch.

So, the group shook off their fatigue and hungriness, thanks to the excellent food and rest that Yuki had provided them. Those horrible timeless days at sea were now forgotten. Things were starting to finally look up for the first time since Tiny Island's tragic destruction.

The group currently sat in the lobby room of the inn, a massive rectangular room with a roaring fireplace. The room had a pair of round windows that allowed them to see the frozen landscape outside. The inn was built into the side of the Icicle Mountain, the center of Icicle Island and the barrier that stood between the local towns and trading post and the frozen, untamed tundra. A cobbled path led from the towns to the inn, with huge stone markers at each side of the path, just in case it was buried by snowfall, which it usually was.

Cotton curled up comfortably on the large plush sofa, still feeling a bit exhausted from the nightmarish journey to this island. The others were sitting down as well, around the round pine table. Yuki came out from behind the counter, two scarves in her arms. "Here," she said, handing the yellow scarves to Ace and Venom. "These scarves are made from the fibers of aspear berries. They'll keep you from freezing. Most cold-blooded Pokemon need them to survive in the cold."

"Thank you kindly," Ace said with a polite nod as he took the scarf, wrapping it around the red bandanna he already wore.

Venom gave a quiet thank you, wrapping the scarf around his body.

"So," Kiara asked. "What now?"

That question was naturally on everyone's minds, though it was difficult to think of an answer. "well," Ace said, "I don't know about you guys, but I need to report back to HQ. Tiny Island's destruction needs to be reported."

"Don't worry about that," Yuki said as she eyed the simmering tea-kettle in the fireplace. "A Ninjask messenger came the other day with the report that the island has sunk."

"Really?" Aero asked, surprised.

"Yes," Yuki answered, pulling the kettle off of the fire as it began to whistle. "The Gardevoir Guild has already scoured the ruins and found many survivors already."

"That's good to hear," Ace said with a relieved grin. "Still, duty is duty, and I haven't clocked out in a few weeks, now. I've gotta head home."

"I... I really don't have a home," Aero admitted. "I'm a wayfarer, you could say. I guess heading to the mainland is my best bet for anything."

"Me, too," Cotton agreed quietly. "I don't have anywhere to go, too..." she admitted, looking to Aero, who patted her on the head.

Kiara sighed. "I don't have anywhere to go, either, really," she said. "I guess I might as well go to the mainland, too. Nothing better to do, I guess."

Venom scowled. "Scale."

"What?" Aero asked.

"I'm going to Scale," Venom said; his tone of voice was strange, as if he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"Ah, Scale?" Ace asked. "You mean that town in Arbok territory? I've been there before - it's pretty nice."

"Scale? Wow, original name..." Aero muttered, earning a glare from the Arbok. If that's the case, why are you going there, Gramps?" Aero asked. "You're anything but nice."

"My reasons are my own," Venom growled at the Mawile.

"Regardless of your final destinations," Yuki broke in, calmly sipping her tea, "you're all heading for the mainland. Fortunately for you, the local trading post has a pier, and there are regular ferries to there. You'll have to pay a hefty fee, but you'll get home."

"Perfect," Ace said. "We'd better get going, I guess. We hate to impose on you."

Yuki shook her head. "No, no, it's perfectly fine," she answered. "We haven't had any guests up here for such a long time." She sat down on her plush chair, Crystal joining her. "It's just the three of us, most of the time."

"Three of you?" Aero asked. "There's another?"

"Yes," Yuki said, "Storm. He and Crystal both live here with me, and apprentice under me." She paused. "Well, Crystal does, anyways... Storm is... a handful."

"He's a dream!" Crystal cooed, grinning widely.

Ace ignored Crystal's swooning. "All boys are a handful when they're young," he told Yuki with a sympathetic grin; he had a few younger brothers who were absolute terrors back home.

"_Some_ never grow out of it," Aero said, looking blatantly at Venom.

"He's out and about right now," Yuki went on. "Probably playing one of his practical jokes... If he is, I'll be hearing about it later, I suppose," she said with a sigh.

Well, speak of the Devil...

The door to the inn opened, and then shut. "Yuki!" a young boy's voice hollered. "I'm home!"

Kiara's eyes flared as she recognized the voice. "You!" she shrieked angrily.

Sure enough, the Glalie from before had just waltzed into the inn, a shocked expression crossing his face as he saw the Persian. "Y-you?!" he stuttered.

Kiara snarled and leaped at the Glalie, screaming, "You little creep!"

Ace and Aero quickly grabbed the Normal-type, holding her back from the frightened Ice-type. "C-chill out!" Aero begged, pulling at Kiara's tail.

"Oh, you've met?" Yuki asked, hardly seeming concerned.

"This little creep clobbered with a snowball!" Kiara snarled.

"Did he?" Yuki gave an icy glare at the Glalie. "Storm..."

Storm chuckled sheepishly. "It... It was just a joke," he stuttered, grinning nervously.

"Of course it was," Yuki replied. "Just like all your others jokes. So, tell me, did you start an avalanche this time, too?"

"No, of course not!" Storm cried. "I mean, I'm not six anymore, show some faith in me! Yeesh..."

"Then why did I find these poor souls buried in a mound of snow at the foot of the mountain?" asked Yuki suspiciously.

Storm sweatdropped again. "Oh, no..."

"He didn't mean to, Yuki!" protested Crystal.

"He didn't mean to, but he did," Yuki replied, rising from her chair. "And he's going to be sweeping off the path - the whole path - for an entire week for it."

"A whole week!?" Storm shouted, horrified.

"It could be two."

Storm groaned. "I'll get the broom..." he moaned, walking off to the closet. "How I'm gonna _use_ it is beyond me, though..."

Kiara cast a scathing glare at the Glalie as he left, muttering under her breath. Yuki sighed, shaking her hand. "Oh, dear," she muttered.

Venom sniffed. "_I_ was never that bad," he muttered to himself.

The room became rather awkward after that; if you've even been to a friend's house and watch someone get disciplined, you know how they felt. It was completely quiet as Storm returned from the broom closet, a broom in his mouth, hopped to the door, cast a glare at the smug-looking Kiara, and hopped back outside.

Crystal broke the silence. "Wait! Storm, wait for meeee!" she cried, following the Glalie outside.

Kiara sniffed, and resumed grooming herself. "Serves him right," she murmured snidely.

_Whatever am I going to do with that boy?_ Yuki thought, shaking her head. "Sorry about the outburst."

"It's okay," Ace replied. "It must be hard to raise your kids alone."

"They're not my kids. They're orphans."

And then, the atmosphere became even more awkward. "Oh..." Ace said quietly.

"It's okay," Yuki said. "I've never been blessed with a mate, but I have been blessed with children. That alone warms my frozen heart, and gives me the strength to rise up everyday. And believe me, it takes a lot of strength to get up some days."

Ace nodded with sympathy. "Lousy Mondays..."

Yuki chuckled. "Indeed."

None of the other Pokemon had jobs, so none of them got the joke.

"Yuki! Yuki!"

"Yuki! Yuki!"

The doors flew open, and Crystal and Storm rushed inside again. "Back already?" Yuki asked. "I know the walk isn't clean."

"Explorers!" exclaimed Crystal.

"There are explorers coming up the path! Up to the inn!" Storm said happily.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here's an early update for you all! I was going to update on Friday as per usual, but it's Holy Week, so my family's got a ton of stuff planned. **

**Well, it looks like our happy group is safe for the moment, but more questions have been raised! Why does Venom want to go to Scale? Why did Yuki feel the need to probe their minds? And who is this group of explorers coming to the inn?**

**Tune in next time to find out! Until then, peace out! **


	40. Enter Team Vampire!

**Last Time, on Explorer's of Prehistory... **

**Venom, Aero, Cotton, Ace and Kiara were brought out of the tundra and into a cozy inn, run by a Froslass named Yuki. Though she was friendly towards them, Yuki actually put some sleeping poisons into their drinks and used Dream Eater while they were asleep to discern their true intentions. Discovering that they were all honestly lost in the tundra and that they weren't thieves or treasure hunters, seeking the mysterious Cave of Dreams. As an apology, Yuki allowed them to stay at the inn for free! While there, Kiara encounters a familiar face: Storm, the Glalie, a mischevoius young Ice-type who played a rather painful prank on the Persian. (I love alliteration!) However, Storm's misbehavior was quickly forgotten when he reported that exploration teams were on their way to Yuki's inn!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

The pine doors of the inn were flung open as Yuki floated outside, gazing down the path to the foot of the mountain, quickly catching sight of the approaching group of Pokemon, climbing - or rather, flying up the mountain. The Froslass had a good mind and memory for Pokemon, able to recognize most species upon sight, but it honestly took her a few seconds to recognize this trio. She had never seen them before in real life, and with good reason: these Pokemon were by no means adept at surviving in such a cold environment.

The Pokemon quickly caught sight of Yuki as well, and, with words of encouragement from their leader, picked up the pace. There were three of them, all similar and yet different in appearance The smallest one was a Zubat, a small, blue, bat-like Pokemon without eyes, who relied on echo-location to find its way around. It flew besides a much larger counterpart, Golbat, who was almost identical to its smaller evolution save for two things: Golbat had eyes and Golbat had a mouth size that would make even a snake Pokemon jealous. The last Pokemon was the final form of this line, known as Crobat: a sleek, aerodynamic bat with a dark violet body and four smooth-looking wings that allowed it to fly easily, no matter the environment it found itself in.

The trio of Pokemon quickly made their way to Yuki; the wind was gentle that day, and interfered very little with their flight. When they arrived, they landed, flopping down in the snow in front of Yuki. "May I help you?" the Froslass asked calmly.

The Crobat gave a polite and admittedly handsome smile. "I believe you can," he said in a rich, velvety voice, "if your name happens to be Yuki the Froslass."

Yuki nodded, still on the defensive. "It is."

"Excellent!" The Crobat bowed his head. "Allow me to introduce myself and my siblings. My name is Vlad. The Golbat is my brother Dram, and the Zubat is my sister Akasha. We are Team Vampire, a silver-ranked exploration team."

Yuki finally allowed her suspicions to rest as Vlad reached into the bag that hung off of his right upper wing, and pulled out an Gardevoir Guild Explorer's Badge. His two siblings did the same. Gardevoir Guild Badges were notoriously difficult to acquire (Yuki had rumors of some horrible, life-threatening "Trial" that scared most new recruits away) so if these guys had them, chances are they were telling the truth. "I'm glad to meet you," she said politely, bowing her head. "May I assume that you are searching for the Cave of Dreams?" she asked.

"You assume right," Dram cut in, his voice more guttural and gravelly than the soft silkiness of his elder brother's.

Vlad nodded. "We are," he confirmed. "We were told by the townsfolk that your inn has detailed maps of Icicle Island, along with supplies sufficient enough to last through the harsh journey. We've come in hopes to purchase your wares."

Yuki sighed, shaking her head, and for a moment Vlad was internally terrified that he had said something wrong. His fears were more or less put to rest when Yuki said, "Come with me," and floated back to the inn.

"What's with her?" Akasha piped, as usual not nearly as quietly as she should have.

"Shh!" Vlad hissed. "Never mind that. Come along, let's hurry - before you know who shows up..."

His siblings scowled in unison and nodded.

* * *

The moment that Team Vampire entered the inn, they were accosted by Crystal and Storm. Both Ice-types absolutely loved to hear stories from the explorers who stopped at the inn. Thankfully, Vlad was excellent with children and was more than happy to give a few stories of his team's daring deeds. Naturally, a silver-ranked team like Team Vampire probably never had done anything exceptionally legendary, but, if Vlad was telling the truth, they had done some impressive and dangerous missions.

Of course, this current mission would likely prove more dangerous than anything they had ever done.

Naturally, the exploration team caught stares from the survivors as well. Even Venom stopped pretending to brood and watched the groups of bats. They seemed odd when they compared them to most explorers that they had either known personally or heard of. They were friendly, not particularly hardened by battle, and, perhaps the strangest of all, they were all siblings; very close siblings. Normally people put together teams with members of other species and families, but Team Vampire put together a team of just brothers and sisters, all of the same type.

Ace recognized the team, having worked at the mainland all his life and also having worked often with the Gardevoir Guild, and he quickly, and quietly, filled in the Aero and Cotton when they asked about the group. "Team Vampire," he whispered, "a silver-ranked exploration team. Leader's Vlad the Crobat, and his two team mates are his brother and sister Dram and Akasha. They work mainly as bounty hunters and rescue teams. I think this might be their first real exploration."

Dram's ears twitched and he cast a suspicious glare at the whispering Pokemon. Of course he heard everything that Ace had said: the Zubat line had incredibly sensitive auditory senses. Scowling to himself, he hissed a small sonic vibration into the air to his brother and sister, so high-pitched that the other Pokemon couldn't hear it. "Vlad, they're whispering about us."

Vlad barely even broke off from his story. "What are they whispering about?" he asked, staying in a frequency that was inaudible to the others.

"They're just talking about us," Akasha whispered. "The green guy looks like he knows us."

"Are they saying anything bad about us?" asked Vlad.

"Not really..." Dram admitted.

"Than be civil and introduce yourselves to them," Vlad answered, returning his attention to Crystal and Storm.

Dram scowled. He loved his brother with every fiber of his being, but he didn't share his manners or social skills. To be honest, aside from their species and their parents (Heaven rest their souls) they shared next to nothing in common. Thankfully, Akasha, their younger sister, was much more social than Dram and was quick to introduce herself to the survivors. "Hello!"

Yuki winced. That girl was young, barely nine years old from the sound of her voice. Such a young girl, heading into such a harsh environment... "Ahem... Mr. Vlad, might I speak to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Oh, certainly," Vlad said politely. "Excuse me, children, but I need to speak to Ms. Yuki for a moment," he told Storm and Crystal.

"Aww..." the Ice-types moaned as Vlad flitted off to speak to Yuki behind the desk.

Yuki lowered her voice as much as she could, knowing that the Crobat would hear what she said. "I am not your mother," she stated, surprising the Crobat, "and I am not trying to tell you what to run your team. I will, however, tell you this. The wilds of Icicle Island are so cold that even an Ice-type can and will freeze to death. You and your brother are adults and can make your own decisions, but your sister is young and small. The tundra is too dangerous for someone so young."

Vlad blinked, surprised by the Froslass's tone of voice; she almost sounded angry. "Akasha has been with us on every exploration we've gone on," he answered calmly. "She's a valued member of the team, and she hates it when I treat her like a child. If I tell her to stay behind, she'll make a terror of herself. Besides," he added, "we came alone, and I have no one to keep an eye on her while we are gone,"

"I'll keep an eye on her," Yuki said.

"I'm afraid we'd have nothing to pay you for," Vlad said meekly. "We've spent most of our funds to get here, and the rest are going towards supplies."

"I'll watch her for free," Yuki replied.

Vlad smiled politely, though inwardly alarms were going off in his head. A free babysitter for his sister? It sounded good - too good. And that meant that somebody was getting screwed over. "Really?" he asked. "That would be very kind of you... but I don't know how long we'll be gone."

"If you survive, you'll be back in less than a day," Yuki statted.

_Oh, well, that certainly is encouraging,_ Vlad thought.

"May I be honest with you?" Yuki asked.

"No. Lie to me," Vlad replied.

"Pokemon who go to find that cave," Yuki hissed, her tone darkening, "either come back empty handed or they don't come back at all. You're all Flying-type's - you're weak to Ice-type attacks. You will find no easy foes out there."

Vlad's smile fell and he sighed. "I understand," he said. "Thank you." He turned his attention back to his team. Akasha hadn't heard a word of what was said between him and Yuki, due to being too focused on pestering those odd Pokemon with questions, but Dram had heard everything, and was staring at his elder brother with a curious look on his face.

Vlad forced a smile and flew up into the air. "Excuse me, everyone!" he announced. "As wonderful as your hospitality has been, I am afraid that we need to head out. The Cave of Dreams awaits us!"

Venom raised his tail. "Excuse me," he said.

"Yes?"

"Why are you searching for this cave?"

Vlad snorted laughter. "Because it's _there_, of course!" he replied.

Venom rolled his eyes. The cold must have gotten to the Crobat already, he decided.

Vlad went on: "Now, I know you might be worried that we might not survive..." He just resisted catching an accusatory gaze at Yuki behind the counter. "However," he continued, "just because we are merely a silver-ranked exploration team does not mean that we cannot rise to this challenge! We will find the Cave of Dreams or we will d... ahem... or we will return home shamed and empty-winged!"

The survivors looked from one to the other, shrugging and giving Vlad some applause for his troubles. Vlad, satisfied, flew down to Dram. "How did I do?" he asked.

"Six out of ten," Dram replied.

"Let's go!" Akasha shouted, flying over to her brothers.

"Uh, yes," Vlad said, "you see, Akasha, Dram and I are going it alone for now."

If Akasha had eyes, they'd be wide open. "W-what?! Why?!" she demanded.

"Because," Vlad said, "I have a very important job for you! You need to keep your ears open for..." He lowered his voice. "_You know who_..."

Akasha nodded, finally understanding. "Oh..." she said, feeling a bit disappointed.

"Now, if you hear them," Vlad continued, "send us the signal, alright? Trust me, we'll hear it. This exploration is important, and I don't want them ruining our plans!"

Akasha gave a winged salute. "Okay!" she declared. "I'll do my best! They'll never get past me!"

"Good," Vlad said. "Dram," he told his brother, "let's get the supplies packed up!"

Dram nodded. "Right!"

Vlad and Dram shouldered their now heavier bags. They were now filled with new supplies for their exploration; tends, dried mushrooms, blankets, oran berries and heal seeds, and aspear berries, the usual supplies for an arctic expedition.

So, the two brothers bravely set off, their sister shouting their praises as they left into the tundra that lay beyond the mountain: the wilds of Icicle Island.

* * *

Noon came, and then passed, and soon the sun was setting.

Akasha was flitting about silently outside, ears twitching as she awaited a sign of her brother's return. Loyal to her family always, she stood her ground and kept her ears peeled, even as the cold wind blew all the harder, and even as she silently drifted off into sleep as the sun finally dipped behind the mountain.

Yuki floated over to the sleeping Zubat, shaking her head. Akasha had been the youngest explorer she had ever seen, and to know that her brothers might never return to see her again... It made her almost shamed to be an innkeeper. Sadly, she had bills to pay.

Yuki sighed, scooping the sleeping, shivering Zubat into her arms and floated back to the moonlit inn. She couldn't tell that she had been seen. At the foot of the mountain path, a Roserade, her face wrapped in a scarlet scarf, lowered her spyglass with narrowed eyes.

* * *

Morning came, and so did the time to leave.

Venom yanked his bag off of the floor, throwing it over his head and down to his neck. Inside of the bag was enough poke, generously donated by Yuki, to get him to the mainland. After that, he could make his way to Scale.

The others were equally well-equipped for their own travels. Thankfully, this time they would be travelling not in a dingy but in an actual factual passenger ship, authorized by the Dragonite Empire and with a goal to bring them to the mainland to seek their own fortunes and follow their own paths. Though few of them knew exactly what they wanted to do, they all knew that the empire had the most opportunities to offer them for the future.

"Ready to go?" Ace asked, shrugging his own bag over his shoulders.

Venom grunted in response. He didn't know why he was so grouchy that day; after all, soon he'd be rid of all these annoyances. So, why did he feel to unhappy? "Yeah, I'm ready," he hissed, surprising himself with his own lack of poison in his voice.

"Good, good," Ace said with a grin. "How about you?" he asked, turning his attention to the girls.

"Ready!" Aero said, giving the Sceptile a fanged grin and raising her thumb.

"Ready," purred Kiara.

"More water..." whimpered Cotton. She was ready.

"Well," Ace said, "let's set off!"

The group was just about to set off, when...

"_Wait!_"

Yuki burst out from the inn, concern etched on her normally neutral face. "Have you seen the children?!" she asked worriedly.

"Which ones?" Kiara asked.

"All of them!" wailed Yuki. "Storm, Crystal, and that little Zubat, Akasha, they're all gone!"

In that instant, the desire to leave vanished. Ace's detective mode switched on, and it was almost as if a different Pokemon was inhabiting his body. "When did you notice that they were missing, ma'am?"

"Just this morning," Yuki said, "when I went to wake the children up, they were gone!"

"Any sign of break in?" Ace asked.

"No... The doors were locked last night..." Yuki said, shaking with worry. "I didn't see any broken glass, and only I and Crystal have the keys to open the doors."

Ace's gears began to turn. "Any reason why Crystal would run away?"

Yuki gaped, a combination of horror and offense washing over her face. "W-what on earth makes you think she would run away?!" she demanded. "I love Storm and Crystal as if they were my own children! They have no reason to run away!"

"What about the Zubat?" Venom asked, wincing as he felt... _concern - _actual concern_ - _in his voice.

"I'll handle this investigation sir, thank you," Ace told the Arbok. "Please keep behind the yellow tape."

"What tape?!"

"What about the Zubat, Akasha? Did she have a reason to run away?" Ace pressed on.

Yuki slowly looked away. "...Maybe."

"Ma'am, if you don't help in this investigation, I can't help you," Ace warned.

"She could have left..." Yuki admitted, "to find her brothers."

"So she went to the tundra?"

"Perhaps..."

Ace nodded. "Your children seemed to be enthralled by explorers. They could have viewed this as a rescue mission and went to help Akasha find her brothers. Crystal used her key to unlock the door and they tagged along to help Akasha find her brothers."

Yuki's eyes were wide as a tear slid down her face, freezing halfway down. "Oh, dear..." she whispered.

Aero cleared her throat. "Uh... Excuse me, officer..." she said. "But, why would they go out to save those two boys? I mean, they've only been gone a day."

Yuki turned away and sobbed. Aero winced, seeing that she had hit a nerve without intending to.

Ace sighed. "Ma'am, please, help me to help you. If you know anything, you need to tell me. It's the only way for me to help you."

"Officer..." Yuki shivered. "Hundreds of Pokemon have set out for the Cave of Dreams... and not all of them come back. If Team Vampire hasn't returned yet..." She sighed. "Then I don't believe they'll be coming back at all. They're dead."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Another early update! Sorry, but I've got places to be! Seeya next update! **


	41. And now, enter Team Rose!

**Last time on Explorers of Prehistory...**

**An exploration team called Team Vampire arrived at Yuki's inn to purchase supplies for their expedition to find the Cave of Dreams, led by Vlad the Crobat and followed by his siblings Dram the Golbat and Akasha the Zubat. Though Yuki is perfectly fine with Vlad and Dram going out into the tundra, she requests that they not take the very young Akasha on their journey into the dangerous wilderness, to which Vlad reluctantly agrees. The next day, the survivors of Tiny Island's destruction were preparing to set out to the local pier so that they could get a boat ride to the mainland. However, the happy mood was destroyed when Yuki stopped their departure with a frantic report that Akasha and her own apprentices, Crystal and Storm, had gone missing. Putting on his detective hat, Ace the Sceptile was quick to put together that the trio of younglings had gone to search for Vlad and Dram, who Yuki has admitted likely perished in their search for the Cave of Dreams...**

**What will happen next? Find out now! **

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?!"

For once, Venom actually managed to voice the opinion of almost everyone. Just this morning they had been set to go down to town and head to the mainland, but now they were hiking through the Arceus-Forsaken tundra, off on a mission that Yuki herself admitted often proved fatal to those who dared to brave it. So, why where they running off to die?

Because they were nice Pokemon, no matter how much they wished they were not.

Ace had tried to dissuade the others from following him - he was the cop here, not them - but they insisted for some stupid reason. Maybe it was that sad look Yuki had given them. She did seem pretty depressed.

Of course, not nearly depressed enough to be walking into this frozen world of death to find her own dang kids!

"I'm not a fighter," the Froslass had said, "and I'm not as fast as the children. I'd never be able to catch them. You have experience with exploration and fighting dangerous Pokemon! You can save them!"

Venom would very much like to know how she had known about that whole "experience with exploration and fighting dangerous Pokemon" bit. She hadn't just been addressing Ace, she had been addressing all of them. How had she know about that?

Venom wished he had asked that question while they were still at the inn. Now, they were about three miles away from civilization, instead of being on a cozy ship to the much warmer mainland. Why, oh why did he have to say yes?!

Oh, yeah, because he was a nice guy.

Ugh...

The snow began to fall harder across the island. It was so white that they could barely see a thing beneath the shroud of cold that blanketed the land. It was so white that everyone had to ask "How much more white could it be?" to which the world around them seemed to reply "None. None more white."

It didn't take long for them to realize that they really didn't have a plan, and that would likely get them all a little bit deader than they were now. As such, they took a break in a forest of pine trees and got to thinking.

"Why are we doing this again?"

Ace sighed. "Because it's the right thing to do, Venom." He cast a cynical gaze at the Arbok. "I don't know why you're complaining. You volunteered, remember?"

"Don't remind me..." the Cobra Pokemon sighed. "Alright, alright, what's the plan?"

Ace pulled a map out from his bag. "Yuki was kind enough to give us this map," he explained, opening up the map. It was a well-detailed map, completely accurate to Icicle Island's landscapes, courtesy of the Gligar Cartography Company, with mountains, lakes, towns, and big red X's marked wherever explorers had searched and failed to find the cave of dreams. About two dozen X's dotted the mountain in the center of the island, with only a few dotting the surrounding areas.

"Oh, well!" Kiara hissed sarcastically. "This _really_ narrows it down!"

"You volunteered, too!" Ace retorted, silencing the Persian.

Aero sighed. If they started fighting now they'd all be doomed. "Alright, let's focus," she half ordered/half begged. "Where should we start?"

"Well, where was Team Vampire heading to?" Cotton peeped.

Ace shook his head. "I don't know," he said, "and neither did Yuki. Maybe Akasha knew something. They seemed to be pretty sure that they'd find the place. Then again," he added reluctantly, "a lot of explorers have healthy - or unhealthy doses of confidence."

"So, what you're saying is, basically, we have no idea where to look," Kiara said bluntly.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Kiara made a sour face. "That's it. I'm out of here." She turned and began to walk away.

"What?" Aero cried. "But what about the kids?! They could die out here!"

"_We_ could die out here!" the Persian snapped bitterly. "I don't even know these kids that well! I just got off some dingy and onto this frozen pit, and now I have the chance to go to the mainland where it's warm and safe! I am not running into that wasteland without any idea where I'm going to find some stupid kids and freeze to death!"

Well, she did make a good point there. Out of the frying pan and into the fire - or the freezer in this case. They had gone from one horrible situation to another, only this time it was voluntary.

Still, morality ruled the day.

"Well, we can't give up," Ace declared. "We gave Yuki our word that we would save the kids."

"No," Kiara corrected, "we said we'd _look_ for them. We've looked for them, and we haven't found them."

"So, you want us to leave three kids to freeze to death out here?" Aero asked angrily.

"That's not what I'm saying!" Kiara snapped back.

"We can't just leave them," Venom growled.

"Gramps is right!" Aero shouted. She blinked, and ran what she just said through her head. "Gramps is right..." She repeated.

"What?" Venom asked irately.

"Sorry, it's just... Well, I never thought I'd actually agree with you on something."

"W-whatever..."

Cotton peeped up. "I-I think we should keep looking for them," she said. "I mean... it'll be dark later on, and then it'll be very cold..."

"I know... but..." Kiara gritted her fangs. "It's not our fault that those kids were dumb enough to come out here alone! If they freeze they don't have anyone to blame but themselves! It's common sense!"

"So, that's what your common sense is telling you?" asked Ace with a cynical tone.

"Yeah, it is."

"So, what is your _conscience_ telling you?"

Now Kiara was really angry. "I don't _care_ what my conscience is telling me!" she hissed. "I don't have a conscience!"

"Well, then," Ace said with a long sigh, "go, then. Leave. We'll find the kids ourselves. Have fun on the mainland."

"I think I will," Kiara sniffed, "thank you very much."

Just as Kiara was about to turn and walk away (really, she was) when they heard the sound. A crunching sound, like something was moving through the snow and ice.

Cotton's eyes went wide and she hid behind Aero. "The...The tree...!"

"What?" Aero asked, surprised.

"I saw it move!" Cotton squeaked.

The tree did move - again. A pair of bloodshot yellow eyes opened up, glowing with malicious intent. A pair of furry white and green arms sprouted from the side of the beast, slowly standing up on a pair of massive legs.

"Intruders!" the Abomasnow roared, raising his fist, a massive appendage as wide and hard as a tree trunk, and slamming down at Venom's head. "Wood Hammer!"

Venom managed a peep before the fist flame into him, smashing him into the snow with an incredible amount of force. The other Pokemon gaped; Cotton began to whimper. The Abomasnow grinned behind his fir beard, and then frowned.

"S-Strength..."

Venom snarled and hissed as he slowly pushed his head out from the snowy pit, pushing Abomasnow's fist on his head. That Wood Hammer had been painful, but not too damaging to a Poison-type. However, that didn't change the fact that it hurt and the Yeti Pokemon was going to pay for that one. With a roar, Venom shoved the fist back, and leaped right for the beasts throat. "Poison Fang!"

The Arbok landed his hit, sinking his razor-sharp fangs into the Grass/Ice-type's throat. The beast howled with pain and fury, grabbing Venom and hurling him off before rubbing his bleeding, festering throat. He glared angrily at the intruders and roared again, his voice raspy with fatigue and pain.

Every pine tree in the clearing shook and stood up. Before the Pokemon knew it, they were completely surrounded by a roaring horde of Abomasnow. The wind grew harsher and louder, the snow picked up, and solidified, and before anyone knew it sharp, solid pieces of hail began to pelt the ground.

The Pokemon all gritted their teeth and raised their arms, second mouths, claws, and heads, knowing full well by this point that they were about to fight. "Should've left an hour ago," muttered Kiara, shaking her head.

"Oh, shut up!" was the general response.

Hollering like rapid Mankey, the Abomasnow charged.

* * *

"My, my. They seem to be in a pickle."

The Roserade lowered her spyglass again, her expression neutral beneath her silk scarf. "It seems they need our help."

"M-maybe we should help them..." her companion, a tiny Pokemon with a vaguely humanoid green body and a skirt made of lime and lemon-colored petals.

"Indeed we should," the Roserade agreed.

"Why?" her second companion, a blue and white serpentine creature asked.

The Roserade shot a glare at the Dragon-type. "Because, we're the good guys, a fact that I seem to have keep reminding you. We are also the very best, and the very best do not simply ignore such a challenge," she said coldly. "Come along. A pack of barbarians is no match for us, regardless of any silly type-advantage."

"Yes, Rosa..."

* * *

The battle was as brutal as you'd expect.

Abomasnow are seven-foot tall (give two or three inchs), two-hundred ninety-eight point seven pound Grass/Ice-types. Their physical strength and stamina was quite impressive, and their ferocity as well. The wild, feral ones were territorial as well, quick to attack anyone whom they perceived to be a threat. To make matters worse, their mere existence induced hail-storms, which made them a terror to fight and an annoyance at a picnic. However, they were wonderful hosts at dinner parties they kept the champagne nice and cold, and the hailstorm outside could be kind of musical if you listened to it long enough.

Every Pokemon was a blur of motion as they battled their foe. Even the normally timid Cotton was helping where she could, biting the ankles of any Abomasnow that drew to close to her, leaving them howling in pain and open to Aero's Brick Break.

They could fight, but it was an uphill battle all the way. Ace had nothing that was useful against an Ice- or Grass-type Pokemon despite his superior skills, and the only ones with moves that were more or less super-effective against their foes were Venom and Aero, who both fought like the devil himself was after them, biting and punching every Abomasnow that came near them.

Despite their courage, however, it was only a matter of time before they were overrun completely.

"Brick Break!"

"Poison Fang!"

Aero smashed her bruised fist into her foe's knee, causing him to howl out in pain until Venom sunk his fangs into the beast's throat, silencing him. He collapsed to the ground in a heap, along with a dozen other of his kind, all moaning in the thralls of unconsciousness. Two more took that one's place, however, forcing Venom and Aero to leap back when they unleashed a fierce burst of Frost Breath at them.

"H-Hyper Fang!"

"Leaf Blade!"

"Night Slash!"

Another Abomasnow roared as it leaped at Ace, only to take a Leaf Blade to the chest, a Night Slash to the neck, and a Hyper Fang (not an arrow) to the knee. The beast stumbled back, wounded and angrier than ever. He roared with hatred as he stomped forward again. The entire pine forest seemed to have come together to end the lives of these four Pokemon, all of them rushing for the quintet.

"Mmm... Sludge Bomb."

A rancid blob of seething poisons sailed through the air, splattering against the Abomasnow's face and sending him toppling to the ground, hissing in pain.

Almost every head whirled to the source of the daunting blow. Standing on top of a small snowbank was a trio of Pokemon; a Roserade, her rosy hands still raised in the air, poising dripping and hissing from the buds, a rather smug-looking Dratini and a tiny, meek-looking Bellossom. "Hello," the Roserade said, pulling down her red scarf and flashing a cheeky grin at the Abomasnow.

It had the exact effect that you'd expect it would. Howls of rage filled the air, nearly blowing everyone's ear drums, and the beasts charged, breathing gales of frost and ice at the three girls, all of whom were weak to Ice-type attacks. None of the girls flinched in the slightest as the beasts drew closer.

It was all over in mere seconds.

"Sunny Day!" the Bellossom shouted. She shot a burst of light into the air, clearing through the clouds and unleashing the full rays of the sun, shining down onto the land, causing the snow and ice to shimmer brightly. The Abomasnow, unused to such brightness and surprised that their hailstorm was gone, screamed unhappily as they covered their eyes.

"Fire Blast!" the Dratini snarled, breathing a massive, kanji-shaped fireball into the midst of the Grass/Ice-types. A massive explosion ripped through the glen. Fire, ashes and smoke flew through the air, accompanied by a hideous explosion.

The party was hurled back by the force of the attack, the heat searing their ears and the noise making their ears ache. It felt like it lasted an eternity, but in reality it merely lasted about five seconds. The explosion faded, along with the roar, and silence mercifully fell.

The smoke faded away. The party slowly winced and groaned as they pushed themselves off of the snowy ground, beaten but alive. The same could be said for the Abomasnow, only ten-fold. The Grass/Ice-types were strewn about the clearing, their pine fur burned clean off by the tremendous force of the boosted Fire Blast. The heat had been so intense that it had actually melted a large hole in the snowy ground, revealing the actual dirt that lay beneath the snow. So, it did exist!

"Tut, tut," a familiar voice said. "That's all done."

The Roserade walked through the clearing smoke with a small grin. She held out a rosy hand to the surprised - and delighted - Captain Ace. "Captain," she greeted.

Ace gave a relieved sigh. "Team Rose," he said, "am I glad to see you."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You ever see that comic with a Snover sitting on a picnic blanket with teary eyes as everyone ran away because it caused a hail storm. That gets me every time right in the heart. Poor little guy... **

**Bottom line, have a dinner party with Snover. It'll make him feel better.**

**Anyways, looks like we've got another exploration team on our hands, Team Rose! Will this all-girl team be able to help our heroes find Team Vampire and the kids? And what the heck is their story, anyways? Well, you'll have to keep reading if you want to find out! **

**Keep reading to find out! If you like this story, please review and let me know! **


	42. A New Alliance

**Last Time, on Explorer's of Prehistory... **

**Venom, Aero, Cotton, Ace and Kiara went off for a dangerous expedition into the tundra of Icicle Island, in search of the missing Team Vampire, along with the missing Akasha, Crystal and Storm, who went off on their own to save the exploration team. While on this perilous journey, our heroes were attacked by a horde of territorial Abomasnow. Thankfully, the battle was won and the party was saved by the arrival of the famous exploration team Team Rose!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

Team Rose was a bit of a celebrity team back on the mainland. The first team to ever get the gold explorer's rank, despite the notoriously difficult and brutal Gardevoir Guild's incredibly high standards, and the victors of dozens of explorations. To make matters all the better, they had never failed in a mission they had been given, and where considered to be the cream of the guild's crop, the best of the best.

The leader and founder was Rose, the Roserade, daughter of the Roserade Providence Ambassador to the Dragonite Empire, and also a famous explorer father to boot. As such, she inherited her mother's quiet and sophisticated mannerisms, and her father's lust for adventure - and treasure.

The Dratini was Dracia. Like Rose, she too was from an upper-class family. Of course, most Dratini (and Dragon-types in general) were from upper-class families, given the fact that it was the Dragonite Empire, and Dragon-types, naturally, were going to be a big deal there. Dracia was the more reckless member of the team: impulsive, impatient, and impish, as well as short-tempered and an ability to hold a nasty grudge defined this girl's life, along with her love of gold, a love that was provident of all Dragon-types.

Lastly, there was Hula, the Bellossom. Hula was quiet, and that was pretty much it. She rarely talked to anyone, and usually just served as Rosa's gofer: "Hula, go for food," or "Hula, go for water," or "Hula, go for supplies," and the like. Of course, Hula was more than happy to be in Team Rose. If she wasn't, she would have said so, right?

Team Rose had many dealings with Ace in the past. They often dragged criminals, kicking and screaming, into the officer's waiting hands, and Ace, in turn, rewarded them for their efforts. As such, they dealt with each other quite often, and knew each other by name, though they weren't exactly friends.

Friends or not, Team Rose had just pulled them out of a dangerous situation, and were therefore deserving of some gratitude. The party thanked them as humbly as they could muster (Venom included). However, Team Rose had been thanked so many times that thank yous meant very little to them nowadays. Today, they were searching for a real prize.

"So," Ace asked the explorers, "what are you doing here?"

"Well, if you must now, officer," Rose said (for it was she who did most of the teams' talking), "we're currently searching for the Cave of Dreams. To be frank, it's the only thing on this rock worth the voyage we had to take."

"That so?" Ace folded his arms. "I don't recall seeing you at the inn," he said.

"We know," Rose said casually. "We saw Team Vampire, and decided not to risk an encounter with them. Knowing their outrageous tempers, it could have gone quite south."

Dracia nodded. "What jerks," she muttered.

"They seemed pretty nice to me," Cotton whispered to Aero.

Aero shrugged. "I guess they're rival teams," she whispered back.

"Finding the Cave of Dreams is the goal of many explorers," Rose said, moving on, "so it's only natural that a gold-class team like us should search for it. Sadly, our rivals got a head start on us."

"We would've beaten them here, if Hula hadn't been so late!" Dracia said, casting a glare at Hula.

Hula turned pale. "S-sorry," she whispered so quietly that they barely heard her.

"Anyways," Rose continued, annoyed that she had been interrupted, "we arrived mere moments after Team Vampire arrived, and stayed at the inn in town to plan our next move. When we did come to the inn on the mountainside, we heard that you were here and likely wandering into a dangerous situation with a team of... to be frank, _amateurs_... and likely needed help." She looked over to the others and smiled. "No offense, of course."

"Eh, none taken," was the general consensus and reply. It _was_ true, after all.

"And, so, here we are and all that," Rose concluded. "Please, officer, scuttle on back to the inn. We'll handle Team Vampire's rescue."

"Can't do that," Ace said. "And before you even ask, Rose, you know why. I'm an officer of the law and have sworn to uphold the law and save any Pokemon in distress, yadda yadda etc., etc., you get the picture."

Rose hardly seemed impressed. "I understand your concern and duties," she said, raising her flowery hands, "but let's not beat around the bush. You should never send an officer to do an _explorer's_ job."

"She's got a good point," Kiara said.

"You just want to go back to the inn!" Aero snapped back.

"And why not?" Rose looked over Aero skeptically. "Tell me, eh, Ariel..."

"It's Aero."

"...Quite right. Tell me, Aero, what experience do you have in a situation like this? Regardless of what experience you may or may not have," she went on, not letting Aero get her two poke in, "you are certainly not in the Gardevoir Guild and you certainly don't have a gold-rank. You'd just get in the way and interfere with the rescue. Besides that, it's far too dangerous for you."

"Now listen here," Ace said, the tone of voice surprising everyone, "these Pokemon have been through a lot. I've seen them fight against the Darkclaw Pirates, something you've never done, and they've survived a cataclysm and the destruction of everything and everyone they held dear. They may not have a rank like you, but that does not, under any circumstances, mean that they are not skilled. And, 'to be frank' I'd take them over you, even if we were exploring the Abyss itself to go and fight Giritina!"

Silence naturally followed the bold statement. The survivors were silent, Team Rose was silent, and Ace was silent, and breathing heavily. The survivors were also mostly red in the face, save for Venom who was cold blooded and therefore couldn't blush. Team Rose was a different story. Dracia looked like she was almost fuming, but Rose was completely expressionless, the gears in her petaled head turning. Hula was nervously looking back and forth from either side, terrified that a fight might actually break out.

It was quiet; so quiet that you could actually hear the snow landing on the ground.

"Heh... Hee... Hehehehehee..."

Rose's slow chuckles finally ended the silence. The Roserade put a rose to her mouth as she giggled away. "My, my, to be frank, my dear Ace, that was quite... mmm... enlightening." She looked to Hula. "Does that work, or is there a better way to put it?" she whispered.

"Maybe... uh... inspiring," offered Hula meekly.

"And it was inspiring as well," Rose added. "If you honestly think you are completely up to this task, then by all means, please come with us."

"What?" Ace muttered.

"What?!" exclaimed Dracia. "But they'll-!"

Rose shot the Dratini a glare that spoke her thoughts perfectly. "They'll be fine," she hissed. "Besides, if Officer Ace is credible (which he is, frankly) then, frankly, I don't see we shouldn't take them with us. If the rumors of this dungeon are true, then, frankly, we need all the bodies we can throw at it." She ruffled her scarf. "Very well," she told the survivors. "Tag along if you'd like. Just don't expect us to share our supplies."

Ace nodded. "We won't. Let's go."

Venom nodded. "Let's get this over with," he huffed.

"Right!" Aero said, clenching her fists.

"Let's do it!" Cotton said bravely.

Kiara groaned. "Yeah, yeah, you guys go ahead," she encouraged. "I'll just head back to the inn..."

"Fine."

"Go ahead."

"Good riddance."

"Have fun."

"Frankly, we're better off without you, darling."

Kiara's eyes widened and she whirled about. "W-what was that?!"

"Quitters are not needed in this business," Rose said smugly. "In fact, I feel the good name of the Gardevoir Guild tarnished by your mere presence, frankly. Run along now, no need to concern yourself with us, darling."

"Oh..." Aero chuckled. "Burn."

Kiara snarled. "You little..."

"Come along, now," Rose ordered. "Let's be off and all that."

Kiara scowled, and then grinned. "Oh, no," she laughed, "there's no way I'm falling for that trick!"

"What trick?" Cotton asked, before Aero tugged her away.

"That trick where you act like you don't want me to come when you do," Kiara explained, examining her claws. "I've seen it a hundred times, and it's not going to..."

The Persian paused as she realized that she had lost her audience. In fact, they were walking off, and were about ten yards away. "Well... Well fine!" Kiara sniffed. "Go and die out there. See if I care! I'll be back at the inn, safe and warm!" She was about to pounce off, when a thought popped into her mind. "How do I get back again."

A roar of anguish and rage filled the tundra as Kiara bounded after the newly formed team.

"I say," remarked Rose to Venom. "Not the brightest star in the sky, is she?"

Venom snickered to himself. "You have no idea..."

"So, do you know where Team Vampire headed off to?" asked Aero to Rose.

"We do," Rose answered.

"We copied their map," Dracia announced proudly before Rose could stop her.

Ace looked at the Roserade suspiciously. "Come again?" he asked.

Rose frowned underneath her scarf. Dracia would pay for that one. "Well, frankly, they didn't hide the fact very well."

"What fact?" Ace questioned further.

"The map," Rose said. "They bought it in one of the pawn shops in Dragonite City. Hula just happened to be doing her shopping when they bought it and passed it onto me."

Hula looked ashamed. "You don't need to give me credit..."

"Well, they were planning their expedition in the cafeteria," Rose went on, ignoring her flunkie's protests, "not the wisest move, frankly, but thinking has never been one of Vlad's stronger suits, and we just happened to overhear and Dracia just happens to be an excellent artist who just so happened to have her sketch pad on her."

The story smelled like a lie and they all knew it. Rose didn't seem to care, however, and kept moving. "Come, come," she ordered, pulling a piece of paper from underneath her scarf and unfolded it. "The map's right here, and it was a good thing we copied it, too. Friendly competition saves the day for Team Vampire and whatnot. If they made it this far, than we'll find them at the X."

"And hopefully those kids, too," Ace added hopefully.

"I hope they're okay," Aero muttered.

Rose laughed. "It's only Team Vampire. How much trouble could they possibly get into?"

* * *

"Dram! Dram, are you alright?!"

Vlad didn't give his brother time to answer. The Crobat's body was covered in frostbite, half-frozen blood, and bruises. His wings barely seemed to work, and the upper-right one was slightly crooked. Gritting his teeth, Vlad grabbed Dram's wing with his teeth and gave his wings a powerful beat, lifting his brother off of the icy ground.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOWR!"

The enraged roar filled the cave, shaking the ground and and the ceiling. Massive chunks of ice began to rain down from above, forcing Vlad to flap his wings even faster as the chunks began to pelt his already weakened body. To make matters worse...

"Crunch... Crunch... Crack..."

"GROOOOOOOOOOOWR!"

The beast was chasing them down, and Vlad knew it. Gritting his fangs so hard that he drew blood from his brother's wing, he propelled himself harder than before. There, laying ahead of them in this horrible, dank place was a tiny hole, big enough for the two bats but far too small for their pursuer. It was their only chance, and Vlad knew it.

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOWR!"

A beam of frigid cold shot over Vlad's head, narrowly missing him. The Crobat knew he wouldn't be so lucky the next time around, so he acted at once. With every ounce of strength he had, he hurled his brother's body into the hole and dive-bombed after it, just squeezing into the tunnel.

It was cramped, far too cramped to fly, and Vlad didn't have any time to lose. With a grunt he shoved Dram to the very back of the tiny little tunnel, keeping both of them as far away from the entrance as possible.

Something landed on the other side of the tiny cave. A pair of glowing yellow eyes peered into the cave, glaring at the two brothers.

Vlad held his breath, waiting for the creature to make its move. He knew that trying to reason with it wouldn't work - he had already tried and had been struck down for his efforts. So, he waited, making sure to have his Sludge Bomb at the ready, just in case.

The beast glared and then gave a hissing screech as it rose up and unleashed a freezing gale, so bright and powerful that Vlad had to close his eyes. When he opened them, the beast was gone - but it had left a calling card. The entrance of the tiny burrow, the only way out, had been frozen shut by a powerful Ice-type attack.

Vlad swore quietly and sighed.

"Urgh..."

Dram's eyes slowly popped open. "What happened? Where are we?" he asked.

Vlad flopped over to his brother. "We're trapped, that's where we are," he said, quietly.

Dram scowled, swearing loudly as he tried to sit up - and swearing even louder when he realized just how much pain he was in and plopped back to the icy floor.

"We'll have none of that," Vlad ordered, pulling off his pack. "What on earth were you thinking?! Charging that thing just like that?! You could have very well been killed!"

"I know..." Dram muttered.

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I knew you would always be there to back me up."

Vlad stared at his brother for what seemed like an eternity before sighing at his sibling's rather heartfelt confession. "Never mind. Just hold still," he ordered, pulling out some oran berries from the bag. "I'll fix you up and then we can work on getting out of here."

"You think we can break that?" Dram asked, looking skeptically at the huge chunk of ice that sat between them in freedom.

"If we try hard enough, then yes, I do," Vlad said, trying to stay somewhat optimistic.

Dram nodded. "Right. And what then?"

"Then we fly like the Abyss," Vlad replied. "Explorer's Rule Number One: No treasure is worth your life - or the life of your brother," he added.

"Or sister," Dram agreed. "Good thing you made Akasha stay behind, eh?"

Vlad nodded. "Yes, yes," he agreed. "Now get some rest. We'll start work on that wall as soon as we're able."

"R-Right..." Dram agreed. "This was a bad idea, wasn't it?"

"...Probably..."

"I mean, I haven't seen anything that looks particularly dreamish," Dram pointed out. "Maybe this is the wrong cave."

"Maybe," Vlad conceded, "though I don't think something like _that_ would guard a cave that has nothing of importance."

Dram grunted but said nothing.

Vlad slumped to the floor, his wings finally giving in. "J-just get some rest," he ordered wearily. "We'll work on escaping later."

Dram nodded, curling up into his wings and closing his eyes as sleep overtook him. Vlad followed suit, curling up and closing his own eyes.

_Well..._ he thought. _At least Akasha will survive. _

* * *

"Wow... We actually made it..." Akasha whispered.

They were deep underground, having climbed down almost one-hundred feet to get this far, but it had all been worth it. Standing before them in the icy darkness, barely illuminated by their lanterns and Akasha's echo-location, was the Cave of Dreams, a massive, threatening maw in the earth, daring any explorers brave or foolish enough to enter its jaws.

Storm was dumbfounded. "We made it," he said, quietly. "This is... so awesome..."

"Let's go and find your brothers!" Crystal shouted.

"Team Blizzard is go!" Storm agreed, leading the charge.

And with that, the children ran into the cave and into the darkness that awaited them.

* * *

_...More... Intruder...?_

_...More intruders!_

_Those fools shall suffer!_

"Grooooowr!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Geez, I love Rose. I dunno why, but a British Roserade with a superiority complex and a polite but snobby nature really is kind of entertaining to me. She was a ton of fun to write for, too. She makes a good character, and her sidekicks will be getting some more screen-time with her.**

**Well, Team Vampire's trapped, Team Blizzard is on its way to its own demise, and Team Rose now has a bunch of newbies travelling with them. Will anyone make it out of this exploration alive? And who - or what - is the beast that guards the ancient Cave of Dreams?**

**Tune in next time to find out! **


	43. The Cave of Dreams

**Last Time, on Explorer's of Prehistory... **

**The rescuers got some rescuing by the famous Team Rose, gold-rank exploration team, who were also searching for the Cave of Dreams behind their rivals, Team Vampire. Although the two groups had some complications, they ultimately got their acts together and agreed to work together to find the cave, seeing as how dangerous it is said to be. Meanwhile, Vlad and Dram, two members of Team Vampire, managed to find the Cave of Dreams - and its guardian, who quickly attacked and incapacitated the two brothers, trapping them inside of a small hole and freezing them inside. Meanwhile, the newly formed Team Blizzard had also found the Cave of Dreams (you know, for a legendary, nearly impossible to find cave, a lot of Pokemon seem to be able to find it, you know?) and bravely plunged in, unaware that the guardian of the cave had already sensed their presence...**

**What will happen next? Find out now! **

* * *

It took some work - a lot of work - a lot of _hard_ work - but they found it. After hours of hardships, the copied map finally led them to their destination. Finally, they sat before the object of their desire: a small pit in the snowy tundra, almost invisible to the naked eye, that supposedly led to the Cave of Dreams. Their hard work had paid off - but it wasn't over.

"Well," Rose said, looking down into the hole. "Would you look at that?" She gestured to a long, thick rope that was tied to a nearby tree trunk, and dangled down into the pit. "Looks like someone has been here before us. I wonder who that could be."

Dracia scowled. "Team Vampire," she muttered.

Venom rolled his eyes at the Dratini. "Ah, yes, because the _Flying-type's_ really need to climb down a hole. Obviously, it was left behind by the kids who couldn't fly."

"Ah, yes," Rose murmured, looking into the hole. "Quite right. Thank you, eh, Poison."

"It's Venom."

"Close enough." Rose leaped down in to the hole, wrapping her thorny arms around the rope and descending into the hole. "Come along, now. No time to waste. Discoveries and treasure await us!"

"And Team Vampire and the kids," Ace reminded the Grass/Poison-type firmly. "And we find them first - no exceptions."

Rose chuckled. "Of course, of course... Come along, now."

* * *

The Cave of Dreams was dark, dank and inhospitable. The air was beyond frigid, easily beating the gale of the tundra outside, and the walls and floors were slick with ice and frost. It was completely pitch black as well, and even the torches they brought with them didn't help much.

Then there was the silence. That's what scared them the most. The air was completely noiseless, a void of absolute nothingness. They couldn't even hear water dripping in the distance, as all of the water in the cave had frozen centuries ago.

The group came to a halt, to plan their next move. None of them knew how deep the cave was, and it wouldn't do to simply run in without any sort of plan or strategy.

"Well, now," Rose said, adressing the group. "Here we are."

Dracia was hardly impressed. "What a dump," she complained. "I thought this place was supposed to be filled with treasure!"

Rose ignored the Dratini. "Officer, perhaps it would be beneficial for us to split up into separate groups. We could cover more ground that way."

"We could also get separated and lost," Ace pointed out. "We have enough missing Pokemon on our hands now. It's one of the thing's we're here to remedy."

"I know, my dear officer, I know," Rose said. "However, you must admit that there is some merit to my idea, correct?"

Ace folded his arms. "We need to stick together, Rose. You know Gardevoir Guild protocol in this situation."

"I don't think this was ever covered..." Rose began.

Ace was quick to pull out a small book, labeled "Gardevoir Guild Protocol." He licked his finger and quickly flipped through the pages, finding what he was looking for. "Ahem... 'In a search and rescue mission in uncharted territory, all members of the rescue team must stay together at ALL TIMES, in order to prevent any other Pokemon from getting lost'."

Aero gently clapped. "Way to go, officer," she praised.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well played, officer," she muttered under her breath.

"U-um... Excuse me..."

Hula's tiny voice was so quiet that it put Cotton's shy tones to shame. The Bellossom was holding a small red ribbon in her tiny arms. "Uh... I found this tied over on that spiky rock," she reported, handing it to Rose.

"Hmm..." Rose snatched the ribbon away from her underling. "How amateur, Vladimir. I'm disappointed with you," she chastised, as if the Team Vampire leader was there to take her insult.

"What is it?" Aero asked.

"Team Vampire tied - eh, somehow... these rags behind them, so that if they got lost or ran into a dead end, they could find their way back. It's an ancient trick, really," she added snidely.

"Perfect!" Ace said. "Now we can track 'em down! Everyone saddle up!"

Rose pouted. "You deprive me even of sounding the bugle? Officer, frankly, I'm wounded."

"Quit complaining and let's go," Kiara growled, following Ace deeper into the cave with a snarl.

The others quickly set off, save for the three members of Team Rose. "When are we going to do it?" Dracia hissed in Rose's ear.

"Mmm?" Rose shrugged. "I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Please be more specific."

"You know what I mean," Dracia grunted. "When do we take care of them? They're just going to get in the way!"

"Wrong," Rose corrected. "They're just going to rescue those idiots - or pick up what's left of them."

Hula turned paler than ever.

"We'll be free to find whatever treasure this place has the moment the rescue is finished," Rose said sternly. "There's no need to resort to attacking a police officer in this instance, so please, dear, curb your pathetic lust for violence before I saciate your hunger with a _Sludge Bomb_ down your _throat!_" She paused and then giggled girlishly. "Oh, dear, I apologize. I'm just a little bit absolutely livid right now."

Dracia had wisely slithered back, knowing full well from personal experience that it was not wise to get on the receiving end of one of Rose's rare tantrums. "S-sorry..." she muttered, thoroughly licked.

"You should be," Rose murmured. Catching the terrified look on Hula's face, she asked, "What on earth are you looking at?"

"N-nothing..." Hula squeaked.

"Good." Rose turned away and tossed her scarf back. "Come along, girls. Let's be off."

* * *

"O-one more time... One, two, three!"

Vlad and Dram roared as they hurled their bodies against the door to their icy prison, bashing the frozen wall as best they could. All they received for their efforts was a chilly and painful rebuke, sent flying back from their target and down to the floor.

Vlad sat up with a wince. "Alright," he said, his suave voice cracking. "Five minute break, everyone. That's a wrap." With that, he flopped to the ground, face first.

Dram scowled, pushing himself off of the ground. "N-no..." he growled angrily. "No way I'm getting up... Not now... Dang it, Vlad, get up!" He angrily began to pound the ice wall with his wings. "Wing Attack!"

Vlad slowly pulled himself off the ground, wincing as he did so. He had been flinging himself onto the wall harder than Dram had, and had sustained serious damage. "R-right... I'll..." He gritted his fangs and fell forward. "No good..." he gasped. "That monster really did a number on me..."

"You can't just give up!" Dram shouted.

"I'm not..." Vlad picked himself off of the ground. "I'll... Urgh... Let's keep at it..." He raised his wing and charged. "Steel Wing!" he roared, a steely aura forming around his wing. He roared as he smashed his wing at the icy barrier.

The wing struck, but bounced off and smacked into his face, bloodying his nose. The Crobat gave a wheeze and fell to the ground. "H-have to keep trying..." he gasped. "F-for Akasha... Urgh... Sludge Bomb!" he shouted, spewing a blob of slime at the wall. The sludge splashed against the wall and bounced back, whizzing over the two 'bat's heads and striking the back of the cave, splattering against the back with a hiss. When the sludge cleared, a few tiny cracks had appeared on the wall.

Vlad and Dram looked from one to the other, surprised. "Do you think?" Vlad asked.

Neither brother needed to see anything else. They had been so focused on the frozen wall that the monster had sealed them away with that they hadn't bothered to check how solid the back of the cave was. The two bats threw themselves at the wall, full force.

"Wing Attack!"

"Steel Wing!"

With the last of their combined might, the two brothers smashed the wall, resulting in a satisfying crack. The icy wall shattered like grass, fragile crystals clinking and clanking as they hit the ground.

Before either of the Vampires would discern what was happening, a deep, violet mist rushed inside the room through the newly formed hole, quickly enveloping the brothers and forcing them to cough and wheeze.

"W-what the heck is this crud?!" Dram coughed.

Vlad sniffed the air. "Well," he answered, "it's a bit strange, but my lungs aren't exploding and my blood isn't boiling..." He paused and sniffed the air again. "It smells rather nice, actually."

"Whatever it is..." Dram muttered. "It's not helping. Come on, let's find out what else in there. Maybe's there's a way out of this Arceus-forsaken place!"

"Hoh hoh hoh... Dram, you always were the temperamental one!"

The two bats' ears pricked at the deep, masculine voice. "Who's-?!" Vlad began.

"Oh, come now, boys!" a second voice, this one female, cried. "Stop your silly adventurer games for a moment and come eat lunch! Oh, and Dram, wash off your face! You're filthy!"

The Vampires recognized those voices; that's why they were so terrified. Those voices had long gone silent in this world. The two brothers turned back to the mist, where two faint, bat-shaped figures had formed.

"M-mother?"

"Pop...?"

* * *

"Hah... Hah... We're... getting close... I can feel it..."

Akasha the Zubat panted as she flapped her aching wings, flying through the dark tunnels of the Cave of Dreams. The Poison/Flying-type was constantly screeching into the darkness, her echolocation allowing her to navigate the tunnel better than a pair of eyes would. "Can you see any more ribbons?" she peeped to her companions.

Storm shook his body. "Nope," he said.

"Uh-uh," Crystal answered. "And our torches are running low, too..." she added, raising her dimming torch. "Maybe we should go back..."

"We can't go back!" Akasha snapped. "My brothers are in danger, and it's up to us to save them!"

"Well..." Crystal muttered. "Shouldn't we let the grown-ups handle it?"

"There aren't any explorers this far out, though..." Akasha explained.

"Um, yeah there are!" scoffed Storm. "There's me! I'm gonna be the world's greatest explorer one day, and it all begins now!" He whirled to the two girls. "What better start than exploring a legendary cave?"

The girls were silent: neither of them had an appropriate answer for that. "Well..." Crystal murmured.

Akasha's ears pricked. "Vlad?" she asked, whirling around.

"What?" Storm asked.

"I thought I heard Vlad's voice..." the Zubat replied. "I... I did! I heard his voice! He's this way!" she shouted, jabbing her wing down the tunnel.

"Then let's go!" shouted Storm. "Team Blizzard is a go!"

"Yeah!" the girls chanted, their courage renewed by the prospect that the boys were nearby. The trio of children charged into the depths of the cave.

* * *

It didn't take the kids long to find the Vampires.

The frozen wall was mostly transparent and partially shattered due to Vlad and Dram's efforts to escape from their icy prison, and as such Team Blizzard could faintly see their bodies from behind the ice, though they really just looked like purple and blue blobs. Akasha's sensitive ears could faintly pick up the quiet voices of her brothers, and she screamed out to them as loudly as she could. "Vlad! Dram! It's me, Akasha! Are you okay?!"

There was no response, and a feeling of dread washed over the youngest Vampire. "We've gotta get them out!" she wailed.

Storm narrowed his eyes. "Leave it to me! Headbutt!" The Glalie roared and leaped forward, smashing his entire body against the ice. Thankfully, Storm was still relatively fresh from their journey, and full of pep. It only took three Headbutts to shatter the icy wall, Vlad and Dram having softened it up for them. The ice cracked and fell away, revealing their targets.

Akasha gave a delighted laugh at the sight of her brothers. "Vlad! Dram!"

"W-what the heck is that?!" Crystal squeaked.

Violet mist was seeping into the cavern, oozing out from the hole and into the cave. Akasha coughed. "I dunno, but I don't like it! Vlad, Dram, help me clear up this stuff!" She began flapping her wings and blowing the gas back into the hole. "Guys, come on!" she complained, noting her brother's lack of movement or interest. "You could at least thank us for coming all this way to save your tails!"

Neither bothered responded.

"G-guys...?" Akasha turned towards her brothers. "Are you okay...?"

"Mom, Akasha's crying!" Dram said suddenly, in an oddly flippant tone for one so gruff.

"D-Dram!?" Akasha exclaimed. "I don't cry! You liar!"

Vlad grabbed Akasha with his wings. "I'll put her to sleep, mother, don't worry," he said, cradling his dumbfounded sister.

"Let me go!" Akasha whined.

"What's wrong with them?" Storm asked.

"Maybe it's the mist?" offered Crystal.

"Y-yeah, that's just what I was thinking!" Storm exclaimed. "We've got to get rid of it, somehow..."

"Do it fast!" Akasha wailed. "They're acting weird!"

"Should I get her bottle?" Dram asked.

"Maybe she's hungry," Vlad agreed with a nod.

"I'm not hungry! Let me go!" Akasha shouted. "What's wrong with you? You guys are acting like kids!"

"..."

Akasha blinked. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Storm asked.

"I heard..."

"...Groh..."

The two Ice-types winced; they had heard that one.

"GROOOOOOOH!"

Rapid, heavy footsteps began to pound the icy ground, talons scraping against the ice. A hideous shriek filled the air, nearly shattering Akasha's sensitive ear drums. "GROOOOOOOOOOH!"

Something big and shadowy rounded the corner, massive topaz eyes glowing like fireballs as it leered down at the intruders. "ICE BEAM!" it screeched angrily, blasting at the ground with a beam of frosty energy.

"R-run!" the kids all shouted in unison. Akasha yanked herself out from her brother's grip and flew off with the two Ice-types. The enraged beast screeched, firing off a multitude of Ice Beams at the children as they beat a hasty retreat.

"What do we do?!" wailed Crystal. "Storm, what do we do?!"

"I don't know!" Storm cried. "Just keep running!"

"Grooooooh!" the monster roared as it chased them, ignoring the joyfully oblivious Vlad and Dram. Its large body was not built for such a cramped space, forcing it to crouch and making it difficult to catch the trio of intruders. That didn't mean it wasn't going to try, of course. Snarling and screeching, the beast lunged at the kids, missing by mere inches and smashing ice with its wicked and curved snout.

The kids kept running as the beast picked itself up and kept chasing them. "H-h-help!" screamed Crystal.

Her scream echoed throughout the Cave of Dreams, followed by the enraged roar of the beast as it closed in on the children.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Duhn duhn duhn!**

**Looks like our prepubescent pals are in a pickle! (I love alliteration.) Will the heroes be able to save them in time? What the heck is wrong with Team Vampire's senior members? And what's with Team Rose?**

**Tune in again to find out! Until then, see you all later! XD**


	44. Betrayal

**Last Time, on Explorer's of Prehistory... **

**The rescue party finally arrived at their destination: the legendary Cave of Dreams, a mystical place where your wildest dreams will come true. Though Team Rose wanted to separate from the party (probably to go exploring in the cave, instead of searching for the lost Team Vampire and Team Blizzard), Officer Ace was quick to tell them off for it. Meanwhile, Team Blizzard found the lost Team Vampire deep within the cave. However, Vlad and Dram acted as if Storm and Crystal weren't even there, and treated Akasha as if she was still a baby. Before the kids could find out what was making the two act like this, a horrible beast in the icy cave appeared and attacked them, chasing them off deeper into the caves...**

**What will happen next? Find out now! **

* * *

"...Grooooowr!"

"H-h-help!"

The terrible roar and the desperate plea echoed throughout the cave, bouncing on from wall to wall, until it reached the ears of our heroes.

"HELP!"

Eight pairs of eyes went wide open. "That was Crystal!" Ace exclaimed. "Crystal!" he shouted into the cave, hoping that she could hear him, and that the others were all alive and well. "We're coming!"

Any weariness that the party felt vanished in a flash, and they took off down the increasingly narrow caverns, bounding, skittering and slithering across the icy floor as they rushed deeper and deeper into the cave, Crystal's begging cry echoing for what felt like an eternity throughout the inky darkness.

The shadows seemed to grow darker and darker as they plunged deeper inside of the horrible cave, the torches that Ace, Rose, and Aero were carrying seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer, as if the cave itself was absorbing the light and transforming it into nothingness. Despite the darkness, they didn't give up, even Cotton swallowed her fears, ignoring her own phobias (completely logical phobias, mind you) in favor of the lost explorers.

They ran and ran and ran, until they hit a snag in their plan. About a mile deeper into the cave, there was a fork in the road. To make matters worse, there were bright red ribbons placed at the entrance to both passages. "Crystal!" Ace shouted, his voice easily amplifying into both of the tunnels. "Storm! Akasha! Vlad! Dram! Can you hear me?! Where are you?!"

The only answer that Ace got was his own echo, reflected back at him before fading away into nothingness.

"Officer," Rose said, "I realize that it may be against Guild Rules, but it will probably be for the best if we split up."

Ace scowled. "I already told you-!" he began.

Rose interrupted him before he could go on. "I am well aware of what you told us! The fact of the matter is, if we run down the wrong passage altogether, we may be too late to save your friends! If we split up, we can head down both tunnels: one party will likely find them - or what is left of them - and will be able to act accordingly."

"She makes a point."

"Shut up, Dracia."

"...Sorry, Rose."

Ace was at a moral crossroads between following proper procedure and splitting up to reach their goal faster, but potentially get them all killed. Gardevoir Guild rules and regulations were there for a reason, but at this point they seemed dangerous to practice. After all, if they chose the wrong passage, the Vampires and the kids could very well end up dead.

Venom snorted Ace's hesitation. "Idiot," he growled, "do you honestly think we can't handle ourselves without our big, strong police officer to save us?"

"V-Venom!" Aero exclaimed, horrified.

"Those kids need help now," the Poison-type continued, ignoring the Mawile's protests. "Something is after them and they're probably in danger this very moment. So, stop wallowing in your own idiocy and make a decision, 'fearless leader' or I'll make it for you. Those Vampires and kids are more important than your stupid Poke Scout Handbook."

Ace blinked. Wait a minute... Venom was actually saying that he wanted to save the kids. He wasn't complaining about rescuing them, he wasn't saying he'd rather be elsewhere, he was outright saying "Screw the rules, the kids need our help!" And here Ace had pegged him as the selfish type... and that wasn't the end of it, either! Venom told him to make a choice - the Arbok was willingly telling him to give him an order.

Ace slowly smiled and nodded. "Thanks," he told Venom, surprising everyone, "I needed that."

"Unless the next words out of your mouth involve a rescue plan, keep it shut, golden-boy," Venom snarled, though he was inwardly thankful that Ace hadn't freaked out and attacked him.

Ace nodded. "Alright, Rose, we're going to split up," he told the Roserade. "I've worked with your team before, so I'll go with you. Venom, you take the girls down the other way. If you find anyone, bring 'em out the moment you see them, alright?"

"Right!" everyone else said with a curt nod at the Sceptile.

"Then let's do it!" Ace shouted.

They didn't need any further prompt to jet into action, plunging deeper into the shadowy void of the cave.

* * *

The first group, which shall be referred to as Team Survivor, began their journey into the horrors of the cave, full of energy and courage. Whatever fears they felt in their hearts was quelled by their bravery, and they never broke stride as they slithered, bounded and ran down the narrow shaft.

The area grew darker and darker as they ran deeper and deeper. The walls became narrower, and they had to run in single file. With Aero and her keen eyes at the front, keeping watch for any sign of the children, the Vampires, or for danger.

Team Rose and Ace weren't slouches either. Venom's harsh speech, oddly enough, had Ace fired up. He was at the front of the team, his amazing Sceptile speed forcing Team Rose to run as fast as they could to keep up with the Grass-type.

It didn't take them long to find the Vampires - or the dark truth about the cave.

* * *

"Mother, can we go out and play?" Vlad asked.

"Can we? Please?" Dram pleaded in a high-pitched tone that didn't suit his build at all.

Rose had to fight hard not to laugh, but Dracia didn't even bother. The Dratini was squirming and rolling on the ground, laughing uproariously at the misfortune of their rival team. Team Vampire hardly seemed to notice them, and simply bid their mother a fond farewell before flapping off into the tunnel.

Ace quickly intercepted, ignoring Dracia's obnoxious laughter. "Vlad! Dram! It's me, Ace, remember? What's going on?"

"Excuse me, sir," both Poison/Flying-type's said in unison, flying around the Sceptile and continuing on their way deeper into the cave.

Darcia's shrill laughter only grew. "T-t-this is just too good!" she chuckled. "Hahaha!"

Ace scowled. "They're getting away," he pointed out. "Come on! We got to catch them."

"Yes, yes," Rose agreed. "Dracia, do pick yourself up and cease with that noise. Let's go, ladies."

The rescue mission quickly turned into a chase - albeit a short one, because the Vampires weren't trying to escape from anything. Ace quickly leaped over the gliding bats and landed in front of them. "What's wrong with them?" he demanded, holding his ground as the two Poison/Flying-types began to pester him with "Excuse me's" and the like.

"They're delusional," Rose stated.

"Obviously!" Ace snorted. "What I meant was, why are they delusional?"

Rose shrugged. "I have no idea."

"You know, you could at least try to sound concerned..." Ace dryly pointed out.

Rose shook her head. "They knew the risks," she said without sympathy. "Perhaps they saw something in this cave that made them delusional and wish for happier times." She folded her roses and sniffed. "After all, they're seeing their parents. Their parents died ten years ago in a rock slide."

"Well, try telling them that," Ace muttered, holding out his arms and holding the two bats back. "Vlad! Dram! Listen to me! Whatever you're seeing isn't real, do you hear me?!"

"L-let us go!" Dram demanded.

"If you don't release us now, I'll tell my father!" Vlad warned. "He's an experienced fighter and will not hesitate to strike you down!"

Ace shoved the two bats back, knocking them to the floor. "This isn't working..." he murmured. "We need to find someway to snap them out of it. Any ideas?"

Rose shook her head. "The children are likely still in danger," she said, changing the subject, "and as such we should probably just restrain them, use our badges to remove them from the cave, and move along in search of the children."

"And leave them in the snow, with the Abomasnow?" Ace asked, not liking the idea in the slightest.

"They knew the risks," Rose stated again.

Ace sighed. Chances are, that was their best bet. The Vampires were not in their right mind, and with the kids in danger they couldn't stay in one place for too long. If they left the Vampires here, they could get lost again, and then they'd be back where they started. At least if they left them out in the tundra their coloring would make them stick out in the snow. "Fine," he muttered quietly. "Bind them up and get them out of here."

Rose nodded. "Thank you. Hula, you heard him. Tie them... Hula?"

Hula was sitting silently next to a small pit in the icy tunnel. "Yes, Rose?" she asked, her voice much more happy and flippant than usual.

Dracia scowled. "What's with her?" she asked.

Hula turned and looked at her allies, a large smile on her face - a vengeful smile, Ace noted with surprise. "It's so good to see you all," she said, her voice filled with mirth and malice. "There's been something I've been meaning to tell you."

"And... that is?" Rose asked, confused.

The warm, happy face was quickly replaced by a cold one filled with one emotion: hate. "Die."

Hula's eyes glowed bright green as she charged an Energy Ball and sent it sailing through the air. Rose was so dumbfounded by the attack that she didn't even have the time to react and took it right to the face, sending her to her back on the floor. It didn't do much damage - in fact, it barely hurt at all - but it still shocked the Roserade into silence.

Hula began laughing joyously. "I've wanted to do that forever!" she cackled.

"You little traitor!" Dracia snarled, slithering past the dumbfounded Ace and Rose. "I'm going to vaporize you for this! Fire Bla-!"

"Frustration!" Hula counted, ramming her tiny body right into the larger Dragon-type's body. Dracia's eyes bugged out of her skull as the attack hit her harder than she had expected, sending her flying back to Rose. Unlike her leader, however, Dracia was genuinely hurt, and not just shocked by the betrayal.

Hula did a happy spin. "And now," she sang, charging up a yellow ball of energy between her tiny green arms, "to finish you two off - forever!" She thrust out her arms towards the two, taking careful aim to kill the two. "I'll send you back to the Abyss, where you belong! Hyper Beam!"

Ace finally broke out of his shocked coma. Hula was unleashing a massive beam of pure energy: a Hyper Beam, one of the most powerful Pokemon attacks. Despite her tiny frame and meek demeanor, Hula was a Bellossom: a fully evolved Pokemon. Rose might - might - survive the hit, but Dracia was still a Dratini, less hardy than her leader. If that attack hit, it could kill them both.

"Dodge!" Ace roared, kicking both Rose and Dracia aside and ducking down just in time. The massive beam of energy roared as it ripped through the air, missing everyone and flying off into the distance, exploding somewhere deeper into the cave with a tremendous roar.

Hula pouted. "No fair!" she complained, glaring at the dazed Ace. "I'll just have to destroy you, too!"

Ace scowled as he picked himself up, launching himself at Hula. Hyper Beam was a powerful move, but using it was very tiring and required rest afterwards. This gave him the chance he needed to make an attack of his own. "Brick Break!" he shouted, swinging his fist at the Bellossom.

Hula leaped to the side, allowing Ace's attack to smash into the icy floor harmlessly. "Sludge Bomb!" she retorted, before spewing a blob of toxic sludge from her mouth right into Ace's face. The Grass-type gave a scream of agony as he was knocked down to his back, the acidic poison burning his face and his eyes.

"Hee-hee-hee," Hula laughed as she charged up another attack. "Hyper Beam!" she shouted, blasting away at the downed Ace.

"Protect!"

Ace closed his eyes, expecting the Hyper Beam to cut him right in two. However, the attack didn't hit him, exploding a few feet in front of him harmlessly. Ace slowly opened his eyes to see Rose standing in front of him, a bright blue force field dissolving around her, its purpose served.

"Rose..." Ace murmured.

"On your feet, my dear Officer Ace," Rose ordered. "Frankly, we've still got work to do!"

Ace nodded and leaped up. "Right!" he said.

Now Hula was really mad. "Stop that! That whole not dying thing! It's annoying and I hate you!"

"Hula, what's wrong with you?!" Ace demanded. "Normally you're so quiet and nice..."

"Quiet and _weak_, you mean!" Hula snarled.

"Answer the question, Hula!" Rose ordered. "Why on earth would you do this?!"

"You know why..." Hula growled in a low voice. "Ever since I joined your stupid team I've been your punching bag and errand girl. I've never been thanked, I've never been rewarded, and I've never been appreciated. Well, all that's about to change! For years, my dream has been to finally be rid of you and your idiot stooge, and that dream is finally going to come true!"

Ace scowled, his eyes burning from the Sludge Bomb. "Hula, don't do this!" he begged. "Killing is wrong and its illegal! If you murder them I don't have a choice - I have to bring you in!"

"And you!" Hula snarled, ignoring Ace's plea. "You and everyone else - you sit there and let them push me around! You're not off the hook either, and neither are them!" she screamed, pointing to the ignorant Team Vampire. "Prepare for annihilation!" she roared. "Sludge Bomb!"

Ace and Rose leaped away as Hula began to spit more balls of poison. "Dracia!" Rose shouted. "Get up and help! Hit her with your Fire Blast!"

Dracia, sadly, remained unconscious, lying on the floor in a heap.

Rose scowled. "Idiot," she grumbled. "How on earth could she have been beaten down by a single attack from Hula of all people?!"

Ace returned the scowl, dodging another Sludge Bomb. "It's that attitude that got us into this mess!" he snapped. "Frustration is an attack that gets stronger the angrier the user is! Every time Hula used that attack was because you and Dracia treat her like a servant! It's no wonder it was so powerful!"

"Officer, blame me all you like, but that doesn't change the fact that she's trying to kill us!" Rose retorted. She raised her Protect again and deflected another volley of Sludge Bomb. "Why she waited until now is beyond me, frankly."

"Whatever the reason, we need to bring her down!" Ace shouted. "Let's..."

Hula cut him off with a Sludge Bomb right to the face. The Sceptile gasped in pain as it grasped his face yet again, the acid burning like no fire he had ever felt before. "Captain!" Rose shouted, almost actually sounding concerned. Sadly, her Protect faded away that very moment and in that moment of distraction Hula strick her in the chest, sending her to the ground as well.

The Bellossom smirked. "Gotcha," she hissed, immensely satisfied. "Time to finish you all off - I think I'll start with..." She raised her and pointed her finger at Ace, a Hyper Beam charging at the tip of her finger. "You," she whispered darkly.

Ace raised his hand in defense, breathing heavily. "Hula, please. Don't go down this road."

"And why not?" Hula asked, pouring more power into the Hyper Beam. "It's not like anyone's gonna live to tell anyone what I did."

"H-Hula..." Rose gasped. "D-don't... Please..."

Hula scowled hatefully. "You be quiet. I'll get to you in a second."

"I'm sorry..." Rose pleaded. "D-don't do this!"

"Oh, _now_ you're sorry!" Hula snapped. "And do you know why? Because now I'm in a position of power now, just like you were not too long ago. Sadly, this where that ends. In fact..." She switched her target to Rose. "I think I'll start with you, first. Goodbye. HYPER BEAM!"

Hula thrust out her palm to fire the attack when...

"Fire Blast!"

A massive kanji-shaped blast of heat struck the Grass-type, sending her flying back with a scream of rage.

Dracia, who had obviously just gotten back up, was panting heavily. "Little brat," she growled.

"Excellent timing, my dear," Rose said, panting heavily. "Frankly, you're just in time."

Ace scowled as he pushed himself off the floor, absolutely exhausted. "Y-you okay?" he asked Dracia, trying hard to actually care.

Dracia rolled her eyes. "Please," she snorted. "Hula can't actually hurt me! She's too tiny and..."

"Shut up!"

A Sludge Bomb collided with Dracia's face. The Dratini screeched painfully as she shook the slime from her eyes. "You little...!" she began.

Hula was standing up again, her green body charred and burnt by Dracia's attack. "Dang it all..." she sobbed, tears leaking from her eyes. "You're ruining my dream!"

"It's over, Hula," Rose glowered. "You're outnumbered. Surrender now, and we won't hurt you too badly."

Hula roared hatefully, tears showering from her glowing yellow eyes to the floor. She began to charge another Hyper Beam in her hands. "If I'm going down..." she hissed, "I'm taking you all with me! If I have to die to be rid of your torments, than I'll pay that price!" And then, before anyone could say anything, she screamed, "HYPER BEAM!" and fired it at the ceiling.

The attack struck the roof, and exploded, and the screams of Team Rose and Ace were drowned out by the roar of the falling rocks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Holy crap, Hula's snapped. Let's just hope she doesn't have the Stare...**

**Anyways, why did Hula snap so easily? Tune in next time to find out!**


	45. An Unexpected Alliance

**Last Time, on Explorers of Prehistory... **

**The team inside of the Cave of Dreams was forced to split up when they came across a fork in the road. However, Team Rose, along with Ace, met a deadly threat soon after finding the brainwashed Team Vampire: Hula, smallest and meekest member of Team Rose, who softened served as an errand girl, betrayed the team, intending to murder Rose and Dracia for their shoddy treatment of her. Despite her small size, Hula was a fully evolved Pokemon, with a dangerous array of attacks, including the deadly Hyper Beam, which allowed her to defeat both Ace and Rose with ease. However, the ****Bellossom's sweet revenge was soured when Dracia hit her with a Fire Blast sneak attack, badly wounding her and forcing her to make a dangerous decision: she used Hyper Beam on the ceiling of the cave and caused a massive cave in, intent on killing them all!**

**What will happen next? Find out now!**

* * *

"U-urgh... Ugh..."

Ace's swelled eye slowly opened, causing him to moan in pain as it did. He slowly pushed himself off of the ground, regretting it at once as white hot pain coursed through his scaly arms. His hands slipped, and he fell face first to the ground, half-dead.

"Officer...?"

A voice, hazy and undefined, caught his ears. Something, an appendage of some sort, pulled his head up and shoved something into his mouth. The healing properties of the oran berry instantly rushed through his body, healing some of his wounds and easing the pain. Ace nearly choked as he swallowed it, and slowly opened his eyes again. It was pitch black, without an ounce of light to be shed. All he knew was that a pile of several heavy somethings was currently sitting on his lower body.

"Let me help." A torch went off, and Ace found himself looking up at the face of Vlad the Crobat. The Flying/Poison-type's face was bruised and bloodied, and concern was written on it - meaning he was no longer delusional. "What the devil happened?" Vlad asked, confused. "I thought... my parents..."

Ace groaned. "We'll figure it out later. For now, could you get this load off of me?"

Vlad nodded. "Right. Hold still. Steel Wing!" The Crobat's free wing was covered with a steely aura and he smashed it against the rocks, shattering them into rubble and freeing Ace from his prison. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Ace grunted as he stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm fine, don't worry," he grunted.

"Urgh..."

Vlad's ears pricked in recognition. "Dram!" he exclaimed, flapping back to another pile of rubble. Sure enough, there was his brother, half-buried in a pile of stone. "Steel Wing!" the Crobat cried, smashing the pile away and freeing his wounded brother. "Dram, are you alright?!"

"W-who, me?" Dram coughed, wiping blood and frost off of his mouth. "Didn't feel a thing. What happened? I mean... I saw mom and pop..."

Ace shook his head. "No idea," he admitted. "When we found you, you were talking to your parents, but no one was there."

"You mean..." Dram started.

Ace nodded. "They're not here. I'm sorry."

Both Vampires bowed their heads in sorrow. "I... It's alright," Vlad said finally. "We'll manage, somehow. Now, on to business," he said, putting on his brave face. "Why are you here? Are you here to rescue us?"

"That's part of the reason," Ace admitted. "You see..."

"O-Officer... Urgh..."

Ace's eyes widened, as did Vlad and Dram's. "Rose?" they asked in unison.

They turned their torches to pile of rocks that had buried the center of the tunnel. A small, blue rose was poking out from the pile, purplish blood oozing weakly through the rock cracks of the avalanche.

Ace quickly leaped up the rock pile, aiming for the rock that was crushing the Roserade. "Brick Break!" he declared, smashing the rock to smithereens.

There laid Rose, badly wounded by the brunt of the rock slide. The Roserade weakly looked up at Ace through swollen topaz eyes. "C-can't move..." she gasped, raising her blue rose up weakly.

"She needs help!" Ace shouted down to the Vampires.

Dram didn't make a single move to help the Roserade but Vlad quickly flew up, surprising Rose when he landed on the ground and pulled out another oran berry, shoving it into her mouth. "Now chew," he ordered.

Rose nearly choked on the berry in surprise but did as she was told. When she finally swallowed the fruit and regained her breath, she said, "You saved me."

"Of course I did," Vlad replied plainly. "I'm a nice guy."

Dram snorted. "Little brat didn't deserve it," he growled under his breath.

Rose slowly picked herself out of the gravel. "T-thank you... Eh, Officer," she muttered. "W-where's Dracia and Hula?"

"Oh, great, the whole gang it here!" Dram grunted angrily.

"Hush you," Vlad ordered.

"They're probably buried..." Ace muttered unhappily, "or they're on the other side of this pile. We'll have to break it apart."

"Y-you do that..." Rose gasped, stumbling off. "Please excuse me while I sit down for a moment."

"Oh, no you don't!" Dram growled, glaring at Rose. "These are your team mates that need saving, not ours'!"

"Dram, calm down!" Vlad ordered.

Dram whirled to face his brother, enraged. "How can you want to help her?!" he demanded, gesturing a wing at the injured Roserade. "After everything she's pulled on us... after all he times she left us to dig out way out of trouble... She's not worth it!"

Ace cast a suspicious gaze at Rose. "You want to try and explain any of that?" he asked.

Rose shrugged. "Incredible exaggerations of the truth, I assure you. Besides, it's not as if they have any proof into the matter..."

"Well," Ace said, complete not-convinced, "I'll tell you what proof we do have. Hula snapped because you and Dracia kept bullying her, and as soon as I bring her in I'm going to open an investigation."

Rose's eyes went wide as saucers. "O-Officer, you wouldn't..."

"Bullying is against the law in the Dragonite Empire," Ace confirmed with a harsh glare. "Now, sit tight and stay calm. We'll dig your friends out."

Rose whimpered unhappily and buried her face into her rosy hands, while Ace turned back to Vlad and Dram. "Not the best of friends, are you?" the Sceptile asked the duo.

Dram snorted. "I'd rather be friends with Giratina," he said honestly.

"We don't have the most healthy relationship with Team Rose," Vlad admitted. "I'm afraid our line of work has put us into direct competition with them several times."

"So, they're your rivals?" Ace asked.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Rose managed to chuckle. "'Rivals'? Frankly, Officer, calling them our rivals would imply that they could actually _compete_ with a team like Team Rose."

Vlad shook off his annoyed twitch and continued. "Well, she makes a good point," he admitted. "Team Vampire has yet to defeat them in an exploration or rescue mission. We were sort of hoping that this would be the first time. To be honest, I'm a touch miffed that they showed up."

"I assure you, the feeling is mutual," Rose retorted.

Dram scowled and began to charge at the injured Roserade, but Vlad stopped him in his tracks. "No," he said, shaking his head. "It's not worth it, Dram. Let it go."

"...Fine..." Dram grunted, folding his wings up and glaring at his wounded rival.

"I'm sorry that you and Team Rose haven't had a spectacular relationship," Ace apologized. "However, be that as it may, it's my duty as an officer and your duty as an explorer of the Gardevoir Guild to help those in need."

"I'm well aware of that, Officer," Vlad confirmed with a nod. "We'll help."

Dram, oddly enough, was also on board. "If it means an official investigation of those jerks, then I'm in, too!"

Ace nodded. "Great. All together now! One, two..."

"Three!" the Vampires shouted together. "Steel Wing!"

"Brick Break!" Ace added, raising his fist into the air and bringing it down.

Three powerful attacks struck the massive wall of rocks and smashed a sizable crack into it. "Perfect," Ace said with a grin. "Alright, let me handle this... Dig!" The Sceptile began to spin his body around like a top, leaping at the weakened spot on the wall and digging into it with speed that would make a Diglett blush. He quickly tore through the rock pile, leaping a perfectly round hole that led to the other side.

The sight that awaited him on said other side was terrifying, but not entirely unexpected.

"D-Dracia, please..."

"Shut up, you traitor! Fire Blast!"

Hula, even worse off than she had been before, was being chased by an enraged, cursing Dracia, who was spewing both venomous words and massive plumes of flame and smoke as she chased after the Bellossom, intent to kill. The homicidal bravado that Hula had had before was now gone, replaced with terror and fear as she ran with surprising speed for someone with such tiny legs, eyes wide as her team mate tried once more to burn her to death.

Ace quickly took action; Hula might have been evil, but she deserved a fair trial, just like everyone else. "That's enough!" he ordered Dracia.

"Not until I toast this runt!" Dracia shot back, still chasing Hula.

"H-h-help me!" Hula begged Ace pitifully. "I can't run much longer!"

Ace groaned, knowing full well that Hula probably didn't deserve this - then again, neither did Dracia. It was part of being a cop. With a grunt, he leaped into the din, shouting "Leaf Blade!" and slicing both Roses with the sharpened leafs on his arms. Neither took too much damage, but it was enough to fling them both back and stun them.

Ace landed in front of the two, glaring down at both of them. "Alright, enough is enough," he growled. "Dracia, from this point on, you do what I say, or you leave the cave. Got it?"

Dracia was taken aback at the harshness of Ace's voice, but nodded all the same.

Hula gave a sigh of relief. Safe...

"And you, Hula Bellossom," Ace said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a thick rope, "are under arrest."

Hula gaped. "W-w-what...? Why?! W-what did I do?!"

Ace wasted no time in tying the Bellossom up. "Attempted murder on at least three accounts, along with reckless endangerment of others. And don't look too smug, Dracia, the moment we get back to the mainland and Hula gets interrogated, I'm opening an official investigation on your little team. Quite frankly, I'm seeing a different side to you when you're actually out on the job - a side I don't care for."

Dracia scowled. "Oh, yeah!?" she threatened. "We'll see about..."

"Dracia, shut up."

Rose slowly limped through the hole in the wall, glaring at the Dratini as she clutched her injured arm. "We're in enough trouble as it is without you opening your big mouth," she snapped.

"We could take him!" Dracia snarled.

Rose actually laughed. "Oh, no, we couldn't. Not with my arm like this and you being a plain awful fighter we can't. Do as the officer says - or else."

Dracia pouted and slithered off.

"W-what about me?" Hula whimpered, her arms completely tied up by Ace.

"What about you?" Rose asked with a glare. "Did you honestly think you'd just get away with it?"

"Get away with what?" Hula asked pathetically.

"Trying to kill us, stupid!" Dracia shouted.

Vlad and Dram had chosen this moment to enter the room, and both of them were surprised. "Hula tried to kill someone?" Vlad asked, shocked.

Dracia rolled her eyes. "Oh, great, they're finally conscious," she groaned. "Now we have to listen to them talk."

"Dracia, I do believe I told you to shut your mouth," Rose reminded her disobedient friend.

"I... I couldn't have killed anyone..." Hula whimpered pathetically. "I mean... I couldn't..."

"It's always the quiet ones," Dram muttered out of earshot.

"You were just raving like a lunatic," Ace said suspiciously, "trying to kill Rose and Dracia for abusing you."

Hula turned pale. "I... I mean..."

"You said it was your dream," Ace added, causing Vlad's ears to prick. "You remember it now, don't you?"

"I..."

"Hula, attempted murder is illegal - it gives you five years in Lava Ridge Prison," Ace lectured.

Hula was shaking like a leaf now. "I can't go to Lava Ridge..." she shivered. "I'd never last..."

"Officer," Vlad interrupted. "Over here, if you'd please."

The Crobat was hovering next to a small hole, almost invisible even in the light of his torch. "Look here," he said.

Ace and Rose peered into the tunnel, Ace making sure to keep a firm grip on Hula's rope. Inside the small pit they could see a faint purplish mist brewing inside, slowly beginning to leak out.

Vlad scowled and batted his wings harder, pushing the fog back inside of the pit. "I remember now," he muttered. "Dram and I were being chased by some sort of beast, and we got trapped in that hole. That's when we started to see our parents again..."

Hula spoke up. "Um... I looked inside that hole while everyone else was arguing about what to do with the Vampires, and I breathed some in... I remember attacking Rose and Dracia..."

"Yeah, right," Dracia snorted. "So, the cave is filled with magical mist that makes bats dumber than usual and drives little girls insane."

"Don't you understand?" Vlad whirled to face the others. "This is the Cave of Dreams, is it not? It's said to make dreams come true - and it did! Dram and I wanted to be with our parents again, and the cave gave us an illusion of our parents!"

Ace's eyes went wide, putting two and two together. "You're right," he exclaimed. "Hula was tired of being bullied but was too afraid to confront Rose and Dracia, so the cave gave her the illusion of courage that she needed to face them - except the courage it gave her drove her mad. Meaning that, if this is to be believed, that Hula is technically innocent on grounds of mind control."

"I am...?" Hula asked hopefully.

"She is!?" Rose and Dracia exclaimed in unison.

"T-that's good..." Hula said, thankfully, knowing full well that she probably wouldn't survive in the harshest prison in the Dragonite Empire.

"How wonderful for you," Rose sniffed. "Keep in mind that you are still a member of Team Rose and therefore are going to take orders until this whole ordeal is over."

Hula swallowed as Ace cut the ropes that bound her. "Y-yes, Rose," she said meekly.

"Oh, lay off of her!" Dram grunted.

"I agree," Vlad said with a nod. "There's no need for conflict right now. Now, Officer, could you kindly explain what happened during our brief delusional spell?"

Ace nodded grimly. "I can - but you won't like it."

* * *

"What?! Akasha's here?!"

Vlad and Dram were both dumbfounded at the revelation that their sister, tiny and frail Akasha, was in this cave. At first, they didn't want to believe it, but then memories of their time in the illusion world of their dream came back, and they faintly remembered their little sister crying - crying for them to snap out of it. It was then they realized the horrible truth: Akasha was in danger.

"No..." Vlad whispered quietly. "She came all this way to save us?"

Ace nodded. "She did. We came in to help you."

Dram cast a suspicious eye at Rose and Dracia. "And you agreed to help them save us," he said, not bothering to believe it.

"Naturally," Rose answered. "It's in Gardevoir Guild Protocol, after all."

_You've never bothered to follow it before..._ Vlad thought angrily.

"Vlad..." Dram muttered. "We've got to find Akasha! Remember that monster?"

"Monster?" Ace asked. "What monster?"

Vlad shivered. "Before we were exposed to that mist we were being chased by a monster of some sort - an immensely powerful Pokemon with fierce Ice-type attacks. If it attack us..." The Crobat quickly took off. "Then it will surely go after Akasha and the others! This way!"

"Right!" the others chorused. With no reason to stick around, they took off into the hole again, badly wounded by eager to get this whole mess over with.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, looks like Team Vampire and Team Rose are safe for now... but what of Team Survivors and Team Blizzard? And what is the source of this mysterious mist?**

**You'll just have to tune in again to see...**

**Well, be sure to read and review! And afterwards go and check out the Pokemon fan fiction Destiny Plaza by Limitless Horizon. The writer's taking pairings requests and I just got mine published! :D Be sure to check it out!**


End file.
